Instinct Animal
by Nihona
Summary: UA. Après plus de deux cents ans de paix, Vulneris se répand tel un poisson sur les quatre territoires, décimant la population lycanthrope. Une seule alternative apparaît alors : quitter la terre ancestrale des loups. DMHP, Docile!Harry, Dominant!Draco
1. Prologue

**.  
>Instinct Animal<strong>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Résumé :**La communauté des lycanthropes reposait sur un concept inviolable : la dominance. Chacun occupait une position bien précise au sein de la meute, déterminée par son genre, sa puissance et sa naissance. La majorité des loups mâles étaient des dominants. Toutefois, bien que rares les dociles mâles existaient bien. Âgé de dix-huit ans, Harry Potter était de ceux-là.

**Nda :** C'est ma première fanfiction. J'espère la finir et surtout j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Mon histoire s'inspire fortement d'autres histoires ou fanfictions que j'ai lu. Je prie donc les auteurs se sentant concernés de me faire part de leurs doléances (quel grand mot !), si certaines similitudes avec vos propres écrits vous gênent.

**Évolution :** 5 chapitres écrits pour l'instant sur….  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><span><strong>Prologue<br>**.**  
><strong>

(21 Juin 201)  
>.<p>

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et des branches craquaient sous chacune de ses foulées. Il sillonnait la forêt à vive allure, zigzaguant avec agilité entre les troncs des feuillus. Le ciel s'était assombrit depuis bien longtemps, et les ombres des chênes flottaient, silhouettes fantomatiques dissuadant une quelconque promenade nocturne. Des dizaines de corps l'accompagnaient dans sa course, sautant agilement entre les troncs leur faisant obstacles. Mais, un seul lui importait, celui de l'imposante créature qu'il poursuivait. Un peu plus, un peu plus vite, et il l'aurait rattrapée.

L'adrénaline de la course brûlait ses veines et le sang battait bruyamment à ses tempes. L'effort engourdissait doucement ses muscles, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Non, pas maintenant. Ce serait trop bête. Des arbres, encore et toujours des arbres, que la bête ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à éviter aider du seul éclat de l'astre lunaire. Un peu plus, juste un peu plus…

Il sentit soudain sa patte avant gauche rencontrée une branche. Tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver son équilibre en basculant son poids sur sa patte antérieure droite, il perdit toutefois le combat et vint s'effondrer de tout son long sur le sol terreux du bois. Aucun de ses congénères ne parut s'intéresser à sa chute, poursuivant leur course effrénée. Pitoyable et honteux, le jeune loup se releva en gémissant pour découvrir le lieu désert.

Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ? L'avaient-ils réellement abandonné ici ? Perdu, l'enfant sentit peu à peu la panique l'envahir. Il ne connaissait pas ses bois, comment comptait-il s'en sortir ? Accablé par le poids de la situation, le louveteau se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant. Il voulait ses parents.

Une ombre vint tout à coup recouvrir le carré de terre que l'enfant fixait avec désespoir. Surpris, il releva brusquement la tête pour plonger dans un océan argenté. Là, devant lui, trônait la mince silhouette d'un loup neige, semblant âgée de seulement quelques années de plus que lui. Celui-ci le regardait surpris, un sourire goguenard retroussant lentement ses babines. S'avançant doucement vers le plus petit, le lycanthrope à la fourrure immaculée s'agenouilla afin de donner des petits coups de museau contre celui de son congénère. Rasséréné, le noiraud se redressa sur ses quatre pattes pour venir lécher avec affection la truffe du plus grand. Étonné par le geste, celui-ci recula légèrement. Le louveteau le regardait désormais avec amusement, les yeux brillants de contentement et de quelque chose d'autre que le plus âgé n'arrivait pas à définir, serait-ce de la malice ? Il eut sa réponse une demi-seconde plus tard, lorsque le plus petit plongea sous ses quatre pattes avec agilité pour détaler à toute allure ! Il fallut cette même demi-seconde pour qu'il prenne conscience de la rouerie du noiraud, et s'élance à sa poursuite.

Les deux louveteaux jouèrent des minutes, des heures durant, se pourchassant, se taquinant et se battant innocemment. La fatigue vint finalement les cueillir lorsque le plus âgé abrégea une nouvelle fois la course du plus jeune en se jetant littéralement sur lui pour l'écraser de son poids. À plat ventre dans la terre feuillue, sans aucune possibilité de victoire, le plus jeune se résigna à capituler. Fier de sa victoire, le loup blanc ne semblait pas prêt à libérer son compagnon de jeu de l'étau que formait son corps, léchant avec amusement les oreilles noires. Il prit finalement pitié du jeune loup-garou et desserra sa prise sur la silhouette plus petite pour se laisser choir contre son flanc. Le petit louveteau se lova un peu plus contre son ami, enfouissant sa truffe dans le poil neigeux duveteux. Il poussa alors un soupir de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Comprenant le message, son compagnon fit de même.

La douce lumière du soleil levant vint trouver les deux loups, formant une boule noire et blanche où les membres de chacun ne pouvaient être identifiables. Le plus jeune fut le premier à quitter les bras de Morphée. Ouvrant péniblement ses yeux aux rayons éblouissant de l'astre diurne, il grogna légèrement avant de replonger sa tête dans la fourrure lui faisant face. Toutefois son geste causa le réveil de son partenaire, qui grogna à son tour. Le plus vieux se releva néanmoins décidant qu'il était grand temps de rejoindre la « meute ». Voyant son ami l'abandonner, le noiraud le suivit avec reluctance. Il accéléra cependant la cadence pour se retrouver au niveau du loup blanc. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci retroussa narquoisement ses babines. Le plus jeune continua à grommeler tout le long du chemin.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le temple de la Lune, une furie rousse leur fonça soudain dessus pour étouffer le plus jeune de son étreinte. Amusé, le plus grand reprit instantanément sa forme humaine. Le noiraud l'imita alors sous l'œil de sa mère qui l'inspectait désormais sous tous les angles pour vérifier que rien de mal ne lui était arrivé. Mais les émeraudes du brun, elles, restaient accrochées à la silhouette de l'autre garçon. Si la perfection existait, nul doute qu'elle portait le prénom de ce garçon. Le sourcil droit relevé, les fines lèvres de celui-ci formait d'ailleurs un sourire goguenard.

Le tumulte causé par l'arrivée des deux enfants, provoqua bientôt un attroupement. Et de nouvelles voix vinrent rejoindre celle de la rousse. Toutefois, noyé dans un épais brouillard, le brun ne pouvait détacher ses orbes du jeune blond. Le teint aussi clair que le sien était hâlé, son corps fin mais déjà musclé pour son jeune âge, des cheveux d'un blond très clair presque argenté et ses yeux gris métalliques qui l'avaient déjà ensorcelé plutôt. Oui, c'était certain. La perfection incarnée.

« Harry. »

« Harry. »

La voix grave de son père finit par le faire sortir de ses pensées pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. De nombreuses personnes les entouraient désormais, et leurs regards semblaient particulièrement fixés sur lui.

« Papa… »

Le brun lui offrit un sourire sincère en réponse, creusant élégamment les fossettes de ses joues.

« Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, Harry. Où étais-tu donc passé ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, le garçon eut envie de lui crier dessus, de lui dire que c'était sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé seul dans cette forêt. Que c'était lui qui ne l'avait pas attendu, mais tout reproche mourut sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'une nouvelle silhouette franchit la marrée de corps de la foule pour les rejoindre. Blond, grand, les yeux métalliques. Une puissance écrasante se dégageait de son corps. Le nouveau venu, en revanche, ne fit pas grand cas de lui et prit le jeune blond dans ses bras avec une certaine retenue. Une femme aussi blonde que lui, le suivait et enlaça le garçon avec un peu plus de chaleur. Harry connaissait cet homme, il en était sûr. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Sous le silence de son fils, James Potter reprit la parole pour s'adresser au grand blond.

« Lucius, il semblerait que ton fils soit aussi intrépide que le mien. Enfin je suppose qu'il a veillé sur Harry avec attention. »

Le visage fier, Lucius Malfoy répondit noblement.

« Draco ne m'a jamais déçu. Je ne doute pas que son futur soit brillant ! »

Voilà, ça y était. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Cette stature, ce visage. Lucius Malfoy, l'Alpha de Serpentard. Son père le lui avait présenté la veille, mais Harry n'avait pas réellement prêté attention aux paroles de son géniteur à ce moment-là, bien trop excité par les festivités à venir. Il n'avait que six ans après tout, il avait bien le droit de faire quelques erreurs.

« Et bien, Harry est encore jeune, mais quand viendra le temps, j'espère que ces deux jeunes gens pourront mener une politique bénéficiaire pour nos deux peuples », déclara l'Alpha de Griffondor.

Un mince sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage du Serpentard.

« Je l'espère tout autant et suis certain que cela sera le cas, James. »

Les deux chefs de meute reconcentrèrent alors chacun leur attention sur leur progéniture.

Les Malfoys s'éloignèrent alors vers le campement des Serpentards sous le regard fixe du jeune Potter. L'héritier Malfoy se retourna soudainement pour adresser un dernier clin d'œil au garçon avant de disparaître définitivement dans la foule.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Vulneris

**.  
>Instinct Animal<br>**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Nda :** C'est ma première fanfiction. J'espère la finir et surtout j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Mon histoire s'inspire fortement d'autres histoires ou fanfictions que j'ai lu. Je prie donc les auteurs se sentant concernés de me faire part de leurs doléances (quel grand mot !), si certaines similitudes avec vos propres écrits vous gênent.

**Évolution :** 5 chapitres écrits pour l'instant sur….  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

**.  
>Chapitre 1<strong>** : Vulneris**

(Présent : Août 213)  
>.<p>

Une odeur de mort emplissait la pièce. Porte et fenêtres demeuraient fermées, tout comme les rideaux qui laissaient à peine filtrer la lumière du jour rendant l'atmosphère à l'intérieur pour le moins étouffante.

Le grincement des gonds de la porte indiqua l'entrée d'une nouvelle personne dans la pièce. Celle-ci navigua lentement entre les lits, s'enquérant de la santé de chacun de ses occupants.  
>Suite à l'appel de gémissements, le jeune homme s'arrêta finalement au chevet d'un des malades. Un homme roux d'une cinquantaine d'années, au regard complètement hagard. Un discours totalement incohérent s'échappait de ses lèvres craquelées alors qu'il bougeait sporadiquement la tête à droite et à gauche. Un linge d'eau fraîche fut déposé sur le front fiévreux du patient. Sous la mince sensation d'apaisement, celui-ci bascula lentement sa tête vers le soignant, ses yeux se focalisant temporairement sur la silhouette à ses côtés.<p>

« Ha-rry… »

L'effort imposé à la gorge fragile du malade, provoqua une quinte de toux douloureuse allant jusqu'à humidifier ses yeux.

« Chuut… Évite de parler, Fabian. »

Le roux afficha alors un maigre sourire.

« J-je savais que tu viendrais. Que ferais-je sans toi, hein ? »

« Rhaa… Es-tu stupide ? Faire des avances à ton médecin ? » Le gronda le brun, mais un sourire amusé éclairait son visage.

« Eh bien, il faut bien que je profite des derniers plaisirs de la vie, hein ! »

Une nouvelle crise vint agiter le maigre corps du quinquagénaire, du sang venant poindre à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Encore quelques semaines, et tu pourras courir toutes les jupes du coin ! »

L'homme soupira doucement.

« C'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral, Harry, mais… »

« Tu. Tu ne vas pas… », l'interrompit le jeune homme.

«…ce n'est pas très professionnel ! Je ne vais pas mourir ? Nous savons tous les deux que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Autant l'accepter, hein ? Enfin, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, je pense avoir vécue une vie plutôt in-t-téressante ! » Finit le roux dans un rire saccadé.

Le plus jeune ne prononça aucune parole, se contentant de continuer à éponger le front et la figure de son patient. Celui-ci referma doucement ses paupières, le visage apaisé.

« Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu sois là jusqu'au dernier jour. Et je sais que tu le seras… »

« Oui, je le serais. », répondit tendrement le brun.

« Bien. »

Le jeune homme passa encore quelques instants auprès de l'homme mûr, attendant qu'il se rendorme puis, se dirigea vers un autre lit.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Le regard plongé au dehors, le visage impassible, l'homme se tenait droit près de la fenêtre. Seul le léger tremblement de sa main droite autour de son verre d'alcool trahissait le trouble qui l'habitait.<p>

« Il faut agir dès maintenant, Alpha. Harry m'a fait part du nombre croissant de victimes, et de la vitesse d'aggravation de leur état. Si nous n'agissons pas, ce ne sera pas seulement la mort des plus faibles, et par là, je veux parler des plus vieux et des jeunes enfants mais l'anéantissement de toute la meute. »

Face aux paroles de son second, la prise du dirigeant se resserra dangereusement autour du verre. Il se retourna alors pour faire complètement face à son interlocuteur.

« Que me proposes-tu, Remus ? »

Prenant une grande inspiration, le dominant releva la tête pour plonger ses orbes bleu délavé directement dans celles chocolat de son chef.

« Il faut convoquer un Comité. »

Un sombre grognement accompagna la proposition du second, provoquant le recul du corps de celui-ci. Il poursuivit cependant vaillamment.

« L'épidémie atteint désormais les quatre territoires. Il est temps de partir. »

La silhouette de l'Alpha de Griffondor se rigidifia soudain, avant qu'un soupir résigné ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Partir ? Penses-tu à la prophétie, Remus ? »

« Je sais bien que vous ne croyez pas en la prophétie, Alpha. Et pour être honnête, je n'y crois pas beaucoup plus. Mais, nos terres sont totalement contaminées, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de fuir. »

Peu convaincu, l'Alpha formula ses réserves.

« Oui, mais où ? Et pourquoi vouloir impliquer l'ensemble de la communauté lycanthrope ? »

Pas démonté pour un sou, Remus Lupin poursuivit ses explications.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas encore où, mais un conseil pourrait décider de cela. Et impliquer les autres meutes me paraît indispensable aujourd'hui. Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux, et il en va de la survie de notre espèce. »

Une fois la tirade du moins dominant finie, le brun leva subrepticement la main en l'air pour montrer à son second, qu'il réfléchissait. Après un long silence, il s'exprima finalement.

« Bien. J'ai entendu tes arguments et j'ai pris en compte ta proposition. Je te donnerai ma réponse dans une semaine. »

Le châtain voulut répliquer que la situation était urgente et qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre en réflexion inutile, il se tut néanmoins. Il salua respectueusement le dirigeant avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce.

L'Alpha resta quelques instants encore, le regard perdu au dehors avant de soupirer à nouveau. Convoquer un conseil, hein ? Faire appel à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et surtout, Serpentard ! Il savait au fond de lui que son ami avait raison, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'avouer déjà vaincu et à courber l'échine devant ce cinglé de McNair !

L'avenir s'annonçait brillant !  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>La communauté des lycanthropes reposait sur un concept inviolable : la dominance. En effet, chacun occupait une position bien précise au sein de la meute, un rang. Celui-ci était déterminé par le genre - dominant ou docile -, la puissance et la naissanceascendance. La majorité des loups mâles étaient des dominants. Toutefois, bien que rares les dociles mâles existaient bien.

Âgé de dix-huit ans, Harry Potter était de ceux-là.

Harry venait de quitter l'infirmerie, les yeux vides de Fabian Prewett hantant toujours son esprit. Fabian était l'oncle de Ronald Weasley, un ancien ami d'Harry, et le jeune homme ne comptait plus les après-midi passés dans la maison Weasley, ainsi que les chevauchées hilarantes sur les genoux de Tonton Fabian. Ses parents possédaient de grandes responsabilités, et bien qu'ils aient toujours essayé d'être le plus présent possible pour lui, le choyant amoureusement les Weasleys apparaissaient pour le docile comme une deuxième famille.  
>Aujourd'hui, un membre de sa famille venait de mourir. Tonton Fabian venait de mourir.<p>

Voilà déjà quatre mois que l'épidémie Vulneris s'était abattue sur Griffondor. Trois mois, qu'il passait ses journées auprès de malades de plus en plus nombreux. Vulneris s'avérait perfide et impitoyable. Touchant autant les adultes que les enfants, elle emportait la plupart de ses victimes. La cause de la contamination ? La nourriture. Les lycaons s'alimentaient principalement de viande, et en quantité plus que conséquente. Vulneris avait ainsi atteinte les bêtes avant les loups. Inoffensive et indétectable chez les animaux, elle s'était répandue peu à peu au sein des bois puis des prés des loups-garous.  
>Vulneris attaquait d'abord les muscles limitant rapidement les efforts physiques pour évoluer jusqu'à l'alitement. Puis, elle s'occupait de la condition vitale en détruisant peu à peu les organes internes. Au dernier stade, les malades crachaient quotidiennement leurs poumons et subissaient une diminution sensorielle ainsi qu'une hypersensibilité à la lumière.<p>

Les journées de travail se révélaient de plus en plus accablantes pour Harry, il avait ainsi pris l'habitude depuis quelques mois de se rendre au petit bar du centre dès la fin de son service. Ne vous méprenez pas, le docile adorait son métier, néanmoins il devait avouer que ces jours-ci les inconvénients et la douleur s'y rattachant devenaient de plus en plus dur à supporter.

Le Griffondor franchit donc la porte du bar, le cœur un peu plus lourd que la veille. A son entrée, les conversations s'interrompirent brièvement avant de reprendre avec effusion. Le docile se dirigea directement vers le comptoir pour prendre sa commande habituelle. La barmaid et propriétaire de l'établissement, Rosemerta, lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de s'enquérir de sa journée. A Griffondor, Harry demeurait pour le moins apprécié par ses compatriotes. Enfant enjoué et souriant, il était devenu un jeune homme sensible et généreux. D'ailleurs, qui pouvait réellement détester un garçon personnifiant l'abnégation même ?

Sa conversation avec la barmaid et aubergiste fut interrompue par l'entrée bruyante de la bande des jeunes dominants de la meute. Agacé, le docile se reconcentra sur son verre, ignorant littéralement les adolescents qui venaient de s'avancer vers le bar.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, qui est là ? Si ce n'est pas notre douce infirmière ? » Se moqua un blond frisé, un sourire narquois déformant ses lèvres.

Des ricanements suivirent sa réplique alors qu'Harry se contentait d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

« Les alentours ne sont pas très recommandables pour un jeune docile, Potter. », déclara le plus grand du groupe, un rouquin. « Enfin dans ma grande générosité, je suis prêt à te raccompagner chez toi ce soir. »

Une volée de protestations secoua ses compagnons à son annonce.

« Je l'avais vu le premier, Weasley. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul dominant ici. »

« Qui voudrait rentrer avec toi Weasley. Viens plutôt avec moi, Potter ! »

Soulevant élégamment son sourcil droit, le docile brun se tourna lentement sur sa chaise de bar pour faire face au rouquin.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment touchée par ta _générosité_, Ronald. Mais je pense que je vais devoir laisser passer pour ce soir. »

Piqué au vif dans sa fierté, le dominant effectua un vif pas en avant, emprisonnant efficacement le docile entre le comptoir et sa carrure imposante.

« N'oublies pas qui tu es, Potter ! »

« Oh, alors éclaires-moi, qui suis-je donc, Weasley ? » Répondit exaspéré, Harry.

Complètement rouge, le dominant cracha avec véhémence.

« Un simple et faible docile ! Tu es peut-être le fils de l'Alpha, mais tu resteras toujours inférieur devant n'importe quel dominant. »

Le roux affichait désormais un sourire cruel, savourant l'effet de chacun de ses mots sur l'autre jeune homme.

Blessé, le docile garda néanmoins la tête haute malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Lui qui fut son meilleur ami, son confident. Lui qui savait mieux que quiconque la douleur que lui avait apportée sa maturation. Submergé par ses émotions, Harry décida de déclarer forfait pour ce soir et se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Remus Lupin courrait à travers Godric's Hollow. Chacun de ses pas précipités claquaient sur les dalles pavant la rue principale. Effectuant un rapide dérapage contrôlé, le second de Griffondor pénétra dans la mairie et demeure de l'Alpha. Sans même une once d'hésitation, le lycaon ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau de son supérieur pour trouver la pièce totalement vide. Cela ne suffit néanmoins pas à diminuer la bouffée d'adrénaline qui avait pris possession du corps de l'homme. Rebroussant chemin, il franchit deux par deux les marches du grand escalier du hall séparant le domaine public du privé. Parcourant le couloir du premier étage, il visita les différentes chambres les unes après les autres, le salon-cuisine et même la salle d'eau pour arriver au même constat que plus tôt au rez-de-chaussée : personne. Redescendant les escaliers d'une traite, il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.<p>

Mais où pouvait donc se trouver l'Alpha ? La maison tout comme la mairie demeuraient désertes. Les chasseurs étaient pourtant déjà revenus depuis deux heures et leur chef avec eux. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque le panneau de la porte pivota devant ses yeux laissant pénétrer dans la bâtisse le maître des lieux. Celui-ci jeta un regard surpris à son second en avisant sa présence à une telle heure de la journée. Stupéfié pendant quelques secondes, le châtain reprit finalement possession de son corps, et salua respectueusement l'arrivant.

« Remus, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

L'adrénaline avait soudain totalement déserté les veines du subordonné pour se voir remplacer pour un froid glacial. Triturant nerveusement ses mains dans un geste tout à fait indigne de son position, l'homme n'osait rencontrer les orbes de son supérieur. Il esquissa alors pour toute réponse un signe de tête vers l'office de l'Alpha. Perplexe, celui-ci obéit pourtant muettement à son conseiller et se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée, le châtain ferma brièvement ses yeux, rassemblant silencieusement son courage. Il conserva pourtant la tête baissée. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le brun pouvait ressentir le tourment habitant le corps de son homme, et une tension similaire prenait peu à peu possession de son propre corps. Le châtain ouvrit péniblement la bouche pour laisser s'échapper la voix chevrotante.

« Madame…Madame…

« Lily ? Eh bien, parle Remus. Qu'est-il arrivé à Lily ? »

L'inquiétude de l'Alpha transpirait désormais par tous les pores de sa peau. Son visage autrefois impassible était déformé par la peur. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une étrange lueur rougeâtre. Son corps lui-même au bord de la rupture.

« Elle…Elle a été admise à l'infirmerie. » reprit le châtain.

« L'infirmerie ? »

_ Elle s'est évanouie plus tôt à l'école, et on l'a transportée à l'infirmerie. »

La tension emplissant la salle était désormais insupportable. Suffocante, elle étreignait mortellement ses occupants.

« On-on en est pas encore sûr… mais elle semble présenter les signes du Vulneris.

_ Le Vul…Le Vulneris. »

Interdit, l'Alpha répétait les mots tel un automate.

« Bien sûr, il faut encore faire des tests. », s'empressa d'ajouter Remus, accablé par la douleur de son Alpha et ami.

Harassé, l'homme s'agrippa à la chaise la plus proche.  
>Non ce n'était pas possible. Impossible, même.<br>Sa Lily ne pouvait pas être atteinte. Pas sa Lily. Impossible. Elle était bien plus forte que cela. Une simple maladie ne pouvait avoir le dessus sur elle. C'était un malentendu, rien de plus. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé ces temps-ci et elle subissait un petit coup de fatigue. Rien de plus. Honnêtement c'était quelque chose qui se produisait régulièrement. Qui pouvait prétendre tenir le choc face aux devoirs d'Oméga, d'institutrice et de mère au foyer ? On s'était trompé dans son diagnostic voilà tout. Une simple erreur. D'ailleurs il allait s'empresser de dire à ce médecin de pacotille ce qu'il pensait de ses capacités !

Sur ce, l'Alpha se releva brutalement pour se diriger à grand pas vers la sortie.

« James. »

Sourd aux appels de son ami, il partit rapidement vers l'infirmerie.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Étendue de tout son long sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Lily Evans dormait à poings fermés. Voilà déjà trois jours qu'elle y séjournait, recevant quotidiennement la visite des villageois et de sa famille. Trois jours qu'on l'avait diagnostiquée atteinte du Vulneris. James avait bien entendu été sourd aux paroles des médecins, mais lorsqu'Harry lui avait démontré les signes un par un, il avait dû capituler. Malgré l'animosité qui les unissait, son fils n'aurait jamais pu lui mentir sur un sujet d'une telle importance. Elle avait alors vu son mari errer jour et nuit autour de l'infirmerie. Si bien qu'elle avait dû le menacer de se laisser mourir s'il ne retournait pas à ses devoirs d'Alpha et de père. Eddy avait tout juste cinq ans après tout.<p>

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que l'Oméga ressentait la fatigue terrassée son être. Il semblerait qu'elle est finalement perdue la bataille contre la maladie. Il y a trois jours, son corps était tombé. Lily n'avait pas peur de mourir, mais elle se souciait bien plus de la douleur que celle-ci infligerait à son mari et à ses enfants. Ses enfants, encore si jeunes. Et son mari incapable de se nourrir si elle ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

Peut-être avait-elle commis un pêché auprès de la déesse Lune ? Après tout, elle était loin d'être parfaite. Son comportement auprès de son fils aîné en demeurait sans doute le plus flagrant des exemples.

Celui-ci pénétra soudainement dans la pièce, un seau d'eau dans une main et un linge dans l'autre. Il vint s'asseoir doucement au chevet de sa patiente, le visage marqué par la fatigue. Les deux dociles s'observèrent alors silencieusement, émeraudes contre émeraudes, avant que le plus jeune ne brise le contact pour plonger le linge dans l'eau froide. Il déposa affectueusement le linge sur le front brûlant de la femme. Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent du tissu pour venir se perdre dans la longue chevelure de feu étalée sur l'oreiller. Fasciné, le jeune médecin suivit leur trajet avant de tremper à nouveau le linge. Il répéta l'opération de nombreuses fois dans le silence le plus total.

Finalement la rousse releva péniblement la main droite pour venir caresser les doux contours du visage de l'être tant aimé. La mâchoire, le nez, les paupières, les joues, la bouche. Qu'il était beau son fils ! D'abord surpris, le brun se laissa finalement faire. Depuis combien de temps sa mère ne l'avait-elle réellement touché ? Une éternité pour sûr !

« Tu es tellement beau, Harry. Tellement beau. »

Le garçon n'osait répondre, de peur de briser le moment.

« Tu l'as toujours été mon magnifique petit garçon. »

Des larmes s'écoulaient des émeraudes de sa mère, et lui demeurait statufié, ne sachant comment réagir. Malgré ses pleurs, elle continuait ses tendres caresses.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. J'ai bien conscience de ne pas avoir été la mère idéale ! »

Les joues de la femme étaient désormais colorées de rouge, traces laissées par les larmes. Les yeux brillants, elle poursuivit néanmoins.

« Sache que peu importe comment j'ai agi et peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours Harry. Tu es mon petit garçon et rien ne pourra jamais changer cela. »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flots des orbes du docile brun, et dévalaient librement ses joues, pour être ensuite chassées par les doigts de sa mère.

Aucun des deux ne vit la silhouette appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Assis dans son bureau, le regard perdu comme toujours vers l'extérieur, James Potter ressassait dans sa tête la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Les larmes de son épouse, les sanglots secouant le corps de son fils, ils pouvaient clairement les revoir.<p>

Un soupir de défaite s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il priait le garde protégeant sa porte d'aller quérir son second.

Remus Lupin franchit quelques minutes plus tard le seuil de l'office de l'Alpha, essoufflé et les joues écarlates. Celui-ci lui fit signe de fermer la porte et de venir s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils trônant près de l'âtre. Le second s'exécuta aussitôt, le regard incertain.

« Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous fait demandé ? »

Le chef de Griffondor prit à son tour place dans le deuxième fauteuil. Reposant sa tête contre le dossier en cuir. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les ouvrit pour les plonger dans l'incroyable spectacle des flammes.

« J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition, Remus. »

A ces mots, le châtain se redressa dans son fauteuil, ses orbes ne quittant plus son supérieur. Celui-ci coupa tout contact avec les flammes pour fixer son regard dans celui de son ami.

« J'ai réfléchi et j'ai pris une décision. Tu as raison, nous ne pouvons plus ignorer la situation. L'épidémie prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, et il faut agir le plus tôt possible. Comme tu l'as si bien formulé, quitter le territoire de nos ancêtres semble être la seule solution envisageable. »

Il prit une pause dans son discours, laissant peser tout le poids de son discours auprès de son conseiller.

« C'est la seule solution envisageable et la seule à envisager. Je convoquerai donc le Comité des quatre territoires. Seulement je ne me laisserai pas écraser par ses traîtres de Serpentards ou par ses prétentieux de Serdaigles. »

Surpris par le soudain éclat de voix de l'Alpha, Remus conserva sa place au fond du fauteuil. Après tout, l'Alpha était connu pour ne plier devant personne. Il aurait été étonnement qu'il accepte sans conditions. Le châtain se demandait désormais quelles pouvaient-elles bien être ?

« Cette réunion aura bel et bien lieu seulement son but sera de désigner un nouveau dirigeant pouvant guider les quatre territoires tel un seul sans aucune notion de favoritisme. A cette seule condition je délaisserai ma place et participerai au plan du départ pour une nouvelle terre et nation. »

Soufflé par les paroles de son Alpha, Remus se leva finalement pour venir enlacer son ami.

« Tu ne le regrettas pas, James, je te le promets. »

Plongé dans l'étreinte de son plus cher ami, James Potter laissa à nouveau errer son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée.

« J'espère que tu as raison, Remus. Je l'espère sincèrement. », murmura-t-il finalement pour lui-même.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Albus Dumbledore

**.  
>Instinct Animal<br>**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Nda :** Mon histoire s'inspire fortement d'autres histoires ou fanfictions que j'ai lu. Je prie donc les auteurs se sentant concernés de me faire part de leurs doléances (quel grand mot !), si certaines similitudes avec vos propres écrits vous gênent.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! Je suppose qu'on est un peu tous pareils, et que ce qu'on veut avant tout c'est que notre histoire plaise ! ^^  
>Par contre, je suppose que certains vont être déçus. Tuer personne, c'est un peu dur ! Pour les couples, je vous laisse découvrir vous-mêmes !<p>

En ce qui concerne ma vitesse de parution, je vais commencer avec un chapitre par semaine, puis j'augmenterai sans doute lorsque j'aurai fini d'écrire la fic. Je pense finir la parution d'ici la fin de l'année.

**Évolution :** 9 chapitres écrits pour l'instant sur 15 au total, mais j'avancerai sans doute moins vite dans les jours à venir !  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

**.  
>Chapitre 2<strong>** : Albus Dumbledore**

.  
>(Septembre 213)<br>.

Godric's Hollow était en pleine ébullition. Voilà près d'un mois que l'Alpha de Griffondor, James Potter avait convoqué les trois autres territoires à un comité, et aujourd'hui des représentants des trois grandes meutes arrivaient à Griffondor. Cela faisait plus de cent ans, qu'un comité n'avait eu lieu et l'excitation avait totalement pris possession des Griffondors.

L'Alpha, lui, était loin de se réjouir de cette réunion. Bien qu'il ait convié lui-même les trois meutes à se rendre sur ses terres, revoir les trois autres dirigeants le rebutait en tout point. McNair, Grindelwald et Diggory étaient loin d'être ses amis.

L'Alpha des Serpentards, Walden McNair demeurait connu pour apprécier la violence. D'ailleurs son ascension au poste de dirigeant ne s'était pas faite sans douleur. Bien sûr, le titre d'Alpha ne s'avérait jamais totalement acquis. L'alpha représentait la meute, et il devait ainsi montrer qu'il était capable de la diriger et de la protéger. Ainsi quiconque jugeant le dirigeant dans l'incapacité de gérer l'une de ces fonctions était en droit de le défier. Cela expliquait pourquoi les alphas ne régnaient jamais bien longtemps. Cependant McNair ne s'était pas contenté de défier l'Alpha en combat singulier et l'avait tout bonnement assassiné. Bien que la société des lycanthropes puisse paraître quelque peu primitive et bestiale, la mise en fonction d'un nouveau dirigeant ne se révélait pas forcément synonyme de l'élimination du précédent. Mais Walden McNair n'était pas de ceux à se soucier de la pitié et de l'honneur. Chef cruel à l'apparence dépravée, il ne fallait toutefois pas sous-estimer ses capacités intellectuelles. Bon nombre de Serpentards s'étaient vus disparaître avant même d'avoir pu imaginer convoiter son trône.

L'Alpha des Serdaigles, Gellert Grindelwald s'avérait être le doyen des alphas. Âgé de quarante huit ans, il régnait sur Serdaigle depuis plus de vingt ans et ne comptait en aucun cas laisser sa place prochainement. Grindelwald avait connu bien des combats, et il demeurait toujours debout. Dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun, l'Alpha avait développé Serdaigle pour en faire le territoire le plus florissant des quatre grandes meutes. Adulé par son peuple, l'homme conservait une certaine modestie à laquelle s'ajoutait un caractère quelque peu loufoque.

L'Alpha des Poufsouffles, Cedric Diggory, lui, était âgé de seulement de vingt quatre ans, et possédait ainsi la place du benjamin des alphas. Cela faisait désormais trois ans qu'il dirigeait la meute des Poufsouffles. Après la mort soudaine du précédent Alpha, Armando Dippet, Poufsouffle avait organisé un tournoi qui avait débouché sur la victoire du jeune Diggory. Tout comme son peuple, le jeune homme abordait un caractère humble et altruiste.

Une clameur se répandit bientôt dans le village. La première délégation était arrivée.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>En plein cœur de Griffondor, Godric's Hollow se retrouvait bordé par les forêts de Sinefine à l'Ouest et d'Arboris à l'Est. Accroché au mont Cacumen au Sud, l'architecture de la cité s'avérait ascendante. Incrustée dans la montagne, la mairie et demeure de l'Alpha se situait au sommet. Exemptes de toutes barricades ou remparts, les cabanes de bois de ses habitants s'éparpillaient contre la roche jusqu'à la plaine séparant la capitale des bois.<p>

S'avançant vers les portes du village, James Potter aperçut trois grandes silhouettes se découper à l'horizon franchissant les frontières de la forêt Sinefine. Bientôt un mince sillon d'individus se forma à leur suite accompagné de quelques charrettes. Le loup à la tête du convoi s'avança jusqu'à son homologue de Griffondor qu'il salua d'un faible signe de tête auquel celui-ci répondit de manière analogue. Le nouvel arrivant indiqua ensuite à l'un des lycanthropes de se diriger vers une des caravanes à l'arrière.

Pendant toute l'action, le chef des Griffondors scruta attentivement le loup face à lui. La fourrure taupe, des yeux chocolat souriants, nul doute sur l'identité du nouveau venu. La délégation de Poufsouffle était arrivée la première, et James l'en remerciait. Cedric Diggory serait certainement l'hôte le moins difficile à satisfaire.

Un Poufsouffle sous forme humaine se précipita auprès du chef, une étoffe au creux des bras, celui-ci prit cela comme le signal pour se transformer. Et la bête laissa bientôt place à un jeune homme dépassant clairement les 1,90 mètres à la carrure plus qu'avantageuse, aux cheveux châtain clair et au regard toujours aussi joyeux. Se rhabillant rapidement, l'Alpha fit ensuite un pas en direction de son hôte le bras tendu. L'Alpha de Griffondor répondit par une poignée de main vigoureuse.

« Alpha Potter, c'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Les Poufsouffles…, soupira le brun théâtralement en réponse. Toujours aussi amicaux, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu présent à mon invitation, Alpha Diggory, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mes terres. », continua-t-il respectueusement.

Le jeune dominant s'esclaffa d'un rire franc avant de suivre le Griffondor, ses hommes s'ayant à leur tour métamorphosés et vêtus pendant l'échange.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Les Serdaigles furent les seconds à se présenter aux portes de Godric's Hollow.<p>

Malgré toute la dominance se dégageant de sa personne, l'Alpha des Serdaigles chevauchait élégamment un pur sang à la robe immaculée, ses gens l'accompagnant sous forme lycanthrope. Rares demeuraient les lycaons capables de monter à cheval, l'animal assimilant généralement l'individu à un prédateur. Si quiconque doutait encore de la distinction de Gellert Grindelwald, celui-ci venait de convaincre aujourd'hui ses derniers détracteurs.

Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, l'Alpha quitta sa monture pour saluer gaiement son hôte.

« Suis-je donc le premier ? S'enquerra-t-il avec excitation.

« En réalité, vous êtes le second, Monsieur. »

Le Serdaigle afficha rapidement une moue renfrognée, avant de reprendre.

« Ah, James, je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber toutes ces formules de politesse, cela me vieillit énormément. N'oublies pas que je t'ai connu en couche-culotte, mon garçon ! »

L'Alpha de Griffondor retroussa d'un seul coup ses lèvres sentant la colère poindre. Pour qui se prenait ce vieux fou !

Inconscient de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son voisin, ou plutôt l'ignorant superbement, Grindelwald poursuivit sa tirade avec emphase.

« Le jeune Poufsouffle est arrivé avant moi, pas vrai ? Rhaa ces amoureux des lycanthropes sont vraiment exaspérants ! Oh, et ce bon vieil Albus, où est-il ? »  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Nullement soucieux des règles de politesse associées à la ponctualité, les Serpentards pénétrèrent le territoire de Griffondor sous les rayons de la lune. Guidés par Walden McNair, les Serpentards bondissaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Avisant la présence de l'Alpha de Griffondor, McNair ralentit quelque peu la course jusqu'à se positionner devant son homologue. Il retroussa alors les babines de manière narquoise avant de se métamorphoser sans cérémonie sous les yeux de l'assistance. Le loup gris qu'était Walden McNair laissa alors peu à peu place à un homme de taille honorable, mais aux épaules larges. Tout comme sous sa forme de loup, une cicatrice barrait transversalement son œil droit, et ses cheveux arboraient une teinte grisonnante. Néanmoins il ne fallait pas évaluer l'Alpha de Serpentard sur son physique pour le moins commun. McNair se révélait loin d'être faible et malgré ses cheveux gris, il comptait tout juste 35 bougies.<p>

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, le regard ne quittant jamais celui de l'autre.

« Toujours le même, Potter. »

Le Griffondor répondit au Serpentard par un sourire tout aussi faux.

« Je suppose que je peux en dire tout autant de toi, McNair. »  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Une chambre fut donnée à chacun des hauts dirigeants au sein de la résidence de l'Alpha, alors que le reste des « invités » trouva l'hospitalité auprès de la population.<p>

Le lendemain accueillit le troisième comité de la population lycanthrope.

Affublées d'uniformes aux couleurs de leur territoire – bleu et cuivre pour Serdaigle, jaune et noir pour Poufsouffle, rouge et or pour Griffondor, et vert et argent pour Serpentard - , les quatre délégations se faisaient désormais face au sein de la salle du conseil de Griffondor. La pièce avait été aménagée de telle sorte que quatre grandes tables rectangulaires formaient un carré permettant à chaque territoire de positionner ses propres administrateurs tout en disposant d'une vue de tout un chacun. En effet, les quatre territoires s'avéraient eux-mêmes chacun subdivisés en plusieurs meutes. Les règnes des Alphas étaient plus que changeants, ainsi les capitales basculaient à chaque nouveau « couronnement ». L'Alpha faisait du territoire de sa meute, la capitale du territoire.

Griffondor se composait de Godric's Hollow, Puddlemere et Poudlard Poufsouffle de Beauxbâtons et Loutry Serpentard de Dumstrang, Grimmauld et Hangleton et Serdaigle de Nurmengard et Salem.

Ainsi, au milieu de sa propre table, James Potter était entouré de Remus Lupin et Oliver Wood à sa droite, et de Kingsley Shacklebolt à sa gauche. Alpha de Puddlemere, Oliver Wood était un jeune homme de vingt huit ans, fougueux et quelque peu téméraire. Kingsley Shacklebolt, en revanche, dirigeait Poudlard depuis plus de dix ans et prônait la liberté du peuple avec conviction.  
>A leur droite, sur leur propre table, Fleur Delacour et Aston Chourave encadrait Cedric Diggory. Jeune et belle, bien que femme et docile, Fleur Delacour secondait l'Alpha depuis la mort de son époux. Fervente défenseuse de la justice, la jeune femme possédait un caractère plutôt marqué. Aston Chourave détenait les clés depuis aussi longtemps qu'il enseignait aux jeunes générations. Chourave restait un idéaliste sur le retour.<br>Face aux Griffondors, McNair trônait tel un empereur, gardé par Sirius Black, Rodolphus Lestrange et Blaise Zabini. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Sirius Black ne cessait de jeter des clins d'œil à la table de Poufsouffle, et plus particulièrement à Fleur Delacour. Malgré son attitude déplacée pour un trentenaire bien tassé, le Serpentard demeurait un vrai roublard. Alpha d'Hangleton, Rodolphus combattait avec son dirigeant pour le titre de lycanthrope le plus vil et cruel des quatre territoires. On disait que son fils le talonnait. Encore plus jeune que Diggory, Blaise Zabini, conseillait toutefois l'Alpha de Serpentard. Le jeune lycaon demeurait un mystère pour les autres territoires.  
>Enfin, venait Serdaigle. Toujours aussi souriant, Gellert Grindelwald balançait tranquillement ses jambes dans le vide. Son second Rufus Scrimgeour affichait un air fermé, et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Excellent stratège et administrateur, l'homme ne supportait les discussions vides. Aussi vieux et excentrique que son Alpha, Xenophilius Lovegood, lui, contrôlait Salem. Certains disaient de lui qu'il était fou, d'autres le considéraient comme un génie !<p>

Remus l'avait briefé sur chacun des participants avant la réunion et Dieu que cela s'annonçait folklorique !

S'éclaircissant bruyamment la gorge, James Potter décida d'entamer les hostilités.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui tous réunis ici suite à l'invitation que j'ai formulé auprès de chacun de vous, il y a de cela un mois. La présence de chacun de vous aujourd'hui me rassure sur vos préoccupations sur l'avenir de notre peuple, et je ne peux que vous en remercier. J'aimerai donc directement vous entretenir sur le pourquoi du regroupement de ce Comité. »

Grindelwald balançait toujours ses jambes entre les pieds de sa chaise un sourire placardé sur ses lèvres, cependant ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel intérêt tout comme son second. Cedric Diggory fronçait les sourcils, le regard sérieux alors que Walden McNair restait impassible, ses orbes semblant néanmoins évaluer le Griffondor attentivement. Sirius Black gardait ses yeux scotchés à la jeune Poufsouffle tandis que Lestrange arborait une moue dégoutée perpétuelle.

« Vulneris fait de plus en plus de victimes parmi nos gens, et a complètement contaminé nos terres. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'une seule solution : partir. »

« Partir ? Es-tu stupide, Potter ? En venant ici, je m'attendais à une vraie solution. », Railla McNair. « Ou peut-être étais-je celui qui était stupide d'en attendre plus d'un Griffondor ? »

Répondant à l'énorme sourire goguenard de son chef, Lestrange ricana ouvertement tandis qu'un mince sourire vint se former sur les lèvres du jeune Zabini.

Mais l'allégresse fut de courte durée, bientôt la douce voix de Grindelwald s'éleva, chaque mot s'échappant tel un poignard insidieux.

« Je pense, au contraire, que Jamesie a raison. Il est trop tard pour trouver une autre solution. La maladie a déjà infecté notre garde-manger et rester équivaudrait à un suicide collectif. »

« Personne ne veut écouter tes élucubrations, vieux fou ! Surenchérit furieux d'être ainsi humilié, l'Alpha à la cicatrice.

Mais Cedric Diggory coupa tout poids à ses paroles.

« Je suis également de l'avis de Messieurs Potter et Grindelwald. »

« Voilà que le lèche-bottes de Poufsouffle donne son avis désormais ! », Attaqua McNair en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Ennuyé, l'Alpha de Grimmauld intervint d'une voix ingénue, mettant par là-même fin à la discussion.

« Votre proposition semble très intéressante, et tout et tout, mais… », il effectua alors une pose dramatique sous l'œil amusé de Grindelwald et Zabini, et meurtrier de son dirigeant, « … où irions-nous et surtout qui nous y conduirait ? »

Toute l'attention se reporta alors sur l'Alpha de Griffondor, qui reprit la parole, semblant avoir soudain vieillit de dix ans.

« Nous ne savons pas encore où. Personne n'a exploré les territoires brûlés depuis l'installation du Premier. Mais l'on raconte que la Terre possédait autrefois plus de neuf milliards d'habitants, il doit exister des territoires encore habitables. »

« Ah oui, et à combien de milliers de kilomètres d'ici ? Veux-tu qu'on crève tous en route ? » Se scandalisa McNair.

Grindelwald intervint à nouveau pour prendre l'appui du Griffondor.

« La question n'est plus à se poser, McNair. Seule la mort nous attend ici de toute façon. »

Celui-ci leva les bras au ciel, ahuri.

« Vous êtes tous cinglés ! »

Exaspéré, l'Alpha de Serdaigle leva finalement la voix, menaçant, tout sourire ayant soudainement déserté son visage.

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, mon garçon ! Tu _sais_ que c'est la seule solution. »

Les deux hommes se défièrent alors quelques secondes du regard, avant que McNair ne s'exprime à nouveau, d'un ton sarcastique, ses orbes clairs fixés à celles de James Potter.

« Bien. Qui nous dirigera ? Potter, peut-être ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que cela serait moi. », se défendit farouchement le dit Potter. « En revanche, nous sommes tous perdus si nous te suivons, McNair ! »

Sentant un nouveau combat sans fin naître, le Serpentard changea de cible.

« Pourquoi ne pas organiser un tournoi, alors ? Le petit Poufsouffle en a déjà l'habitude. L'égalité des chances serait respectée ! »

Mais Grindelwald balaya rapidement la proposition du plat de la main.

« Cela prendrait bien trop de temps. Du temps que nous n'avons pas. Du temps perdu nous rapprochant de la mort. »

Renfrogné, McNair poursuivit néanmoins.

« Bien. Alors qui ? »

La voix quelque peu hésitante de l'Alpa de Poufsouffle vint alors prendre part au débat.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous organiser des votes ? »

Mais sa proposition fut à son tour congédiée sans cérémonie par le second de Serdaigle.

« Cela serait totalement inutile. Chacun voterait pour soi-même. Et même si cela marchait une meute serait clairement avantagée. »

Blaise Zabini jeta alors un regard amusé au Poufsouffle.

« Considérais-tu réellement voter pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Un grand fracas résonna soudainement à l'extérieur de la pièce, coupant efficacement toute discussion alors que l'ensemble de ses occupants dirigeaient leurs yeux vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur la silhouette d'un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et au sourire étincelant.

« Ah ! Messieurs, désolé pour cette entrée quelque peu fracassante, mais les gardes au dehors ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer. »

James Potter lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Peut-être parce que c'est leur travail, vieux fou !

Une vive cacophonie vint alors envahir la salle, chacun ne se gênant pas pour exprimer ses émotions.

La surprise.

« Dumbledore ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

La colère.

« Écoutiez-vous encore aux portes, Albus ? » s'insurgea l'alpha de Griffondor.

Ou même de façon plus surprenante l'excitation.

« Ah ! Albus, je vous attendais ! » sautillait gaiement Grindelwald sur sa chaise.

Encore plus étrangement, Sirius Black affichait un sourire qui aurait presque pu faire concurrence à celui du Serdaigle.

Avisant la situation, Albus Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge plus que de nécessaire avant de bomber le torse pour s'exprimer d'un ton relativement cérémonieux.

« Messieurs, je connais une solution. »

Un nouveau brouhaha vint emplir la pièce sous l'absurdité d'une telle affirmation. Néanmoins, Sirius Black, Blaise Zabini, Gellert Grindelwald, Xenophilius Lovegood tout comme les Griffondors regardaient le nouvel arrivant avec grand intérêt.

« Et peut-on savoir quelle est cette solution ? » Se moqua ouvertement Lestrange.

Semblant réaliser sa bêtise, le vieil homme se frappa théâtralement le front sous l'exaspération du comité, à l'exception bien entendu de l'Alpha de Serdaigle, qui lui accordait un regard rempli d'affection.

« Ah oui, excusez-moi ! »

Il passa alors sa tête à travers l'embrassure de la porte pour s'adresser à quelqu'un au dehors.

« Entre. »

Puis il s'écarta légèrement du passage pour laisser apparaître une haute silhouette encapuchonnée, et dont la moitié du visage demeurait couvert par un masque blanc. L'objet dissimulait le front, les yeux et le nez et une partie des joues de l'étranger. De fines arabesques rouges ornaient le contour des fentes situées au niveau des yeux. Malgré la présence de ces orifices, les orbes de l'anonyme restaient invisibles pour quiconque. L'individu, un dominant sans le moindre doute au vu de la puissance qui s'échappait par vague de son corps, portait une longue cape beige qui recouvrait ses épaules, la moitié de son torse et l'entièreté de son dos, laissant apparaître ses bras bronzés et musclés et camouflant totalement sa tête. Un loup gris ornait son pectoral gauche.

Le silence qui avait recouvert la salle à l'entrée du nouvel arrivant se brisa finalement, par l'exclamation outrée de Lestrange.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

Un sourire mielleux vint alors orner le visage du vieux Dumbledore.

« Bien je vois que vous connaissez déjà tous, le « Loup Marcheur ». »  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
>(Trois ans et demi plus tôt)<p>

(Juin 209)  
>.<p>

Du _sang_.

Du _sang_ partout.

Maculant ses vêtements, recouvrant les corps immobiles de ses parents.

Tout n'était plus que _sang_.

.

Un cri déchirant vint percer la tranquillité de la forêt, effrayant quelques oiseaux, et provoquant la fuite d'une biche et de deux lapereaux. Assis, le dos droit, l'adolescent respirait avec peine. La sueur ruisselait le long de son front et de son dos, et son esprit était encore empli par les affreuses images de son cauchemar.  
>Les sanglots d'une femme résonnaient de façon claire dans sa tête. Elle semblait totalement désespérée.<p>

Et puis du _sang_. Du _sang_ partout.

Des tremblements agitaient encore son corps alors qu'un sentiment de terreur ne le quittait pas.

Encore groggy et retourné par son cauchemar, le jeune lycanthrope décida néanmoins de se lever. Mais une douleur sourde rendit l'expérience quelque peu difficile. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de l'état de son corps. Des mètres de bandages entouraient son abdomen et sa tête.

Et bien ! La bataille avait dû être plutôt sanglante !

Seulement il ne se souvenait de rien. Ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Son âge. Son nom. Ou même le visage de ses parents.  
>Il revoyait leurs silhouettes parcourant son rêve mais il ne pouvait décrire précisément leurs faciès.<p>

Soupirant face à sa propre impuissance, le garçon adressa un regard curieux à son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce - sans doute une cabane - au mobilier pour le moins restreint et à la décoration plus que douteuse. Une table bancale avec une chaise aux pieds rongés, une couche - qu'il venait tout juste de quitter -, une petite fenêtre et une cheminée composaient les meubles de l'endroit, et des peaux d'animaux sauvages ornaient ses murs dont une tête de cerf au regard plutôt effrayant.

Perdu, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'_abri _- car il ne pouvait décemment appeler cela une maison – pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il fut alors accueilli par l'immensité de la forêt.

()()

Voilà déjà un mois que l'adolescent habitait la cabane au fond des bois. Le propriétaire de la dite cabane se révéla être un dominant solitaire d'une cinquantaine d'années. La longue barbe blanche, les yeux bleus pétillants, le lycanthrope paraissait bien plus vieux que son âge, et dégageait une sensation de sagesse inexplicable.

Le plus âgé lui expliqua qu'il l'avait trouvé au plein cœur des bois, agonisant, et qu'il l'avait donc ramené chez lui et l'avait soigné. Il confessa alors au jeune homme qu'il vivait ici depuis deux ans car il attendait sa visite, et qu'il lui faudrait lui-même attendre quelques années avant de comprendre les raisons de son geste.

L'adolescent n'entendait rien aux paroles du vieil homme, et se demandait s'il n'avait tout simplement pas perdu la tête à vivre ainsi en totale autarcie !

Mais ce jour-là alors qu'il effectuait une de ses promenades journalières dans la forêt, il surprit un spectacle auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu. Recouvert de sa fourrure blanche aux reflets argentés, le lycanthrope ermite se déplaçait avec une agilité et une vélocité prodigieuse. Il sautait de rochers en rochers, évitant habilement le courant de la rivière, prenait appui sur le tronc des feuillus pour exécuter des cabrioles dans les airs, grimpait souplement aux arbres, déracinait des fûts par la simple force de son corps de loup.

Qui était donc réellement cet homme ?

.

Le soir même, le jeune lycaon implora son colocataire de faire de lui son apprenti, et de le former. Et l'homme d'âge mur accepta mais lui imposa une condition pour le moins étonnante.

« Je te dévoilerai le secret de ma puissance le jour où tu retrouveras ta mémoire. »  
>.<p>

Et ce jour arriva bien plus vite que ne l'aurait pensé l'adolescent.

()()

Le jeune garou se trouvait à plus de quatre mètres du sol, les jambes noués autour d'un pin, un bâton dans la main, essayant désespérément de faire tomber un essaim d'abeilles. Mais cela se révélait plus compliqué que cela ne lui avait paru au premier abord. La main droite accrochée au tronc de l'arbre, le lycanthrope essayait de tendre son bras le plus possible, mais sa cible se révélait trop éloignée. Frustré, le jeune homme se pencha un peu plus vers la gauche, tendant son corps et ses muscles brachiaux au maximum. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Le bout du bâton frôla l'essaim provoquant la sortie d'une dizaine de ses habitantes. Furieuses, celle-ci s'éparpillèrent dans les airs, prêtes à défendre leur logis. Une des guerrières volantes fonça droit sur le lycaon, enfonçant son dard dans sa joue. Criant sous la douleur, celui-ci relâcha ses prises sur le végétal et chuta de son perchoir.

L'atterrissage fut pour le moins brutal, mais rien de mortel pour un loup-garou. Recrachant l'herbe et la terre qu'il avait avalées en venant embrasser le sol, l'adolescent se redressa en position assise en gémissant. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière droite et venait couvrir sa vision, brûlant quelque peu sa rétine.

Et une souffrance incommensurable vint alors pourfendre son crâne.

Des images défilaient à toute allure devant ses yeux.

Le doux sourire de sa mère, les yeux moqueurs de son père.

De la joie. De l'excitation...

Et du _sang_.

De la tristesse. Une colère dévorante. De la douleur.

Et encore du _sang_.

Son _sang_.

()()

(Six mois plus tard)

(Hiver 210)

Il avait revêtu un lourd manteau beige et une capuche camouflait complètement son visage, le cachant admirablement. Les bras, eux aussi couverts, il se saisit de son baluchon pour le placer sur son épaule droite. Fin prêt, il franchit la porte de la cabane, prêt à affronter le dur froid de l'hiver. La neige enveloppait totalement les alentours de l'habitation, et détruisait toute perception de relief du paysage. Traçant son chemin dans le manteau immaculé, le jeune homme s'éloigna lentement du logis. Cependant son escapade fut de courte durée. Vêtu d'une peau de bête parsemée de doux flocons blancs, la silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore l'attendait de pieds fermes à quelques mètres de sa demeure.

« Comptais-tu réellement partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Pris sur le fait, le « fugueur » répondit embarrassé.

« Et bien, en fait, je voulais m'éviter les adieux larmoyants ! »

Le vieil homme éclata d'un grand rire.

« Te parais-je si sentimental ? »

Le jeune lycanthrope sembla hésiter.

« Eh bien… pour tout vous avouer. Oui. »

Outré, l'homme aux yeux bleus se lamenta :

« Oh ! Ce vieux fou de Grindelwald serait sans doute mort de rire s'il t'entendait en ce moment ! Il n'oublierait sans doute pas tes paroles pour me les rappeler à chacune de nos rencontres ! »

Bien qu'il conserva un visage impassible, les yeux du jeune adulte semblèrent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.  
>Son maître, venait-il réellement de traiter l'Alpha de Serdaigle de vieux fou ?! Et d'ailleurs, ne demeurait-il pas encore plus vieux que lui ?<p>

Fidèle à lui-même, le Griffondor poursuivit son discours.

« Bien comme je savais que - comme l'ingrat élève que tu es - tu allais me quitter sans même m'en informer au préalable, j'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi. »

Étonné, le jeune homme regarda l'ermite sortir un objet concave de sous son manteau. Un masque.

L'homme expliqua son geste.

« Comme tu ne dois pas être reconnu, j'ai pensé que ceci t'aiderait à cacher ton identité. »

Retraçant de ses doigts gantés les douces courbures ornant le masque, le plus jeune laissa un mince sourire retrousser le coin gauche de sa bouche.

« Merci, Maître. » souffla-t-il avec émotion.

« Oh ! Pas besoin de me remercier, quel maître serais-je donc si je ne prenais pas soin de la sécurité de mon disciple. », s'exclama précipitamment le dit maître, avec emphase. « Même si celui-ci n'est qu'un gamin ingrat qui part sans même me dire au revoir. », rajouta-t-il plus bas, un pli de colère barrant son front.

Le loup solitaire poussa alors le dos du jeune homme l'enjoignant à poursuivre son chemin.

« Bien ! Vas maintenant ! Le grand monde t'attend ! Et que je ne te revois pas avant longtemps ! »

Sur ces paroles, il fit volte-face pour rejoindre la chaleur de son chez lui.

Le plus jeune fixa quelques minutes la silhouette fuyant de son professeur, un sourire toujours aux lèvres, et les doigts fermement resserrés autour du cadeau du plus âgé. Il lança finalement un dernier regard à la cabane avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt d'Arboris.

.

A suivre….

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre verra la fin du Comité, et Harry et Draco referont leur apparition !<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

Nihona


	4. Chapitre 3 : Filius Lunae

**.  
>Instinct Animal<br>**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Nda :** Mon histoire s'inspire fortement d'autres histoires ou fanfictions que j'ai lu. Je prie donc les auteurs se sentant concernés de me faire part de leurs doléances (quel grand mot !), si certaines similitudes avec vos propres écrits vous gênent.

**RAR :** Eh bien, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! ça motive toujours !

Pour ce qui est de l'identité du « Loup Marcheur », je suis bien consciente qu'elle est un peu facile à deviner. Mais bon, avec un Drarry, à quoi peut-on bien s'attendre !^^  
>J'ai donc essayé de laisser un peu plus planer le « mystère » sur ce qui lui est arrivé et pourquoi il a justement endossé cette identité du « Loup Marcheur ».<br>Et puis, ce qui compte c'est que les personnages, eux, n'ont absolument aucune idée de qui il est, vu qu'il masque son odeur.

**Évolution :** 9 chapitres écrits pour l'instant sur 17 au total. J'en ai rajouté finalement ! Et je posterai désormais deux fois par semaine, histoire d'avoir fini à Noël.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

**.  
>Chapitre 3<strong>** : Filius Lunæ**

(Retour au présent)  
>.<p>

L'anarchie avait pris place au sein du Comité des quatre territoires, jusqu'à ce que la voix enjouée de Sirius Black s'élève dans les airs.

« Je vote pour ! »

Estomaqué, McNair eut néanmoins la présence de rétorquer.

« La ferme, Black ! »

« Allons, allons mes enfants, écoutons ce que ce jeune homme a à dire », tempéra Grindelwald.

L'Alpha de Serpentard se renfrogna quelque peu alors que le « Loup Marcheur » s'avançait vers la grande table, la démarche droite.

« Messieurs, je ne doute pas que mon arrivée doit vous sembler quelque peu inconvenante. Toutefois, si je me présente aujourd'hui devant vous ce n'est pas en conquérant. J'ai vu les ravages apportés par Vulneris et la douleur qu'il laisse sur son passage. Et je ne doute pas que dans votre sagesse vous soyez déjà venus à la conclusion de quitter les quatre territoires. Mais la question du meneur reste irrésolue, n'est-ce pas ? »

McNair émit un faible ricanement.

« Et dans ton immense mansuétude, tu te proposes, n'est-ce pas ? Nous prends-tu pour des idiots, gamin ? »

L'attaque du Serpentard ne sembla aucunement atteindre l'homme masqué qui répondit posément.

« Et bien, il est impossible de choisir un leader parmi vous, non ? Le faire reviendrait à favoriser une meute au détriment des autres. Hors personne ne connaît mon identité, et j'ai déjà œuvré au cours des quatre dernières années en faveur de chacun des quatre territoires. »

Nullement convaincu, l'Alpha poursuivit son réquisitoire.

« Tu restes cependant originaire d'une des quatre meutes, rien ne nous prouve que tu ne prendras pas son parti. »

L'anonyme ne présentait toujours nulle trace d'énervement. Si les paroles du plus vieux l'avaient touché, il n'en montrait aucun signe.

« En effet, rien ne vous le prouve. En revanche, mon anonymat me place pour l'instant seul face à vous tous. Se débarrasser d'un homme sans appui est plutôt simple, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Serpentard se trouva muet face à la dernière réplique de l'homme masqué, toutefois son visage n'en resta pas moins fermé.

« Bien, le petit s'est exprimé. Je suppose que nous pouvons désormais procéder aux votes, à part si quelqu'un d'autre a une quelconque interrogation à formuler. », déclara solennellement Black.

De quel côté était réellement, Black ? S'il ne portait pas l'uniforme de Serpentard, McNair aurait pu jurer qu'il faisait partie de cette pitoyable bande de cinglés de Serdaigles.

()()

Les différentes délégations se regroupèrent entre elles pendant quelques minutes pour décider de leurs voix, avant que chacun ne reprenne sa place autour de la table. Seuls trois votes étaient autorisés par territoire afin de respecter l'égalité entre les meutes. Dumbledore leva finalement le bras vers le plafond avant de le rabattre vers le sol.

« Les votes sont désormais ouverts. Que ceux qui sont pour la nomination du « Loup Marcheur » en tant que notre meneur en ces temps sombres lèvent la main. »

Les bras de Cedric Diggory et de Gellert Grindelwald s'élevèrent sans aucune hésitation, rapidement suivis de ceux d'Aston Chourave, de Fleur Delacour, de Xenophilius Lovegood, et avec un peu plus de réticence de Rufus Scrimgeour. Puis, la main de l'Alpha de Griffondor et, d'Oliver Wood et Kingsley Shacklebolt vinrent les rejoindre. Finalement Walden McNair haussa péniblement sa main droite dans les airs. Sirius Black et Rodolphus Lestrange l'imitèrent à leur tour.

« Bien. Nul besoin de procéder aux votes de ceux qui sont contre. Le « Loup Marcheur » est donc désigné Alpha des Alphas à l'unanimité et devra mener le peuple des lycanthropes en lieu sûr afin de construire une nouvelle nation. »

L'ensemble des lycanthropes applaudit plus ou moins sincèrement l'annonce.

Nullement perturbé par l'atmosphère plus que tendue, l'Alpha de Grimmauld s'exclama joyeusement :

« Ne faudrait-il pas organiser une sorte de cérémonie de couronnement pour le petit ? »

Le dit petit sembla transpercer de son regard l'insouciant Sirius Black. Toutefois personne n'aurait pu l'affirmer au vu de la cape et surtout du masque recouvrant toujours son visage.

Soupirant avec affliction, Gellert Grindelwald réfuta la proposition.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Je crains que notre nouvel Alpha doive attendre d'atteindre des terres plus adaptées. »

Cela n'altéra aucun cas l'humeur du brun.

« Bien mais ne devrions-nous pas lui offrir au moins un nouveau nom ? »

Diverses exclamations fusèrent alors d'un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Un nouveau nom ? »

L'Alpha de Serdaigle parut cette fois-ci peser l'intérêt d'une telle demande.

« Je suppose que cela serait en effet plus adapté. »

Rasséréné par le fait que son idée semblait avoir conquis une partie de son public, Sirius Black décida de tenter un peu plus sa chance.

« Laideron ?

« Mysterman », renchérit Grindelwald.

« Sansvisage », offrit Cedric Diggory.

« Pustuleface », exposa Sirius Black

« Bonbon au citron ! » chanta Dumbledore.

L'assemblée lui lança un regard perplexe avant de reprendre son occupation.

« Oeilinvisible », retenta Black.

« Capucheman », s'exclama l'Alpha de Serdaigle.

« Extraterrestre », inséra Zabini.

L'Alpha de Serpentard faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive à l'intervention de son second. Black, c'était une chose, mais Zabini ! Quand Serpentard était-il tombé si bas ?

« Superman », réessaya Grindelwald.

James Potter et Walden McNair assistaient atterrés et impuissants au spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.  
>Le but de cette réunion était-il réellement devenu de trouver le surnom le plus débile possible ?<p>

L'inconnu, lui, fumait. La tension avait peu à peu gagné son corps proportionnellement aux propositions plus que discutables de ses congénères. Une aura menaçante vibrait dangereusement autour de lui, pourtant nul participant du Comité ne semblait prendre la menace en compte.

Finalement, les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore s'éclairèrent alors qu'il s'écria :

« Filius Lunae ! »

Un court silence retomba dans la salle, avant que Rodolphus ne s'insurge.

« Fils de la Lune ? C'est un blasphème ! »

Pas démonté pour autant, le vieil homme entama des explications.

« La prophétie ne fait-elle pas état d'un fils de la Lune descendu sur Terre pour nous offrir une nouvelle nation ? »

Tout le monde sembla réfléchir à ses paroles. L'Alpha d'Hangleton ne décolérait pas.

« Insinuez-vous que ce rôdeur soit l'enfant de la prophétie, Dumbledore ? Vous êtes complètement fou à lier ! »

« Si ce n'est pas lui, qui est-ce alors ? » rejoignit Grindelwald.

Le rouge recouvrait désormais complètement le visage du Serpentard, de la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles.

« Ce clochard ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'un rebut de sans abris. Son masque ne me dupe pas, moi ! Il ne sert qu'à cacher son insignifiance ! L'Alpha des Alphas, laissez-moi rire ?! »

()()

Une détonation suivit de cris de terreur se firent soudainement entendre. Regagnant son sang froid, chacun essayait d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Là, où se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt la table des Serpentards ne reposaient plus que des débris de bois éparpillés autour de la silhouette imposante du « Loup Marcheur ». Celui-ci tenait l'Alpha d'Hangleton par la gorge, obligeant les pieds de celui-ci à se balancer dans le vide. Les yeux du plus jeune brillaient d'une lueur rougeâtre malsaine qui transperçait à travers l'obscurité de son masque. Un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge du nouvel alpha.

« Peut-être désires-tu prendre cette place, Lestrange ? »

Incapable de parler, seul un gargouillement s'échappa de la gorge du Serpentard.

Une main vint se placer sur l'épaule du jeune homme, l'enjoignant doucement à se calmer.

« Je pense qu'il a compris, Filius. »

L'anonyme ne fit aucun signe d'avoir entendu. Son corps tremblait toujours littéralement de rage.

« Il a compris, Alpha. Il ne te menacera plus. », S'exclama une deuxième voix, son propriétaire déposant également sa main sur l'épaule inoccupée de l'homme masqué. Il appliqua une pression « légèrement » plus forte que celle de son voisin, obligeant le jeune Alpha à réagir à sa présence.

Celui-ci poussa un deuxième grognement avant de desserrer lentement sa prise autour du cou du Serpentard, laissant l'homme s'affaler sur le sol. Il se dégagea alors d'un mouvement d'épaule des mains de Gellert Grindelwald et Sirius Black.

« Je suis ton Alpha désormais, Lestrange, et tu vas m'obéir. »

Il délaissa la pitoyable silhouette de l'Alpha déchu pour dévisager l'ensemble de l'assemblée.

« Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise maintenant. Vous m'avez vous-même élu, je pense qu'il est temps d'agir en fonction de vos décisions. »

Il posa alors directement son attention sur James Potter.

« Alpha Potter, je pense que cette réunion nous a tous fatigués. Pouvez-vous m'offrir un logement pour la nuit ? »

Encore hébété par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, l'Alpha balbutia stupidement :

« Euh oui-oui, d'accord. Vous-vous n'avez qu'à me suivre Filius Lunae. »

« Messieurs, le Comité est clos pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous reverrons demain matin à 9h. », congédia le nouvel Alpha.

Walden McNair lança un regard meurtrier à la silhouette du plus jeune alors qu'il quittait la pièce en compagnie du Griffondor.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Un nouveau jour vit le Comité des quatre territoires réuni à Godric's Hollow. Suite à l'élection de la veille, la pièce avait été réarrangée, les quatre tables formant désormais un grand C au centre duquel trônait l'Alpha, entourés de chaque côté par les quatre Alphas des différents territoires, les autres administrateurs étant mélangés de manière homogène.<p>

La réunion d'aujourd'hui discutait des premières actions à mettre en place en vu d'un futur exode. Face au constat du manque d'informations concernant les terres voisines, les loups-garous en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'une quête d'exploration s'imposait. Il fut ainsi décidé que quatre groupes d'exploration se dirigeraient au-delà des frontières connues à l'Est, au Sud-Est, au Sud-Ouest, et à l'Ouest. Le Sud avait été éliminé, les montagnes bordant la frontière de Griffondor bien trop abruptes pour permettre le convoi des plus âgés et des enfants. Créatures des bois, la mer bordant Serdaigle au Nord demeurait un obstacle infranchissable pour les lycaons qui avaient ainsi abandonné les directions Nord-Ouest, Nord et Nord-Est.

Des groupes homogènes d'une dizaine de personnes comptant les combattants les plus aguerris des quatre territoires furent formés finalement pour effectuer cette mission.

L'équipe de l'Est regroupait trois Serpentards, deux Poufsouffles, deux Griffondors et deux Serdaigles : Thomas Lestrange, Sirius Black, Patrick Parkinson, Filius Lunae, Ernie MacMillan, Peter Pettigrew, Ronald Weasley, Lee Jordan, Regulus Black, et Flitwick.

L'équipe du Sud-Est, elle, se composait de trois Serpentards, trois Griffondors, deux Poufsouffle et deux Serdaigles : Walden McNair, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, Horace Slughorn, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, et Eddie Carmichael.

L'équipe du Sud-Ouest comptait trois Griffondors, deux Serdaigles, trois Poufsouffles, et deux Serpentards : James Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Bill Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Augustus Rockwood, John Burbage, Hagrid, Zacharias Smith, Gregory Goyle, et Marcus Flint.

Enfin l'équipe de l'Ouest comportait quatre Poufsouffle, deux Griffondors, deux Serdaigles et deux Serpentards : Cedric Diggory, Edgar Bones, Jerry Abbot, Antoine Delacour, Charlie Weasley, Dean Thomas, Rufus Scrimgeour, Michael Corner**, **Vincent Crabbe, et Terence Higgs.

Au vu de l'urgence de la situation, les premiers départs commenceraient dès le lendemain.  
>En considérant le temps nécessaire pour chaque formation de rallier sa compagnie et d'atteindre ensuite les frontières, la mission portait un délai d'un mois avant le retour au « bercail » ! Chacun reviendrait donc à la mi-automne.<br>Griffondor se situant de manière centrale par rapport aux frontières à explorer, Godric's Hollow avait à nouveau été désigné comme point de ralliement.

Chacun quitta la réunion de façon plutôt agitée ce soir-là. Une seule pensée emplissait les esprits : « L'avenir était en marche. Faites que la Lune soit avec nous. »  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Accroché au bras de l'Alpha, Cedric Diggory chantait joyeusement à tue-tête dans les rues de la capitale de Griffondor.<p>

« Allez, chante avec moi, mon frère ! »

Filius lui adressa un grognement indigné avant de redresser l'Alpha de Poufsouffle dont le haut du corps penchait dangereusement vers le vide.

« Tu es vraiment impossible Diggory ! »

Le Poufsouffle s'arrêta soudain pour éclater d'un grand rire, incapable apparemment de marcher et de se gausser en même temps !

« Oh-oh, Monsieur l'Alpha a parlé. Il ne faut pas boire, ce n'est pas digne d'un Alpha !. », Fit-il la leçon, les sourcils froncé et l'expression sérieuse tout en pointant son doigt de manière accusatrice sous le nez de son ami.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de repartir dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Allez, pète un coup, Monsieur l'Alpha, tu chieras mieux ! »

Ignorant totalement son acolyte, Filius Lunae tira sur le bras de celui-ci afin de lui faire reprendre sa route vers la demeure de l'Alpha de Griffondor. Arrivé devant la mairie, le jeune dominant se débarrassa de son fardeau contre le mur adjacent à la porte afin de pouvoir actionner la poignée de la dite porte. Cependant celle-ci s'abaissa soudainement devant lui entraînant le pivotement du panneau de bois, laissant ainsi apparaître la silhouette du fils du propriétaire des lieux. Hébétés, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Finalement, le jeune Potter fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et il franchit le seuil de la porte, obligeant l'Alpha à reculer pour le laisser passer. Le dominant resta un certain temps encore à fixer l'emplacement où se trouver le docile avant que son camarade de beuverie ne lui rappelle son existence en vomissant lamentablement sur le perron de l'Alpha de Griffondor.

Agacé, Filius se saisit de son ami sous les bras afin de le faire remonter contre le mur pour pouvoir l'installer sur son dos. Une atroce odeur de vomi vint alors emplir ses narines.  
>Quelle poisse parfois d'être un loup-garou !<p>

L'Alpha traça son chemin le plus silencieusement possible dans la grande bâtisse avant de pénétrer dans sa propre chambre pour y déposer sans cérémonie le corps inconscient du Poufsouffle. Celui-ci grommela un discours inintelligible sous le mauvais traitement pour finalement venir enfoncer son visage dans l'un des oreillers. L'homme masqué soupira avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi nettoyer la figure de son ami et ôter ses propres vêtements aux tâches plus que suspectes. Une fois qu'il eut changé ses habits ainsi que ceux du châtain, il décida de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée pour effacer les traces du passage du Poufsouffle reposant devant la porte. La tâche ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais il y vint finalement à bout après près une bonne demi-heure d'acharnement. Lessivé, il s'assit le dos appuyé contre le mur de la maison, un chiffon à la main, le regard perdu dans les étoiles.

_Il_ n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Enfin _il_ semblait avoir perdu un peu de poids._ Sa_ mâchoire paraissait un peu plus proéminente et _ses_ joues un peu moins bombées. Mais _ses_ yeux possédaient toujours cette couleur incroyable, ce vert intense qui l'ensorcelait. Cependant leur éclat semblait s'être quelque peu estompé.  
>Et bien,<em> il<em> demeurait en première ligne face à Vulneris, nul doute qu'_il_ devait côtoyer quotidiennement la souffrance. Oui… l'épidémie lui avait volé sa douce innocence.

Accablé par le poids de ses pensées, l'Alpha décida d'effectuer une courte promenade nocturne afin de vider définitivement son esprit.

()()

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure et nul doute qu'une longue journée l'attendait le lendemain. Retourner dans sa chambre semblait la décision la plus sage.

Mais alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, l'Alpha sentit un poids lourd s'abattre sur son crâne suivit d'une douleur lancinante. Quelque peu sonné, le lycanthrope tituba quelque secondes avant de se jeter à la gorge de la silhouette la plus proche.

Ils étaient cinq autour de lui. Cinq à l'attaquer lâchement par derrière. Sans doute des Serpentards. Ils se révélaient réputés pour être vils et sans scrupules. Cinq contre un, c'était perdu d'avance.  
>Enfin, tout ne demeurait pas perdu. Il restait le « Loup Marcheur » après tout, et des dominants il en avait affrontés des plus balèzes !<p>

Fort de sa puissance, Filius mordit sauvagement dans la chair fine de la gorge de sa victime lui amenant un hurlement de douleur totalement inhumain.

« Monstre ! », cria un des dominants, mais le jeune homme ne lui apporta pas la moindre attention.

Trop fier de sa réussite, l'Alpha se retourna vers l'individu gémissant se situant à ses côtés. Celui-ci tremblait misérablement en tenant à bout de bras une barre en métal.  
>Sans doute son précédent assaillant, avait-il oublié qu'il était un loup-garou ? Comme si un tel objet pouvait avoir une quelconque ascendance sur lui !<p>

« Éloignes-toi, Monstre. Ne m'approches pas plus, où je vais… », menaça le blessé à son adresse.

« Où tu vas ? » répéta l'Alpha goguenard.

Il essuya le sang maculant ses lèvres d'un vif geste de la main, avant de brusquement s'élancer sur son adversaire pour effectuer un grand bond au-dessus de l'individu tremblotant. Un craquement osseux s'en suivit, résonnant sinistrement dans le silence de la nuit. Et alors que le vagabond masqué atterrissait souplement sur le sol, la tête de son ennemi, elle, formait désormais un angle douloureux avec son corps.

« Qu-qu'as-_tu_ fait à Miles ? » s'épouvanta un des assaillants.

« Tais-toi, imbécile ! Pourquoi crois-tu que nous couvrons nos visages ? » Cracha un autre.

Ignorant les paroles du deuxième homme, le jeune dominant avisa précautionneusement les trois derniers lycanthropes restants, avant de répondre au premier.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Il parlait trop alors je l'ai fait taire ! ». Il prit une courte pause pour appuyer ses dires avant de reprendre le ton moqueur. « Enfin, tu parles bien trop toi aussi. Peut-être devrais-je t'arracher cette jolie langue ? »

Effrayé le lycaon recula d'un pas, mais son camarade le repoussa vers l'avant.

« Nous sommes trois contre un que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? En plus, il a bien plus à perdre que nous si on découvre son identité. N'oublies pas, peu importe qu'on le tue, du moment qu'on découvre son identité ! »

Le premier homme paraissait quelque peu rasséréné, puisqu'il déplaça son pied en arrière pour former une fente, se retrouvant ainsi en position de combat.

« Bien. Puisque les papotages sont terminés, peut-être pourriez-vous m'attaquer ? Je vous laisse même le faire tous en même temps, si vous voulez. », s'impatienta l'Alpha.

Piqués au vif dans leur fierté, les trois inconnus s'élancèrent tel un seul homme. Le fils de la Lune recula prestement d'un bond en arrière évitant ainsi deux coups mortels, pour sauter finalement à nouveau en avant. Il se servit alors de ses jambes pour briser la nuque de l'assaillant se trouvant face à lui d'un coup net. Plus que deux.

()()

Des pas précipités se firent soudainement entendre, semblant progresser rapidement dans leur direction. Le troisième homme, celui qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, prit la fuite dans la direction opposée sans même jeter un coup d'œil à son camarade. Le dernier individu profita de la surprise de l'Alpha à l'écoute du nouvel arrivant pour sortir un poignard de sa manche et le planter sauvagement à travers l'obscurité de la cape de l'Alpha. Il bondit alors rapidement en arrière pour s'élancer à la poursuite de son compagnon laissant sa lame plongée dans la chair de sa victime. Celle-ci eut tout juste le temps d'enfoncer ses griffes dans l'avant-bras droit de son assaillant avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à l'horizon.

Encore estomaquée par la rapidité de son adversaire, l'Alpha porta fébrilement une main à sa gorge. Apportant le membre à la hauteur de ses yeux, la vue du liquide écarlate lui soutira un soupir dépité.

« Cela faisait longtemps ! » songea-t-il avec amusement.

Et comme pour illustrer ces propos, un ricanement désabusé franchit bientôt ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sente brusquement ses jambes le lâcher.

Il aurait vraiment dû dormir plus la nuit dernière ! et la précédente aussi d'ailleurs ! Enfin, pas de sa faute s'il avait dû veiller, craignant pour sa vie ! A _raison_ d'ailleurs !

Toutefois son corps n'atteignit jamais le sol, interrompu dans sa course par une frêle et douce étreinte. Levant les yeux vers son sauveur, un simple mot s'échappa de la bouche du blessé alors qu'à travers sa cape, un sourire niais venait fleurir sur son visage.

« Harry… »

Ce fut avec félicité qu'il accueillit alors le noir total.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
>(Sept ans plus tôt)<p>

(21 Juin 206)  
>.<p>

Harry s'ennuyait à mourir. La chasse ne commencerait que dans trois heures, et en attendant, il devait participer à cette foutue fête ! Et ainsi, sourire hypocritement à tous ces lèche-culs qui cherchaient seulement à se faire bien voir de l'Alpha, à travers lui !

Ô Lune, qu'il détestait les cérémonies d'hommage à la Déesse !

Il était bien conscient que ces célébrations, se déroulant tous les quatre ans et justifiées par des remerciements auprès de la divinité pour leur avoir attribués la capacité de métamorphose, visaient surtout les échanges entre les quatre territoires. Au fond, ces festivités ne demeuraient qu'un rendez-vous politique ! Et en tant que fils de l'Alpha, et qui sait, futur Alpha de Griffondor, lui, Harry, se devait de faire bonne figure.

Laissant son regard traîné sur un bidon de vin se situant à quelques mètres sur une table du buffet, le jeune garçon se dirigea dans sa direction.  
>Il n'avait que onze ans, c'est vrai… mais l'alcool n'avait que peu d'effet sur les lycanthropes, alors…<br>Il lui faudrait vraiment beaucoup en boire pour être ivre. Un _petit _verre ne lui ferait rien de mal ! Cela n'avait jamais tué personne !

Mais une main se saisissant de son bras droit stoppa bientôt sa course.

Qui osait poser sa main sur _lui_ ?

Furieux, l'enfant envoya un regard meurtrier au gêneur.

Cependant lorsque son esprit prit conscience de la personne se trouvant en sa présence, toute tentative de formulation de reproche mourut sur sa langue.

_Draco Malfoy_ se trouvait face à lui. Ses cheveux blonds brillants sous la lumière de l'astre nocturne, sa peau pâle toujours aussi parfaite, ses yeux argentés toujours aussi captivants, et un sourire narquois toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait vu, et il se souvenait des moindres petits détails de son visage comme si c'était hier.

Conscient de l'admiration habitant les orbes émeraude du plus jeune, le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit.

« Comment ça va, Potter ? Toujours perdu à ce que je vois ! »

Les paroles du blond frappèrent durement Harry, provoquant chez lui un brusque retour à la réalité.  
><em>Draco Malfoy<em>, le jeune loup qu'il avait toujours admiré et rêvé de revoir pendant ces cinq dernières années, se trouvait devant lui, et c'était un parfait _imbécile _! Un _stupide crétin arrogant_ de Serpentard !

L'adolescent, lui, ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la colère qui prenait peu à peu possession du brun.

« Toujours la même coupe de cheveux pour le moins… _originale,_ Potter. Ne possédez-vous pas de peigne à Griffondor ? »

Le garçon ne sut ce qui le retint de frapper le Serpentard. Peut-être le fait que le jeune lycanthrope avait trois ans de plus que lui, une carrure bien plus avantageuse et un statut de dominant avéré ? Ou bien était-ce l'assemblée les entourant, et ses responsabilités en tant que fils de l'Alpha ? Il serait malvenu de créer un conflit diplomatique lors d'une cérémonie de la Lune.  
>Cela s'avérait d'ailleurs être un sacrilège punissable de la peine de mort. Dans certains cas, les lycanthropes ne s'embarrassaient pas de procès. Peu importe sur qui reposait la faute, il se retrouvait les cervicales brisées avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche !<p>

Contenant donc son énervement, le Griffondor répondit le plus poliment possible.

« Es-tu sûr d'être un dominant, _Malfoy _? Te préoccuper autant de mes _cheveux_, j'en suis honoré, cependant je pense que tu fais fausse route avec moi. »

Le blond émit un petit rire.

« Oh vraiment ? Je suppose que je vais devoir déposer mon dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, alors ? »

« Et j'en serais ravi. », déclara le Griffondor. Il fit une légère pause. « Cependant je doute que quiconque serait intéressé par toi… ». Il jeta alors un regard sur ses ongles, semblant navré.

Le Serpentard rit à nouveau, ses yeux dévoilant son amusement.

« Tu crois ? » interrogea-t-il innocemment. « Bien je finirai _seul_, alors… » rajouta-t-il avec emphase, effectuant une pose pour le moins théâtrale, sa moins couvrant ses yeux pour camoufler ses « larmes ».

Perdu, le Griffondor ne sut que répondre à cela.

Le blond s'écarta finalement du champ de vision du brun pour indiquer de sa main un groupe de filles se trouvant préalablement dans son dos.

« De _qui_ crois-tu qu'elles essayent d'attirer l'attention à ton avis ? »

.

Humilié et rageur, le jeune garçon fit volte-face pour s'enfoncer dans la foule.

Peut-être qu'Hermione pourrait lui remonter le moral, si elle ne parlait pas trop de ses bouquins !  
>La jeune fille apparaissait parfois plus qu'exaspérante !<p>

.

A suivre….

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Spécial Harry ! On ne le voyait plus beaucoup après tout !<p>

A vendredi !

Nihona


	5. Chapitre 4 : Harold Potter

**.**

**Instinct Animal  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling.  
>Mon histoire s'inspire fortement d'autres histoires ou fanfictions que j'ai lu. Je prie donc les auteurs se sentant concernés de me faire part de leurs doléances (quel grand mot !), si certaines similitudes avec vos propres écrits vous gênent.<p>

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Nda :** Harry Président ! Bon le titre du chapitre est Harold Potter, et honnêtement je trouve ce prénom très laid, cependant j'ai un peu de mal à considérer « Harry » comme autre chose qu'un diminutif. Et puis, tout le monde l'appellera « Harry », donc pas de soucis !  
>Aussi tous les prochains chapitres auront comme nom l'un des personnages de l'histoire, qui sera donc le centre du dit chapitre.<p>

Bon sinon, je m'embrouillais un peu avec tous ces flashbacks, alors j'ai créé un petit récapitulatif chronologique. Je suis sûre que ça vous aidera aussi !

**Chronologie : ****En années lupines : soient à partir de l'accession au titre d'Alpha, du Premier, Fenrir Greyback.****  
><strong>- 192 : Naissance de Draco  
>- 195 : Naissance d'Harry<br>- Juin 201 : Première Cérémonie de la Lune : Rencontre Draco (9 ans)/Harry (6 ans)  
>- Juin 206 : Seconde Cérémonie de la Lune : Dispute Draco (14 ans)Harry (11 ans)  
>- 206 : McNair devient Alpha de Serpentard (28 ans)<br>- Juillet 207 : Maturation Harry (12 ans)  
>- Juin 209 : Rencontre « Loup Marcheur »Albus Dumbledore (49 ans)  
>- ÉtéHiver 209- début 210 : Apprentissage « Loup Marcheur »  
>- Printemps 211 : Tournoi de Poufsouffle : Cedric (21 ans) devient Alpha de Poufsouffle<br>- Automne 211 : Arrivée d'Harry (16 ans) à Poufsouffle  
>- Été 213 : Décision d'un Comité par James Potter (38 ans). Lily tombe malade. Harry (18 ans)<br>- Septembre 213 : Comité

Et du coup, je me suis rendue compte d'une petite erreur, au moment de l'histoire principale, Harry n'est revenu que depuis trois mois à Griffondor.

**RAR :** Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! ça fait toujours autant plaisir !

**A haruhi-kyouya : **Je comprends tout à fait ta déception face au manque de Drarry. (Je suis la première à m'en plaindre !^^)  
>Mais bon, tu verras que j'ai tendance à quelque peu m'étendre sur les personnages secondaires. Et puis, c'est un peu ennuyant si tout va trop vite !<br>Et je vais encore te décevoir une seconde fois, mon histoire est rempli de retours-en-arrière et de sauts-dans-le-temps ! Donc très peu de résumés des évènements au préalable !  
>Pour ce qui est du fait que Draco (enfin le « Loup Marcheur ») ne se souvenait pas de son passé, en tombant de l'arbre, tout lui est revenu, donc…<br>Et je ne me prononcerai pas quant à sa relation avec Harry !

**A Alycia Panther :** Euh en fait je n'ai pas compris si tu parlais des personnages de l'Histoire ou bien des revieweurs !

**A stormtrooper2, lemonpowaa, et shishi-sama :** Et bien, je suppose que ce chapitre répondra plutôt bien à vos interrogations !

**Évolution :** 11 chapitres écrits pour l'instant sur 18 au total. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de rajouter des chapitres, sinon je finirai jamais cette histoire !  
>Je continue de poster deux fois par semaine pour finir pour Noël.<br>.

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>** : Harold Potter  
><strong>.

(Retour au présent)  
>.<p>

_Toutefois son corps n'atteignit jamais le sol, interrompu dans sa course par une frêle et douce étreinte. Levant les yeux vers son sauveur, un simple mot s'échappa de la bouche du blessé alors qu'à travers sa cape, un sourire niais venait fleurir sur son visage._

_« Harry… »_

_Ce fut avec félicité qu'il accueillit alors le noir total._

.

L'Alpha reprit conscience au bout de quelques secondes pour plonger dans les orbes émeraude préoccupée du docile de Griffondor.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait, imbécile ? », rabroua aussitôt le brun.

L'Alpha ricana légèrement.

« Pas de doute, c'est bien lui. Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ! »

« Bien sûr que tu n'es pas entrain de rêver mais bien entrain de te vider de ton sang ! » renchérit son interlocuteur.

« Et bien, je suppose que j'ai de la chance de tomber sur un médecin, alors ! » répliqua le jeune homme plein d'ironie.

Le docile ne répondit pas, et positionna doucement la tête du dominant sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir inspecter sa blessure. Avisant les gestes du brun, l'Alpha stoppa rapidement les mains de plus petit avant que celles-ci ne soulèvent sa cape.

« Tu ne peux pas voir mon visage ! » s'écria-t-il paniqué.

Le Griffondor renifla.

« Es-tu stupide ? Il y a d'autres priorités en ce moment. Tu perds bien trop de sang, et je dois vérifier que ta carotide n'est pas atteinte, sinon c'est l'hémorragie assurée. »

« Juste… ne regardes pas mon visage. », répéta Filius.

Le brun soupira avant de soulever lentement le tissu de la cape tout en évitant la figure du dominant. Le soignant déchira finalement l'étoffe pour atteindre correctement la gorge.

« Il faudrait désinfecter la plaie et la cautériser pour pouvoir stopper le saignement. Mais, te déplacer serait bien trop dangereux. », ajouta Harry, pensivement.

L'Alpha regardait attentivement le visage de son semblable dont les sourcils étaient froncés et dont une moue sérieuse déformait la bouche dans une expression adorable selon le dominant. Le docile parut soudain avoir trouvé une solution, ses traits se relaxant alors qu'il déboutonnait sa veste pour la placer sous la tête de son patient à la place de ses genoux. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard perdu avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent comiquement alors que le docile poursuivait son déshabillage pour se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil face à lui. Complètement paumé et le rouge aux joues, l'Alpha bégaya pathétiquement.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le docile l'ignora à nouveau pour se courber d'un seul coup en avant, le postérieur en l'air. Une épaisse fourrure noire vint peu à peu recouvrir son corps alors que celui-ci se déformait pour prendre l'apparence d'un loup. La bête jappa quelques instants avant de se diriger directement vers le dominant. Celui-ci poussa un doux soupir de contentement alors que l'animal se mit à lécher sa gorge, refermant peu à peu sa blessure.

.

Cependant le chemin du retour jusqu'à la chambre de l'Alpha ne s'était pas déroulé sans difficultés. En effet, la carrure du docile faisait presque la moitié de la sienne, et la perte d'autant de sang l'avait complètement vidé. Arrivés à destination, le brun lui adressa un sourcil perplexe à la vue de l'Alpha de Poufsouffle littéralement étalé sur son lit, un filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche sur le couvre-lit.

Les jeunes gens s'enfermèrent finalement dans la salle de bain pour que le docile puisse confectionner un bandage correct au dominant. Ils se quittèrent finalement en silence ne sachant trop quoi se dire.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Le lendemain vit les premiers groupes d'expéditions partir. Les équipes Est, Sud-Est et Ouest ayant le plus de chemin à parcourir devaient partir dès l'aube. La compagnie Ouest se rendrait d'abord à Beauxbâtons et les compagnies Est et Sud-Est à Dumstrang, le temps de rallier les troupes. Le premier groupe avait déjà quitté Godric's Hollow, et les deux autres s'avéraient sur le départ.<p>

L'équipe de Filius Lunæ, composée de Sirius Black, Tom Lestrange, Ronald Weasley et Lee Jordan, attendait aux portes du village accompagnée de Walden McNair, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Oliver Wood et Fred Weasley, prêts à se rendre à Serpentard.

Une grande partie de la populace s'était amassée pour saluer le départ des explorateurs. L'Alpha de Griffondor se tenait droit face aux aventuriers, le regard déterminé, son Second ainsi que ses deux fils à ses côtés.

A son réveil, Filius Lunæ avait enfilé une nouvelle cape afin de camoufler toute trace de son bandage et ainsi de sa blessure. Personne ne devait douter de la force de l'Alpha, où les attaques pour s'emparer de son titre se succéderaient. Le jeune homme masqué serra la main de Gellert Grindelwald puis de James Potter, suivi avec réluctance par Walden McNair. Se retrouvant face au docile brun, l'alpha resta figé quelques instants avant de se saisir de la nuque du Griffondor pour embrasser passionnément ses lèvres. Essoufflé, les joues d'une douce couleur rosée, Harry dévisageait avec surprise son ancien patient. Celui-ci fit volte face, ignorant le trouble du jeune lycaon pour enfourcher sa monture à la robe ébène*1. Autour de lui, les loups-garous se métamorphosaient les uns après les autres, avant de le suivre en direction de la forêt Arboris.

Voilà déjà quelques heures qu'ils avançaient à travers les arbres, quand Sirius Black se retransforma soudain aux côtés de l'Alpha.

« Alors… Toi et Harry Potter… Le fils de l'Alpha de Griffondor? Waouh ! La beauté indomptable, rien que ça ! Félicitations ! » s'exclama sur le ton de la confidence le Serpentard un énorme sourire dévorant son visage.

« La ferme, Black ! » grogna les dents serrées le jeune dominant.

Autour d'eux, les autres loups les observaient le regard amusé.

« Non, mais sérieusement, comment as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il avide. « Il m'a ignoré tout le long du séjour ! » continua-t-il boudeur.

« Peut-être parce que tu pourrais être son père, Black ! » se moqua sournoisement Zabini qui venait à son tour de reprendre forme humaine.

Ignorant totalement l'intervention du second de McNair, le brun poursuivit son monologue.

« Est-ce qu'il est savoureux ? » susurra-t-il en jouant exagérément des sourcils.

Une illumination sembla traverser son cerveau car il reprit aussitôt.

« D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait ? Ça de ne doit pas être très pratique avec une cape ! » précisa-t-il. « Est-ce que tes conquêtes sont les seules à connaître ton visage ? Peut-être n'es-tu pas si laid que ça après tout ! » pointa-t-il, avant de faire une pause, pensif. « Ou bien, c'est le mystère qui les attire ? »

Le jeune Zabini s'était désormais plié de rire, alors que l'Alpha accélérait l'allure pour échapper à la conversation embarrassante du Serpentard. Dépité, celui-ci se hâta de rattraper son nouveau dirigeant pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions pour le moins existentielles.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Harry effectuait une nouvelle ronde de ses patients quand son père déboula dans l'infirmerie, le visage coléreux. Le docile avait pris bien soin d'éviter son paternel après le départ des troupes, prétextant devoir s'occuper de son petit frère, d'abord, puis de ses patients. Il semblerait que la patience de l'Alpha de Griffondor est atteinte ses limites. L'homme s'avança à grands pas vers le médecin pour s'emparer de son bras.<p>

« Suis-moi, Harry. Nous avons à parler. »

Le ton de la voix était resté stable, mais le jeune brun n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas y déceler la menace sous-jacente. Soupirant intérieurement, le docile délaissa son patient pour suivre son père à l'extérieur. Une fois enfermés dans une pièce adjacente, James Potter laissa échapper sa colère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes à jouer l'ingénu, mais cela n'aurait servi qu'à attiser la fureur de l'Alpha de Griffondor.

« Exactement ce que tu as vu. », répondit calmement Harry.

« Bien peut-être, n'étais-_je_ pas assez clair : as-tu une relation avec l'_Alpha_ ? » menaça le plus âgé.

« Si la question est : est-ce que j'ai couché avec Filius Lunæ ? La réponse est : oui. Si elle est : est-ce que nous sommes unis ? La réponse est : non. »

La rage avait désormais pris possession de l'Alpha de Griffondor, et la gifle était partie sans qu'il ne l'ait vue venir.

« Espèce de petit… Ne vas-tu donc jamais cesser de me décevoir, _stupide docile_ ?! »

Le plus âgé n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir vu venir le geste de colère, et si l'adolescent aux yeux d'émeraude afficha d'abord un air choqué, bientôt la fureur vint prendre à son tour, le contrôle de son être.

« Pourquoi es-tu si surpris, Père ? N'est-ce pas ainsi que tu m'as élevé, _Papa _? » Cracha-t-il tel un serpent.

Furieux, il continua sur sa lancée.

« Il faut toujours s'intéresser au meilleur parti, non ? Ne devrais-je pas m'attirer les faveurs du _Grand _Alpha pour qu'il accorde sa bienveillance à Griffondor ? »

Blême, l'homme mûr observait son fils, interdit, ne sachant comment réagir à son éclat inattendu. Bien que fort décevant, Harry avait toujours été une enfant soumis et obéissant. Ce foutu vagabond masqué lui avait-il retourné le cerveau ?

« Bien ! Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, _Père_, je vais retourner voir mes patients ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le médecin fit volte-face dans un tourbillonnement de blouse théâtral, pour rejoindre les chambres d'alités.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

(Six ans plus tôt)

(31 Juillet 207)  
>.<p>

Un crissement se fit entendre à l'ouverture des doubles portes, le frottement de petits souliers sur la pierre polie l'accompagnant. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, les murs et les visages des dignitaires bordant l'allée centrale éclairés par la seule lueur des flammes. L'Alpha James Potter siégeait sur sa chaise à l'opposé des lourdes portes de chêne, la vieille McGonagall, Grande Prêtresse de Griffondor à ses côtés. Effrayé, le cœur battant la chamade, l'enfant s'avança lentement vers le centre de la pièce. Tout son corps tremblait, et il ne sut comment ses genoux arrivèrent à se plier gracieusement, l'empêchant de s'effondrer au pied du dirigeant. Le froid de la pierre engourdissait ses membres, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Les mains à plat sur les cuisses, il s'inclina brièvement avant de relever la tête pour plonger ses orbes émeraude dans ceux chocolat de l'Alpha. Celui-ci le salua à son tour d'un mouvement de tête, l'enjoignant à poursuivre.

« Moi, Harold James Potter, fils de James Potter, me présente aujourd'hui devant le Conseil du territoire de Griffondor, afin de prier la Déesse de la Lune de m'offrir sa puissance, pour que sa lumière m'accompagne telle une Mère aimante, me protège et condamne l'obscurité à jamais de m'envahir. »

L'Alpha lui fit alors signe de se relever et l'enfant s'exécuta. L'assemblée le suivit alors que deux lycanthropes ouvraient les lourdes portes du temple de la Déesse pour permettre le passage du convoi vers l'extérieur. Au dehors, une paillasse reposait au centre d'une clairière d'une taille considérable. On pria le jeune garçon de se placer sur le matelas de piètre composition avant qu'une flopée de jeunes dociles ne se précipite vers lui pour lui ôter sa tunique ainsi que son pantalon en coton rouge pourpre aux bordures et aux liserés or. Les jeunes femmes le quittèrent tout aussi rapidement qu'elles s'étaient avancées alors qu'une barrière de feu se refermait soudainement autour de l'enfant.

Concentrant son courage, celui-ci se focalisait sur les douces paroles que lui avait adressé son père la veille alors qu'il le bordait tendrement. Harry avait douté à ce moment-là, et si il se révélait être un docile ? Il avait toujours vécu comme un dominant, mais rien n'était impossible, hein ? Seul le douzième anniversaire scellait le destin des mâles lycanthropes dans la pierre.  
>Son père l'avait alors rassuré en lui caressant les cheveux avec affection.<p>

« Tu es un Potter, Harry. Les Potters ont toujours été des dominants, il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela change. Je suis très fier de toi et je sais, que demain, tu me rendras encore plus fier. »

Rasséréné par ces souvenirs, le garçon s'assit au milieu de la paillasse pour attendre l'heure fatidique où le 30 juillet laisserait place au 31.

Les chants et les danses se succédaient toujours derrière les flammes. Le feu berçait de sa chaleur suffocante le brun qui souffrait déjà des températures clémentes de juillet. Le jeune adolescent tombait littéralement de fatigue, la faim tenaillant son estomac. La lune, elle, demeurait haute dans le ciel mais minuit ne semblait pas pressé d'arriver. C'était aujourd'hui le moment fatidique. Le moment qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie ! Celui qui conditionnerait tout le reste de son existence. Et celui-ci commençait réellement à « tarder » !

Une incommensurable douleur étreignit soudainement son corps le forçant à se contorsionner dans des positions plus que ridicules. Un hurlement strident s'échappa alors de sa gorge. Est-ce que c'était cela la maturation ? Cela ressemblait à une foutue torture ! Son sang paraissait littéralement bouillir à l'intérieur de ses veines, provoquant l'apparition sur sa peau d'une multitude de gouttes de sueur. Ses yeux se révulsaient dans leurs orbites comme fous, alors qu'un filet de bave s'échappait telle de la mousse de sa bouche. Assommé par la souffrance, l'enfant s'évanouit rapidement.

.

L'enfant, non le jeune homme désormais, reprit conscience essoufflé. Ce cauchemar paraissait foutrement réel ! Reprenant connaissance de son environnement, le loup-garou scruta attentivement chaque contour de sa chambre, sa respiration saccadée se calmant progressivement. Bien, rien d'anormal. La cérémonie ne devait pas encore avoir eue lieu. Rassuré par cette idée, il se rendit alors compte de la terrible sensation de soif qui tenait sa gorge. Il décida donc de quitter son lit pour se rendre à la salle d'eau. Cependant ses jambes ne semblèrent pas du même avis. Seule une douleur cuisante lui répondit prenant peu à peu possession de tout son corps, le tiraillant du bout des doigts jusqu'à l'extrémité des orteils. La souffrance paralysait la moindre parcelle de peau, et endiguait toute esquisse de mouvement.

Il se redressa alors pour se retrouver en position assise au prix de lourds efforts physiques et de nombreux gémissements de douleur. Et c'est là qu'il les vit.  
>Ces longs fils couleur ébène aux douces ondulations et aux pointes recourbées. Des cheveux. <em>Ses<em> cheveux.

Le brun poussa alors un cri à fendre l'âme, des larmes dévalant déjà ses joues. Des cheveux longs. Il avait des cheveux longs.  
>Seuls les dociles portaient naturellement leurs cheveux ainsi. Seulement les dociles…<p>

Le garçon avait l'impression de se trouver en plein cauchemar. Seulement, comme la veille, le retour à la réalité ne semblait guère proche. Il avait échoué, et apporté le déshonneur à sa famille. Comment pourrait-il faire face à son père désormais ? Comme tout Alpha, James Potter n'était pas connu pour être particulièrement magnanime.

Jamais un Potter n'avait plié face aux dominants. Son père, et son grand-père avant lui, avaient fait briller Griffondor de leur puissance. Et lui, _Harry_, demeurait faible sous la seule présence d'un dominant.

Son père lui pardonnerait-il ?

.

La porte de la chambre coulissa soudainement sur ses gonds sortant l'enfant de sa torpeur. La haute silhouette de l'Alpha de Griffondor apparut alors dans son encadrement. Allongé sur son lit, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux face à l'aura du dirigeant. Restant sur le pallier de la chambre, James Potter soupira fortement avant de prendre la parole.

« Suite à ton échec à la cérémonie de la maturation, tu t'aies vu relever de ton statut de dominant. Ainsi, tu n'es donc plus considéré comme mon héritier. »

La colère vint brièvement traverser les traits du visage du patriarche Potter avant de laisser à nouveau place à un masque d'impassibilité.

« _Jamais_ un Potter n'a courbé l'échine face à un dominant. Et _jamais_, cela n'arrivera. Tu peux continuer à vivre ici, mais ne t'attends pas à la moindre attention de ma part. Et évite de te retrouver sur mon chemin, cela vaudrait mieux pour toi, _crois-moi_.»

La voix de son père était restée glaciale durant l'entièreté de son discours, et pas la moindre émotion ne semblait avoir parcouru son visage.

« J'espère que _tu_ te sens au moins désolé pour le chagrin que tu causes à ta mère ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'homme se retourna pour quitter la pièce.  
>.<p>

« Père ! Père, attendez ! S'il vous plaît, Père, pardonnez-moi ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! S'il vous plaît, Père, ne m'abandonnez pas ! »

Le dominant fit violemment volte-face, plongeant ses ambres enragées dans les émeraudes larmoyantes du garçon.

« Je n'ai pas de _fils_. »

L'homme reprit alors sa marche, s'éloignant progressivement de la chambre.

« S'il vous plaît, Père ! Je vous en prie ! »

Désespéré, le jeune garçon chercha à s'échapper de son lit pour poursuivre la silhouette fuyante de son père néanmoins son corps endolori se rappela brutalement à lui, lui échappant un cri de douleur, et l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Père. Père, Père... »

L'enfant ne pouvait s'abstenir de supplier, mais seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

(Quatre ans plus tard)

(Automne 211)  
>.<p>

Harry marchait dans les rues de la capitale de Griffondor, une moue renfrognée déformant son visage. Assigné à la couture, et puis quoi encore ! La confection de vêtements ne l'intéressait nullement. Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était parcourir la forêt, le vent accompagnant sa course. Chasser le gibier et ramener tous les soirs son butin auprès de la meute. Mais la chasse s'avérait un travail réservé aux dominants, et lui, pauvre petit docile, avait été assigné aux points et aux crochets ! Pourquoi les dociles devaient-ils se contenter des tâches les plus ingrates ? La vie était vraiment injuste.  
>Bien sûr, cela ne l'avait jamais préoccupé autrefois. Promis à un avenir brillant de dominant, sans doute futur successeur de son père à la tête de Griffondor, le sort des dominés demeurait le moindre de ses soucis. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. À seize ans, voilà quatre ans, qu'il se trouvait à la place de ces dociles qu'il avait toujours ignoré, et leur mode de vie se révélait loin de le satisfaire. Devoir exécuter la moindre des exigences des dominants, courber sans cesse l'échine face à eux, effectuer les travaux les plus ingrats. Oh oui ! cette vie l'assommait, et il n'était même par encore majeur ! Le destin s'était bien joué de lui ! La Déesse Lune devait bien rire de lui en ce moment !<p>

Le son du Grand Cor de Godric's Hollow interrompit bientôt sa route ainsi que ses sombres pensées. Le bruit résonna dans toute la capitale deux longues fois, suivit par deux tonalités plus courtes. Des nouveaux arrivants pénétraient les terres de la capitale, des visiteurs étrangers au territoire de Griffondor.

Les quelques individus auxquels s'attendaient Harry se révélèrent être un véritable convoi. Oméga de Loutry, une des deux meutes de Poufsouffle, Pomona Chourave, avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à son voisin du Sud-Est pour lui apporter des herbes médicinales sensées faire tomber la fièvre. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, un virus saisonnier tourmentait les Griffondors. Possédant de faibles connaissances en médecine, ceux-ci avaient ainsi fait appel au territoire de l'Ouest.

Et bien cela ferait un peu agitation, dans l'infini ennui que représentait la vie du jeune docile de seize ans !

Après de nombreuses suppliques auprès de l'Alpha, allant jusqu'à suivre l'homme tout au long de la journée, sans le quitter d'un pouce, délaissant par là-même ses corvées, James Potter consentit à laisser son aîné assister aux « évènements » se déroulant dans l'infirmerie. Si le dominant ignorait superbement sa progéniture depuis quatre ans, aujourd'hui, l'agaçant comportement de celui-ci l'avait poussé à capituler. Le jeune docile paraissait un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, résistant sous la menace et les punissions. Edward demeurait néanmoins l'unique fils qu'il possédait.

L'engouement et l'exaltation d'Harry quant à la science médicinale, ravit l'Oméga de Poufsouffle qui proposa au jeune homme de la suivre dans le territoire de l'Ouest pour apprendre auprès de leur plus grande médecin, Poppy Pomfrey. Excité, l'adolescent fit tout de suite part de la proposition de la femme à sa mère. Depuis la cérémonie de la maturation, Lily Potter n'adressait que peu d'attention à son fils, toutefois, cela représentait toujours plus que celle de son géniteur.

A l'annonce du garçon, l'Oméga de Godric's Hollow soupira grandement. La place d'un docile demeurait auprès de sa meute, et, elle ne cautionnerait pas le départ de son fils. Elle en fit cependant part à l'Alpha, supposant que celui-ci rejoindrait son avis. Mais la réaction de son époux fut tout autre. La vue du plus jeune, rappelait sans cesse au dirigeant, son plus grand échec. Son _propre_ fils, un docile. Son _propre_ sang. Si l'enfant partait s'instruire aux techniques médicales, il acquerrait un certain savoir, et pendant tout ce temps, lui, il pourrait vivre en paix, loin de l'ombre de son erreur.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

(Automne 212)  
>.<p>

L'intégration à Beauxbâtons d'Harry s'était révélée plutôt facile. Fidèles à leur réputation, les Poufsouffles l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. Vraiment, leur instinct animal demeurait probablement le plus faible des quatre territoires. A Griffondor, on dévisageait les étrangers avec méfiance, prêt à leur sauter à la gorge au moindre soupçon, qu'il soit avéré ou non. Chacun son territoire !

Il avait fallu seulement une semaine aux Poufsouffles pour s'habituer à le voir rôder dans les artères de la capitale, où ils l'interpellaient désormais avec joie. Toujours prêt à rendre service à la boucherie ou à la laverie, le lycanthrope avait ainsi gagné rapidement le cœur des habitants. Le statut révélé de docile du garou y avait également beaucoup contribué. Un docile s'avérait bien peu menaçant pour une communauté et se devait – instinct animal oblige – de plier devant le moindre dominant.

Voilà ainsi près d'un an que le jeune docile séjournait à Poufsouffle, sous la tutelle du Docteur Pomfrey. Celle-ci demeurait plutôt sévère, mais elle semblait éprouver une réelle affection pour l'adolescent. Durant cette année, le Griffondor avait également fait la connaissance du jeune Alpha. Cedric Diggory avait tout de suite apprécié le docile brun et venait régulièrement lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie de Beauxbâtons. Harry éprouvait également un certain attachement pour le châtain et il accueillait chacun de leurs rendez-vous avec plaisir.

L'Alpha semblait empli d'une grande curiosité quant au mode de vie des Griffondors et conversait ainsi des heures durant avec l'adolescent le long de la rivière à l'ombre des saules pleureurs ou dans le petit salon de ses appartements privés. En un an, Beauxbâtons était devenue sa nouvelle maison, et le dominant se révélait être comme un grand frère pour lui, le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu…

()()

L'été avait laissé place à l'automne, et les arbres de l'immense forêt de Sinefine perdaient désormais leurs feuilles à foison. Harry profitait allègrement des derniers rayons « estivaux » adossé contre le saule pleureur qu'il avait élu comme son repaire. Un livre de médecine que lui avait prêtée Poppy sur les genoux, son regard demeurait perdu au-delà des lignes de l'ouvrage alors que son esprit vagabondait aux tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel menaçait de céder et des nuages denses masquaient presque complètement l'astre diurne, ne laissant transparaître que d'infimes traînées lumineuses qui suffisaient cependant à réchauffer le jeune lycanthrope.

Un temps de mauvais augure. L'annonce d'une pluie prochaine.

Pour Harry, la météorologie actuelle lui ramenait surtout en mémoire des souvenirs douloureux.

Une pluie battante. Les cris déchirants de sa mère.  
>Le sol glacé de sa chambre. La chaleur peu réconfortante des flammes habitant le foyer.<br>Les grognements désemparés de son père.  
>Puis, les pleurs d'un nouveau-né.<p>

Et surtout la peur. La peur dévorant son cœur. La peur qu'on l'abandonne…

Une silhouette apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, brisant sa torpeur.

« Encore en train de rêvasser, _Docile de mon cœur_ ? » S'éclaffa une voix enjouée.

« Cedric ! Ca va pas de surprendre les gens comme ça ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit docile, j'ai le cœur fragile, moi ! » S'indigna le dit _Docile de son cœur_.

« Excuses-moi, j'oublie toujours à quel point tu es délicat, _chéri_ ! » se moqua le Poufsouffle.

Outré, le Griffondor lui lança un regard glacial.

« Moi, _délicat _! Je suis tous sauf dé-…

« Han ! Tu n'as rien dit pour le _chéri_ ! » pointa le dominant, interrompant le brun. « Rêverais-tu secrètement de moi la nuit, petit loup ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Enfin, je te comprends, je fais souvent cet effet là ! » se vanta-t-il.

« Imbécile ! », l'insulta Harry, mais un immense sourire mangeait la moitié de son visage.

« Ah ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir sourire. », s'exclama le châtain.

« Non, sérieusement à quoi tu pensais avant que j'arrive, Harry, pour porter un visage aussi morose ? » reprit-t-il.

« Ah rien. », Balaya l'adolescent.

Le Poufsouffle poussa un profond soupir.

« Et tu penses souvent à rien quand tu fais une tête de dix pieds de long ? »

« Cedric ! » Le blâma le plus jeune.

Ce qui n'empêcha nullement l'Alpha de continuer.

« Nan, parce que qu'est-ce que cela doit être lorsque tu penses réellement à quelque chose de triste ! »

« Cedric ! » cria cette fois-ci le Griffondor, plus qu'agacé.

« Allez, dis à Grand Frère Cedric ce qui ne va pas, petit loup. », s'entêta le Poufsouffle.

Le brun rendit finalement les armes.

« Nan vraiment, c'est rien. C'est juste que…

« C'est juste que…? » L'encouragea le châtain.

Mais alors que l'adolescent allait répondre, le ciel se décida à conforter les suppositions du jeune docile, et des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur les deux jeunes gens. Et bientôt, leurs cheveux vinrent se plaquer sur leur crâne, quelques mèches reposant sur leur front.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, Harry ! Je veux avoir les réponses à mes questions et je les aurai ! » reprit le dirigeant.

« Vraiment ? » Haussa un sourcil, Harry, joueur. « Pour cela, il faudra d'abord m'attraper ! » Dit-il avant de partir en courant à travers le bois.

« Attends ! » Geignit Cedric, mais le docile était déjà loin.

Exaspéré, le dominant se prit pourtant bien volontairement au jeu et partit à sa poursuite.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes, qu'ils se pourchassaient sous la pluie et leurs rires avaient peine à recouvrir le bruit assourdissant du déluge. Le docile possédait une vélocité avantageuse, mais le chef des Poufsouffles n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et la puissance de ses pattes n'avait pas d'égal dans la meute. En deux bonds, il fut ainsi sur sa proie et vint l'écraser de tout son poids.

Essoufflé et plaqué au sol par le corps du moment, l'adolescent reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

« T'a-as triché ! T'avais pas le droit d'user de ta force de dominant ! » Râla-t-il.

« Ah vraiment ? Et qui a établi ces règles et quand, dis-moi ? » Se moqua son agresseur.

« Moi ! Et maintenant ! » S'entêta le docile.

« Vous prenez vraiment de trop grandes libertés, _Monsieur Potter_. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le maître des lieux ? » s'exclama le dominant avec hauteur.

« Cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits, _Maître Diggory _! », susurra-t-il.

Les joues du châtain devinrent soudainement écarlates, alors qu'il murmura, gêné :

« Peut-être pas tous les droits… Mais au moins une faveur… »

« Une faveur ? » interrogea Harry.

« Une faveur. », Répéta doucement Cedric, son souffle caressant les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

Pendant tout l'échange, le corps du Poufsouffle - qui pesait sur celui du plus petit - s'était fait de plus en plus lourd et la bouche de son possesseur s'était lentement rapprochée de son homologue. En une fraction de seconde, le lycanthrope avait franchi la distance restante et ses lèvres baisaient désormais avec révérence celles de celui qui emplissait ses rêves depuis plus d'un an.

Ébahi, le jeune docile ne savait comme réagir. Qu'était-il en train de se passer au juste ?

Blessé par le manque de réponse du plus jeune, Cedric approfondit pourtant l'échange, forçant le barrage de la bouche du brun afin de faire pénétrer sa langue dans la cavité buccale de celui-ci. Néanmoins, le jeune Potter se rebiffa brutalement en sentant l'appendice de son partenaire de jeu rencontrer sa propre langue.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il n'était pas amoureux de Cedric… Il considérait le Poufsouffle comme son frère.

_._

A suivre….

*1 : Oui, le « Loup Marcheur » fait parti des lycanthropes qui peuvent monter à cheval !

* * *

><p>Bon alors pas d'HarryDraco, désolé ! Mais beaucoup d'Harry !  
>Je pense que ce chapitre éclaire tout de même pas mal de mystères, s'il n'offre pas un grand avancement dans la trame !<p>

Prochain chapitre : Spécial Cedric! Ou comment Cedric Diggory est-il devenu Alpha !

A mardi !

Nihona


	6. Chapitre 5 : Cedric Diggory

**.**

**Instinct Animal**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Chronologie :**** En années lupines :  
><strong>- 0 : Fenrir Greyback s'installe sur les terres des quatre territoires dont il devient l'Alpha unique.

- 189 : Naissance de Cedric Diggory  
>- 05 Juin192 : Naissance de Draco<br>- 31 Juillet195 : Naissance d'Harry  
>- 21 Juin 201 : Première Cérémonie de la Lune : Rencontre Draco (9 ans)Harry (~6 ans)  
>- 21 Juin 206 : Seconde Cérémonie de la Lune : Dispute Draco (14 ans)Harry (~11 ans)  
>- Juillet 206 : McNair devient Alpha de Serpentard.<br>- 31 juillet 207 : Maturation Harry (12 ans)  
>- 08 Mai 208 : Naissance d'Edward Potter<br>- Juin 209 : Rencontre « Loup Marcheur »/Albus Dumbledore (49 ans)  
>- Été 209Hiver 209-début 210 : Apprentissage « Loup Marcheur »  
>- Printemps 211 : Tournoi de Poufsouffle : Cedric (21 ans) « Loup Marcheur » ( ? ans)  
>- Automne 211 : Arrivée d'Harry (16 ans) à Poufsouffle<br>- Mi-Mai 213 : Retour d'Harry à Godric's Hollow  
>- Août 213 : Décision d'un Comité par James Potter (38 ans). Lily tombe malade. Harry (18 ans)<br>- Septembre 213 : Comité.  
>- Octobre 213 : Départ des quatre troupes d'exploration pour les frontières.<p>

**Nda :** Waouh je viens d'écrire un chapitre sur Sirius, et je suis tellement excitée de vous le montrer. Seulement… ce ne sera pas avant un moment !

Juste une petite précision par rapport au chapitre précédent, tous les garçons de douze ans n'ont pas le droit à une Cérémonie de maturation, seulement Harry est le fils de l'Alpha de Griffondor, donc…  
>Sinon ce chapitre avait posé une question <em>existentielle<em> : Comment ça Harry a couché avec Draco ?!  
>Et malheureusement… vous n'aurez pas la réponse dans ce chapitre !<br>Aujourd'hui c'est action et…larmes !  
>Oh ! J'ai aussi ajouté <strong>une carte des quatre territoires<strong> sur mon profil pour vous aider à vous repérer.

**RAR :** Merci à Maolisama, lemonpowaa, stormtrooper2, shishi-sama, Rhiannon 54, brigitte26, ptitcoeurfragile, Alycia Panther pour leurs reviews.  
>N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres, je prends grand plaisir à les lire !^^ Et je répondrai à vos interrogations dans la mesure du possible !<p>

**Évolution :** 13 chapitres écrits pour l'instant sur 18 au total. (ouf ! j'ai enfin arrêté d'en rajouter !) Je continue de poster deux fois par semaine pour finir pour Noël.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.

**Chapitre 6**** : Cedric Diggory**

.

(Retour au présent)

(Octobre 213)  
>.<p>

L'équipe menée par l'Alpha de Poufsouffle avait été la première à quitter Godric's Hollow, aux premières lueurs du soleil levant. Cedric regrettait ainsi de ne pas avoir pu parler plus amplement au fils de l'Alpha de Griffondor. Le jeune Diggory s'était bien rendu compte de l'absence de sentiments du docile brun à son égard, et il avait bien pris connaissance des conseils de son ami rôdeur seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer ardemment le petit brun. Les orbes émeraude d'Harry hantaient ses nuits et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Oui ! Il ne pouvait laisser la situation demeurer ainsi plus longtemps ! Rasséréné par le fondement de sa décision, le Poufsouffle s'était préparé à rencontrer le brun, toutefois, Mère Lune en avait décidé autrement !  
>Même s'il craignait son rejet plus que tout, Cedric avait enfin voulu avouer ses sentiments au Griffondor de façon claire afin d'être fixé une fois pour toute mais les réunions du Comité, ses retrouvailles avec le vagabond masqué et pour finir son départ précipité pour sa mission d'exploration l'en avaient totalement empêché. Le dominant n'avait donc que vaguement aperçu le docile lors de son séjour à Godric's Hollow et lui avait encore plus vaguement dit au revoir !<p>

La Déesse Lune se jouait définitivement de _lui_ !

.

Cela faisait bien une semaine désormais que la compagnie de l'Ouest avait quitté Beauxbâtons, et toujours rien à constater. Le groupe progressait chaque jour un peu plus dans la forêt Sinefine. En effet, contrairement aux autres territoires, Poufsouffle ne possédait que deux frontières bien délimitées : celle du Nord qui le séparait de Serdaigle, et celle du Sud en commun avec Griffondor. A l'Ouest, aucune ligne ne définissait clairement la limite du territoire. Comme son nom l'indiquait, Sinefine n'avait jamais été explorée dans son entièreté par les locaux. Une légende racontait que si vous vous aventuriez trop loin de la civilisation, les profondeurs de la forêt vous engloutiraient. Ainsi les Poufsouffles n'avaient jamais poussé les explorations plus que nécessaire.

Le soir était déjà tombé depuis quelques heures, et la troupe avait dressé le camp pour la nuit. Assis autour du feu, le ventre bien rempli grâce au garde-manger que représentait le bois, les discussions allaient bon train. Les préoccupations telles que l'épidémie paraissaient bien loin. Après avoir partagé quelques instants d'hilarité avec son équipe, Cedric Diggory écoutait désormais d'une oreille distraite ses compagnons conversés sur les trésors de leur propre territoire, de la douceur de la peau des femmes à l'alcool qu'on y trouvait. Les femmes de Poufsouffle, hein ? Oui, elles étaient fort belles. Une en particulier, mais elle ne l'avait jamais intéressé plus que ça. Non, les perles émeraude d'un certain Griffondor le hantaient bien trop pour cela. Pourtant cette femme représentait beaucoup pour lui. Les yeux noyés dans les flammes, l'Alpha de Poufsouffle revoyait son doux visage ravagé par les larmes. Des larmes de douleurs.

Tout avait commencé, il y a tout juste trois ans…  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

(Trois ans plus tôt)

(Avril 210)  
>.<p>

Ce jour-là, il travaillait aux champs, bêchant avec ardeur. Cedric aimait beaucoup le travail de la terre. Il représentait l'essence de la vie, pour lui. Nourrissez bien les animaux et vous aurez une viande bien tendre ! Reposant doucement son outil, le loup-garou releva doucement la tête vers l'astre diurne. Il faisait vraiment chaud pour un début avril. Essuyant les perles de sueur couvrant son front du revers de sa main, il allait se remettre au travail quand un mouvement, loin à l'horizon, fut décelé par son œil aiguisé.  
>Dévalant la colline à toute allure, un jeune loup tacheté tenait dans sa gueule un parchemin marqué du sceau et du ruban jaune de l'Alpha de Poufsouffle.<p>

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard alors que le châtain s'en retournait des champs après une dure journée de labeur que le Grand Cor de Beauxbâtons résonna par trois fois dans la ville.

L'Alpha de Loutry et de Poufsouffle, Armando Dippet, venait de mourir.

()()

En tant que second, Aston Chourave avait pris la suite de l'Alpha décédé. Mais une telle situation ne pouvait pas durer.  
>L'Alpha d'un des quatre territoires devait prouver sa valeur à son peuple, et démontrer qu'il méritait sa place. Seulement, Armando Dippet avait simplement péri de mort naturelle, et personne ne l'avait défié. Ainsi qui pouvait bien désormais diriger ?<p>

La question devint vite un problème au bout de quelques jours quand de nombreux concurrents se présentèrent auprès de l'Alpha intérimaire pour exiger un combat. Cela demeurait totalement stupide bien entendu. Chourave approchait de la cinquantaine et possédait bien moins de puissance que l'ancien Alpha.

Un Conseil de Poufsouffle fut donc organisé pour discuter de l'ascension d'un nouveau dirigeant. Loutry ne possédant plus d'Alpha à proprement parlé, Beauxbâtons fut choisi comme hôte de l'évènement. Ainsi se retrouvèrent attablés, Amos Diggory, Alpha de Beauxbâtons, Wayne Hopkins, son jeune Second, Aston Chourave et Sibylle Trelawney, la Grande Prêtresse de Poufsouffle.

La réunion durait déjà depuis quelques heures, et les participants ne semblaient aboutir à aucun compromis, quand un coup discret fut frappé à la porte. Diggory obligea l'importun à entrer. La silhouette d'un jeune homme au visage caché par un lourd manteau et un masque blanc aux arabesques pourpres, apparut alors dans l'embrassure de la porte. Perplexe, l'Alpha de Beauxbâtons incita le nouveau venu à parler.

« « Loup Marcheur », que nous vaut l'honneur de votre interruption ? »

« Messieurs, excusez-moi de mon intervention plus qu'impromptue, mais je viens à vous suite au dilemme, qui j'en suis sûr, vous tourmente en ce moment même. La nomination d'un nouvel Alpha. » déclara celui-ci avec douceur.

Des exclamations scandalisées envahirent alors l'assemblée. Pour qui se prenait ce foutu rôdeur pour vouloir intervenir dans les affaires d'un des quatre territoires ?

« J'ai bien conscience que mon approche peut vous sembler quelque peu osée et illégitime. Cependant je viens à vous, je dois vous le confier, dans une optique tout à fait désintéressée. Aussi surprenant et impensable que cela peut vous paraître, je tiens juste à vous faire part d'une proposition. Une solution qui déterminerait le prochain Alpha de Poufsouffle. »

L'ensemble des dignitaires lui adressèrent des regards sceptiques. Néanmoins Amos Diggory l'enjoignit à poursuivre, coupant net toutes protestations venant de ses compères. Le jeune loup avait réussi à stopper les inondations couvrant la campagne de Beauxbâtons, il y a quelques semaines de cela, en construisant un barrage en amont de la cité dans un certain nombre d'acrobaties, au péril même de sa vie. Son fils affirmait également que le lycanthrope possédait un caractère attachant. Bien que Cedric ne soit pas toujours un juge objectif, accordant bien trop facilement sa confiance à autrui, Amos ne doutait pas de sa progéniture. Et puis, le loup-garou anonyme, lui avait lui-même fait plutôt bonne impression.

« Pour que l'élection soit la plus impartiale possible, il vous suffirait d'organiser un tournoi. »

Surpris, les loups-garous, bien que toujours sur la réserve, regardait le rôdeur avec un nouvel intérêt. Celui-ci poursuivit son discours, un mince sourire bordant désormais ses lèvres.

« Le tournoi ne se composerait bien entendu que de participants originaires de Poufsouffle et ayant atteint l'âge légal. Vous pourriez alors mettre au point différentes épreuves visant à évaluer la force physique, la capacité à diriger ou même la loyauté de chacun d'entre eux. »

L'ensemble des administrateurs se retournèrent les uns vers les autres discutant avec animation. L'Alpha en profita pour souffler au plus jeune.

« C'est une proposition intéressante, nous y réfléchirons. Tu peux disposer, « Loup Marcheur ». »

Convaincu de sa réussite, le lycanthrope quitta les lieux, son sourire narquois inconnu des administrateurs.

.

Le Grand Tournoi pour l'intronisation du 13ème Alpha de Poufsouffle débuta treize jours plus tard.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Cedric arpentait la forêt le plus silencieusement possible. Un « ennemi » pouvait se trouver au plus insoupçonné des endroits, et il ne désirait pas échouer dès la première épreuve ! Celle-ci avait commencé depuis cinq heures déjà et la nuit tombait. Jusqu'à maintenant, Cedric n'avait rencontré aucun camarade. En même temps, il lui restait plus de quatre jours pour compléter sa mission. Chaque concurrent possédait sur lui un cristal de verre, et le but de l'épreuve était de détenir en tout cinq cristaux une fois les cinq jours écoulés. Chaque compétiteur se faisant dérober sa pierre, se révélait éliminé et devait signaler son échec en hurlant. Tuer demeurait bien entendu interdit. Six groupes de cinq participants avaient été éparpillés dans l'immensité de la forêt, impliquant ainsi seulement un maximum de six vainqueurs.<p>

Rassuré par l'absence de rencontres durant l'après-midi, Cedric entreprit d'allumer un feu pour faire allègrement dorer le lièvre qu'il avait attrapé plus tôt. Cependant le Poufsouffle se rendit rapidement compte de son erreur lorsque les flammes lui renvoyèrent l'image d'une ombre menaçante qui bondissait déjà derrière lui. Effrayé, le châtain esquiva à la dernière minute la tentative de son assaillant, en plongeant à gauche. La silhouette lycanthrope de Zacharias Smith, lui faisait face tous crocs sortis. Se redressant rapidement, le fils de l'Alpha de Beauxbâtons se recula précautionneusement, installant le feu entre lui et l'autre participant. Sous forme humaine, ses chances restaient faibles contre son opposant toutefois, changer paraissait pour l'instant suicidaire. Malheureusement contrairement à certains loups-garous, le jeune homme ne possédait pas une métamorphose instantanée et ce délai lui serait fatal. Évaluant avec attention son adversaire, Cedric en vint à la conclusion qu'il se devait de piéger son adversaire afin de pouvoir amorcer sa transformation. Smith n'était pas un loup énorme, il ne disposait pourtant pas d'une agilité remarquable. Ce serait son ouverture.

Poussant un sprint, le châtain prit appui sur un tronc d'arbre pour s'élancer en l'air, évitant habilement les griffes acérées de l'autre Poufsouffle. Surplombant désormais le loup brun, le jeune homme frappa du plat des pieds sur les cervicales de la bête. L'animal s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol de la clairière, inconscient.

Victorieux, le fils de l'Alpha de Beauxbâtons, repartit vers son paquetage d'où il sortit un amas de cordes qui s'empressa de lier solidement autour du loup.

L'aube vit Zacharias Smith se réveiller pour plonger ses yeux dans les ambres moqueuses de son ami. Forcé d'admettre sa défaite, le Poufsouffle reprit sa forme humaine et arracha le cristal enfoncé dans le dos de sa main pour le tendre au vainqueur. Celui-ci souhaita alors une joyeuse journée au brun.

Tenant fermement le cristal dans sa main, il ne prêta aucune attention au hurlement résonnant dans son dos.

Pourquoi la pierre de Zacharias et la sienne étaient-elles de couleur différente ?

.

Il fallut deux autres combats au Poufsouffle, soit deux autres victoires pour obtenir la réponse. Il possédait désormais quatre cristaux enclavés dans la chair de son bras. Deux rouges, un vert, et un bleu. Le but de l'épreuve n'était pas seulement d'obtenir cinq pierres, mais cinq pierres de teinte différente ! Les groupes demeuraient donc destinés à se rencontrer.

Au crépuscule du cinquième jour, le Grand Cor de Beauxbâtons retentit bruyamment dans l'air, mettant fin à la première tâche. Seuls trois concurrents avaient complété l'épreuve : Antoine Delacour, Hagrid et lui-même.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>La seconde tâche se révéla être un tournoi au sens strict du terme. Les quatre vainqueurs de l'épreuve précédente ainsi qu'Amos Diggory, Wayne Hopkins et Aston Chourave devaient s'affronter physiquement. Organisateur de la première session, les trois dignitaires n'avaient ainsi pu y participer.<p>

La population de Poufsouffle se donna donc rendez-vous dans une clairière à mi-chemin entre les deux meutes du territoire pour assister aux combats.

Le premier tour voyait se rencontrer : Wayne Hopkins et Aston Chourave, Amos Diggory et Jerry Abbot, et, Hagrid et Cedric Diggory.

.

Le combat avait été rude, le géant Hagrid, possédant une forme bien plus grosse que celle de Cedric. Le châtain avait néanmoins réussi à gagner grâce à sa vitesse et son agilité. Il avait profité de l'élan de l'attaque du plus grand, pour déraper le long de son flanc, le dépassant. Il avait alors rapidement fait volte face, fléchi ses quatre membres pour bondir sur le dos du loup-garou. Il lui avait alors suffit de légèrement enfoncer ses crocs dans la chair tendre du cou de l'habitant de Loutry pour remporter la victoire.

.

Son père ainsi que son second avaient également franchi le premier tour avec brio, et le rejoignaient dans la seconde manche. Avec trois candidats s'était alors posée la question des participants du prochain combat. Ceux-ci avaient été tirés au sort par la main de la Grande Prêtresse Trelawney, et deux noms étaient ressortis. Cedric Diggory et Amos Diggory.

.

/_\ /_\ /_\ /_\ /_\

.

La foule était surexcitée. Le père contre le fils. Une tragédie familiale ! De quoi faire couler de l'encre !

Nerveux, Cedric fixait avec hésitation la haute silhouette du loup gris se trouvant face à lui. Il n'avait jamais battu son père en duel, en serait-il réellement capable aujourd'hui ?

Il apercevait sa mère dans le public, lui faisant de grands signes. Celle-ci ne paraissait nullement s'inquiéter pour lui, un grand sourire scotché à ses lèvres. Un profond sentiment de tendresse et de détermination envahit alors le cœur du lycaon. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle croyait en lui. Il demeurait le seul ici, à douter. Alors il allait le faire ! Il allait montrer à tous ces gens, et à son père avant tout, qu'il était le digne fils d'Amos Diggory.

.

Le combat avait déjà commencé depuis un certain temps, et le loup chocolat se contentait majoritairement d'esquiver les attaques du plus vieux. Celui-ci semblait bien sûr de lui, et, cela allait causer sa perte !  
>Arrêtant de fuir, le plus jeune chargea de front l'Alpha de Beauxbâtons. Celui-ci s'arma reposant un peu plus son poids vers l'avant, se préparant au choc. Il arriva rapidement, projetant violemment le fils qui s'étala quelques mètres plus loin. Assommé par l'impact, le loup chocolat resta au sol en gémissant faiblement. L'aîné s'avança alors dans sa direction, prêt à lui assener le coup de grâce. Il n'en eut cependant jamais l'occasion. Se redressant soudainement, Cedric Diggory s'élança à toute allure, venant frapper de plein fouet le flanc sans défense de son paternel. La silhouette de l'Alpha perdit sa balance pour s'étaler dans la poussière un peu plus loin, recouverte par le corps du plus jeune. Sans perdre une miette de son avantage, celui-ci se redressa rapidement, sa gueule visant déjà la jugulaire.<p>

Le fils avait vaincu son père !

.

/_\ /_\ /_\ /_\ /_\

.

Pour le grand final, les organisateurs avaient décidé de jouer la carte de l'originalité. Le combat se déroulerait en pleine nature, au bout milieu de Sinefine, sur le plateau de Beauregard. Celui-ci disposait d'une vue imprenable sur l'immense étendue de la forêt. Son côté Est donnait d'ailleurs directement sur la rivière Furentis s'écoulant furieusement une soixantaine de mètres plus bas.  
>D'une surface d'environ 200 mètres carrés, le plateau se composait d'un terrain vague agrémenté de quelques chênes et rochers. Pour l'incroyable occasion, une estrade avait été construite sur la face nord pour accueillir les spectateurs.<p>

Wayne Hopkins fut le premier à se présenter à la foule, saluant joyeusement ses supporters. Un peu gêné, Cedric Diggory pénétra dans l'arène accompagné de ses amis Zacharias Smith et Antoine Delacour ainsi que du « Loup Marcheur ». Il effectua une rapide courbette face aux dignitaires avant de se positionner aux côtés de son opposant.

D'une taille et d'une carrure équivalente à celles du plus jeune, Wayne Hopkins possédait des cheveux blond doré, des yeux bleu nuit et un sourire communicatif. L'ensemble faisait son succès aussi bien auprès de la gente féminine que de la gente masculine. Mais malheureusement pour la population des dociles, le jeune homme s'était déjà enfermé dans les liens sacrés du mariage, en s'unissant sous l'éclat de la Déesse Lune.

Une fois les deux lycanthropes changés et éloignés d'une distance d'une dizaine de mètres, la Grande Prêtresse donna le signal du départ de son propre hurlement.

Les loups chargèrent alors de front, entrechoquant leur flanc. Des grognements et des claquements de mâchoires résonnèrent dans l'arène. Les deux concurrents cherchaient à se saisir de la gorge de leur adversaire sans grand succès. Ce n'était pas un combat de subtilité mais un affrontement de deux forces brutes. Chacun testait la puissance de l'adversaire, attendant que celui-ci commette une erreur. Mais aucun de deux dominants ne semblait prêt à lâcher le morceau et laisser une quelconque ouverture à son opposant. Ainsi, seule l'endurance des combattants paraissait être à même de déterminer l'issue du combat.

Essoufflés, les dominants effectuèrent simultanément un repli stratégique. Ils s'observaient tranquillement à distance, tout en prenant de grandes inspirations pour reprendre le cours de leur respiration. Puis finalement, ils se jetèrent à nouveau à l'assaut de l'autre… pour s'éloigner une deuxième fois au bout de quelques minutes.

L'action se reproduisit deux fois de plus avant que la pluie ne vienne interrompre leur danse improvisée. Surpris par les gouttes, le plus jeune s'écarta cette fois-ci dans l'optique de planifier plus précisément sa prochaine attaque. Le caprice des cieux rendrait ses gestes beaucoup moins précis, et risquait de mettre à mal son équilibre. Le prochain mouvement devait à tout pris atteindre sa cible.  
>Fort de ses réflexions, le châtain s'écarta du terrain central pour bondir entre les arbres. Étonné, son adversaire se lança à sa poursuite. Le loup chocolat sauta alors contre un tronc à sa gauche pour y prendre appui et s'élancer dans les airs. Cependant, ayant deviné les intentions du plus jeune, le loup beige bondit lui-même sur un tronc à droite et rencontra la masse de son congénère en plein vol. Le choc fut brutal, sonnant quelque peu les deux créatures.<p>

Désappointé, le jeune Diggory poursuivit sa course dans l'arène. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Il avait battu son père, au nom de la Lune ! Le prochain Alpha de Poufsouffle, ce serait Lui !

Avisant le lycanthrope qui le pourchassait toujours, le jeune dominant se stoppa net. Fuir ne servirait à rien, après tout !  
>Poussé par son élan, Wayne Hopkins ne put empêcher l'impact. Les deux loups roulèrent alors l'un sur l'autre sur une dizaine de mètres. Chacun essayait de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, la gueule grande ouvert prête à mordre avec sauvagerie. Le plus âgé gagna finalement la bataille, plaquant de tout son corps son adversaire sur le sol. Il tenta alors de plonger ses crocs dans la gorge du plus jeune afin de mettre fin au combat.<br>Seulement le châtain n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner ! Poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses pattes postérieures, il vit la silhouette de son adversaire basculer en avant, pour passer au-dessus de sa tête. Le loup beige dérapa alors sur quelques mètres avant de reprendre appuis sur ses quatre membres. Toutefois, dans sa chute, il s'était dangereusement rapproché de la limite Est du plateau. La pluie avait rendu les pierres bordant le précipice glissantes, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, la patte arrière droite du lycanthrope ripa sur la roche. Le Poufsouffle patina quelques secondes avant de tomber en arrière dans l'abîme. Épouvanté, Cedric se jeta vivement dans sa direction. La gueule plongeante, il planta ses crocs dans la nuque du Second. Celui-ci tentait de reprendre une prise dans la roche, ses griffes égratignant la paroi. Mais l'entreprise paraissait totalement vaine et le poids du corps du plus âgé pesait de plus en plus sur la prise du loup chocolat. Wayne abandonna alors toute tentative de rémission, et mordit dans la gorge du châtain. Surpris, celui-ci relâcha quelque peu la prise qu'il exerçait sur son congénère. Affolé par son propre geste, il ne put qu'observer impuissant la silhouette du Second s'éloignant progressivement, les babines retroussées comme souriant. Le loup beige ne fut bientôt qu'un vague point, qui fut rapidement chahuté par les flots de la rivière Furentis.

.

La foule vient bientôt entourer le jeune Alpha, mais leurs voix paraissaient bien éloignées au triste vainqueur. Seuls le poids de son incompétence et la souffrance d'avoir perdu un frère résonnaient dans son cœur. Des mains se pressaient contre son épaule, semblant vouloir le réconforter. Mais si les mots ne l'atteignaient pas, les sanglots déchirants traversaient sans mal le brouillard occupant son cerveau. Et la douleur devint insupportable lorsque le cri torturé de la magnifique jeune épouse aux boucles dorées du disparu surplomba tous les autres.

L'« Alpha » est mort. Vive l'Alpha !  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Un cri déchirant perça les profondeurs de la nuit.<p>

Ses orbes ambres fixés au plafond, le nouvel Alpha de Poufsouffle tentait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration. La sueur collait les mèches éparses de sa frange à son front, et faisait de son T-shirt une seconde peau.

Le visage de Wayne Hopkins restait vif dans son esprit. Ses cheveux blonds dorés. Ses yeux bleu nuit. Et son sourire apaisé alors que sa silhouette se faisait avaler par le gouffre.

Cela faisait un mois que la compétition pour le titre d'Alpha était terminée, et l'ancien Second de Beauxbâtons hantait toujours ses rêves chaque nuit. La culpabilité le quitterait-elle un jour ?

Sortant de sa chambre, le lycanthrope prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

…

Assis sur les marches de la mairie, la tête baissée, les coudes sur les genoux, Cedric Diggory gardait le regard plongé dans le vide, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Le Poufsouffle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps, il demeurait ainsi, prostré quand une voix grave appartenant à une silhouette pour le moins imposante, le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Encore à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, _Diggory _? »

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Alpha. Comptez sur le « Loup Marcheur » pour vous remonter le moral en douceur ! Bizarrement les mots crus du dominant lui apportaient un réconfort bien plus grand que ne lui auraient offerts de douces paroles. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a seulement trois mois, et le rôdeur le connaissait déjà par cœur. Cedric ne voulait pas qu'on lui accorde de la pitié, ce dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui, c'était d'une présence à ses côtés. Et son ami était là. Chaque soir depuis un mois, il le retrouvait sur le perron de sa demeure.

« Tu devrais arrêter de te blâmer pour la mort de Wayne, imbécile ! Fleur ne t'en veut pas le moins du monde, et un Alpha se doit de rester fort, non ? »

Cedric aurait voulu lui dire que la douleur ne disparaissait jamais, et que Fleur n'osait juste pas accuser un Alpha de meurtre. Était-il d'ailleurs seulement assez puissant pour supporter ce nouveau rôle ? Méritait-il vraiment ce titre ? Arriverait-il à devenir un bon dirigeant ? L'avenir de Beauxbâtons ne demeurait pas seulement entre ses mains, tous les habitants de Poufsouffle comptaient sur lui. Et il était encore si jeune… il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans ! Cedric aurait réellement voulu crier tout cela à son ami, mais à quoi bon ? Le dominant savait déjà tout cela, il savait déjà tous ses tourments.

« Wayne ne reviendra pas. Et le titre d'Alpha est désormais _tien_. Si tu ne veux pas décevoir ton peuple, _comportes-toi_ tel l'Alpha que tu es désormais, Diggory ! »

Se comporter comme un Alpha, hein ? Diriger et protéger le territoire de Poufsouffle. C'étaient ses nouvelles responsabilités, et il se devait de les tenir. Mais en était-il réellement capable ?

« Si tu te soucis réellement de ton rôle, nommes-toi un Second ! Tu ne peux pas dépendre de ton père plus longtemps. C'est _toi,_ l'Alpha de Beauxbâtons et Poufsouffle, pas lui ! »

Un Second ? Oui, mais qui ? Son père restait le plus puissant loup-garou de la meute après lui. Aston Chourave avait déjà fait du géant Hagrid son nouveau Second, et puis, mieux valait quelqu'un de Beauxbâtons. Alors qui ?

« Pourquoi te baser seulement sur la force ? Après tout, tu es pratiquement le Poufsouffle le plus _amoureux_ des lycanthropes que l'on peut trouver, pourquoi ne pas plutôt t'intéresser aux capacités sociales et « humaines » ? »

« Aux capacités sociales et humaines ? » répéta stupidement le châtain.

« Argh, je n'en reviens pas que tu me forces à dire ça ! » s'exaspéra le vagabond masqué en grimaçant.

Toujours perplexe, le Poufsouffle le fixait attentivement, attendant plus d'explications.

Soupirant fortement, l'étranger se décida à venir en aide à son ami.

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de Fleur ton Second ? C'est une docile, certes, mais elle possède bien plus de volonté que la plupart des dominants. Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle aurait fait une parfaite oméga. »

« Fleur ? » s'étonna le lycanthrope toujours assis. « _Toi_, d'entre tous, tu me proposes de faire de Fleur, mon Second ? »

Quelque peu gêné, l'anonyme détourna la tête pour échapper au regard de son congénère.

« Eh bien, je prône toujours la suprématie des dominants…seulement toi et moi, nous sommes _totalement_ différents, et Poufsouffle dispose d'une conception quelque peu particulière de la lycanthropie, alors… je suis sûre que Fleur serait _parfaite_ pour toi. »

« Fais attention à ce que dis, _Louloup_. On pourrait croire que tu veux que je m'unisse à elle ! » railla le châtain, rasséréné.

« Comment m'as-_tu_ appelé, Diggory ? » gronda le dit Louloup. « Ne crois pas que ton titre d'Alpha te protégera de mes griffes ! »  
>.<p>

Il reprit finalement son calme, la partie exposée de son visage retrouvant son impassibilité légendaire.

« Et puis, je sais que tu les aimes bien plus dociles. Tu n'arriverais jamais à gérer, Fleur ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Contrairement à _toi_, hein ? » répondit narquoisement le Poufsouffle.

« Contrairement à _moi_, oui… » souffla le rôdeur.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

(Retour au présent)

(Début Novembre 213)  
>.<p>

L'automne avançait et le rendez-vous du Comité approchait à grand pas, et ils n'avaient rien trouvé ! Rien du tout. Cette maudite forêt n'en finissait-elle jamais ?

L'Alpha de Poufsouffle se révélait prêt à abandonner et à rebrousser chemin. Mais un cri à l'avant de la compagnie lui fit rapidement révisé ses positions. Accélérant la cadence pour se retrouver au niveau de l'éclaireur, le châtain avisa ce que lui pointait avec excitation le jeune Antoine Delacour.  
>Un peu plus loin devant eux, une surface grise et plane transparaissait à travers les branchages des chênes. Rasséréné, l'Alpha s'élança à toute allure vers l'élément inconnu, son équipe sur ses talons. Le feuillage des végétaux centenaires se faisaient de moins en moins dense au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, laissant transpercer les rayons du soleil de ce début d'après-midi. Le dirigeant stoppa soudainement sa course, provoquant quelques heurts à sa suite. Le paysage devant eux s'était totalement transformé, les feuillus ayant laissés place à une prairie sur une centaine de mètres. Mais ce qui avait capté l'intérêt de la rétine du Poufsouffle était l'immense construction l'ombrageant.<p>

Haut de plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres, un mur en pierre grise s'étendait sans fin !

.

L'équipe de l'Ouest avait alors longé le rempart titanesque pendant une petite semaine, par sous-groupes de recherches. Le groupe Nord se composait de l'Alpha de Poufsouffle, d'Antoine Delacour, des deux Griffondors, Dean Thomas et Charlie Weasley, et du Serpentard, Vincent Crabbe. Comme toujours les Griffondors détendaient l'atmosphère, exposant leurs théories quand à la fonction du mur. Cacher des dragons, protéger les humains des lycanthropes, ou bien encore, les protéger, eux, d'extraterrestres aux cheveux roses cannibales. Le jeune frère du Second de l'Alpha de Poufsouffle avait accueilli leurs suppositions avec hilarité. Sans son acolyte, le Serpentard, lui, n'avait pas décroché un mot du trajet à part pour redemander à manger. Ils avaient ainsi rasé le mur pendant trois longs jours avant de se retrouver finalement face à la Mer du Nord, à la frontière de Serdaigle. Autant dire, qu'au retour vers leur point de ralliement, l'ambiance s'avérait légèrement retombée.

La troupe du Sud, elle, regroupait, les Poufsouffles, Edgar Bones et Jerry Abbot, les Serdaigles, Rufus Scrimgeour, Michael Corner, et le Serpentard, Terence Higgs. Le climat s'y avérait un peu plus tendu. Les membres ne s'exprimant que pour s'échanger des politesses. Menée par le Second de Serdaigle, elle fut moins chanceuse. Au Sud, la construction semblait s'étaler à l'infini, et ils durent rebroussés chemin au bout de trois jours. Ils furent toutefois assez satisfaits d'exposer à leurs compagnons la découverte d'une porte en pierre, bien qu'ils n'aient pu l'ouvrir.

Haute de 2-3 mètres, à double battants, celle-ci possédait une serrure d'une dizaine de centimètres.

.

Forts de leur trouvaille, les explorateurs prirent le chemin du retour pour la capitale de Griffondor.

_._

A suivre….

* * *

><p>Enfin un peu d'action et de combat !<br>Bon, je sais que Cedric n'est pas votre personnage préféré (pour être honnête il m'ennuie aussi !^^), mais j'avais besoin de parler de son ascension au titre d'Alpha, et de préciser sa relation amicale avec le « Loup Marcheur ».

Prochain chapitre : Hermione Granger, mais aussi et surtout … beaucoup de Drarry !

A vendredi !

Nihona


	7. Chapitre 6 : Hermione Granger

**. .**. .****. .****. .****. .****. .****. .****. .**  
>Instinct Animal<br>. .**. .****. .****. .****. .****. .****. .****. .****

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Chronologie :****  
><strong>- 0 : Greyback s'installe sur les terres des 4 territoires dont il devient l'Alpha unique.  
>- 53 : Création quatre territoires.<br>- 55 : Mort Fenrir Greyback

- 05 Juin192 : Naissance Draco  
>- 31 Juillet195 : Naissance Harry<br>- Été 209/Hiver 209- début 210 : Apprentissage « Loup Marcheur »  
>- Printemps 211 : Tournoi de Poufsouffle : Cedric (21 ans)<br>- Automne 211 : Arrivée d'Harry (16 ans) à Poufsouffle  
>- Automne 212 : Rencontre « Loup Marcheur » ( ?)Hermione (17 ans)  
>- Décembre 212 : Rencontre Harry (17 ans) « Loup Marcheur » ( ?)  
>- Mi-Mai 213 : Retour d'Harry à Godric's Hollow<br>- Septembre 213 : Comité.

**Nda :** Enfin du Drarry !^^ Enjoy !

**RAR :** **shishi-sama** : Ron n'est pas si méchant juste un peu arrogant ! Sinon par rapport au Mur, tu devras attendre un peu plus longtemps !  
><strong>stormtrooper2 :<strong> Waouh ! beaucoup trop de questions !^^ Je ne peux que te conseiller de lire la suite ! Si je te donne les réponses ça enlève tout le « suspense », non ?^^  
><strong>haruhi-kyouya :<strong> Oh et bien je m'étendrai sur les personnages pour encore quelques chapitres, mais après, ils auront juste un certain rôle dans le chapitre, mais ne feront pas vraiment d'ombre au drarry ! Je ne rajoute plus de chapitres !  
><strong>Alycia Panther :<strong> Partir ? Pas encore pour tout de suite !^^

Merci également à lemonpowaa et ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs reviews.

**Évolution :** 14 chapitres écrits sur 18. Je continue de poster 2fois/semaine pour finir pour Noël.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 6 <strong>**: Hermione Granger**  
>.<p>

(Un an avant les faits de l'histoire principale, et plus d'un an après le Tournoi de Poufsouffle)

(Octobre 212)  
>.<p>

Fille de Richard Granger, Second de Puddlemere, Hermione Granger arborait un amour inconditionnel pour la connaissance. À dix-sept ans, la jeune docile brune passait son temps libre derrière ses livres. Malheureusement, les quatre territoires ne possédaient que peu d'archives sur l'avant Fenrir Greyback, l'avant lycanthropes, et les loups-garous s'intéressaient peu à l'écriture.

Mais, l'adolescente avait découvert des informations pour le moins intéressantes dans ces quelques bouquins. Contrairement aux croyances communes, la Déesse Lune n'avait pas soudainement décidé de bénir les humains en leur offrant la lycanthropie. Non, les loups-garous ne s'avéraient en aucun cas l'œuvre d'une quelconque divinité, mais le résultat pour le moins imprévu, de ce que les hommes appelaient, une recherche scientifique.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_En 2050, la Terre avait quasiment atteint les dix milliards d'habitants. Seulement la planète ne disposait plus d'assez de ressources pour assurer la prospérité de tous ses occupants. Ainsi les nations essayèrent de se diriger vers de nouvelles alternatives telle que la vie sur Mars. Néanmoins, bien qu'en un siècle, l'évolution avait été plus fulgurante qu'en deux mille ans d'existence l'intelligence humaine ne permettait pas encore la possibilité de l'instauration d'une vie extraterrestre. _

_Ainsi débuta la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. _

_Chacun cherchait à protéger ses biens et à s'octroyer ceux du pays voisin. Et, Hiroshima et Nagasaki furent vite oubliées face à des attaques à la violence et à la cruauté sans précédent._

_Au milieu de la tourmente qui emportait nombre de vies humaines de tous âges, les gouvernements redoutaient plus que tout, les espions. Ils offraient ainsi de copieuses récompenses aux « patriotes ». La règle du chacun pour soi ne s'était jamais autant vérifiée et la délation était devenue monnaie courante. L'appât du gain et l'instinct de survie avaient détruit toute humanité dans le cœur des hommes ! Chacun voulait sauver sa peau, et si cela devait se faire au détriment des autres, et bien…tant pis ! Ce n'était plus seulement une guerre entre nations mais intrinsèque. Une guerre contre son voisin de pallier ou contre son boulanger. Chacun luttait pour sa propre survie écrasant les autres sur son passage._

_Sous l'afflux des arrestations et la menace de l'intégrité nationale, l'État et l'armée peinaient à faire face. Ainsi les procès déclinaient, et beaucoup d'innocents se voyaient emprisonnés à tord, quelque soit leur âge. Seulement, les incarcérer ne suffisait pas.  
>Et s'ils étaient réellement des espions ? On ne pouvait laisser planer le doute. Ainsi on ne dénombrait plus les innocents infligés à la torture. <em>

_Face à la recrudescence des détenus, les prisons ne tenaient plus le choc. Et d'ailleurs, où aurait-on trouvé de quoi nourrir tous ces chômeurs ? En guerre, il n'y avait plus de place pour l'éthique, il fut donc décidé que les prisonniers serviraient de cobayes dans les recherches visant la création d'une armée ultime et la possibilité d'une future vie extraterrestre._

_Cependant le 31 octobre 2081, un accident inimaginable se produisit. Les sujets d'une expérience de croisement entre des cellules de canidés et des cellules humaines s'échappèrent, massacrant tout le personnel du laboratoire de recherche dans leur fuite._

_Ainsi, commença le périple du Premier, Fenrir Greyback, et de ses compagnons._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Deux cents ans plus tard, les lycanthropes louaient l'existence du Premier et de la Déesse Lune, créatrice et protectrice de leur espèce.

.

Hermione n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'était une recherche scientifique ou même où demeuraient désormais les humains. Mais elle s'avérait assez intelligente pour avoir compris que les loups-garous descendaient des humains, et que la principale différence entre les deux espèces se révélait être la capacité de métamorphose lupine.

La jeune fille trouvait tout cela pour le moins fascinant, savoir qu'il existait peut-être au-delà des quatre territoires des êtres aux mœurs différentes. Des êtres sur lesquels la Lune avait une moindre influence, et pour lesquels hommes et femmes s'avéraient « égaux ». Pas de principe de dominance et de soumission, de dominants et de dociles, d'instinct animal vous poussant à vous soumettre.

.

Cependant la curiosité d'Hermione pour cette autre civilisation et sa passion pour les livres la plaçait quelque peu à l'écart de ses congénères. L'adolescente à la tignasse sauvage n'avait d'ailleurs pour ainsi dire pas d'amis, et les dominants ne lui prêtaient guère d'attention, au grand désespoir de ses parents. Mais la brune s'en moquait bien, elle ne vivait de toute façon que pour sa curiosité maladive !

Son seul « ami » s'appelait Harry Potter, et était le fils de l'Alpha de Griffondor. Enfant du même âge, Harry avait toujours été le seul à respecter la passion envahissante de la docile. Bien qu'il ne portait pas autant d'engouement que la brune pour les vieux écrits, le brun l'écoutait toujours – enfin, la plupart du temps - avec attention lorsqu'elle lui contait ses nouvelles trouvailles. Toutefois, en tant qu'habitants de Godric's Hollow et de Puddlemere, les deux dociles se voyaient rarement.

()()

Comme tous les samedis après-midi, la jeune docile profitait de son temps libre pour s'adonner à son premier hobby. Elle avait donc quitté la sureté des murs de Puddlemere pour bénéficier de la tranquillité de la forêt. Les animaux sauvages demeuraient bien moins bruyants que ses congénères !  
>Assise sur un rocher, les pieds dans le vide, au-dessus de la rivière, Hermione relisait pour la cinquième fois <em>Humains et Loups-garous<em>, le clapotis de l'eau pour fond sonore.

Seulement le calme fut de courte durée. Des voix familières résonnèrent bientôt, toutes proches, brisant le relatif silence de la forêt. Exaspérée, la jeune fille referma furieusement son livre, avant de se relever brutalement, prête à accueillir comme il se fallait ses « invités ». A peine la première tête dépassa-t-elle de l'imposante silhouette d'un feuillu, que la brune déversa sa frustration.

« Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à être silencieux ? » sermonna-t-elle. « J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu chassés, car à ce train-là, vous n'attraperez jamais rien ! »

Surpris par l'éclat de voix de la fille du Second, le petit groupe d'adolescents composé de garçons et de filles mit quelques secondes à aviser la situation. Finalement, un grand noir prit la parole.

« La forêt ne t'appartient pas, Granger. Et si on a envie de faire du bruit, c'est notre droit ! Devrait-on aussi s'excuser de respirer ? » contrattaqua-t-il. « Si tu veux passer ta vie dans tes fichus bouquins, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas tout simplement chez toi ? Personne ne te _dérangerait_ là-bas ! »

Scandalisée, la brune n'en resta cependant pas là. Pour qui se prenait Thomas ? La forêt était bien assez grande, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils viennent jouer par ici ?

« J'ai tout autant le droit de sortir que vous, et je n'ai jamais dit que la forêt m'appartenait ! Je trouve juste cela étrange, que vous soyez toujours _obligés_ de vous balader par ici ! »

« Si tu t'intéressait un peu plus aux activités de la meute, tu saurais que c'est ici le meilleur coin pour chasser. La rivière attire les animaux, et donc nous avons de bien meilleures chances d'attraper une proie ! » fit la lecture le lycanthrope à la peau foncée avec un sourire fier.

Sentant la colère augmentée graduellement dans son corps, la docile prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre son calme. Ce n'était que des ignorants, après tout ! Tout ce qui les intéressait, c'était de parader devant les jeunes dociles, et chasser ne demeurait qu'un de leurs stupides prétextes. Être capable de nourrir et de protéger sa famille, quelle connerie ! Hermione commençait à penser qu'ils avaient fait exprès de passer par ici, pour l'humilier devant ces stupides femelles, et pouvoir ainsi fanfaronner devant elles !

« Laisse tomber, Dean ! Miss je-sais-tout n'en vaut pas la peine ! Qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques années, on apprendra qu'elle s'est unie à un de ses bouquins ! » railla un deuxième dominant.

« Eurk, Brad ! » s'exclama une blonde accrochée au bras du dit Brad. « Insinues-tu que Miss je-sais-tout utilise ses livres po-pour… ? »

Là, c'était vraiment trop ! Peut-être était-elle quelque peu différente d'eux, qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'eux… et qu'elle les méprisait quelque peu… mais cela ne leur donnait pas le droit de l'insulter ainsi ! Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux dominants, c'est vrai mais, comme la toute jeune femme qu'elle était et la petite fille qu'elle avait été, elle rêvait de fonder un jour une famille, et d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait à ses enfants.

Des larmes dégoulinaient désormais le long des joues de la brune.

« Brad, tu es allé trop loin, elle pleure ! »

La fille du Second essuya rageusement les gouttes traîtresses qui s'échappaient de ses yeux noisette, avant de jeter un regard meurtrier aux adolescents.

« Bandes d'illettrés, est-ce que vous vous croyiez mieux que moi ! Vous croyiez que parce que vous arrivez à attraper un stupide lapin, vous êtes les plus forts ? » cracha-t-elle. « À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu n'as pas appelé ta mère face un cerf, Dean ? Et toi, fais-tu encore pipi au lit, Brad ? »

« Espèce de sale petite… », s'élança en avant, la main en l'air, le dénommé Brad.

Mais son ami, Dean, s'interposa entre les deux jeunes lycanthropes, se saisissant de l'avant-bras levé du dominant brun.

« Frapperais-tu une docile, Brad ? » interrogea-t-il. « Moi, j'ai une bien meilleure idée ! » ajouta-t-il plus bas, à la seule intention du mâle.

« Ho-ho ! On dirait que tu sors les griffes, Granger ! » reprit-il la parole, de telle sorte que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

S'avançant lentement vers la brune, il la dévisageait désormais de manière narquoise.

« Vraiment ! Ne sois pas si mauvaise, Granger… »

Tout en parlant, le dominant continuait sa progression vers la docile, qui, peu rassurée, faisait un pas en arrière à chaque pas du dominant en avant.

« …Nous savons tous que tu finiras seule… »

Plus que trois pas, et il serait bientôt à son niveau.

« …_Toi_ la première… »

Dans un mouvement brusque, profitant de ses grandes jambes, le noir réduisit la courte distance le séparant de sa proie pour s'emparer violemment de son poignet droit. Celui-ci tenait toujours fermement _Humains et Loups-garous_.

« …Alors… », susurra-t-il doucement à son oreille, tout en lui tordant lentement le poignet dans le dos.

La pauvre docile gémissait sous la douleur, mais son attaquant n'en avait cure. La brune relâcha finalement sa prise sur le livre, incapable de résister plus longtemps sous la souffrance. Le dominant s'empara alors brutalement de l'objet pour l'amener hors de portée de la fille du Second.

« …Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas juste _crever _? » cracha-t-il le ton venimeux, en lançant le livre dans les flots agités de la rivière.

Des ricanements se firent alors entendre.

Estomaquée, l'adolescente, elle, regardait son précieux trésor se faire malmener par les eaux.

« Oh ! Ne pleures pas, Granger, ce n'est _qu_'_un _bouquin ! » se moqua Dean Thomas.

Mais, la jeune fille ne pouvait quitter des yeux son livre préféré.

Lassé par le manque de réaction de la docile, le dominant fit signe à son groupe de le suivre afin qu'ils puissent continuer leur excursion dans les bois.

.

Ce ne fut que quand le dernier bruit de pas et d'éclat de rire s'estompa, que la brune reprit contact avec la réalité.

Désespérée, l'adolescente se précipita le long des berges pour suivre le trajet de l'ouvrage. Elle ne pouvait abandonner ainsi !  
>Finalement, la course de la rivière fut freinée par quelques rochers, et le livre alla stagner entre deux pierres. Soulagée, Hermione n'hésita pas une seule seconde à mettre les deux pieds dans l'eau. Relevant quelque peu sa robe, elle avançait précautionneusement dans la rivière, l'eau déjà à mi-cuisse. Elle y était presque, juste un peu plus !<p>

Mais comme le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vague de courant délogea soudainement son bien, l'entraînant en aval du cours d'eau. Toutefois, la docile n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et elle s'élança à la poursuite de l'objet fuyant, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le lit de la rivière.  
>Néanmoins, alors que l'eau lui arrivait déjà à la poitrine, le sol se déroba soudainement sous ses pieds. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Sans remords, le courant emporta la frêle silhouette de la docile<p>

Des étoiles dansaient devant les yeux de la jeune fille, la profondeur des eaux couvrant par intermittence l'éclat du soleil. Voilà, c'était la fin. Hermione Granger périrait dans les flots tumultueux de la Lepida pour son amour de la connaissance ! Une fin qui lui correspondait en soi, bien qu'un peu pathétique ! Mourir de vieillesse ne lui aurait pas déplu, non plus !  
>Elle se sentait quelque coupable de ne pas avoir répondu un peu plus aux attentes de ses parents. Sans doute, ceux-ci la pleureraient-ils.<br>Elle n'aurait pas dû ignorer sa mère ce matin lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé où elle allait encore, ni crier à son père combien les Alphas et les dominants demeuraient inutiles ! Elle aurait dû simplement les embrasser et leur dire combien elle les aimait. Et qui sait, elle aurait peut-être dû passer ensuite sa journée enfermée dans sa chambre ?  
>Enfin, il était trop tard pour les regrets, elle se sentait déjà sombrer dans l'obscurité alors que l'eau brûlait atrocement ses poumons.<p>

.

Un puissant étau vint soudainement se refermer sur son poignet. Ouvrant difficilement son œil gauche sous la sensation inconnue, Hermione aperçut subrepticement une large main bronzée autour de son avant-bras avant de se sentir brutalement sortir de l'eau. Des bras enlacèrent alors son corps, avant de la déposer sur la berge la plus proche.  
>La tête tournée sur le côté, la bouche crachant des litres d'eau, la docile reprenait peu à peu conscience de l'ampleur de la réalité. Redressant son visage, ses orbes noisette s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette penchée au-dessus d'elle. Un dominant. La carrure athlétique dans les 1,90 mètres, une lourde cape sur les épaules, et un intriguant masque blanc aux arabesques écarlates couvrant la moitié de son visage. Qui était donc cet homme ?<p>

Étrangement, Hermione Granger étant ce qu'elle était, la présence de l'étranger ne demeurait pas le principal de ses soucis ! Puisant dans ses maigres forces, la brunes articula lentement :

« Mo-mon li-livre ! »

Soupirant bruyamment, le lycanthrope repartit dans le cours de la rivière pour retrouver le fameux objet. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint pour déposer l'ouvrage aux côtés de la miraculée. Celle-ci lui adressa alors un sourire tremblant.

« M-merci ! »

Auquel l'inconnu lui répondit sincèrement.

Lorsque le Second de Puddlemere avait vu revenir sa fille inerte dans les bras d'un homme masqué, il avait bien failli en faire une syncope. Cependant la présence du jeune Alpha, Oliver Wood, à ses côtés l'en avait dissuadé. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses face à son Alpha et encore moins face à un étranger !

Récupérant le fardeau de l'inconnu, Richard Granger n'avait écouté que d'une oreille les explications de celui-ci. Une vague histoire de rivière, de noyade et de sauvetage parvenant à son cerveau. Bien trop inquiet pour sa fille aînée, le lycanthrope avait rapidement remercié le loup-garou masqué, avant de se précipiter vers l'infirmerie du village.  
>Au diable les convenances ! Il exprimerait plus amplement ses remerciements auprès de l'individu, le lendemain !<br>.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>(Novembre 212)<br>.

Voilà un mois que le « Loup Marcheur » séjournait à Puddlemere. Oliver Wood trouvait la compagnie du lycanthrope pour le moins amusante, et ne se lassait pas de lui demander des détails sur le déroulement du Tournoi de Poufsouffle.

Richard Granger, lui, trouvait le rôdeur plutôt ennuyant ! Depuis que le loup-garou avait franchi les portes du village, sa fille ne parlait plus que de lui. Sa fille, Hermione Granger, celle qui vouait un amour irrationnel aux livres, et pour qui les dominants ne représentait qu'une nuisance ! Mais depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme, l'adolescente n'avait de cesse de le suivre, en oubliant même ses précieux bouquins !  
>Ne vous trompez pas ! Le Second était ravi que son enfant possède enfin des préoccupations dignes de son âge. Seulement pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle choisisse un parfait étranger, aux mœurs inconnues et à la naissance sans doute pitoyable ?<p>

Qu'avait-il donc fait à la Déesse Lune !  
>.<p>

Le vagabond masqué, lui, trouvait la présence de la jeune docile quelque peu… envahissante ! Attention ! Il adorait converser avec la brune. Celle-ci faisait preuve d'une vive intelligence et ses sujets de discussion demeuraient d'un intérêt certain… Seulement, passer un peu de temps, _seul,_ ne lui aurait pas non plus déplu !

()()

S'étant levé aux aurores, le « Loup Marcheur » se dirigeait gaiement vers la rivière, prêt à réaliser ses ablutions matinales, malgré les températures peu clémentes. Rien de tel pour fortifier le corps ! Et puis, à cette heure-ci, il était sûr de ne pas rencontrer la jeune docile !

Se précipitant vers la demeure de l'Alpha de Puddlemere, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Hermione récapitulait dans sa tête les différentes informations dont elle devait faire part au vagabond masqué. Cependant, à peine arrivée à la porte de la mairie, qu'un garde lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Celui-ci lui expliqua alors que les lieux demeuraient vides et que personne n'était autorisé à rentrer en l'absence de l'Alpha.

Étonnée, la jeune fille repartit le pas traînant, se demandant où pouvait bien être son ami. Bien ! si le rôdeur s'avérait absent, elle lui ferait part de ses trouvailles plus tard. Puisque le temps demeurait encore doux en cette mi-automne, autant profiter de la beauté de la forêt. Forte de son raisonnement, la brune se dirigea vers les portes du village le pas trottinant, son livre de « chevet », qui ne la quittait pour ainsi dire jamais, sous le bras.

Arrivée à son rocher habituel au bord de la rivière Lepida, la Griffondor décida de finalement changer de coin. Sa vie se révélait entrain de prendre un tout nouveau tournant, après tout ! Elle s'était faite un nouvel ami. Et pas n'importe qui…Un dominant ! Peut-être serait-il le futur père de ses enfants ?  
>Elle descendit ainsi précautionneusement le cours de la rivière jusqu'à un petit bassin où se déversait une cascade. Admirant la beauté des lieux, et profitant de la fraîcheur apportée par l'eau, la jeune docile ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'un autre lycanthrope occupait les lieux, son odeur masquée par l'eau.<p>

Là, sous la cascade, l'eau éclaboussant son corps et plaquant ses cheveux en arrière, se tenait le plus beau spécimen mâle qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vu. Grand dans les 1m90, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, musclé, la peau pâle mais les bras bronzés, le port fier, et la tête rejetée en arrière profitant des bienfaits de l'eau. Le rouge aux joues, la brune détourna rapidement les yeux de la silhouette du garou. Ses orbes noisette se posèrent alors sur une cape beige, des bottes en cuir brun et un pantalon en cuir usé qu'elle connaissait bien.

Hermione n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance à la gente masculine, trouvant les dominants pour le moins stupides ! Pourtant elle se savait docile et donc naturellement attirée par le sexe opposé. Mais aucun « mâle » n'avait réellement su éveiller son attention. Toutefois, aujourd'hui demeurait une toute autre histoire ! Une attirance inconditionnelle la reliait au dominant. D'ailleurs, son corps commençait déjà à répondre à la présence du lycanthrope, et des fantasmes licencieux envahissaient peu à peu son esprit.  
>Admirant les grandes mains du loup-garou qui replaquaient régulièrement ses cheveux sur son crâne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer caresser les moindres recoins de son corps… Et sa bouche dévorant sa peau… Son corps se plaquant puissamment contre le sien… Ses bras puissants entourant possessivement sa taille…<br>Heureusement que le garou demeurait de profil, sinon Hermione était sûre que son cerveau aurait défailli à la vue de la virilité du blond.

Se prélassant sous l'eau, le dominant, lui, n'avait aucunement conscience du combat intérieur que vivait la docile. Il était bien trop plongé dans ses propres pensées. Sortant soudainement de sa torpeur, le rôdeur rouvrit brusquement les yeux et plongea directement dans le bassin.

Toujours en pleine discussion avec elle-même, Hermione sursauta face au mouvement inattendu du blond et se cacha précipitamment derrière un tronc. Son sauveur ne semblait pas avoir entendu son léger hoquet de surprise, et son odorat ne paraissait pas non plus avoir détecté sa présence, autant s'éloigner discrètement.

()()

Les jours suivants virent apparaître une Hermione rêveuse et tête en l'air. Vivant sur son nuage, la brune décida de faire part de son bonheur inattendu à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

Malgré l'éloignement et l'épreuve des frontières, la réponse du Griffondor, nouvellement habitant de Poufsouffle, ne mit qu'une semaine à lui arriver.  
>Le docile lui faisait part de sa joie quand à l'incroyable nouvelle et lui conseillait de rapidement mettre le grappin sur le dominant - des fois qu'elle change soudainement d'avis -.<p>

L'adolescente avait délibérément omis le fait que le dominant était un étranger dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'identité même, cela n'aurait fait que préoccuper son ami. Et elle ne voulait pas subir ses sermons remplis d'inquiétude. Elle avait dix-sept ans. Elle demeurait majeure depuis presqu'un an, selon la loi des lycanthropes, et elle s'avérait ainsi en âge de prendre ses propres décisions !

Alors qu'elle sautillait dans la rue, la lettre de son ami toujours en main - venant à peine de croiser le coursier - la brune rentra soudainement en collision avec un grand corps chaud. La stabilisant à deux mains sur ses pieds, le lycanthrope lui lança un sourire amusé.

« Et bien, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse ? »

Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir, la docile adressa à son tour un sourire resplendissant à son interlocuteur et objet préféré de ses pensées.

« Mon meilleur ami vient de m'envoyer une lettre ! » s'exclama-t-elle en avançant le papier sous ses yeux.

« Ton meilleur ami ? » s'étonna le rôdeur.

« Oui, mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter. »

Avisant l'attitude pour le moins stoïque du dominant, la brune poursuivit ses explications.

« C'est le fils de l'Alpha de Griffondor, James Potter. Peut-être connais-tu son nom ? »

« Oui… »

Rasséréné, Hermione continua avec excitation.

« Et bien, lui et moi, on se connaît depuis l'enfance. Malgré la distance, on est toujours resté amis. »

Elle fit alors une pause avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Bien sûr, au début, je le trouvais quelque peu ennuyeux avec ses grands airs de dominant. Et puis, enfin….il y a eu la maturation, bien sûr… »

« La maturation ? » l'interrompit le vagabond masqué.

« Oui, la maturation. Harry en est revenu totalement détruit. Et…enfin, je suppose que cela nous a quelque peu rapprochés. Nous étions désormais tous les deux des dociles, après tout ! Enfin, ça fait presqu'un an qu'il habite à Beauxbâtons, désormais. Mais, on continue de correspondre ! On avait l'… »

Ce fut le moment où le cerveau du dominant décrocha du discours de la brune.

Harry Potter. Un _docile_. À Beauxbâtons ?

()()

La semaine qui suivit ne vit aucun changement dans l'attitude quelque peu exubérante de la brune. Inquiet par le comportement plus qu'inhabituel de sa fille, Richard Granger se décida à la questionner. Et la réponse de la docile vint par un profond rougissement et une soudaine fuite alors que la silhouette du « Loup Marcheur » s'approchait du Second de Puddlemere.

« Vraiment ? » S'interrogea le plus âgé. « Et bien alors, il n'existait _qu'une_ seule solution ! »

Le Griffondor ne portait pas particulièrement le rôdeur dans son cœur, mais si cela pouvait faire le bonheur de sa fille, il passerait au-dessus de son amour propre ! Et puis, le lycanthrope avait sauvé la vie de son enfant, il possédait au moins cela pour lui !

Voilà comment, le fier Richard Granger, Second de l'Alpha de Puddlemere, meute du territoire de Griffondor, se retrouva à proposer la main de sa fille aînée au vagabond le plus connu des quatre territoires !

Seulement, surpris par la proposition du père de famille, le lycanthrope masqué ne put que décliner l'offre le plus poliment possible.

« Euh… Je suis très honoré, Monsieur Granger …mais je n'ai pas de position stable pour l'instant, et je ne peux m'installer. Mon masque est aujourd'hui la seule identité que je peux ouvertement posséder. Et tant que je ne pourrais pas retrouver mon nom, vivre avec moi serait un fardeau pour n'importe qui. J'apprécie beaucoup votre fille, et je ne lui souhaite pas de vivre une telle vie. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent alors respectueusement dans une atmosphère pour le moins tendue. Puis chacun retourna à ses occupations, inconscient de la fine silhouette cachée derrière le mur d'une des maisons de la rue, et sur le visage de laquelle, les larmes coulaient à flots.

.

Le lendemain vit le départ du « Loup Marcheur » du village de Puddlemere. Après la rencontre entre les deux dominants, Hermione avait refusé de parler au rôdeur, et celui-ci était donc parti sans même lui dire au revoir.

Jetant un dernier regard à la cité des Griffondor, le vagabond masqué soupira bruyamment. Vivre en tant qu'anonyme serait-il toujours aussi dur ?  
>Tournant son regard vers la forêt, le lycanthrope fit un premier pas en avant. Puis une deuxième. Et un troisième.<p>

Prochaine destination : Poufsouffle. Beauxbâtons.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>(Décembre 212)<br>.

Harry Potter rencontra le « Loup Marcheur », un soir d'hiver, de ses dix-sept ans. Habituellement, Cedric venait le chercher à l'infirmerie les vendredis soirs, puis ils passaient la soirée ensemble. Mais ce soir-là, le jeune Alpha ne se présenta pas. Inquiet et quelque peu vexé, le docile brun décida de rendre directement visite à son ami. Il remonta lentement la rue principale jusqu'à la demeure du dirigeant. Cependant, une fois arrivé, le loup-garou gardant l'entrée lui apprit que le propriétaire des lieux était parti un peu plus tôt pour aller boire un verre avec un dominant au visage masqué, pourtant le nom de « Loup Fouineur » ou un truc du genre ! Furieux d'être ainsi délaissé, l'adolescent se dirigea hâtivement vers le bar du bon vieux Tom. Chacun de ses pas résonnait dans la nuit tombante.  
>Comment Cedric avait-il osé le délaisser pour aller se saouler avec un foutu dominant !<p>

Transporté par la colère, le jeune docile fut en un clin d'œil à la taverne du village. Poussant agressivement le battant de la porte, ne ratant que de peu le mur, le brun s'avança dans l'auberge, son regard scannant attentivement ses occupants. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, confortablement installé sur une banquette au fond de la pièce, perpendiculaire à l'entrée, l'imposteur à ses côtés, face au docile. Mais le châtain n'avait rien remarqué de son apparition plus que fracassante, plongé dans sa discussion – passionnante semblait-il – avec l'individu. Plus que furieux, l'apprenti médecin s'approcha à grands pas de leur table, une expression fermée marquant ses traits. L'étranger parut remarquer son avancée, car bien qu'il continuait à parler avec animation au jeune Alpha, Harry pouvait sentir ses yeux le transpercer à travers son masque. Le docile aurait même pu jurer qu'il se délectait de la situation et de sa propre colère. Et il pouvait clairement voir le sourire narquois qui ornait les lèvres de l'homme.

Agacé, le brun racla bruyamment son gorge pour signaler sa présence au châtain, qui demeurait ignorant de la scène se déroulant pourtant sous son nez. Surpris et quelque peu éméché, l'Alpha s'interrompit en sursautant. Embarrassé, il accueillit finalement le nouveau venu avec joie.

« Oh Harry ! Assis-toi ! Je vais aller te chercher un verre. »

Il s'apprêta alors à se lever pour se diriger vers le bar, mais l'inconnu le stoppa dans son entreprise, d'une main sur son avant-bras.

« Je vais y aller. »

Puis le loup-garou détourna son attention de son ami Poufsouffle pour interroger le docile, moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Le brun lui renvoya son regard le plus noir, avant de se résigner à répondre.

« Une bière ira très bien, _merci_. »

Le dernier mot lui avait presque écorché la bouche. Et si le dominant s'en rendit compte, il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de quitter son siège pour rejoindre le comptoir, son sourire goguenard, néanmoins, toujours en place. Ingénu, Cedric lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée avec enthousiasme.

Une choppe de bière à la main, l'inconnu revint bien trop rapidement au gout d'Harry. Le petit brun dut alors se lever pour le laisser rejoindre sa place, et grogna ainsi d'agacement. Le dominant, lui, affichait désormais un sourire éblouissant. Porté sur ses nerfs semblait réellement s'avérer son activité préférée !

Aussitôt l'homme assis, le Poufsouffle fit rapidement les présentations, toutefois, la discussion entre les deux loups-garous dominants reprit rapidement de plus belle, Cedric essayant parfois d'intégrer le plus jeune à la conversation. Mais Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Les deux hommes ne paraissaient pas avoir besoin de lui pour s'amuser. Ils avaient apparemment vécu un tas d'aventures ensemble, et c'est lui, qui se sentait désormais comme un étranger.

L'inconnu sembla cependant se rendre compte de son soudain mal-être.

« Et toi, Potter, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

Étonné, le docile répondit toutefois à la question de son interlocuteur. Lui racontant la venue de l'Oméga de Loutry à Godric's Hollow, son départ pour Poufsouffle et son apprentissage auprès du Docteur Pomfrey. Le dominant l'écouta attentivement avec un intérêt non feint, s'amusant de l'enthousiasme du plus jeune. Observant le manège entre les deux, l'Alpha poussa un soupir soulagé. Avec le caractère entêté et fier d'Harry et celui moqueur de son ami, il avait bien crû qu'il allait passer la soirée à compter les points. Mais étonnamment, le dominant avait été le premier à céder.

Un peu plus tard, quand le docile rejoignit son lit, un sourire sincère vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le dominant masqué était loin d'avoir gagné ses faveurs, mais il ne s'avérait finalement pas _si_ terrible que ça. Ils avaient passé une certaine partie de la soirée à s'envoyer innocemment des piques mais cela avait plutôt amusé Harry qu'autre chose. Et le dominant aussi, si le sourire qu'il avait arboré, pouvait être considéré comme une quelconque preuve.  
>Cependant, comment un tel homme avait pu devenir ami avec le tendre et altruiste Alpha de Poufsouffle restait un mystère ! Leurs personnalités apparaissaient totalement opposées.<p>

Cedric était-il tombé sur la tête ce jour-là ?  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>(Janvier 213)<br>.

Le « Loup Marcheur » ennuyait _profondément _Harry Potter !

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Cedric semblait passer la majorité de son temps libre avec _lui_ ! Harry n'était pas jaloux, non… Après tout, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment romantique à l'égard du Poufsouffle. Cependant leurs discussions en tête-à-tête se faisaient de plus en plus rares, remplacées par les beuveries des deux jeunes dominants !

Le brun demeurait pourtant certain que l'Alpha de Beauxbâtons avait un petit faible pour lui, alors pourquoi préférait-il la compagnie de ce _rustre_ à la sienne ?! Cela ne faisait tout bonnement aucun sens !

Bien sûr, dans les premiers temps, Harry avait essayé de se joindre aux soirées du duo de joyeux lurons. Après sa première rencontre pour le moins _intéressante_ avec le lycanthrope masqué, il s'était dit que le supporter demeurerait du concevable. Après tout, le dominant s'était quelque peu intéressé à son cas lors de cette soirée.  
>Ô combien, il s'était trompé ! Dès les premières minutes, le goujat s'était attaqué à son statut de docile, et à sa »petite » taille ! Toutefois, le brun n'avait pas voulu rendre les armes aussi vite. Il restait un Griffondor après tout, et ceux-ci s'avéraient reconnus pour leur incroyable courage ! Il avait donc fait honneur à son territoire, et pris sur lui, supportant « relativement » bien les piques du rôdeur. Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, <em>peut-être<em> que cela lui était arrivé de s'emporter _une ou deux_ fois mais bon, le dominant l'avait bien cherché aussi ! Bref, au bout de deux semaines de torture, il avait finalement abandonné.

Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait également laisser tomber sa relation avec le châtain ! Mais celui-ci semblait être soudainement bien occupé, et ne cessait d'annuler leurs rendez-vous quotidiens sous des excuses pour le moins douteuses !  
>Harry en demeurait sûr : tout était la faute du « Loup Marcheur » !<p>

Qu'avait donc ce dominant de_ plus_ que lui, pour que l'Alpha lui accorde toute son attention ? _Lui_, Harry, ne valait-_il_ pas mieux que ce _foutu clochard arrogant_ ?  
>.<p>

Voilà comment le docile en était arrivé à errer dans les rues de Beauxbâtons, l'_âme _en peine !

()()

Maintenant cela en était assez !

L'Alpha de Poufsouffle venait, une fois de plus, de refuser _poliment_ son invitation.

Oh oui ! Harry ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il allait dire sa façon de penser à ce misérable rôdeur ! À ce scélérat de voleur d'ami !

Quittant précipitamment la demeure du dirigeant, déterminé, le brun prit la direction de la petite clairière d'entrainement. A cette heure-ci, le lycanthrope masqué devait finir sa leçon de combat avec les jeunes dominants de la meute.

Allant de contré en contré, le vagabond commençait à forger sa réputation au sein des quatre territoires. Harry avait ainsi appris qu'il avait réalisé un certain nombre d'exploits à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et même Griffondor. Face à sa puissance et ses habiletés combatives, l'Alpha des Poufsouffles lui avait proposé de s'occuper de la jeune génération. Les adolescents le considéraient d'ailleurs tel un héros !

Une brute épaisse et un goujat, oui !

Passant enfin les portes du village, le docile put apercevoir la clairière enneigée, un peu plus loin au nord. Accélérant l'allure, il atteignit sa destination en rien de temps.  
>Le dominant se trouvait dos à lui, montrant avec application à ses élèves les points faibles d'un loup-garou sous forme humaine. Les jeunes gens l'écoutaient attentivement, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Ennuyé, mais également quelque peu admiratif face au charisme du vagabond – bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la contrainte -, Harry attendait patiemment que le cours finisse, son dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un des feuillus.<p>

Le plus âgé mit bientôt fin à sa leçon, et ses pupilles le saluèrent l'un après l'autre avant de quitter la clairière. Le lycanthrope se retourna alors pour faire face à son visiteur.  
>Surpris dans ses pensées, le brun sursauta sous l'attention soudaine du plus grand.<br>Il était pourtant sûr que le dominant n'avait pas senti sa présence ! La neige aurait dû couvrir le bruit de ses pas ! Peut-être bien que la réputation du rôdeur ne s'avérait pas _totalement _usurpée après tout !

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta précieuse présence, Potter ? »

Serrant fort les dents, le docile essayait de se contrôler. La conversation venait tout juste de commencer, il ne pouvait pas déjà sauter à la gorge de son interlocuteur.

« Je voulais te voir. »

« Eh bien, voilà qui est fait, tu me vois ! » goguenarda le plus grand.

Pourquoi ne devait-il pas l'attaquer, déjà ?

« Haha ! Très drôle ! Ton humour ne semble pas s'être arrangé, _Loup Marcheur _! »

« Tu me vois navré de te décevoir, Potter. », soupira l'anonyme avec drame. « Mon monde tourne pourtant autour de _toi_, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me remettre d'un nouveau rejet ! »

Il prit alors sa tête dans ses mains tout en laissant échapper de petits bruits étouffés, dans une parodie de sanglots.

Exaspéré, le Griffondor reprit la parole.

« Je me moque totalement de l'importance que j'ai pour toi ! Je suis venu te voir pour te dire de cesser d'_importuner_ autant Cedric ! »

Prenant le plus jeune de cours, le rôdeur éclata dans un grand rire bruyant, avant que toute trace d'amusement ne délaisse brutalement la partie visible de son visage.

« _Importuner_, dis-tu ? Ne serais-tu pas plutôt jaloux qu'il préfère _ma_ compagnie à la _tienne_ ? » cracha-t-il.

Le brun hoqueta, scandalisé, mais le dominant ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'insurger.

« Je ne comprends pas l'obsession de Cedric pour toi. Après tout, ton physique n'est pas _si_ extraordinaire, sans parler de ta personnalité plus qu'_exaspérante _! Mais bon, le _pauvre Poufsouffle_ reste totalement éperdu de ta stupide personne, il est donc de mon devoir en tant qu'ami, de lui faire découvrir les petits _plaisirs_ de la vie et de la ramener sur le droit chemin ! »

« Je ne… »

Le docile ne put cependant s'exprimer davantage, son vis-à-vis lui coupant à nouveau l'herbe sous le pied.

« Tu n'es pas intéressé par lui de toute façon, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème. Comptes-tu le laisser espérer jusqu'à sa mort ? »

Le Griffondor nia farouchement de la tête.

« Bien ! alors laisses-le un peu tranquille ! Cedric n'a pas besoin de se trainer un _boulet _comme toi. Il a bien assez à faire avec son rôle d'Alpha ! Tu ne fais rien d'autre que le _gêner_ ! »

Le brun dévisageait désormais le vagabond masqué, le regard totalement halluciné. La bouche restait ouverte dans une vaine tentative de contrattaque, mais aucun mot n'osait plus en sortir.

Le dominant soupira alors bruyamment.

« Bien, je suppose que nous avons fini cette conversation. À moins que tu n'aies à me faire part d'autre chose que ta _stupide jalousie immature_ ? »

L'hébétude quitta soudainement Harry pour faire place à l'afflux d'une colère bouillonnante.  
><em>Sa stupide jalousie immature ? <em>Pour qui se prenait cet étranger arrogant ! Lui qui ignorait tout de ce qu'il avait dû traverser !  
>.<p>

Pour sûr, le « Loup Marcheur » venait de dépasser haut la main Draco Malfoy dans sa liste du plus gros bâtard des quatre territoires !

_._

A suivre….

* * *

><p>Alors ce Drarry ? Je vous ai laissés sur votre fin, hein ? Et bien, si vous en voulez plus…<p>

Prochain chapitre : Ronald Weasley (qui est plus une excuse pour trouver un nom au chapitre qu'autre chose !) ou dix fois plus de Drarry !

A mardi !

Nihona


	8. Chapitre 7 : Ronald Weasley

**. .  
>Instinct Animal<br>. .**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Chronologie :****  
><strong>- 0 : Fenrir Greyback s'installe sur les terres des quatre territoires dont il devient l'Alpha unique.

- Été 209/Hiver 209-début 210 : Apprentissage « Loup Marcheur »  
>- Printemps 211 : Tournoi de Poufsouffle : Cedric (21 ans)<br>- Automne 211 : Arrivée d'Harry (16 ans) à Poufsouffle  
>- Automne 212 : Rencontre « Loup Marcheur » ( ?)Hermione (17 ans)  
>- Décembre 212 : Rencontre Harry (17 ans) « Loup Marcheur » ( ?)  
>- Mai 213 : Beltane<br>- Mi-Mai 213 : Retour d'Harry à Godric's Hollow  
>- Septembre 213 : Comité.<p>

En fait, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait des erreurs dans mes précédentes chronologies, mais je les ai corrigées. Ne vous inquiétez pas !  
>Le « Loup Marcheur » rencontre Dumbledore en 209 et non en 210.<p>

**Nda :** Un long chapitre… mais ne vous y habituez pas trop !^^ Et du « _vrai_ » Drarry !

**RAR :** Merci à **Hazel, shishi-sama, lemonpowaa, brigitte26, Alycia Panther,** et** ptitcoeurfragile** pour leurs reviews. Elles me motivent toujours autant !  
><strong>sasu-hime :<strong> Je comprends que tous ces flashbacks puissent t'embrouiller. Et malheureusement ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter ! Seuls mes 5-6 derniers chapitres sont exempts de flashbacks ! Je crois que j'ai pensé cette fic plus comme un film que comme une histoire, et ça se ressent. C'est pourquoi j'ajoute une chronologie correspondante à chaque chapitre en début de post. J'espère que ça t'aidera à te repérer !^^  
><strong>stormtrooper2 :<strong> Et bien, tu auras ta réponse aujourd'hui !  
><strong>haruhi-kyouya :<strong> Et bien, Harry n'est pas vraiment un docile tout gentil. Il a son caractère ! Et peut-être, en raison de sa vie passée, il est _très_ possessif ! Oh et puis, le « Loup Marcheur » n'est pas non plus super aimable avec lui ! Pour Hermione, elle prend tout de même _plus de la moitié_ du chapitre !

**Évolution :** 15 chapitres écrits sur 18. Je continue de poster 2fois/semaine pour finir pour Noël.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>** : Ronald Weasley **

**.  
><strong>(Les faits se déroulent à la suite du chapitre précédent. Donc quelques mois avant l'histoire principale.)

(Février 213)  
>.<p>

« Harry ! »

Soupirant, Harry Potter ralentit sa marche et se retourna à demi pour aviser l'importun. Ses orbes émeraude rencontrèrent alors la silhouette de Cedric Diggory.  
>Alors quoi ? Le dominant s'intéressait à lui, désormais ? Agacé, le brun reprit sa route. C'était sa pause du midi et il comptait bien en profiter !<p>

« Harry, attends ! » cria à nouveau l'Alpha de Poufsouffle.

Le docile était clairement agacé désormais, et il retint à grand peine un grognement de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il stoppa pourtant ses pas pour faire face au dirigeant.

« Est-ce que tu m'évites ? » lui demanda l'Alpha, aussitôt arrivé à sa hauteur.

Exaspéré, l'adolescent serra vigoureusement ses poings.

« N'est-ce pas plutôt_ toi_, qui m'évites depuis deux mois, Cedric ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Gêné par les accusations du plus jeune, le Poufsouffle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Oui, euh…désolé pour ça. J'étais plutôt occupé ces derniers temps, et… »

« Tellement occupé que tu trouvais pourtant le temps de te saouler avec le « _Loup Marcheur _» ! » réattaqua le brun, en détournant le regard de fureur.

Complètement écarlate, le dominant se saisit des mains du docile pour l'obliger à regarder directement dans ses prunelles ambre.

« Je suis… vraiment vraiment _vraiment _désolé, Harry ! » se repentit-il. « Je n'ai vraiment pas assuré dernièrement, hein ? »

A ces paroles, un mince sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Mais, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre ton amitié ! Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît ! » plaida le châtain.

Frustré, le Griffondor soupira de défaite.

Rassuré, l'Alpha le prit aussitôt dans ses bras avec affection. La joue contre la poitrine du dominant, l'adolescent ne comptait pas rendre totalement les armes.

« Vas-tu alors m'expliquer ce que ce foutu rôdeur a de plus que moi ? »

Amusé par la jalousie transparaissant de la voix du brun et la moue boudeuse qu'il imaginait aisément se former sur ses lèvres, Cedric éclata dans un grand éclat de rire. Son hilarité provoqua quelques secousses au niveau de son torse, qui poussèrent le plus jeune à s'en écarter.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » se plaignit celui-ci. « N'étais-tu pas entrain de t'excuser auprès de moi ? Alors comment oses-tu ainsi te moquer de moi ! »

Essayant tant bien mal de reprendre son sérieux, le Poufsouffle bafouilla de piètres excuses.

« Pard-Pardon Harry ! » Il fit une pause pour stabiliser complètement sa voix. « Tu-tu es juste trop mignon lorsque tu es jaloux ! » continua-t-il maladroitement.

« _Jaloux_ ! » s'offusqua le Griffondor.

_« Bien, je suppose que nous avons fini cette conversation. À moins que tu n'aies à me faire part d'autre chose que ta stupide jalousie immature ? » _La voix sarcastique du vagabond masqué résonnait encore dans sa tête. Comment Cedric osait-il lui dire qu'_il_ était _jaloux ?!_

« Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, tu n'as rien à envier au « Loup Marcheur ». Cela faisait juste un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu alors je voulais profiter de la compagnie de mon ami ! » s'expliqua le châtain.

« Pendant deux mois ! » voulut s'insurger le docile. Mais il garda la bouche fermée.

Prenant le visage du brun en coupe, le Poufsouffle poursuivit le ton sérieux.

« Comme je viens de te le dire, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Harry, et je te promets que je t'accorderai plus de temps à l'avenir. Est-ce que tu veux toujours passé du temps avec moi ? »

Le Griffondor renifla légèrement, les yeux détournés de son interlocuteur pourtant si proche, avant de s'exclamer la voix traînante :

« Bouge ton cul, Diggory, où la Mère Poulard aura fermé bien avant qu'on arrive... »

Un sourire resplendissant vint prendre place sur les lèvres de l'Alpha.

« …Il y en a qui ont un vrai travail ici, et qui ont besoin de manger pour être opérationnels ! »

Ignorant totalement le ton moqueur du docile, le châtain rattrapa rapidement le jeune lycanthrope qui s'éloignait déjà et se saisit de sa main droite pour la joindre à la sienne, son sourire toujours en place.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>(Mi-Mars 193)<br>.

Après sa réconciliation avec Cedric, les choses s'étaient quelque peu arrangées pour Harry. Ses rencontres avec le dominant avaient repris leur régularité habituelle jusqu'à il y a deux semaines de cela. L'Alpha de Poufsouffle était alors soudainement redevenu distant, et repoussait de plus en plus leurs rendez-vous. Les journées du brun s'en étaient retrouvées profondément mornes. Le printemps pointait peu le bout de son nez, et rester enfermé le soir dans sa chambre devenait de plus en plus pesant. Le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tard, et se balader dans la forêt apparaissait de plus en plus tentant. Mais le faire seul semblait désormais profondément ennuyeux !

Maudit soit le « Loup Marcheur » !  
>.<p>

Harry n'aimait pas spécialement l'alcool, pourtant ce soir-là, il décida de se rendre au bar du village. Sans doute y verrait-il Cedric ? Et malgré la présence conjointe du gêneur, rien ne pourrait mieux lui remonter le moral que de voir l'Alpha.

A peine eut-il franchi les portes de l'établissement que des effluves d'alcool embaumèrent ses narines. Fronçant le nez avec dégoût, le brun pénétra toutefois plus en amont dans les lieux, scannant ses occupants avec attention. Cedric se trouvait au centre de la pièce, les bras d'une docile blonde accrochés autour de son cou, alors que les deux jeunes gens se balançaient lentement dans une danse improvisée. L'absence de musique ne paraissait pas perturber le couple, et la boisson y était sans nul doute pour quelque chose. Le Poufsouffle demeurait plutôt timide et il avait d'ailleurs couvé du regard le Griffondor pendant plus d'un an, sans oser lui faire la moindre avance franche, avant de _finalement_ lui volé un baiser, il y a quelques mois de cela ! Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et le coupable ne devait pas s'avérer bien loin !  
>Vexé, le brun rechercha activement la silhouette de l'acolyte du châtain, pour finalement la trouver au bar, une autre docile, brune cette fois-ci, pendue à son bras. Sans une seule seconde d'hésitation, le Griffondor fonça vers le comptoir pour arracher la <em>stupide greluche<em> collée au dominant et demander à celui-ci des explications sur le comportement « volage » de son « meilleur ami ».

« Comment peux-tu laisser cette _stupide cruche_ se comporter ainsi avec Cedric ? »

Surpris par l'éclat et la présence du plus jeune, le rôdeur resta quelques secondes coi, avant de saisir la situation.

« Potter… Es-tu entrain de me demander d'être la baby-sitter de Diggory ? »

« Cedric n'est pas un_ alcoolo, _un_ rustre _etun_ goujat_ comme toi ! Il ne danserait jamais aussi indécemment avec une fille qu'il vient tout juste de rencontrer ! » se scandalisa le brun.

Sirotant une gorgée du liquide ambré remplissant son verre, le dominant jeta un regard désabusé au plus petit.

« Es-tu réellement sûr de connaître Diggory, _Potter_ ? Juste parce qu'il ne prête plus une _totale_ attention à une _vierge effarouchée_ comme toi, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne désire pas prendre un peu de bon temps ! Laisse-le un peu s'amuser, il a besoin de relâcher la pression ! » s'agaça-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils sous la fureur, le docile contrattaqua avec véhémence :

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt _toi_ qui a mis dans la tête de Cedric, que traîner avec moi ne demeurait rien d'autre qu'une _perte de temps_, et qu'il devrait plutôt s'afficher avec ces _prostitués_ ? »

Décidément, ce fichu dominant réveillait toujours ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui !

« Prostitués ? Waouh ! que de vilains mots pour une bouche si innocente ! » se moqua l'anonyme. « Peut-être bien que c'est le cas. Peut-être bien que _je_ suis celui à l'origine de l'éloignement de ce _cher Alpha_ par rapport à toi. Et alors ? Si c'est le cas, que vas-_tu_ faire, Potter ? »

Le Griffondor le dévisageait hargneusement, les joues désormais écarlates.

« Enfin, je suis content que _tu_ assumes enfin ton _insignifiance _! » ajouta le dominant d'un ton traînant.

Comment _osait-il_ lui parler ainsi ! Pour qui ce _stupide reclus_ se prenait-il ? S'il était un _peu_ plus grand et un _peu_ plus fort – aussi -, il y a longtemps que ce prétentieux mangerait les pissenlits par la racine ! Cet ignorant croyait-il vraiment valoir plus que lui, juste parce qu'il disposait du statut de dominant ?  
>Il s'appelait Harry Potter ! Il était le fils de l'Alpha James Potter et le petit-cousin*1 de l'ancien Alpha Albus Dumbledore ! Et non, n'importe quel chien galeux, qu'un simple dominant pouvait ainsi ridiculiser ! Il avait peut-être échoué à la cérémonie de la maturation. Son père l'ignorait peut-être… et priait surement chaque jour qu'il disparaisse, <em>mais <em>ça n'empêchait pas du _sang d'Alpha_ de couler dans ses veines ! Il allait montrer à cet abruti qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Potter ! Oh oui ! Il allait…

« Bon Potter, comment comptes-tu me rembourser ? »

La voix du vagabond sortit brusquement le brun du schème de ses plans abracadabrants de tentatives de meurtre. Ahuri, il regardait désormais le plus âgé, stupidement.

« Hein ? »

« Et bien, oui ! Tu m'as privé d'une charmante compagnie pour la soirée et sans doute pour la nuit également, pour venir importuner mes oreilles avec tes états d'âme pour le moins navrants ! Comment comptes-tu donc me rembourser ? » expliqua calmement le dominant, d'un air blasé.

Cette fois-ci, Harry se trouvait au bord de la rupture ! Une intense envie d'éclater en sanglots le démangeait. Sa vie pouvait-elle _réellement_ devenir _plu_s pathétique ?

« Je ne crois pas que tu es spécialement d'affinités avec les autres dociles du village, je doute donc que tu puisses me présenter l'un d'entre eux pour apaiser mon ennui. Alors, que dis-tu de cela : pourquoi ne les remplacerais-tu pas pour la soirée ? Je devrai me _contenter_ de ta présence, _à regret_, tu penses bien. Mais bon, la moitié de la nuit s'est déjà écoulée, je pense pouvoir supporter ta compagnie pour le temps restant ! » concéda le lycanthrope masqué, faussement généreux. Il laissa ensuite un soupir dramatique s'échapper de ses lèvres, avant de soudainement s'enthousiasmer avec un sourire éblouissant : « Et puis…j'adore les défis ! »

« Es-est que c'est une blague ? » balbutia le docile.

Apparemment, _oui_ ! Sa vie pouvait bien devenir _encore plus _pathétique ! Mère Lune semblait s'acharner sur lui ! L'humiliation précédente n'avait pas dû être assez _forte_ !

Aussi embrouillés que ses pensées, les nerfs de l'adolescent lâchèrent finalement, l'emportant dans un grand rire fou. Il se retenait désormais péniblement au bar, le corps plié en deux, sa silhouette entière tremblant sous l'intensité de son hystérie. Bientôt, ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous son poids, tandis que son hilarité reprenait de plus belle. Il était définitivement perdu, perdu dans sa folie, condamné à rire sans fin !

.

Scotché face à l'attitude du brun et légèrement ennuyé par sa nouvelle indifférence, le rôdeur se saisit soudainement de la longue tresse couvrant la nuque du docile pour plaquer violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le rire du plus petit se stoppa alors brusquement, étouffé par la bouche de son congénère. Révolté, le docile poussa de toutes ses forces contre la poitrine du lycanthrope pour éloigner son corps le plus possible du malotru !

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

À nouveau au contrôle de la situation, le vagabond masqué lui envoya un petit sourire amusé.

« Quoi ? Était-ce ton premier baiser, Potter ? » railla-t-il.

Sous le silence du brun, il s'étouffa avec sa salive d'étonnement.

« Vr-vraiment ? Quand je te traitais de vierge effarouchée, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à Griffondor, du tricot ? »

Le dit Griffondor lui renvoya un regard réfrigérant, ses émeraudes lançant littéralement des éclairs.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien sûr que ce n'était pas mon premier baiser ! »

Les prunelles fixes du docile confirmait ses propos. Le rôdeur s'autorisa alors à pousser un profond soupir soulagé, avant de retourner aussitôt son attention sur le plus jeune, soupçonneux.

« Alors pourquoi prends-tu une expression aussi scandalisée ? »

« Quelle expression scandalisée ? Je n'ai pas du tout une expression scandalisée ! » se défendit son interlocuteur.

« Oh, vraiment ? » nargua le plus grand. « Tu sais… un bécot échangé avec ta petite copine à quatre ans, ne compte pas comme un baiser, Potter ! »

Plissant un peu plus les yeux, le brun réussit néanmoins à contrôler sa colère.

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître, on m'a déjà embrassé ! … Et je parle d'un vrai baiser ! »

« Oh… Alors qui étais-ce ? » demanda sincèrement intéressé le plus âgé.

À ce rythme, l'écarlate deviendrait rapidement la couleur définitive du teint du Griffondor.

« Je-je… Cela ne te concerne en rien ! »

« Était-ce Diggory ? » poussa sa chance le vagabond masqué.

Et son audace paya, s'il pouvait en juger par l'état proche de la combustion du visage du plus petit, et par ses mains tremblantes.

« Cedric ? Vraiment ? Il a plus de courage que je ne le pensais ! » s'amusa-t-il. « Alors ? L'Alpha de Poufsouffle embrasse-t-il bien ? »

Le docile détourna la tête pour toute réponse.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire : oui ? ou non ? » s'interloqua le dominant, un sourcil relevé.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? » rétorqua le brun. Seulement le ton étouffé de sa voix donnait peu de poids à ses paroles.

« Et bien… Si il s'avère que ce cher Alpha est incapable d'embrasser…Je disposerai d'un dossier de plus sur lui ! », se félicita le dominant, malicieux. « Alors ? Comment était le baiser du « Roi » des Poufsouffles ? »

Le Griffondor essayait toujours d'échapper à son regard et à ses questions insistantes, toutefois le chasseur habitant le rôdeur ne comptait laisser filer aussi facilement sa proie.

« Il-il… C'était un baiser très bien ! » s'écria finalement le plus jeune.

L'éclat du plus petit surprit le voyageur qui sursauta sur sa chaise.

« Waouh ! » s'exclama-t-il après quelques instants, une grimace déformant sa bouche. « C'était si terrible que ça ? »

« Ce n'était pas… ! » se rattrapa le brun, les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Hé… Potter…Ce n'est pas grave… », paniqua le plus grand.

« Imbécile… », souffla Harry, mais sa voix ne portait nulle trace de rancœur.

Quelque peu gêné et coupable, le dominant gratta l'arrière de sa tête tel un enfant surpris en pleine faute.

« Approche, Potter. »

Sceptique, l'adolescent n'esquissa par le moindre geste.

Le vagabond soupira avec fatalisme, avant de descendre souplement de son tabouret pour attraper fermement la taille du brun de sa main gauche, tandis que sa jumelle se saisissait déjà du visage du plus petit, le maintenant immobile. Le dominant cueillit alors doucement les lèvres de l'adolescent. Stupéfié, le docile ne put que se laisser faire.  
>Les lèvres étrangement douces du lycanthrope baisèrent une premières fois les siennes, avant de légèrement se reculer pour caresser tendrement le contour de sa bouche. La chaleur du dominant traversait sa lourde cape pour atteindre fiévreusement le corps du docile. Jamais personne n'avait enlacé aussi profondément Harry. Ses parents, eux-mêmes, ne le faisaient plus depuis des années. Et ainsi, il n'avait plus ressenti une telle sensation de chaleur et de protection depuis une éternité…<br>La bouche aventureuse du plus grand vint finalement reprendre possession de ses lèvres, y déposant une multitude de petits baisers.

Est-ce que c'était cela, embrasser ?

Harry avait longtemps fantasmé sur son premier baiser. Il s'était d'abord imaginé avec une gentille et douce jeune fille rousse, à la peau pâle et pure, et au sourire lumineux. Il l'aurait emmenée dans les bois un soir de pleine lune. Ils auraient joué ensemble toute la nuit et il aurait chassé pour elle, lui démontrant sa force et sa valeur. Au lever du jour, ils auraient retrouvé leurs formes humaines, et là, il aurait déposé un doux baiser sur ses douces lèvres rosées. Juste une simple pression de bouches l'une contre l'autre.  
>Puis la cérémonie de la maturation s'était déroulée, il avait alors dû revoir tous ses plans. Pour être honnête, l'attention des dominants avait été le moindre de ses soucis pendant près de trois ans. Mais on ne pouvait lutter contre la nature, et bientôt son instinct de docile lui avait crié son manque, et lui avait révélé certaines qualités des dominants sur lesquelles il ne se serait jamais attardé autrefois. Harry avait alors pensé que son père choisirait son futur mari parmi les prétendants de la meute, et qu'il offrirait son premier baiser en même temps que sa virginité à un dominant le considérant seulement comme un trophée !<br>Enfin, après quelques mois à Poufsouffle, il s'était dit que les choses pourraient peut-être finalement tournées pour le mieux. Et d'ailleurs le sort parut lui donner raison lorsqu' au bout d'un an à lui tourner autour, Cedric s'était lancé et lui avait dérobé un baiser. Cependant cela n'avait en rien ressemblé en ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ce n'était pas que le Poufsouffle embrassait _mal_ ou quoique soit, seulement cela avait semblé tellement mal, comme s'il n'embrassait pas la bonne personne.

Mais aucun des scenarii qu'il avait envisagé, ne ressemblait à celui qui était entrain de se dérouler présentement ! Certes ce n'était plus son premier baiser, mais plutôt son deuxième, troisième, quatrième et plusieurs autres leur succédant, mais tout de même ! Comment pouvait-il se laisser ainsi embrasser par le « Loup Marcheur » ?

Reprenant soudainement contact avec la réalité, le Griffondor voulut repousser le dominant, cependant la prise de celui-ci le maintenait avec fermeté contre son imposante silhouette, lui ôtant toute échappatoire. Le plus grand ignora superbement l'attitude de brun, et s'empara sans merci de la lèvre inférieure du docile, la mordillant consciencieusement. Scandalisé, l'adolescent voulut exprimer son désaccord mais, voulant annihiler toute tentative de protestation dans l'œuf, le rôdeur profita de l'ouverture de la bouche du Griffondor pour y plonger avidement sa langue.

Les minutes suivantes ne furent que bruits mouillés et gémissements, alors que la langue du dominant caressait langoureusement son homologue, qui paraissait désormais, loin de s'en plaindre.

Harry ne savait plus où il était, son cerveau semblait définitivement perdu au profit de son corps qui criait à la délivrance. La puissance s'échappant du dominant l'ensorcelait littéralement et ses sens s'abreuvaient de la présence du lycanthrope. Il y avait toutefois quelque chose de bizarre chez le vagabond masqué.

Son odeur.

Son corps ne possédait pas d'odeur, seule son atroce cape apportait aux narines du docile un relent d'alcool et de terre humide.

.

Ce fut l'intervention pour le moins violente d'un des clients de l'auberge, qui tira Harry de sa transe. Apparemment son compagnon de jeu venait de tricher et le lycanthrope ne le prenait pas à la légère !

Son cerveau à nouveau en fonction « marche », le docile réussit cette fois-ci à s'échapper de l'étreinte du plus grand, encore sous le choc de l'éclat du joueur.  
>Gardant les yeux fixés au sol, le brun quitta alors précipitamment le bar, fuyant désespérément le dominant.<br>.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

(Avril 193)  
>.<p>

En ce début d'après-midi, Harry gambadait joyeusement dans la capitale de Poufsouffle. Le Docteur Pomfrey l'avait envoyé chercher des herbes médicinales dans la forêt, et le Griffondor ne pouvait que l'en remercier. Sortir de la prison de l'infirmerie ne pouvait mieux éclairer sa journée !  
>Sautillant sur les pavés de la rue principale, les portes de la cité lui furent rapidement en vue. Cependant, un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait nullement, stoppa brutalement les pas du brun ainsi que son euphorie. Ce furent d'abord les clameurs qui attirèrent l'attention de l'adolescent, il dirigea alors son regard vers la cause de tout ce bruit mais ce fut la vue qui l'accueillit qui causa son brusque changement d'humeur. Perçant la foule, la silhouette du vagabond masqué vint transpercer son champ de vision.<p>

Le « Loup Marcheur » se tenait accroupi devant la porte de la boulangerie, vêtu de sa cape mi-saison qui laissait apparaître ses bras fermement musclés et bronzés. Des perles de sueur dégringolaient le long de sa pomme d'Adam, malgré le temps encore capricieux de ce début d'avril. La bouche marqué par un pli de concentration, le rôdeur aidait le propriétaire de la boutique à réinstaller une nouvelle fenêtre, là où la précédente avait été brisée par quelques jeunes voyous.

La présence seule du dominant demeurait bien suffisante pour ruiner le moral du docile, mais le groupe de jeunes groupies se trouvant autour de lui, mettait réellement ses nerfs à rude épreuve !

Reniflant avec dédain, le brun se décida à détacher ses orbes émeraude de la scène plus que grotesque, pour retourner à ses propres activités, seulement la voix perchée d'une docile blonde brisa totalement son self-control.

« Tu es tellement ~fort ! » gloussa-t-elle. « Je suis sûre que tu pourrais soulever sans problème, un arbre ! »

« Un arbre ? » rit le rôdeur, _pitoyablement._ « Peut-être par un arbre… mais je pourrais porter chacune d'entre vous sans problème. Pourquoi pas une sur chaque bras ? » flirta-t-il.

Pour qui se prenait ce _stupide dominant_ ! Croyait-il que tous les dociles ne rêvaient que de coucher à lui !

« Ça ne m'ennuie pas de partager ! » répondit la blonde, tout en agrippant le bras désormais libre de toute charge du dominant.

Et bien, il fallait croire que certaines écervelées n'avaient pas beaucoup de respect pour elles-mêmes, seulement c'était loin d'être le cas de tous les dociles !

Le vagabond masqué éclata d'un rire chaud aux paroles de la jeune femme.

« Oh ! alors, il me faut me trouver une deuxième partenaire ! » suggéra-t-il.

Une brune, à la poitrine plus qu'avantageuse, se précipita aussitôt pour s'emparer de son second bras.

« Alors je m'occuperai de toi ! » susurra-t-elle langoureusement.

Ces camarades, elles, criaient à l'injustice.

« Je l'avais vu la première ! »

« Qui voudrais de toi, mocheté ? Je l'ai vu me faire un clin d'œil tout à l'heure ! »

« N'importe quoi, je suis sûre qu'il préfère les blondes ! » s'insurgea une autre.

Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Ces filles, étaient-elles réellement prêtes à se battre pour les faveurs du dominant ?

Comment pouvaient-elles être aussi stupides ? Certes, le vagabond dégageait une aura plutôt puissante, mais elles ne connaissaient même pas son visage ! Le lycanthrope pouvait se révéler d'une laideur abominable pour ce qu'elles en savaient ! Sa figure et son corps s'avéraient peut-être totalement recouverts de furoncles ! … ou bien, possédait-il un trou en plein milieu du front ? Ou encore ne disposait-il que d'un seul œil comme le vieux Maugrey !  
>Et puis, que savaient-elles de lui, au juste ? Le rôdeur était peut-être un de ses loups divergents à la folie meurtrière dont s'était débarrassée une autre meute ! Le dominant n'avait pas réellement montré de signe d'agressivité depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais cela ne voulait rien dire ! On n'était jamais trop prudent ! Ou bien était-il un envoyé de Serpentard visant à espionner les autres territoires ? Après tout, le docile n'avait entendu aucun récit contant de quelconques exploits du voyageur sur le territoire de Serpentard !<p>

Alors comment ces jeunes cruches pouvaient-elles ainsi lui faire confiance ?

À quel point étaient-elles désespérées pour crever ainsi d'attention de sa part ? pour se paner ainsi de désir pour lui ? Rêvaient-elles à ce point qu'il les enlace ? Ou même seulement qu'il les embrasse ?

Harry ne comprenait réellement pas ces femmes. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait ainsi devant un dominant, et surtout pas devant le « Loup Marcheur » ! Il ne se damnerait jamais ainsi pour obtenir un seul baiser du rôdeur !  
>Peut-être avait-il goûté une fois les lèvres du vagabond masqué, mais cela ne demeurait pas de son propre fait. Cela restait un malencontreux accident ! Harry n'avait jamais rien désiré venant du lycanthrope, et il avait encore moins supplié ! Aucun gémissement indécent ou une quelconque demande plaintive n'avait franchi les barrières de sa bouche ! Son comportement était resté exemplaire !<br>D'ailleurs, depuis l'incident du bar, le brun avait royalement ignoré l'étranger, et celui-ci le lui avait bien rendu ! Ils avaient gardé leur _petit_ dérapage secret de l'Alpha de Poufsouffle. Ce –ou bien était-ce « ces » ?- baiser ne représentait absolument rien pour Harry !  
>.<p>

Jetant un dernier regard dégoûté à l'attroupement se situant toujours devant la boulangerie, le Griffondor tourna rageusement les talons pour franchir les portes du village. Ces joues demeuraient rouges de colère.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

(Mai 193)  
>.<p>

La fête battait son plein à Poufsouffle. On célébrait aujourd'hui le début de « l'été », en cette nuit de pleine lune du premier mai, plus connue sous le nom de Beltane. Mais le feu de joie éclairant l'immense clairière n'amenait en Harry que des vieux souvenirs de célébrations antérieures. Des cérémonies en l'honneur de la Déesse Lune.  
>Cela faisait déjà six ans que le docile n'avait pas assisté à une de ces cérémonies. Après sa maturation, son père l'avait royalement ignoré, et il n'avait pas été question qu'il appose un peu plus de honte sur lui en apparaissant aux festivités. A la dernière célébration remontant à ses onze ans, le brun s'était certes, fortement ennuyé, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être profondément blessé par l'attitude de son paternel. Et puis, la Cérémonie de la Lune lui évoquait une personne bien précise.<p>

Draco Malfoy.

Tant admiré et tant détesté ! Même après l'avoir extraordinairement humilié sept ans auparavant, ce fichu blond ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Il se demandait bien ce qu'était devenu le dominant. Il avait entendu que son père était mort lors d'un duel avec McNair pour le titre d'Alpha de Serpentard, mais, rien sur le jeune loup-garou. Était-il mort lui aussi ?

Une voix moqueuse le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

« Encore en train de te morfondre sur ton sort, Potter ? »

Se retournant, le docile fit face à la silhouette du « Loup Marcheur ». Celui-ci portait comme toujours son indécollable sourire goguenard.  
>Harry n'avait pas parlé au dominant depuis sa soirée au bar de Tom. En effet, l'apprenti médecin avait consciencieusement évité le voyageur et celui-ci semblait avoir réalisé le même prodige avec brio. Et d'ailleurs, ne plus voir la silhouette du plus âgé lui avait fait le plus grand bien ! Ainsi, il n'avait plus eu à supporter la vue du lycanthrope paradant devant ses stupides groupies ! Mais bien sûr, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et Mère Lune paraissait jouer d'ironie tout en s'abreuvant de son malheur ces jours-ci !<p>

Exaspéré par la seule présence du vagabond, le brun finit par gratifier le loup-garou à sa manière.

« Et toi ? Pas en train de chercher une naïve petite docile pour dépoussiérer ton manche ? Ou bien…peut-être que ton incroyable laideur ne s'avère pas l'unique raison de ton inactivité…es-tu impuissant ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, une expression sérieuse marquant son visage.

Le dominant partit dans un grand rire sincère.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi intéressé par mon sexe, Potter ? Désires-tu tant que ça y goûter ? M'embrasser ne t'as pas suffit ? Je peux aisément le comprendre, tu sais ! » s'exclama-t-il malicieusement, ses propres sourcils se mouvant de manière explicite.

« Oh oui, j'en rêve depuis le premier jour. Prends-moi ! » gémit le brun avec emphase, en se frottant sensuellement contre le flanc de l'homme masqué.

Abasourdi, celui-ci avala difficilement sa salive. Depuis quand Potter était-il aussi peu farouche ?  
>Il reprit cependant rapidement de sa superbe.<p>

« Oh ? Alors pourquoi ne nous retirions-nous pas un peu plus loin, Potter ? » rentra-t-il dans le jeu du plus jeune, tout en passant son bras sur les épaules du brun. « Je suis assez pudique tu sais ! »

S'étant fait prendre à son propre tour, le docile se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte du plus grand.

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« Oh mais tu sais bien que tu t'y trouves constamment, _mon cœur_ ! Et nous y faisons des activités plutôt fatigantes ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y prends bien soin de toi, _mon amour_ ! Tu y gémis constamment et… », reprit l'autre lycanthrope de plus belle.

Les mains du brun recouvraient désormais ses propres oreilles, dans une vaine tentative d'échapper aux paroles libidineuses du dominant.

.

Et son sauveur arriva en la personne de Cedric Diggory. L'Alpha avait enfin réussi à s'extraire des griffes d'un groupe de dociles aux hormones plus que débordantes, et recherchaient ses deux amis depuis déjà quelques minutes.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! »

A son approche, le docile sauta presque dans les bras du Poufsouffle. Celui-ci rougit soudainement sous l'attention du plus jeune.  
>L'homme masqué hocha désespérément la tête. Son ami était réellement complètement fou du Griffondor, et celui-ci ne faisait semblant de rien. Qu'est-ce que le châtain pouvait bien trouver au brun ? Il demeurait plus qu'agaçant, défiait sans cesse l'autorité des dominants et s'emportait pour un rien. Bon, il possédait un physique assez avantageux certes, avec ses grands yeux émeraude hypnotisants, sa bouche boudeuse aux lèvres pourpres et sa longue chevelure d'un noir intense rattachée dans une tresse couvrant son dos et dont quelques boucles rebelles venaient encadrer son visage fin.<br>Mais sa personnalité restait exécrable !

La voix de l'autre dominant vint le sortir de ses pensées.

« Et si on allait danser ? C'est la Beltane, les amis ! La fête de la renaissance ! N'est-il pas temps d'un peu nous amuser ? »

Le voyageur haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt un prétexte pour que les exhibitionnistes puissent avoir du sexe en public ? »

Le châtain lança un regard choqué à son ami, alors que le brun tirait déjà le bras de l'Alpha pour qu'ils rejoignent la foule se trémoussant.

()()

Les trois jeunes gens dansèrent bien une heure autour du feu, insouciants. Fleur Delacour vint finalement chercher son supérieur pour régler un différend entre deux dominants. Déçu, le jeune lycanthrope demanda pourtant à ses amis de continuer les festivités sans lui.  
>Gênés, les deux loups-garous ne savaient comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre, évitant bien soigneusement de se toucher à chaque mouvement. Toutefois, le bruit des tambours changea subtilement et les danseurs commencèrent à bouger bien plus lascivement. Perdu, le plus grand allait se retirer, quand le brun se saisit de son bras dans un soupir.<p>

« As-tu peur de moi ? Je ne vais pas te violer ! »

Aujourd'hui, c'est _lui_ qui aurait le _dessus_ ! Et il humilierait publiquement le dominant, et lui montrerait qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Potter !

D'abord surpris par l'attitude plus qu'inattendue du plus jeune, le voyageur se remit bien assez vite. Il ne permettait à personne de le dominer ! Et Harry Potter ne faisait surement pas exception !  
>Il attira alors brutalement le plus petit contre lui, plaquant son torse puissant contre le dos du docile. Sous l'action, la respiration du brun se bloqua soudainement. Le Griffondor pouvait désormais ressentir les muscles du lycanthrope se contracter en rythme avec les instruments, contre son dos. Et les battements de son propre cœur vinrent bientôt se synchroniser avec le tambourinement des tams-tams.<p>

_Boum. Boum. Boum_.

Les mains sur ses hanches, l'homme masqué imposait ses propres mouvements à son corps. Les cuisses du rôdeur appuyaient un peu plus contre les siennes à chacun de leurs balancements, et son érection faisait dangereusement pression contre l'arrière de son propre pantalon.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

La respiration du dominant était maintenant saccadée. Et chacune de ses expirations venaient chatouiller la nuque de l'adolescent. Inspirant profondément l'odeur du docile, l'homme réaffirma un peu plus sa prise sur les hanches du brun. Le Griffondor porterait sans nul doute l'empreinte de ses doigts le lendemain.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Le docile sentait son propre souffle s'accélérer pour rejoindre le rythme effréné de son cœur. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau. Et une incommensurable euphorie le gagnait progressivement, vite accompagnée par un sentiment de désir inexplicable et étouffant. Sa main droite vint alors se raccrocher à l'épaule du loup-garou tandis que la paume de sa main gauche vint recouvrir doucement l'homologue de son compagnon de danse sur sa hanche.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Et son instinct lui criait de ne jamais quitter l'étreinte du plus grand. Oui…il se trouvait à sa juste place dans les bras du dominant. Il demeurait là où il aurait toujours dû être. Il appartenait à cet homme. Tout comme celui-ci lui appartenait en retour…  
>Le lycanthrope au visage caché semblait éprouver la même chose, car, le corps du brun se retrouva soudainement face au dominant - celui-ci le tenant toujours aussi fermement par les hanches - une lueur rouge perçant désormais à travers le masque ivoire, dévorant ardemment son visage. Le loup-garou se saisit alors brusquement de sa main droite pour l'éloigner précipitamment du feu, et le guider vers la forêt. Le docile le suivit sans protester.<p>

.

Une fois protégé par l'ombre des arbres, le dominant se jeta aussitôt sur les lèvres du docile pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Celui-ci se laissa faire avec complaisance, gémissant intensément alors que son compagnon dévorait sa bouche. Le plus jeune inséra ensuite ses mains sous la cape du plus âgé pour fourrager sauvagement ses doigts dans les cheveux du lycanthrope. La capuche du dominant bascula alors en arrière. Satisfait, le brun voulut aussi ôter son masque, mais le loup-garou l'en empêcha en se saisissant soudainement de ses poignets en grognant, menaçant. Il fit ainsi reculer le docile pour finalement plaquer le corps de celui-ci contre le tronc d'un chêne, les mains du Griffondor toujours enserrées dans la poigne de son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, il se pencha en avant pour s'emparer à nouveau de la bouche du plus petit, tout en appuyant fermement son propre corps contre celui du docile.

Vexé, le brun détourna le visage au dernier moment, le dominant embrassant sa joue. Il n'était pas n'importe quelle chienne en chaleur qu'on se tapait au fin fond des bois ! Si le dominant ne voulait pas lui révéler son identité alors il n'aurait pas droit à son corps !

Agacé, le plus grand grogna à nouveau. Toutefois, cela ne sembla nullement impressionner le Griffondor. Bien ! Ce fichu docile allait découvrir qui commandait, ici !

De sa main gauche, qui restait libre, le dominant emprisonna fermement l'érection du brun à travers son pantalon. L'adolescent geignit. Le plus âgé resserra alors lentement sa prise sur sa victime jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune abdique. Victorieux, le dominant reprit possession des lèvres du plus petit, l'obligeant à les entrouvrir pour enfoncer profondément sa langue dans sa cavité buccale. Cependant, humilié, le docile se vengea en mordant sauvagement l'étrangère, se délectant du goût du sang de son compagnon sur sa propre langue.

.

Faire l'amour contre le tronc d'un arbre se révéla quelque peu acrobatique, surtout au moment de se débarrasser des vêtements. Ainsi le brun se retrouva-t-il rapidement allongé par terre, nu comme un ver, dominé par le corps du lycanthrope à l'identité secrète.

Le dominant dévorait toujours efficacement sa bouche, sous ses propres gémissements de délectation, tout en frottant son corps dur, chaud et puissant - mais surtout son bas-ventre dénudé - contre le sien. Le poids du corps de lycanthrope pesait ainsi de plus en plus sur ses cuisses, et chacune de leurs frictions le poussait à écarter un peu plus ses jambes. Les mains de son compagnon, elles, se déplaçaient partout. Retraçant chaque courbe de son corps, apprenant chacun de ses creux et de ses bosses, elles caressaient ainsi avec passion la moindre parcelle de sa peau, qui prenait à son tour feu sous les attouchements.

Ainsi, la petite voix – bien peu convaincante - qui lui répétait au début qu'il était en train de faire une bêtise, s'était vite vue remplacée par un timbre beaucoup plus sensuel qui l'encourageait maintenant à laisser le garou l'emmener jusqu'aux tréfonds de la débauche !

Ayant délaissée ses lèvres, la bouche du dominant léchait désormais voracement son cou, qui serait sans nul doute couvert de suçons le lendemain. Grisé par la félicité, les doigts du docile vinrent bientôt se fondre dans les fines mèches de son amant. Celui-ci, nullement en reste, avait abandonné le cou de sa victime pour descendre le loin du torse de celle-ci, embrassant les pectoraux pour venir ensuite sucer allègrement les tétons rosés qui ressortaient sur la peau finement hâlée du brun. Harry, lui, ne pouvait réprimer le flux de gémissements qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.  
>Son propre désir exacerbé par les petits cris poussés par le brun, le dominant entreprit alors de poursuivre sa descente du buste de sa proie, et se dirigea vers le nombril de celle-ci, où il laissa sa langue se perdre quelques instants. Puis, évitant soigneusement la virilité de la petite chose tremblotante et quémandeuse entre ses doigts, il vint lécher l'intérieur des cuisses du Griffondor avant d'enfin se décider à empoigner fermement le sexe du docile dans sa main. Celui-ci émit un faible geignement sous le traitement.<p>

Pressé de pouvoir enfin pénétré le plus jeune, le lycanthrope masqué lui présenta rapidement trois de ses doigts afin qu'il les humidifie abondamment de sa salive. Embrumé dans les méandres du plaisir, Harry tendit légèrement le cou, et engouffra successivement un, puis deux, puis trois doigts. Excité par la vision de son amant mimant une fellation sur ses annexes tout en lui jetant un regard rempli d'innocence, le dominant abandonna toute retenue, et arracha ses doigts de la bouche purpurine pour les diriger vers l'intimité frémissante du docile, d'où s'échappait déjà un liquide visqueux. Le plus âgé huma doucement l'odeur s'en dégageant, avant de donner un petit coup de langue expérimental contre l'orifice. Il referma alors sa bouche, un soupir de plaisir quittant ses lèvres. Toutefois ce petit aperçu ne l'avait nullement satisfait, et le loup-garou replongea aussitôt sur l'anus du brun pour laper avidement le doux nectar. Au bord de la rupture, le docile se saisit brutalement de la nuque de son compagnon, dont les lèvres étaient maculées de ses propres sécrétions, pour lui dévorer la bouche, goûtant ainsi son goût sur sa langue.

Le lycanthrope au masque blanc glissa finalement un premier doigt afin de tester l'étroitesse du jeune loup avant d'en ajouter un second après quoi, il amorça des mouvements de ciseaux dans l'antre brûlante du Griffondor pour agrandir le tunnel en vue de la pénétration future de son propre membre. Un troisième doigt vint enfin rejoindre les deux autres, et le plus âgé entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient au sein de l'intimité de l'adolescent.

Grisé par la sensation des doigts de son compagnon enfouis au plus profond de son corps, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le supplier et d'en quémander toujours plus. Accédant à sa requête, le dominant ôta ses appendices des profondeurs du docile, action à laquelle le brun répondit en sanglotant de frustration. Amusé, le plus âgé vint caresser la joue du jeune lycaon, remettant derrière son oreille, une des mèches bouclée qui lui cachait la vue de ses magnifiques yeux absinthes obscurcis par le plaisir. Ne quittant pas les orbes de son amant du regard, il prit possession du poignet de celui-ci afin de diriger délicatement sa main vers sa propre bouche, où il enduisit généreusement les doigts de son compagnon de salive. Sans perdre le contact visuel avec le Griffondor, il guida sa main fine vers sa virilité - aux proportions plus que louables - douloureusement tendue et débuta de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient en conservant la main du docile fermement emprisonnée dans la sienne.

Harry sentait la chair palpiter dans sa main sous l'action du poignet du dominant, mais il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il voulait ressentir ce sexe épais écartelé ses chairs pour pénétrer au plus profond de lui jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme ! Percevant la perte de patience du Griffondor, le lycanthrope retira sa main de celle de son compagnon, et, se rallongeant sur celui-ci, il attrapa les longues jambes bronzées, positionnant ainsi les genoux de l'adolescent au creux de ses propres coudes. Le corps du brun désormais plié en deux, il dirigea sa virilité humide de salive vers l'entrée lubrifiée d'Harry. Plongeant ses yeux écarlates dans les pupilles dilatées du docile, il pénétra brusquement dans le corps du plus jeune, introduisant toute sa longueur dans l'antre du jeune loup. Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de celui-ci, alors qu'une souffrance incommensurable prenait possession de son arrière-train, ses chairs paraissant se déchirer de l'intérieur. Le Griffondor lança un regard furieux au dominant, auquel celui-ci répondit en ressortant entièrement du corps de son amant avant de se rengainer tout aussi puissamment dans son intimité. Au supplice, le docile vint enfoncer profondément ses ongles dans le dos musclé de son compagnon ce qui ne calma nullement celui-ci qui amorça des coups de butoir de plus en plus violents. Si la douleur demeurait omniprésente au début, le plaisir vint bientôt la rejoindre jusqu'à l'éclipser, à mesure que le plus âgé s'enfouissait au plus profond de lui, jusqu'à venir frapper systématiquement sa prostate.

Le dominant se faisait de plus en plus fougueux et Harry se sentait au bord de la rupture. Le plaisir était trop grand…trop fort. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Ressentant également la jouissance montée, les coups de butoir du garou se firent encore plus rapides et brutaux – si c'était seulement possible - . La délivrance vint finalement cueillir les deux lycanthropes alors que le lycaon masqué percutait une dernière fois la prostate du docile le précipitant dans la jouissance. Les chairs du brun se resserrèrent alors autour de la virilité du dominant, le conduisant à son tour au septième ciel.

()()

Ce furent les rayons du soleil levant qui sortirent le Griffondor du sommeil. Groggy, Harry décida néanmoins de se lever. Mais une douleur soudaine à l'arrière-train le cloua un sol. Grimaçant sous le dégoût, le docile avisa alors la semence visqueuse qui s'écoulait doucement d'entre ses fesses. Des images de la nuit dernière vinrent alors envahir sa tête.

La Beltane. Le bruit sourd des tambours. Le corps puissant du dominant plaqué contre son dos. Leur « union »*2.

Sa bouche dévorante. Ses mains partout sur lui. Son odeur. La sensation de l'accueillir en lui. Ses mouvements de bassin. Ses propres coups de hanches qui venaient à la rencontre de son partenaire. Le plaisir. Et son odeur…

Le plaisir montant. Le plaisir le sublimant. L'extase. Et toujours son odeur…

Oh oui son odeur… Une odeur qu'il connaissait bien…  
>.<p>

_Où était donc passé le dominant ?_

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

(Retour au présent.)

(Octobre 213)  
>.<p>

Sixième enfant, et sixième et dernier fils d'une fratrie de sept enfants, toute sa vie, Ronald Weasley avait dû partager l'amour d'une mère. On lui avait toujours préféré ses aînés, plus mûrs et doués. Toutefois, le roux avait réussi l'exploit de devenir le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, fils de l'Alpha ! mais cela ne lui avait valu qu'une piètre reconnaissance… Il n'était toujours pas _assez_ grand comme Bill, ou _assez_ fort comme Charlie, ou encore _assez_ malin comme Percy. Molly Weasley aimait tendrement son benjamin, seulement elle lui montrait mal. Et le jeune Ron, avec son corps dégingandé qui avait grandi trop vite, peinait à se faire une place au sein de sa famille et de la meute.

Alors, ô Lune, que Ronald avait pu _détester_ son ami, Harry Potter !

Le garçon ne s'était jamais rendu compte de l'extrême chance qu'il avait avant d'échouer à la Cérémonie de la maturation. Ron en aurait presque ri, ce jour-là :  
><em>- Harry Potter<em>, le fils du _Grand_ Alpha de Griffondor, James Potter, _lui_-même promis à un brillant avenir d'Alpha, s'avérait être un _faible docile_ !  
>- <em>Harry Potter<em> disposait désormais d'un rang _inférieur_ à _Lui_ au sein de la meute ! _Lui_, un _Weasley_, un dominant issu d'une famille pour le moins banale et insignifiante !  
>- <em>Harry Potter<em>, _lui_ devait le respect et la soumission, et il n'y avait pas de plus grande victoire !  
>.<p>

Seulement le brun avait fini par l'ignorer, et le doux goût de la victoire avait commencé à s'estomper ! D'autant plus que le docile avait changé depuis ses douze ans, et que son corps plus qu'alléchant faisait désormais de l'œil au roux ! Mais mâter un Potter ne s'avérait pas chose facile, pourtant le dominant y travaillait dur !

S'il faisait du petit brun, son compagnon, alors la meute devrait reconnaître sa valeur. Et malgré ses dix-neuf ans tous juste passés, ils devraient tous _saluer_ sa puissance ! Cedric Diggory n'était-il pas devenu Alpha de Poufsouffle à tout juste vingt-et-un ans ? _Lui,_ il ferait _mieux_ !

Mais ce foutu Comité avait contrecarré tous ses plans. D'abord, la venue de tous ces dominants avait fait quelque peu de l'ombre à sa magnificence et puis, il avait vu tous ces sauvages faire du gringue à sa proie ! L'Alpha de Poufsouffle avait même osé lui parler amicalement, allant jusqu'à le serrer dans ses bras !  
>Pour qui se prenaient tous ces <em>putains d'étrangers<em> ?  
>Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, après deux jours de délibération, on lui avait finalement annoncé que cet hurluberlu au visage masqué serait son Alpha, l'Alpha de tous les Alpha pour ainsi dire, et qu'il partirait dès le lendemain matin pour la frontière Est des quatre territoires !<br>.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait donc pas rond dans sa fichue vie de dominant ?

Quel pêché aussi impardonnable, avait-il commis auprès de la Déesse Lune ?

_._

À suivre….

*1 : En fait, je ne suis pas trop doué en parenté, mais Albus Dumbledore est l'oncle paternel de James Potter ou le grand-père d'Harry était le frère de Dumbledore si vous préférez. (Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille, je n'y ai pas réfléchi !^^)  
>*2 : Alors petite précision : Harry et le « Loup Marcheur » (^^) ne se sont pas unis au sens strict du terme pour des lycanthropes, mais ils ont joyeusement forniqué alors…<p>

* * *

><p>Ron a servi quelque peu de décoration, mais…N'ai-je pas répondu à la question la plus existentielle : comment ça Harry et Draco ont couché ensemble ?^^<br>Bon c'était mon premier slash, alors je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de sa qualité !

Prochain chapitre : Draco Malfoy ! (chapitre qui va vous paraître bien court !)

À Vendredi !

Nihona


	9. Chapitre 8 : Draco Malfoy

**. .  
>Instinct Animal<br>. .**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Chronologie :****  
><strong>- 0 : Fenrir Greyback s'installe sur les terres des quatre territoires dont il devient l'Alpha unique.

- 05 Juin192 : Naissance Draco  
>- Avril 201 : Draco (~9 ans)<br>- Juillet 206 : McNair devient Alpha de Serpentard. Draco (~15 ans)  
>- Juin 209 : Rencontre « Loup Marcheur »Albus Dumbledore (49 ans)  
>- Été 209Hiver 209-début 210 : Apprentissage « Loup Marcheur », Draco (17 ans)  
>- Septembre 213 : Comité.<br>- Octobre 213 : Départ des quatre troupes d'exploration pour les frontières.

**Nda :** Déjà un mois que j'ai commencé à poster cette histoire, et on est déjà arrivé à la moitié des chapitres !  
>Étrangement j'ai écrit ce chapitre bien avant les trois précédents. Mais que voulez-vous, j'aime tout mélanger !<p>

**RAR :** Merci à **haruhi-kyouya, brigitte26, himechu95670, stormtrooper2, Lithium Sodium, ptitcoeurfragile, Alycia Panther, shishi-sama, ****sasu-hime****, ****AnSirg****, lemonpowaa **et** Dia** pour leurs reviews ! Vous gérez un max !^^  
>Waouh ! Apparemment, Ron s'est vu créé un club d'anti-fan ! En fait, ce qu'il faut comprendre du personnage de Ron, c'est qu'il a beaucoup souffert des comparaisons de sa mère par rapport à ses frères et même par rapport à Harry. Molly a involontairement profondément rabaissé son fils pendant toute son enfance ! Et comme Ron ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa mère, ou même (ou bien peu) à ses frères, il s'en est pris à Harry ! Vous savez c'est un peu comme ces enfants battus ou abusés sexuellement qui ne veulent pas quitter et dénoncer leurs parents ! Molly était elle aussi (en quelque sorte) une mère abusive.<br>Sinon, comme je l'ai précisé dans le dernier chapitre, Harry et le « Loup Marcheur » ne sont pas unis à proprement parlé. Pour s'unir chez les lycanthropes, l'axe sexuel est important, mais pas seulement... Les deux compagnons ont besoin de se mordre l'un l'autre. C'est donc la morsure qui conditionne les liés.  
>Oh ! Et j'aime beaucoup les histoires de Sucubei comme sans doute beaucoup d'entre vous. Mais en fait, la Beltane est une fête celtique, et lorsque j'ai écrit le chapitre précédent je pensais plutôt à une fic d'une auteure anglophone, TaraJo, où Draco invite Harry à perdre sa virginité devant tout un tas de spectateurs !<p>

**Évolution :** 16 chapitres écrits sur 18. Je continue de poster 2fois/semaine pour finir pour Noël.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>** : Draco Malfoy**

.

(À la suite du chapitre précédent/en parallèle du chapitre Cedric Diggory)

(Octobre 213)  
>.<p>

L'équipe Est avait mis un peu moins de deux semaines à se compléter. L'Alpha en avait profité pour mettre au point un plan d'expédition avec les membres qui l'avaient accompagné à Dumstrang et ceux déjà sur place, grâce aux données que possédaient les Serpentards. Au-delà des frontières du territoire de Serpentard s'étendaient un paysage de prairies verdoyantes sur une dizaine de kilomètres avant que celles-ci ne laissent place à une étendue désertique infinie. Cette mission nécessitait donc des préparatifs adaptés. Nul ne pouvait espérer survivre en plein désert sans provisions suffisantes, même en plein automne.

Sirius Black paraissait s'être quelque peu calmé depuis leur départ de Griffondor, bien que l'apparition de son perpétuel sourire goguenard lorsqu'ils se croisaient, portait terriblement sur les nerfs de l'Alpha. Blaise Zabini n'était jamais loin pour lui fournir son appui.

Quittant la capitale Serpentarde, la compagnie avait plongé au cœur même de la forêt Arboris pour rejoindre, dans un premier temps, la ville d'Hangleton, qui se situait à l'extrême centre-Est du territoire de Serpentard. À partir de la cité, les aventuriers n'avaient d'ailleurs pas mis plus de deux jours avant d'atteindre la « frontière » Est. Ce fut ainsi, qu'à la mi-octobre bien passée, la petite troupe se composant de trois Serpentards, deux Serdaigles, deux Griffondors et de l'Alpha put enfin réellement débuter son expédition.

Le groupe s'entendait plutôt bien. Black, Weasley et Jordan se chargeant de l'ambiance, alors que Lestrange jouait le rôle de celui qui tirait perpétuellement la gueule. Sans doute un trait de famille.  
>Ronald Weasley avait tout juste dix-neuf ans, et bon Griffondor qu'il était, il prônait le courage et la justice. Amuseur de son état, Jordan faisait partie des rares lycanthropes à la peau chocolatée, et croquait la vie à pleines dents. Il aurait sans doute considéré Sirius Black comme un dieu, s'il n'avait pas eu la tare d'être un Serpentard. Timide et renfermé, Peter Pettigrew semblait réfléchir à chacune de ses paroles, avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. Ernie MacMillan, lui, contrairement à son camarade plus âgé, s'amusait franchement des blagues des Griffondors, et offrait son aide à chacun de ses compagnons, bien que les Serpentards et l'Alpha l'effrayaient quelque peu. Parmi les Serdaigles, Regulus Black passait ses journées à assassiner du regard son frère aîné et participait peu aux discussions et Flitwick s'amusait à assommer la troupe de mille et une informations sur la faune et la flore les entourant. Enfin, Thomas Lestrange reniflait à chaque parole sortant de la bouche des Griffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles et, caché sous son lourd manteau, son compatriote Patrick Parkinson semblait totalement muet.<p>

Au bout d'une semaine de marche, les lycanthropes étaient épuisés, et traînaient la patte telles des âmes en peine. Filius, avait dû abandonner son cheval au bout de quelques jours à cause du manque d'eau, et essayait de motiver ses hommes tant bien que mal, avec des résultats peu concluants, il fallait l'avouer. Malgré un mois d'octobre, à l'Est, la chaleur demeurait étouffante et le vent, violent, assassin. L'un comme l'autre faisait de la marche une véritable épreuve. Voilà des jours qu'ils avançaient avec pour seul paysage, le désert à perte de vue. L'expédition paraissait désormais totalement folle aux yeux de l'Alpha. Pourquoi avait-il donc proposé une _telle chose_ ? Était-il _réellement_ sain d'esprit à ce moment-là ?

L'image fugace d'Harry vint traverser ses pensées. Harry et ses yeux émeraude brillants. Harry et ses adorables fossettes. Harry et son sourire enchanteur.  
>Oui ! Il avait eu totalement raison !<p>

La survie de son peuple dépendait de ces recherches. Vulneris décimait les siens. Ils devaient continuer. Ils disposaient d'assez de nourriture, et le prochain rassemblement aurait lieu dans plus de deux semaines. Ils avaient largement le temps.

« Un peu d'énergie, bande de _femmelettes_ ! Vous êtes des dominants ou bien des _dociles_ ? Car si vous êtes aussi _peu_ performants au lit, je plains vos compagnes ! » lança-t-il moqueur.

Bien que la fatigue transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau, Black eut la force de lui répondre.

« T'en fais pas pour moi, _Alpha _! Je suis sûr que je la lève plus vite que toi ! »

Quelques rires se firent alors entendre, mais cela ne démonta pas le vagabond masqué.

« Vraiment, Black ? J'ai pourtant entendu qu'un _certain _Second te résistait avec acharnement. Peut-être n'es-tu pas si bon après tout ? »

L'Alpha de Grimmauld renifla, vexé.

« Snivellus ? Il aime bien me taquiner, voilà tout ! »

« Te taquiner, _hein_ ? » répéta le dirigeant toujours aussi narquois.

Sirius Black eut une moue fataliste avant que les coins de ses lèvres ne se relèvent légèrement.

« Ne serait-ce pas ennuyeux s'il obéissait à tous mes caprices ? »

Le brun afficha alors un sourire coquin.

« _J'aime_, quand ils me résistent ! Ça rend le jeu un peu plus _pimenté_ ! »

Le plus jeune lui répondit par un grand rire, désabusé. Un léger silence y fit suite, avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne la parole, le ton malicieux.

« Et toi, sinon, Alpha… Comment ça se passe avec le jeune Potter ? »

Renfrogné, le dit Alpha accéléra l'allure, dépassant le lycanthrope aux questions gênantes.

.

L'Alpha guidait désormais seul la troupe, un peu en avant. Seulement sa solitude fut de courte durée. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de recevoir le poids d'un énorme loup chocolat en pleine face ! Ainsi métamorphosé, le lycanthrope pesait plus d'une tonne, et sa mâchoire se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque seconde de sa propre gorge. Puissant dans ses maigres forces, Filius poussa un rugissement, expulsant la bête loin en arrière, par la seule force de ses jambes.

Essoufflé, sa respiration s'échappait par saccades, chaque bouffée d'air semblant lui brûler les poumons. La silhouette tremblante, il se releva néanmoins pour faire face à son adversaire qui s'était déjà redressé. Il était temps de rendre à son agresseur, la monnaie de sa pièce ! La cape beige se déchira alors pour laisser sortir un museau blanc surmonté de deux fentes rouges. Là où se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt le « Loup Marcheur », se tenait désormais un loup de plus de deux mètres à la fourrure ivoire qui piétinait lentement la terre craquelée et recouverte de poussière, jaugeant son congénère de ses yeux plissés.

Le loup blanc eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une entaille pour le moins fraîche sur la patte antérieure droite de son opposant, avant que le loup au pelage marron – qui se révéla être Thomas Lestrange – ne lui fonce dessus, tous crocs sortis. Le plus grand l'évita subtilement en se dégageant à droite. Les deux loups se refirent à nouveau face, se regardant en chiens de faïence tout en traçant un cercle de leurs foulées. Lestrange profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour reprendre lentement son souffle avant la prochaine attaque, mais l'Alpha ne lui en laissa guère le temps, fondant tel un faucon sur le Serpentard. Alors que le fourbe dominant se décalait à gauche pour éviter la rencontre avec son adversaire, celui-ci dévia soudainement à droite, plongeant la gueule grande ouverte sur la patte antérieure droite du jeune Lestrange.

Le Serpentard émit un léger couinement lorsque les crocs de son ennemi vinrent s'enfoncer avidement dans sa chair. Un mince filet de sang fut projeté sur le sol, colorant la terre vierge alors que perdant son équilibre et secouer par la violence du choc, le loup marron fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Se relevant difficilement en s'aidant de ses trois appuis restants, le lycanthrope défiait son adversaire du regard. L'Alpha, lui, semblait jubiler. Ses yeux écarlates brillaient d'une lueur malsaine et il se léchait avidement les babines, laissant ainsi le goût du liquide vital de sa victime envahir sa bouche.

Vaincu, Lestrange tentait bien que mal des se remettre à quatre pattes. Jugeant sa situation plus que précaire, le Serpentard s'enfuit soudainement à toute allure, enfin, du plus vite que le lui permettait sa patte blessée. Deux autres loups le suivirent bientôt. Un troisième, à la couleur crème, de plus petite taille… Non ! pas un loup, une louve… semblait hésiter à poursuivre ses compagnons tout jetant à la silhouette du vainqueur des coups d'œil frénétiques. Finalement, elle s'élança à la poursuite des trois autres.

Stupéfié, l'Alpha suivait des yeux la forme fuyante de la docile. Comment n'avait-il pas pu la sentir ? Non, plus important, quand tout ce petit monde s'était-il changé ?  
>Tournant la tête sur le côté, il découvrit le reste de sa troupe sous forme lupine. Certains portaient de légères blessures, mais rien de bien grave. Et apparemment, ils avaient déjà eu recours au cicatrisant incroyable qu'était la salive de leurs compagnons lycanthropes. Dépassé, l'Alpha reprit alors forme humaine.<br>.

Le loup immaculé - enfin plus tellement avec les traces du sang de Lestrange - fit alors place à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à la carrure imposante, à la peau pâle - à l'exception de ses bras - et à la crinière blonde presque blanche. Encore sans l'influence du combat, ses yeux demeuraient écarlates.

Également à nouveau sous forme humaine, Sirius Black s'avança vers l'Alpha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _Draco_ ?..._Toi_, ici ? » s'étonna-t-il avec emphase. « Je ne l'aurai _jamais_ deviné ! »

Le dit Draco éleva un sourcil amusé, avant de répondre au Serpentard, blasé.

« Je suis aussi tout aussi étonné que tu saches _toujours_ comment te battre, _Black_. »

Le brun afficha une mine outrée, mais ses yeux gris brillaient de félicité.

« Saleté de gamin ! » s'indigna-t-il, avant qu'un pli soucieux ne vienne se former sur son front. « Oh mais… _zut_ ! Ne viens-tu pas de perdre ta _couverture _?»

Autour d'eux, le reste de l'équipe semblait complètement paumé.

« _Draco_ ? » interrogea Ronald Weasley, interdit.

Regulus Black, lui, semblait réfléchir profondément à cette nouvelle information, avant qu'il ne s'exclame soudainement.

« _Draco Malfoy_ ? »

« _Malfoy _? », répéta stupidement Lee Jordan. « Comme dans Lucius _Malfoy _? »

L'Alpha soupira, résigné.

« C'était mon _père_. »

« Alors tu es un _Serpentard _! » pointa avec accusation Ron Weasley.

« Bien joué, Sherlock ! », ricana Black.

« Pour être exact, _Draco Malfoy_ a été banni de Serpentard, il y a plus de quatre ans il ne demeure donc, techniquement, plus un Serpentard. », Expliqua d'un ton docte, Flitwick.

À cette révélation, le roux renifla de dédain. Un Serpentard restait un Serpentard !

L'ignorant, le Serdaigle se retourna alors brusquement vers Draco.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant, Alpha ? »

Complètement pris par surprise, le blond ne sut quoi répondre,

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas accepter ce _Serpentard_ comme Alpha ! », s'insurgea Weasley, avec virulence.

Mais le plus petit ne se démonta pas.

« Et _pourquoi_ pas ? Il a été élu par le _Comité_ des quatre territoires pour nous guider, quelque _puisse être_ son identité. »

À ces paroles, Sirius Black afficha un sourire sincère. Après tout, il ne fallait pas en attendre moins des compatriotes de ce bon vieux Grindelwald !

« Retournons à Serpentard ! Ma _douce petite épouse_ nous y attend déjà ! » proposa-t-il alors, tout excité.

« Est-ce de _Severus_ dont tu parles ainsi, _Black _? » railla l'Alpha en arquant son sourcil droit.

Avortant toute tentative d'explications farfelues de la part du trentenaire, le blond poussa soudainement un grand soupir.

« Et puis…c'est impossible. Tout Serpentard sera bientôt au courant pour mon identité. Rentrer en territoire Serpentard serait bien trop dangereux ! » expliqua-t-il, résigné. « Non, il faut retourner à Griffondor. »

Il fit une courte pause, avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

« De toute façon, cette mission s'est révélée un total échec ! Les terres de l'Est ne nous apporteront rien, alors, autant revenir à Godric's Hollow ! »

« Mais, c'est du suicide ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils… », tenta l'Alpha de Grimmauld.

« Et j-j'aviserai à ce moment-là. », finit le rôdeur dans un souffle à l'attention du brun.

Inconscient du trouble habitant le vagabond, les Serdaigles semblèrent approuver sa décision, et les deux Griffondors suivirent, rassérénés pas l'idée de bientôt retrouver leur terre. Chacun se prépara alors à repartir.

L'Alpha de Grimmauld s'avança alors vers l'ancien Serpentard pour passer son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune.

« Je crois qu'il sera difficile de cacher ton identité désormais, Draco. »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du brun, avant qu'il ne relâche sa prise sur le blond pour aller ramasser son propre paquetage et se changer.

« J'en ai bien peur. »

La préoccupation de l'Alpha vint se perdre parmi les murmures du vent.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
>(6 ans et demi plus tôt)<p>

(Juillet 206)  
>.<p>

Immobile, accroupi dans les buissons, il pouvait entendre le bruit de sa propre respiration. Les yeux concentrés, il analysait la scène se déroulant sous son regard. Des bruissements de feuilles se faisaient entendre, se noyant dans l'immensité de la forêt. Des gémissements aussi et des bruits de succion. Il sentit soudainement une substance gluante remontée le long de son bras, et il poussa alors un cri de surprise. Les gémissements stoppèrent nets alors qu'une voix s'élevait dans l'air.

« Qui est là ? »

« Montrez-vous ! Je sais que vous êtes là !»

La voix s'agaçait.

« Est-ce que c'est toi, Goyle ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça ! N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire que de nous espionner ? »

La voix était beaucoup plus proche désormais. Paniqué, l'adolescent tenait une de ses mains contre sa bouche.  
>Mince ! Il ne pouvait pas se faire pincer aussi bêtement ! Higgs aurait sa peau s'il le découvrait. Tout cela pour l'avoir mâté lui et cette <em>greluche<em> de Bullstrode ! Une bien triste mort si vous voulez son avis !  
>Mais alors que la silhouette du jeune dominant se dessinait déjà à travers le feuillage du buisson, un bruit de cor retentit, effrayant les oiseaux.<p>

« Le Cor ! » s'exclama Terrence Higgs. « Il faut rejoindre le village au plus vite ! »

Les deux gens se rhabillèrent alors brièvement, pour aussitôt quitter les lieux.

Se retrouvant finalement seul, le jeune blond poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se redresser rapidement. Le Cor. Il venait de résonner par deux fois. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…  
>Il se précipita ainsi à la suite de ses deux congénères.<p>

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et des branches craquaient sous chacune de ses foulées. Il sillonnait la forêt à vive allure, zigzaguant avec agilité entre les troncs des feuillus. L'adrénaline de la course brûlait ses veines et le sang battait bruyamment à ses tempes. Prenant un peu plus son élan, l'adolescent se métamorphosa, se souciant peu de ses vêtements entrain de se déchirer. Il y était presque.

Sortant du bois, le loup ivoire ralentit à peine sa course. Il longeait la rivière avec vélocité, la langue pendante sous l'effort. Quittant le cours d'eau, il franchit bientôt les portes du village. Celles-ci se composaient de deux loups en pierre de 3-4 mètres de haut hurlant à la Lune, leurs têtes se rejoignant pour former une arche.  
>Son trajet se fit alors un peu plus cahoteux, les maisons et les silhouettes des villageois gênant son passage. Escaladant les rues montantes de la capitale, il atteignit finalement le sommet de la colline de Dumstrang. L'ensemble de la population paraissait s'être concentré au dit lieu, et il dut faire des pieds et des mains pour gagner son chemin parmi la foule. Arrivé au premier rang, il constata alors que le spectacle n'avait pas encore commencé.<p>

Deux hommes se faisaient néanmoins face un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Le premier était un homme châtain plutôt grisonnant, de taille moyenne, mais à la carrure raisonnable, et aux yeux clairs qui ressortaient sur sa peau tannée par le soleil. Walden McNair. Le second était un grand blond aux yeux métalliques et à la peau bien plus pâle, qui exposait fièrement son corps plus qu'avantageux. Lucius Malfoy. Alpha de Dumstrang et de Serpentard. Son père.

Chacun des deux hommes se dévisageait avec précaution, avant que le premier, n'esquisse finalement un pas en arrière, se tournant vers la foule.

« Peuple de Dumstrang et de Serpentard. Moi, Walden McNair, Second de Dumstrang, défie aujourd'hui Lucius Malfoy, Alpha de Dumstrang et de Serpentard. Selon les règles établies par Fenrir Greyback, Premier des nôtres, je fais de vous tous ici présents, mes témoins. »

Le blond lui sourit, amusé.

« Et je relève ce défi, _Walden_. », répondit-il la voix traînante.

Le Second renifla agacé, mais ne répliqua pas.

La Grande Prêtresse de Serpentard, Bellatrix Lestrange exécuta alors une brève prière à la Lune avant de déclarer avec force :

« Que la Lune soit avec vous et que le meilleur gagne ! »  
>.<p>

Les deux combattants déchirèrent alors leurs vêtements restants avant de se transformer. Un immense loup blanc fit ainsi son apparition, rapidement suivi par un loup gris, plus petit. Les adversaires se jaugèrent quelques instants, agitant leurs pattes comme pour se dégourdir les jambes. Finalement, McNair attaqua le premier, se servant de ses pattes postérieures pour s'élancer à une vitesse ahurissante. Malheureusement, l'Alpha semblait avoir anticipé ses mouvements, et esquiva l'attaque à la dernière minute, pour frapper violemment le flanc du loup gris, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Humilié, le Second de Dumstrang, se releva rapidement, la haine marquant ses traits. Il grogna brièvement avant d'engager une seconde attaque. Cette fois-ci, il fonça droit sur le dominant, paraissant chercher un affrontement de force brute, ce qui déconcerta quelque peu son adversaire. Le plus jeune possédait un gabarit inférieur à celui du blond, une approche de front ne pouvait amener qu'à la victoire de l'Alpha.

Des étoiles plein les yeux, l'adolescent regardait avec fierté son père faire mordre la poussière à cet _imbécile_ de McNair. Ce _stupide _Second ne savait-il pas que Lucius Malfoy était l'Alpha le _plus puissant_ des quatre territoires ? Son parrain, Sirius, ne cessait de le répéter. Et même si, Sirius Black se comportait parfois quelque peu étrangement, il n'existait pas de lycanthrope plus intelligent à Serpentard ! A part peut-être… son père…ou Severus…ou même bien, lui ! Enfin, ce qui comptait, c'était que Sirius demeurait relativement intelligent, et que ses prédictions se déroulaient toujours ! Se réintéressant au combat, le jeune loup-garou aperçut le loup gris fondre sur son père. Le Second était-il _réellement_ idiot ? Il était _évident_ que Lucius gagnerait dans un combat de force brute.

Toutefois, McNair surprit tout le monde, en se plaquant au dernier moment au sol, permettant à son cou d'éviter les mâchoires destructrices de l'Alpha. Au plus près de son adversaire, le Second reprit appui sur ses pattes avant pour plonger la gueule ouverte à la gorge du loup blanc. Celui-ci émit un gémissement de douleur lorsque les crocs de son opposant s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, avant de repousser violemment son assaillant. Mais un liquide pourpre souillait désormais sa fourrure, autrefois immaculée, alors que le loup gris se léchait les babines, le regard victorieux.

Lucius Malfoy poussa alors un grognement rageur, mais n'attaqua pas tout de suite son opposant. Les deux lycanthropes se dévisagèrent ainsi, pendant quelques secondes, leurs orbes habités d'une haine jumelle. Ce fut l'Alpha de Serpentard, qui mit, cette fois-ci, fin à leur jeu de regards, en fonçant sur son adversaire. Le corps aux aguets, celui-ci l'attendait de pied ferme, prêt à esquiver à la dernière minute. Néanmoins, Lucius Malfoy semblait avoir opté pour une stratégie un peu plus poussée. Alors que le loup gris se décala à droite pour éviter la rencontre avec le loup blanc, celui-ci dévia soudainement à gauche, plongeant ses crocs dans la chair fragile de la patte antérieure droite de McNair.

Gagné par la douleur, le challenger couina tandis que les crocs de son ennemi se retiraient de son membre, un mince filet de sang giclant sur le sol pour venir colorer l'herbe. Sa patte blessée dérapa alors soudainement sur le sol, et, perdant son équilibre, le Second s'écroula lamentablement en avant. Se relevant péniblement, grâce à ses trois appuis restants, McNair incendia l'Alpha de Serpentard du regard. Le blond, lui, semblait jubiler.

Mais Walden McNair n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Jamais il ne plierait devant ce _péteux_ de Malfoy ! L'Alpha le rabaissait depuis des années, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne demeurait _que_ le Second de Serpentard. Le _plus puissant_ des Alphas des quatre territoires ! Cela le faisait bien rire ! Oh oui ! Lucius Malfoy allait bientôt courber l'échine devant _lui_, _Walden McNair_. Il était _enfin_ venu l'heure de sa revanche !  
>Un sourire vint à son tour se dessiner sur la gueule du loup gris. Oui, il était <em>définitivement<em> venu l'heure.

Intrigué, Lucius Malfoy accorda un regard méprisant à son adversaire. McNair se croyait à même de le défier avec une patte en moins ? Très bien ! Il allait voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à un _Malfoy_ !

Retroussant les babines, l'Alpha se lança à nouveau sur son opposant. Cette fois-ci, celui-ci attendit tranquillement son ennemi. Le loup ivoire ne lui ferait sans doute pas la même parade deux fois de suite. Lorsque le dit loup blanc fut arrivé à son niveau, le Second de Dumstrang pivota vers la gauche, protégeant son membre blessé. Voyant là une nouvelle ouverture, son adversaire plongea sur sa patte antérieure droite, déchirant à nouveau les muscles propulseurs de ses crocs. Perdant complètement sa balance, le lycanthrope gris s'effondra avec fracas. Le choc en lui-même ne s'était pas révélé bien violent, mais la perte d'un autre appui avait mis à mal l'équilibre précaire du loup.

S'avançant avec suffisance, l'Alpha parada devant son adversaire, savourant sa victoire.

Conquise, la foule félicita son chef à grands renforts d'applaudissements, de cris et de sifflements. Une fois _de plus_, Lucius Malfoy venait de démontrer son _juste_ titre d'Alpha !

L'adolescent, lui, affichait un sourire radieux alors qu'il s'élançait en courant vers son père.

Toutefois, le Second de Dumstrang en décida autrement. Prenant appui sur ses membres postérieurs, il s'insinua avec agilité entre les quatre pattes du dominant pour venir mordre férocement dans son abdomen. Un grognement de douleur vint alors s'échapper de la gorge du loup ivoire tandis qu'il bondissait abruptement en arrière, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et son opposant. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Une immense tâche écarlate maculait le poitrail de l'Alpha, d'où s'échappait à flots, son liquide vital. McNair venait de perforer efficacement son estomac.

Stoppant abruptement sa course, les yeux argentés du garçon s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur. Avisant la blessure, il voulut aller aider son père, mais deux bras forts l'attrapèrent par derrière pour le plaquer contre un torse puissant. Frustré, le jeune loup-garou releva la tête pour plonger dans un océan argenté identique au sien. L'odeur réconfortante de son parrain vint alors emplir ses narines.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, McNair traîna sa carcasse jusqu'au corps immobile de son ennemi. Celui-ci respirait difficilement, du sang s'écoulant de sa gueule. Arrivé à la hauteur des yeux de son adversaire, le loup gris ouvrit grand sa gueule avant de lui assener le coup fatal, lui rompant abruptement le cou.

Un cri d'une souffrance incommensurable résonna en haut de la colline de Dumstrang, accompagné par les sanglots d'une épouse désormais veuve.

La Grande Prêtresse s'avança lentement vers les deux combattants. Elle jeta un vif regard à la dépouille de Lucius Malfoy, avant de s'agenouiller légèrement pour se saisir du bras gauche de Walden McNair.

« L'Alpha est mort. Ainsi la _Lune_ en a décidé. Saluez votre nouvel Alpha ! »

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent alors dans l'audience, indifférents à la souffrance d'une femme et d'un enfant.

« Vive l'Alpha ! »

« Vive l'Alpha ! »

Les lycanthropes se métamorphosèrent alors les uns après les autres pour hurler à la Lune en cœur avec l'Alpha.

.

Ainsi vivent les loups-garous, guidés par leur instinct animal.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

(Juillet 206, quelques jours plus tard)  
>.<p>

Les profondeurs de la nuit envahissaient totalement Nurmengard, seuls les faibles éclats de l'astre nocturne éclairaient miraculeusement le chemin des rares passants. Et le ciel capricieux ne faisait que diminuer leur nombre. Des pas légers résonnaient pourtant sur le sol glissant des pavés de la rue principale de la capitale de Serdaigle, la pluie empêchant toute approche silencieuse. Longeant l'un des quatre canaux qui parcourait la ville, une silhouette encapuchonnée se dirigeait lentement vers le cœur de la cité. Bien que l'été débutait, des volutes de fumée s'échappaient de sous la cape à chacune de ses expirations.  
>Oh oui ! Une bien sombre nuit en somme !<p>

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, l'individu atteignit enfin sa destination. La demeure de l'Alpha. Le visage toujours couvert, le lycanthrope salua poliment les loups-garous gardant la porte, avant d'ôter son propre pendentif pour leur présenter. Un des soldats l'inspecta attentivement, puis pénétra dans la mairie pour le montrer à son supérieur. Le dominant revint quelques minutes plus tard, et fit alors signe à l'étranger de rentrer dans la bâtisse de pierres. Remerciant les deux gardes, l'inconnu s'exécuta.

Les deux lycanthropes se retournèrent alors d'un même mouvement, l'un vers l'autre, les yeux écarquillés. Qui était donc cet étranger pour posséder une telle aura respirant la dominance ?

.

À peine, le nouveau venu eut-il franchi la porte de la demeure de l'Alpha, que celui-ci l'accueillit en souriant.

« Je ne m'attendais point à ta visite, mon ami ! »

L'inconnu récupéra son pendentif en forme de triangle que lui tendait le dirigeant, avant de s'exprimer à son tour.

« Des récents évènements m'y ont contraint, Gellert. »

Une fois la porte du bureau de l'Alpha refermée, le lycanthrope ôta alors la capuche de son lourd manteau pour laisser apparaître de longs cheveux roux quelque peu clairsemés et légèrement ondulés accompagnés d'une longue barbe tout aussi rousse, un visage marqué par l'inquiétude, et des yeux bleus brillants d'intelligence.  
>Les dominants possédaient rarement des cheveux longs, la transformation lupine provoquant généralement un retour à des cheveux courts, pour plus de commodité. Mais cet « homme » paraissait loin d'être ordinaire<p>

« Moui, j'en ai été informé, en effet. », confirma le Serdaigle en hochant lentement la tête dans un signe d'assentiment.

« Lucius Malfoy est mort. Et cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose… », reprit l'étranger, en soupirant, le poids du monde semblant soudain s'être effondré sur ses épaules. « Son pouvoir grandit. »

Grindelwald amena sa main sous son menton, pensivement.

« Cette femme a toujours démontré un potentiel extraordinaire ! Elle aurait fait un Alpha puissant ! »

« Extraordinaire, certes, mais aujourd'hui, elle s'avère surtout un danger croissant ! » répliqua l'invité, implacable.

Le Serdaigle poussa alors un soupir dramatique.

« Il est donc venu le temps… »

« J'en ai bien peur, Gellert. », appuya le roux.

« Et que comptes-tu faire, Albus ? » interrogea le blond en dévisageant attentivement son interlocuteur.

L'étranger ôta tranquillement son manteau pour le déposer sur un des fauteuils situés face à l'âtre de la cheminée, avant de finalement se laisser s'enfoncer doucement dans le confort du siège.

« Dans les temps sombres, il faut prendre de terribles décisions. Des décisions parfois quelque peu cruelles. »

« Veux-tu dire que tu vas suivre la prophétie ? » s'étonna l'Alpha.

Le roux lui fit signe de s'asseoir également, dans le fauteuil face à lui.

« Je ne crois pas plus aux prophéties que toi, Gellert. Nous savons tous les deux que notre existence ne résulte pas des bienfaits de la Déesse Lune, mais bien, de l'œuvre des humains. » Il fit une courte pause comme pour appuyer ses propos. « Je ne pense pas qu'aucune de _nos_ Prêtresses dispose de pouvoirs _divins_, et que je crois bien plus au _pouvoir de leur persuasion_ et à leurs vieilles recettes de _sorcières _! Seulement, la prophétie de cette folle de Trelawney semble s'être déjà à moitié réalisée ! Il est temps pour nous de lui donner un petit coup de pouce ! »

Le blond analysait attentivement chacune des paroles de l'ancien Alpha de Griffondor. Il récita alors :

« _Bientôt la souffrance viendra frapper la terre des loups… Implacable et cruelle, elle emportera nombre de ses enfants… Mais alors que le désespoir sera le plus profond, une lueur d'espoir apparaîtra… Fils de la Lune, né dans la joie et la puissance, ayant grandi dans la douleur, c'est dans le sang de sa maisonnée qu'il trouvera sa force… Il unira et guidera alors les quatre contrés vers une nouvelle destinée… Bientôt la souffrance viendra frapper la terre des loups …_ »

Lissant doucement ses cheveux sous la concentration, tel un faucon, le dirigeant plongea soudainement ses orbes dans ceux tout aussi bleus de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu…Tu ne penses pas… », s'écria-t-il.

Le Griffondor lui renvoya un sourire malicieux qui illumina jusqu'à ses perles bleutés.

« Il est cet enfant, Gellert. Tout correspond ! Sa naissance « royale », le sang versé de son père et la peine incommensurable qui en a résulté. Il ne fait aucun doute que cet enfant brûle déjà de rage de venger le meurtre de son père. Et ce sera sa force ! »

Tel un petit garçon, le Serdaigle mâchouilla avec application sa lèvre inférieure, sceptique.

« La haine et la colère, sa force ? Cela me paraît une piètre fondation ! »

Voulant montrer plus clairement son opinion, l'étranger se leva brusquement pour arpenter la pièce, dans de grands gestes animés appuyant chacun de ses propos.

« Le garçon est encore jeune. Il a tout juste quatorze ans. Si nous le formons consciencieusement, de telles émotions pourront devenir sa force. _Nous_ lui apprendrons à les contrôler, Gellert. Le sang de bien des Alphas coule déjà dans ses veines, _nous_ nous occuperons du reste ! » défendit le roux avec fougue.

Il abaissa ensuite quelque peu la voix tout en se positionnant derrière le fauteuil du blond.

« J'ai déjà rencontré cet enfant, il y a quelques temps, Gellert, et il possède un potentiel certain ! Et puis, une prophétie est faite pour se réaliser, non ? Nous accélèrerons juste un peu les choses ! »

Face au discours pour le moins passionné de son ami, Gellert Grindelwald poussa finalement un énorme soupir, rendant les armes.

« Bien ! Fais ce que tu veux, Albus. Seulement, elle ne s'arrêtera pas là ! Elle veut le contrôle des quatre territoires, et qu'importe si elle doit plonger la totalité de la population lycanthrope dans le chaos pour cela ! Elle ne cessera qu'une fois son but atteint ! »

« J'en ai bien conscience. Je vais cependant devoir patienter pour que le garçon vienne de lui-même à moi. En attendant… un petit séjour dans la forêt d'Arboris me fera le plus grand bien ! » répondit, étonnamment nonchalamment le Griffondor.

« Aux abords de la frontière de Serpentard, je suppose ? » questionna tout aussi ingénu, le Serdaigle.

« Mon ami ! Tu lis dans mes pensées ! » lui sourit joyeusement le roux.

Le blond redirigea alors la conversation vers un tout autre sujet, auquel le Griffondor s'empressa de montrer un vif intérêt. Toutefois ces prunelles délavées ne quittaient plus les flammes hypnotisantes du foyer, dénotant son trouble intérieur.  
>.<p>

Seras-tu vraiment notre sauveur, Draco Malfoy ?

_._

À suivre….

* * *

><p>Non ! Draco était le « Loup Marcheur » ? Incroyable, hein ?^^<br>Bref ! Draco Malfoy est enfin dans la place !^^ Et… à nouveau des combats ! La romance, c'est bien et tout et tout… mais rien ne vaut un peu d'action !

Prochain chapitre : Walden McNair, ou un personnage que j'adore !^^ Et un peu plus de détails sur le passé de Draco.

À Mardi !

Nihona


	10. Chapitre 9 : Walden McNair

**. .  
>Instinct Animal<br>. .**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Chronologie :**  
>- 05 Juin192 : Naissance Draco<br>- Juillet 206 : McNair devient Alpha de Serpentard. Mort Lucius (38 ans). Draco (14 ans)  
>- Juillet 206 : Rencontre Nocturne : Grindelwald (41 ans)Dumbledore (46 ans)  
>- Juin 209 : Rencontre Draco (17 ans)Albus Dumbledore (49 ans)  
>- Été 209Hiver 209-début 210 : Apprentissage « Loup Marcheur »  
>- Septembre 213 : Comité.<br>- Octobre 213 : Départ des quatre troupes d'exploration pour les frontières.

**Nda :** Pour ce chapitre : Un peu, beaucoup de Serpentards ! Et surtout beaucoup de fourberie et de manipulations !

Je me suis rendue compte que je suis restée assez vague sur l'UA dans lequel évoluent les personnages. Donc je précise, il n'y a ni eau courante ni électricité dans les quatre territoires. S'il y a des salles d'eau et des cuisines, elles ne possèdent pas d'arrivées d'eau. Il faut aller au puits pour cela ! Bien sûr, on garde toujours des petites réserves d'eau dans ces pièces.

Sinon je vous rappelle qu'une **carte des quatre territoires **est toujours disponible sur mon profil.

**RAR :** Merci à **brigitte26, himechu95670, stormtrooper2, LadyCocoMalefoy, Smells like spirit, ptitcoeurfragile, Alycia Panther, shishi-sama **et** Guest** pour leurs reviews ! Ravie de voir que mon histoire plaît toujours autant !

La prophétie semble vous avoir intrigués, et comme c'était exactement l'effet recherché, je ne peux que me féliciter de mon propre géni !^^  
>Et étrangement, vous n'avez pas été surpris par l'identité du Loup Marcheur !^^ Je ne m'en serais jamais doutée !^^<p>

Oh, et, je précise que ma fic est bien plus centrée sur l'aventure et le fantastique, que la romance. En espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus !

**Évolution :** 16 chapitres écrits sur 19. J'ai ralenti un peu mon rythme d'écriture, mais pas d'inquiétude, la fic sera finie pour Noël ! L'épilogue, lui….  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>** : Walden McNair**

**.  
><strong>(Retour au présent)  
>.<p>

Enfant ardemment désirée, Pansy n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Bien sûr, d'aucun vous dirait de Patrick Parkinson qu'il est plus froid que la glace, et son comportement vis-à-vis de sa fille ne pouvait d'ailleurs être qualifié de chaleureux. Il éprouvait toutefois une affection sincère pour l'adolescente, et lui passait tous ses caprices. Dominant à la puissance peu remarquable, Patrick Parkinson occupait une place insignifiante au sein de la meute de Durmstrang. Méprisé par ses congénères, il se devait de courber l'échine devant la plus grande partie de la meute. Pansy demeurait ainsi sa seule fierté. Femme solitaire, Eleanor Parkinson, elle, considérait sa fille unique comme son plus précieux trésor, et lui vouait son existence entière.

La jeune fille ne disposait pas d'un physique époustouflant, mais elle ne s'en avérait pas moins agréable à regarder. La louve venait d'avoir vingt ans, et ayant passée sa majorité, elle se devait de trouver rapidement un compagnon. Cependant le cœur de la jeune lycanthrope appartenait déjà à un jeune dominant.

Qu'importe que Pansy ne l'ait pas vu depuis plus de quatre ans ! Qu'on le disait même mort ! Ou que le loup-garou ne lui ait jamais avoué posséder de tels sentiments à son égard !

C'est lui qu'elle avait choisi, et elle ne comptait pas changer d'avis de si tôt !

Aujourd'hui, les sollicitations de son père se faisaient cependant de plus en plus pressantes, l'enjoignant à prendre un mari au plus vite. Si celui-ci s'avérait suffisamment dominant, le statut du père de famille s'en verrait promu !

Mais la docile aux cheveux blonds, se mourrait d'amour pour le jeune lycaon depuis plus de douze ans, et elle lui resterait fidèle !

()()

(Douze ans plus tôt)

(Avril 201)  
>.<p>

Âgé de neuf ans, le jeune Draco revenait de l'école, son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, marchant à ses côtés. Les cours, c'était vraiment assommant ! Tout ce que voulait faire l'enfant, c'était passer ses journées à jouer dans la forêt. Courir après les lapereaux, construire une cabane et jouer aux dominants. Mais son père pensait autrement, affirmant qu'un futur Alpha se devait de se cultiver pour diriger et protéger son peuple et sa maison. Le jeune lycanthrope acceptait silencieusement les sermons de son paternel, mais n'en pensait pas moins. L'école, c'était vraiment ennuyant !

Des cris attirèrent l'attention des deux enfants. Ils aperçurent alors un groupe de jeunes dominants encadrant une docile dans le coin d'une ruelle. Un des garçons tenait fermement les cheveux de la fillette, l'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête pour leur faire face. Révolté, le jeune blond s'avança vers la bande pour les interrompre, sourd aux protestations de son ami. À l'approche du fils de l'Alpha de Serpentard, quelques adolescents s'écartèrent, celui-ci en profita pour tracer son chemin jusqu'à la frêle silhouette de la petite fille.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour frapper une docile ? Ne savez-vous pas qu'il est interdit de s'attaquer aux dominés ! » s'écria Draco.

« C'est la fille de _Parkinson_ ! », s'exclama celui qui exerçait toujours sa prise sur la blonde, comme si cela suffisait à justifier le droit fondé de son geste.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'une _fillette _! T'en prends-tu toujours à ceux qui font la moitié de ta taille ? C'est sûr qu'avec toute ta _petite_ bande autour, tu dois te sentir fort ! Essaierais-tu de compenser ta _propre_ faiblesse ? » se moqua le blond, goguenard.

Blaise se retint à grand peine de ricaner. Faites confiance à Draco pour pointer où cela faisait mal !

« Attention à ce que tu dis, Malfoy ! Ton papa n'est pas là pour te protéger aujourd'hui et si tu continues, je pourrais très sérieusement m'énerver ! » susurra dangereusement l'adolescent. Visiblement, il semblait être le chef du groupe.

« Et bien, vas-y ! Énerves-toi ! » le provoqua sans une once de peur le plus jeune.

Blessé dans sa fierté, le plus vieux relâcha brusquement la chevelure de la fillette, la projetant ainsi face contre les pavés, pour se rapprocher du blond. Face à face avec l'héritier Malfoy, le garçon s'empara brutalement du col de la chemise de l'enfant.

« Répète un peu pour voir, _Malfoy _? »

Il avait prononcé son nom comme si c'était la pire des insultes, et pour seule réponse, Draco lui cracha à la figure avant de lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

« Tu es _le plus_ faible de tous les faibles, _Higgs_. »

Le brun essuya rageusement la salive recouvrant sa joue et décocha un direct du droit en plein dans la mâchoire du blond. La tête du jeune garçon fut projetée vers l'arrière sous la violence du coup, du sang venant poindre à la commissure de ses lèvres. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de renvoyer un sourire encore plus étincelant à son ennemi.

Furieux, l'adolescent s'apprêtait à répéter son action toutefois, l'un de ses camarades l'en dissuada en s'emparant de son poing.

« C'est le_ fils_ de l'Alpha, Terrence ! Si tu _lui _défonces sa belle petite gueule, tu peux être sûr que ton père en payera les conséquences ! »

Son corps tremblait toujours sous la tension de la colère qui l'habitait néanmoins, le brun rétracta son geste, ramenant son poing serré le long de son flanc.

_Malfoy_ ne perdait _rien_ pour attendre !

Finalement, le lycanthrope repoussa violemment le blond contre un des murs de la ruelle, avant de se rediriger vers la rue principale, sa clique à sa suite.

Draco s'avança alors rapidement vers la silhouette de la fillette, qui pleurait toujours, recroquevillée en position fœtale.

« Tout ira bien, tu verras… Et ils ne t'embêteront plus ! En tout cas, je ne les laisserai pas faire ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un air revanchard, le poing pointé vers le ciel.

La blonde lui lança alors un regard perplexe, les yeux droits dans ses perles gris métallique.

« Oh moins, tu as cessé de pleurer ! » lui souria-t-il, joyeux.

Et la petite fille lui renvoya un sourire tremblant.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

(Cinq ans plus tard)

(Mars 206)  
>.<p>

Voilà déjà cinq ans que Walden McNair exécutait, dévoué, les ordres de Lucius Malfoy et, pour tous remerciements, il devait subir en silence les multiples humiliations du Serpentard. Celui-ci ne manquait pas de matière pour accabler son Second. De sa basse naissance à sa taille « peu » développée en passant par son statut d'orphelin, nulle moquerie ne lui était épargnée !  
>Et aujourd'hui, le jeune loup-garou demeurait au bord de la rupture. Lucius Malfoy avait beau être l'Alpha de Serpentard, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de le traiter tel un chien ! Il restait le Second de Durmstrang et de Serpentard, tout de même !<p>

Oui, aujourd'hui, le blond allait payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer !

Fort de cette résolution, Walden se dirigea silencieusement vers les appartements de l'Alpha. Sa compagne et son fils étaient partis rendre visite au parrain du jeune garçon, à Grimmauld c'était l'occasion parfaite !

Avançant sur la pointe des pieds, le lycanthrope poussa doucement le battant de la porte de la chambre du blond. Pénétrant tout aussi silencieusement dans la pièce, la silhouette de son supérieur assoupi sous ses couvertures l'accueillit. Voilà, il y était. Il lui suffisait de s'approcher un peu plus et d'égorger l'homme dans son sommeil. Le plus grand n'aurait pas le temps de réagir...  
>Oui…juste un peu plus, et il serait débarrassé du loup-garou gênant ! Soulagé de l'Alpha !<br>Il pourrait alors prendre sa place. Il la méritait bien après tout. Il n'avait cessé d'œuvrer pour la prospérité de Serpentard pendant ces cinq dernières années. Ce poste lui revenait de droit !

Pendant que ses pensées suivaient leur cours, le lycanthrope avait mis en action son plan, quittant sa forme humaine pour sa forme lupine. En effet, sous son apparence de loup, ses mâchoires possédaient une force bien huit fois supérieure.  
>Désormais au pied du lit de sa future victime, il la dévisagea quelques instants les babines retroussées dans un sourire cruel, avant de finalement se pencher en avant, la gueule grande ouverte.<p>

_Adieu Lucius Malfoy !_

.

Mais l'odeur du sang de l'Alpha n'emplit jamais ses narines...

_Qui_ avait osé l'interrompre ? Se redressant sur ses quatre pattes, le Second fit face à l'importun, se retenant difficilement de laisser échapper un grognement.

De l'autre côté du lit, Bellatrix Lestrange le jaugeait, le regard moqueur, son sourcil gauche arqué. Comment cette foutue _sorcière_ avait-elle pu l'arrêter ? Et surtout, comment cela se faisait-il que l'Alpha ne se soit pas réveillé avec tout le boucan qu'avait provoqué sa chute ?

« Tu sembles bien surpris, Second ! », s'exclama la brune d'un ton traînant.

Le loup gris, lui, continuait de l'observer, aux aguets. On n'était jamais trop méfiant ! Elle avait comme même réussi à le propulser loin du lit, elle, une docile, alors qu'il demeurait sous forme lupine.

« N'as-tu pas trouvé que ton plan se déroulait un peu trop…_facilement_, McNair ? », poursuivit-elle.

Comment ça, _facile _? Il avait réfléchi pendant des semaines, avant de mettre ce _foutu_ plan en action, attendant le moment propice. Et aujourd'hui, l'occasion s'était enfin présentée…

« La famille de l'Alpha qui décide soudainement de partir en voyage…les gardes trop saouls pour assurer leurs postes…l'Alpha dormant à poings fermés… Quelle _incroyable_ coïncidence, hum ? », railla-elle.

Le lycanthrope l'observait désormais, indécis. L'inquiétude s'insinuait peu à peu dans son esprit. De quoi parlait cette fichue _bonne femme_ ?

« Tout cela est loin d'être une coïncidence, McNair. Si tu as pu arriver aussi loin, c'est grâce à _moi_. Parce que _Je_ l'ai permis ! », goguenarda-t-elle. Une lueur sournoise brillait dans ses orbes sombres. « Croyais-tu réellement pouvoir accomplir un tel plan de ton _propre_ chef, _Toi_, un simple orphelin au sang _mêlé _? », ricana-t-elle. « Mais tu n'es rien sans moi, petit loup ! »

S'approchant soudainement à la vitesse de l'éclair, la Grande Prêtresse se saisit d'une main ferme de la tête du canidé, la retournant face à elle.

« Tu es bien trop pressé et trop imprudent, mon _garçon_. », persiffla-t-elle en enfonçant vicieusement ses ongles dans la chair tendre des joues du loup. Des gouttes écarlates s'échappèrent aussitôt des entailles pour venir maculer la fourrure de la bête.

Elle accola alors ses lèvres contre l'oreille de l'animal, provoquant le raidissement incontrôlé de l'organe.

« Un Alpha, cela ne se tue pas comme _cela_…la nuit, dans le coin d'une chambre. Un Alpha, cela se tue en _pleine_ _lumière_. Face à un public pouvant observer chaque _petit_ détail de sa chute ! », susurra-t-elle mutinement.

La femme relâcha alors brutalement sa prise sur le loup-garou, se relevant pour marcher lentement vers la fenêtre.

« Si tu as pu mener ton plan si loin ce soir, c'est grâce à _moi_. », répéta-t-elle. « _J'ai_ subtilement glissé à Narcissa que passer du temps avec son parrain Sirius et observer le fonctionnement d'une autre meute, feraient le plus grand bien au jeune Draco. _J'ai_ habilement proposé aux gardes de boire plus d'alcool que de raison. Et enfin, _J'ai_ discrètement placé un puissant somnifère dans la nourriture de l'_Alpha_ ! » cracha-t-elle, venimeuse.

Elle poussa un petit soupir fataliste, avant de s'enorgueillir soudainement d'un ton étrangement doux.

« Ne suis-_je_ pas fabuleuse ? »

Un court silence suivit les paroles de la Serpentarde, rapidement brisé par la curiosité du dominant.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé le tuer ? » demanda-t-il après avoir repris forme humaine.

« Ne viens-_je_ pas de te l'expliquer ? » soupira d'elle, agacée. « Un Alpha doit mourir en pleine lumière, là où la foule pourra _assister _à sa chute. »

« En pleine lumière …? Me demandez-vous de défier l'Alpha ? » s'épouvanta le Second.

La brune ricana aussitôt, avant de reprendre brusquement son sérieux. Ces sautes d'humeur demeuraient réellement impressionnantes !

« Bien ! Tu sembles avoir retrouvé le moyen de faire fonctionner ton cerveau finalement ! C'est _exactement_ ce que je veux que tu fasses. », déclara-t-elle avec aplomb.

« Mais Lucius Malfoy n'a pas perdu un _seul_ duel en quinze ans ! » s'écria le loup-garou, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à la figure endormie de l'Alpha.

« Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il va perdre ! » Commenta la femme. « Il a bien trop confiance en ses capacités ! »

« Mais il reste bien plus puissant que moi ! » s'entêta le plus jeune.

« Sottises ! » renifla-t-elle. « Le résultat d'un combat ne dépend pas de la seule force physique ! »

Le lycanthrope allait à nouveau répliquer, quand un élément fit soudainement surface dans son esprit.

« S'il est si_ facile_ de se débarrasser de l'Alpha, pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à _votre_ mari de s'en occuper ? » attaqua-t-il avec assurance.

« Cela me paraît évident. Il est bien trop faible. », répondit la Prêtresse sans une once d'émotion dans la voix.

L'homme ne sut que rétorquer à cette déclaration. Exaspérée face à son mutisme, Bellatrix se retourna brusquement face à lui, le regard dangereux.

« Alors, vas-tu le _faire_ ou non ? »

« Qui gagnerais-je ? Un aller simple pour les Cieux ? », railla McNair.

« Oh, je ne sais pas ? » chantonna-t-elle narquoise. « Le _plaisir_ de voir ton tourmenteur plus bas que terre… la _reconnaissance _des quatre territoires… le _poste d'Alpha_… »

Le loup-garou sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes à ces paroles.

« Peux-tu réellement m'assurer que ce n'est pas_ moi_ qui finirait six pieds sous terre ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Je ne peux rien t'assurer, Second. Et tu restes seul maître de tes décisions. Je peux seulement t'affirmer que tu possèdes _largement_ tes chances. », déclara-t-elle posément.

Un long silence suivi, pendant lequel le dominant semblait peser le pour et le contre d'une telle proposition. Il poussa finalement un soupir fataliste avant de s'adresser à la femme plus âgée.

« Je vais accepter ton offre. Je vais _défier_ l'Alpha de Serpentard en duel ! »

La détermination marquait désormais ses traits. Amusée, la brune parla à son tour.

« Et je n'ai _jamais_ douté de ta réponse. »

Une lueur machiavélique illuminait doucement son regard. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme effectua un pas en arrière. Cette femme était réellement complètement folle !

« Bien, tu n'auras qu'à attendre mes instructions. », commanda-t-elle. « Je te ferai signe lorsque le moment sera venu. »

« Je ne le défie pas maintenant ?! » s'étonna le Serpentard.

« Oh non ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il n'est pas encore venu le temps de tuer des Alphas ! »

Elle sauta alors par la fenêtre dans un grand rire maléfique.

.

Le second resta quelques minutes encore, le corps pétrifié, le rire glacial de la femme résonnant en lui. Puis, il se décida à nettoyer le désordre envahissant la chambre, suite à la visite impromptue de Bellatrix Lestrange, Grande Prêtresse de Serpentard.

Une pensée vient alors traverser son esprit, un sourire cruel se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_Adieu Lucius Malfoy !  
><em>.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

(3 ans plus tard)

(Juin 209)

Depuis la mort de Lucius Malfoy, McNair avait toujours craint la revanche du jeune Draco. Après tout, il supposait que s'il avait été à la place du jeune garou, il aurait voulu faire « justice » pour son père, et tuer son meurtrier. Néanmoins il ne s'était pas débarrassé de l'adolescent. Il aurait pu le bannir, ou bien tout simplement le tuer. Personne ne le lui aurait reproché ! C'étaient des pratiques courantes au sein du territoire de Serpentard. Les Alphas protégeaient ainsi leurs arrières.  
>Mais Walden n'avait pas voulu en arriver à de telles extrémités. Ce gamin paumé lui faisait de la peine. Peut-être était-il un peu trop sentimental et qu'il se revoyait un peu trop à travers lui…<br>Orphelin, né d'un Serpentard et d'une Poufsouffle, le petit Walden avait toujours été méprisé par ses congénères. Il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour s'imposer à Durmstrang, pour qu'on reconnaisse enfin sa valeur malgré ses origines. Et le voilà, ici, aujourd'hui, Alpha d'un des quatre territoires.  
>Mais aujourd'hui, Draco venait d'avoir dix-sept ans, et était ainsi désormais considéré comme un adulte par ses semblables. Et en tant qu'adulte, il disposait du droit de défier l'Alpha.<p>

.

Ce furent les doux rayons de l'aurore caressant son visage, qui réveillèrent le jeune lycanthrope. Il avait veillé longtemps la nuit précédente, le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé, incapable de s'endormir. Il semblerait que le sommeil l'ait finalement rattrapé. Se relevant doucement de sa couche, l'adolescent s'avança vers sa penderie. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Il devait choisir avec soin ses vêtements. Bien qu'il ne les porterait pas bien longtemps ! Fourrageant l'armoire, il en ressortit finalement un pantalon et un t-shirt en coton, noirs. Satisfait de son choix, il franchit la porte de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Sa mère était là, assise sur une chaise, prostrée.  
>Comme tous les matins, le garçon la salua, et seul le silence écrasant lui répondit. Puis il sortit d'un des placards les restes du diner de la veille pour en faire son repas.<br>Comme tous les matins, le petit-déjeuner se fit en silence, le bruit de ses mastications et le tintement des couverts résonnant seulement dans la pièce.  
>Et comme tous les matins, rassasié, le jeune garou déposa sa vaisselle dans l'évier, avant de quitter la maison, non sans avoir au préalable, à nouveau salué sa mère.<br>Mais contrairement à d'habitude, le lycaon ne prit pas la direction des étables, mais remonta lentement la colline de Durmstrang, ses pieds nus glissant quelque peu sur les pavés. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de chaussures quand elles ne lui seraient bientôt plus d'aucune utilité ?  
>Une fois arrivé au sommet, l'adolescent laissa la douce brise matinale caresser son visage et balayer ses fines mèches blondes. Ses perles grises admirèrent quelques secondes la campagne serpentarde pour finir par se poser un peu plus loin dans le terrain vague. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le corps tendu tel un arc, il s'avança alors doucement vers l'autel de Durmstrang pour se saisir du Grand Cor s'y trouvant.<p>

Draco attendait ce moment depuis trois ans. _Trois_ longues années, à supporter les airs suffisants de ce _sang-mêlé_ de McNair, à le voir parader dans tout Durmstrang.  
>Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait changer, le règne de cet usurpateur allait enfin se finir. Car, aujourd'hui, Draco <em>avait enfin<em> dix-sept ans et il allait _défier_ Walden McNair, l'Alpha de Durmstrang et de Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, Draco _vengerait_ son père !

Positionnant l'instrument contre ses lèvres, le jeune lycanthrope souffla de toutes ses forces à travers l'orifice.

()()

Un brouhaha l'entourait. Les cris de la foule lui parvenaient à travers le brouillard entourant son cerveau. Une douleur insupportable vrillait son crâne et du sang brouillait la vue de son œil droit. Il avait peut-être _quelque peu_ surestimé ses capacités. Ce _maudit_ sang-mêlé s'avérait plutôt rapide et incroyablement doué ! Il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà atteint par deux fois, plongeant ses crocs dans son oreille droite et dans son flanc gauche. Et la figure lupine de l'adolescent reposait désormais sur le sol, la respiration sifflante, chaque goulée d'air venant brûler sa trachée.  
>Mais Draco ne se laisserait pas faire ! Oh non ! L'honneur de son père et de sa famille reposait sur ses épaules et il ferait payer cher à ce fichu <em>imposteur<em> ! Aujourd'hui, Walden McNair allait mordre la poussière !

Rasséréné, le loup blanc laissa doucement s'approcher son congénère au poil gris. Ce scélérat de McNair avait osé attaquer son Alpha en traître, il ne se gênerait pas pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Lorsque le plus vieux ne fut plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de sa propre silhouette, le jeune lycanthrope se jeta à sa gorge. Réagissant un quart de seconde trop tard, l'Alpha bondit vivement en arrière. Mais ce laps de temps avait permis au jeune Malfoy d'enfoncer profondément les griffes de sa patte antérieure droite, dans la chair du visage de son opposant. Une profonde entaille sanguinolente traversait ainsi désormais l'œil droit du dirigeant, de son front jusqu'à sa joue. Furieux, l'Alpha essuya rapidement le liquide écarlate. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de s'écouler de la plaie, et s'entêtait à vouloir couvrir sa vue.

.

Narcissa Malfoy, elle, était complètement bouleversée. Ce combat prenait une direction dont le contrôle lui échappait totalement. Le règlement de compte avait prit une telle ampleur que la lutte ne pouvait avoir pour unique issue que la mort d'un des combattants, et son fils semblait en pole position.  
>.<p>

Le son du Grand Cor l'avait sortie un peu plus tôt de la torpeur qui l'habitait depuis la mort de son mari et Alpha. Il lui avait alors fallu une demi-seconde pour comprendre la situation, enfin… l'arrivée impromptue et paniquée de Nymphadora dans sa cuisine, avait peut-être un peu aidé. Draco, son tout jeune fils, la dernière preuve vivante du passage de son mari sur Terre, allait défier Walden McNair, Alpha de Durmstrang et de Serpentard, et meurtrier de Lucius ! Et il allait mourir…  
>Elle se devait d'empêcher cela. Elle avait assisté, impuissante à la mise à mort de son propre époux, elle ne pourrait supporter de perdre son unique enfant !<p>

Une fois arrivée au sommet de la colline de Durmstrang, la frêle blonde joua aussitôt des coudes pour tracer son chemin parmi la foule. Et le spectacle qui l'accueillit alors, lui laissa échapper un cri d'horreur. Le corps de son fils se trouvait bien là, allongé sur la terre desséchée, baignant dans son propre sang. Le liquide vital s'écoulait doucement de son flanc pour venir décorer le sol du terrain vague, l'écarlate ressortant de manière saisissante. Et l'Alpha, lui, dévisageait de son œil gauche le plus jeune de façon meurtrière. Il allait tuer le jeune loup !

Ne pouvant assister plus longtemps à un tel déchaînement de violence, la blonde se changea à son tour et s'immisça entre les deux dominants.  
>Tout. Elle pouvait <em>tout<em> accepter, mais pas la mort de _son fils_. Elle ne resterait pas en arrière pendant qu'on abrogeait la vie de la dernière raison de son existence sur Terre.

Humilié par la blessure que venait de lui infliger le jeune dominant et scandalisé qu'une simple docile ose le défier, McNair fonça sur le fils de Lucius Malfoy, occultant la présence même de la louve. Celle-ci, bien déterminée à faire entendre sa position, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Voyant le dominant ne montrer aucun signe de déviation dans sa course, Narcissa ferma alors avec force ses yeux, s'attendant au choc. Et celui-ci arriva, la touchant avec violence et l'envoyant rencontrer le corps blessé du loup blanc toujours à terre.

Écartant d'un simple coup de patte la silhouette de la docile qui reposait sur celle du jeune Malfoy, le Serpentard se jeta sauvagement sur l'adolescent. _Personne_ ne défiait ni n'humiliait impunément Walden McNair ! Ce _sale petit microbe_ allait rejoindre la dépouille de son papa chéri six pieds sous terre !

Toute once d'humanité semblait avoir quitté l'Alpha de Serpentard, alors qu'il fourrageait de ses crocs les entrailles de son rival.

Ce furent le bruit des sanglots et la prise désespérée de la mère de famille sur sa fourrure, qui sortirent le dominant de sa rage. Délaissant le corps du loup ivoire, il s'avança vers la silhouette de la blonde. Toutefois, la détresse de celle-ci ne fit qu'augmenter son instinct animal. Elle respirait la peur et la tristesse, et cela excitait grandement le loup. Tant pis, il se débarrasserait d'elle en premier !

Sentant que la situation dérapait, Antonin Dolohov, le Second de Durmstrang, décida d'intervenir. Il se changea aussitôt pour se saisir de sa gueule de la patte postérieure gauche de l'Alpha. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, son regard promettant mille souffrances à celui qui avait osé l'interrompre. S'accroupissant au sol, le museau entre ses pattes avant, le perturbateur montra sa soumission à son supérieur, sa prise pourtant toujours ferme sur le membre du dirigeant. Grognant d'avertissement, découvrant totalement ses canines à la vue de la populace, le loup gris se désintéressa finalement totalement de la lycanthrope, autorisant par là-même son Second à relâcher son étreinte. Les deux dignitaires reprirent alors forme humaine.

Dévisageant, les deux corps à terre, l'Alpha poussa un lourd soupir avant d'élever la voix pour couvrir toute l'assistance.

« Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy a défié mon titre d'Alpha et a perdu. Son châtiment sera donc l'_exil_. À partir de maintenant, j'ordonne à _quiconque_ d'abattre Draco Malfoy s'il ose poser un pas en territoire Serpentard, et ce, jusqu'à sa mort. »

La foule s'agenouilla respectueusement devant le dirigeant, montrant ainsi son assentiment, alors que les pleurs de Narcissa Malfoy redoublaient. L'Alpha quitta la scène, sans faire grand cas du corps ensanglanté de son adversaire, qu'avait rejoint la blonde.

.

La communauté des lycanthropes reposait sur un concept inviolable : la dominance.  
>Autrement dit, l'instinct animal apposait la loi du plus fort.<br>.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

(Retour au présent) (Parallèlement au chapitre précédent)

(Octobre 213)  
>.<p>

L'équipe du Sud-Est avait quitté Durmstrang depuis plus d'une semaine, Walden McNair à sa tête. La troupe avait ainsi depuis longtemps dépassé Arboris pour patauger dans les marécages d'Odor.  
>Au sein du groupe, l'atmosphère demeurait quelque peu tendue, la présence de trois Alphas rendant les combats de dominance assez fréquents. Bien que McNair soit l'Alpha d'un des quatre territoires, les deux Griffondors acceptaient difficilement son leadership. Hélas, l'instinct de dominance ne s'avérait pas l'ultime différent opposant les trois hommes. Griffondor et Serpentard se vouaient depuis plusieurs décennies une profonde inimité. Personne ne savait réellement lorsque cette animosité avait démarré. Les nobles et courageux Griffondors accusaient les vils et fourbes Serpentards, et ceux-ci le leur rendaient bien ! Certains affirmaient que la querelle remontait aux origines mêmes des quatre territoires…<p>

Albus Dumbledore, lui, possédait une théorie assez loufoque quant à la raison de cette dissension. Selon lui, il y avait de cela une centaine d'années, le septième Alpha de Griffondor, Nicolas Weasley, tomba sous le charme de la fille de l'Alpha de Serpentard, Aurora Malfoy. Mais Commodus Malfoy s'opposa à cette union. Sa femme était morte en couches et sa fille demeurait son unique trésor. Le lycanthrope lui vouait ainsi, une affection sans bornes, proche de l'immoralité, et il ne pouvait permettre à quiconque de lui dérober son bien le plus précieux. Les deux tourtereaux fuguèrent ainsi en pleine nuit pour se réfugier à Puddlemere, où ils pourraient vivre librement leur amour. Seulement le Serpentard en décida autrement. Furieux, il attaqua son voisin du Sud-Est, accusant l'Alpha d'avoir enlevé sa fille.

Si les dominants accordent peu d'importance aux dociles. Voler la « possession » d'un autre représente un crime de haute gravité, violant une des sept lois élémentaires de la communauté lycanthrope. Un dominant voulant acquérir le « bien » d'un autre, doit disposer de l'accord du second, ou bien, défier le dit « possesseur » et ressortir vainqueur du duel.  
>Ainsi, Nicolas Weasley fut déclaré hors-la-loi par le peuple de Serpentard, qui demanda sa tête aux Griffondors. Outrés, les Griffondors refusèrent, et la guerre entre les deux territoires fut déclarée. Celle-ci s'avéra fort meurtrière pour les deux opposants, et diminua sensiblement la population des lycanthropes.<p>

Face à cette crise, l'Alpha de Serdaigle convoqua le premier Comité des quatre territoires. Il fut alors révélé que la jeune « captive » avait succombé aux affres de la maladie, il y a de cela, déjà quelques mois. L'inconsolable Weasley avait alors mis fin à ses propres jours pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée dans l'au-delà. Au vu de ce constat, les deux peuples belligérants rendirent les armes et deux nouveaux Alphas furent élus à la tête de Griffondor et Serpentard.

Mais tout cela ne représente que les affabulations d'un « vieil » Alpha à la retraite, dévouant un culte pour le moins étrange aux bonbons au citron ! Bref, le mystère restait entier.

.

Au dixième jour de recherche, la troupe des trois Alphas fit face à une découverte pour le moins étonnante. Bordant l'horizon, un mur gris titanesque, à la longueur indéterminée, surplombait les marécages nauséabonds.

_._

À suivre….

* * *

><p>Toujours de l'action et des révélations ! Ah, cette charmante Bellatrix !^^<p>

Prochain chapitre : Thomas Lestrange. On continue un peu avec les Serpentards, et retour du Drarry !  
>Sinon je rassure tout le monde les flashbacks vont un peu (beaucoup) se calmer!<p>

À Vendredi !

Nihona


	11. Chapitre 10 : Thomas Lestrange

**. .  
>Instinct Animal<br>. .**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Chronologie :****  
><strong>- 191 : Lucius Malfoy (22 ans) devient Alpha de Serpentard  
>- 05 Juin192 : Naissance Draco<br>- Septembre 213 : Comité.  
>- Octobre 213 : Départ des quatre troupes d'exploration pour les frontières.<p>

**Nda :** Aujourd'hui deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Le premier est un peu court alors ça compense !  
>Sinon on continue de parler des méchants, parce qu'ils ont comme même la classe !^^<p>

**RAR :** Merci à **brigitte26, himechu95670, stormtrooper2, ptitcoeurfragile, Mamoshi, cacaomille **et** Coeur-de-lys **pour leurs reviews ! J'ai entendu les cris de vos cerveaux à l'agonie, et je vais tâcher de rendre la suite de cette fic plus confortable à lire !^^  
><strong>Coeur-de-lys :<strong> Je comprends que ces flashbacks te perturbent, puisqu'ils me perdent parfois tout autant !^^ Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire pour les chapitres déjà publiés (trop fatiguant de revoir cette histoire !) Mais je te rassure, cette fic est entrain de se fixer dans le présent, donc ce problème sera bientôt résolu !  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>** : Thomas Lestrange**

**.  
><strong>(Présent)

(Début Novembre 213)  
>.<p>

À Hangleton, le vent frais d'automne s'insinuait dans les artères de la ville, et forçait la population à rester cloitrée chez elle. C'était dans cette relative torpeur, que le bruit infime et haché d'une respiration se faisait discrètement entendre. L'individu se trainait dans les rues de l'ancienne capitale, s'accrochant aux murs bordant son passage et les peignant de son propre liquide vital. Seul un chat vint croiser son passage et détala rapidement sous le regard animal de l'inconnu. Hangleton était bâti à la manière d'une forteresse moyenâgeuse. Des remparts entouraient la ville, et les rues serpentaient jusqu'au sommet de la colline sur laquelle, la demeure de l'Alpha était perchée. Façonné de pierre brute, l'édifice comptait trois étages. Encadrant son entrée, deux tours jumelles aux tuiles vert bouteille venaient percer le ciel. Raclant les pavés de son pas traînant, l'étranger avait lentement parcouru la ville et se tenait désormais aux portes de l'imposante bâtisse.

Contrôlant les allers-et-venues du bâtiment, deux gardes étaient à leur poste. À l'approche de l'homme, le garde de gauche vint lui barrer la route :

« Halte ! Seules les personnes possédant une autorisation spéciale sont autorisées à franchir ses grilles ! ».

L'individu se stoppa brutalement et dirigea une main tremblante jusqu'à la capuche du lourd manteau qui recouvrait totalement son corps.

« Stop… Plus un geste ! » Bafouilla précipitamment le garde. « Seules les personnes possédant une autorisation spéciale sont autorisées à entrer. Ne m'obligez pas à intervenir ! »

Un mince sourire vint prendre possession des lèvres de l'inconnu sous la menace. Il cessa pourtant tout mouvement.

« Mon but n'est nullement de vous porter préjudice, que cela soit au sein de votre intégrité physique ou mentale. », résonna une voix rogue masculine. « Mon unique souhait est de rencontrer Rodolphus Lestrange. »

« Rodolphus Lestrange, vraiment ? » Ricana le deuxième soldat. « Et tu crois que tu peux te ramener comme ça et demander à rencontrer l'Alpha ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? »

« Eh bien, je pense posséder une information forte intéressante pour l'Alpha, à laquelle j'en suis sûr, il accordera une attention toute _particulière_. »

« Une information intéressante, hein ? Rentre chez toi, chien ! L'Alpha n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des affaires aussi insignifiantes que celles d'un bâtard tel que toi ! » répliqua le garde avec dédain.

Mais ce fut un rire clair qui lui répondit, avant que l'étranger ne s'étouffe dans son excès d'euphorie. Ce fut alors une voix dure qui claqua dans l'air :

« Un bâtard tel que moi, hein ? »

La capuche qui recouvrait auparavant le visage de l'individu, vint violemment s'échouer sur ses épaules, révélant des cheveux noirs baignés de sang. Se relevant de toute sa hauteur, l'homme à la peau translucide désormais découverte, dominait totalement les deux officiers. Ses yeux rouges, sauvages, brillaient dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Tout en lui respirait la puissance.

Effrayé par l'aura du garou, les deux militaires reculèrent légèrement vers les lourdes portes de la bâtisse. Le premier garde qui s'était exprimé, effectua alors rapidement une courbette devant l'inconnu.

« Monsieur Lestrange, nous… nous ne vous avions pas reconnu. », bégaya-t-il apeuré, s'étranglant à moitié avec sa salive, les yeux fixés aux pavés dans un signe de soumission.

Son camarade l'imita à regret, inclinant légèrement sa tête vers le bas bien que conservant le buste droit sous le ton du plus jeune. Un sourire cruel vint alors s'afficher sur le visage fier du dit Lestrange.

« J'ai cru comprendre, oui, et j'en suis fort déçu. Être vu comme un étranger par ses propres gens. D'autres que moi auraient pu violemment s'emporter pour une telle méprise ! »

Nullement dupe de la menace sous-jacente du second d'Hangleton, le premier garde courba encore plus l'échine, prêt à venir baiser le sol foulé par son supérieur.

« Nous sommes profondément désolés, Monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, soyez-en sûr. »

« Oh, mais j'y compte bien ! » Susurra le lycanthrope, ne quittant pas le second garde de ses yeux bestiaux.

Tremblotant sous l'écrasante aura dominante du visiteur, l'officier se résolut finalement à se soumettre au loup-garou, et abaissa lentement le dos, pour finalement formé de son corps un angle droit.

Triomphant, Thomas Lestrange franchit l'espace qui le séparait des deux soldats, et passa les portes de la mairie sans un regard pour l'être qu'il venait d'humilier royalement.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>La rencontre avec son paternel fut plutôt rapide pour le jeune Lestrange. L'Alpha d'Hangleton avait jeté un vague regard aux blessures du plus jeune avant de lui demander des explications. Celui-ci s'était exécuté, contant son histoire. L'expédition, la découverte de l'identité du « Loup Marcheur », sa fuite, la trahison de Parkinson et des Poufsouffles. Oui, il expliqua <em>tout<em> à son père, bien en détails. Il omit simplement de lui avouer que l'ordre de se débarrasser du rôdeur venait de sa mère, Bellatrix Lestrange, Grande Prêtresse de Serpentard.

L'Alpha d'Hangleton le congédia, un sourire victorieux scotché à ses lèvres. Ils possédaient désormais une arme contre l'Alpha et il allait s'en servir sans plus tardé !

.  
>Reprenant sa route vers sa propre chambre, le Second de Durmstrang essayait de ne pas paniquer. Il venait d'effectuer la tâche la plus facile, tout révéler à son père, restait la difficulté, faire face à sa génitrice.<p>

La sentence serait terrible.

()()

Allongé sur son lit, Thomas Lestrange essayait de comprendre quand cette_ putain_ de mission avait dérapé.  
>- Infiltrer l'équipe du rôdeur ne s'était pas révélé bien compliqué :<br>Souffler l'idée à son idiot de père s'était avéré un jeu d'enfant. Convaincre l'homme qu'il fallait tuer le jeune Alpha, une promenade de santé. Après tout, l'Alpha d'Hangleton avait déjà tenté de se débarrasser de l'homme masqué à Godric's Hollow.  
>- Menacer Parkinson et les deux Poufsouffles, un moment de pure félicité !<br>- Tuer le blond. _Voilà_ où tout avait dégénéré ! Le_ stupide_ gamin s'était montré bien plus puissant que le Serpentard n'ait jamais pu l'imaginer. Où avait-il donc acquis une telle force et une telle vélocité ?

Ensuite… rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Rien qu'une succession d'erreurs et d'échecs.  
>Ses alliés l'avaient bien suivi, mais…<p>

…cette petite _pute_ de Pansy avait pris la place de son père au sein de l'équipe de l'Est, remplaçant ainsi Patrick Parkinson !  
>Et pire que tout, la docile avait osé l'attaquer, <em>lui<em>, Thomas Lestrange, alors que sa blessure l'avait affaibli !

.  
><em>Traînant la patte, Thomas Lestrange parcourait lamentablement le désert de l'Est. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à Hangleton dans un peu plus d'une semaine ! Seulement ses plans furent vite contrecarrés. Après tout juste quatre jours de marche, alors que le jour commençait doucement à disparaître, Patrick Parkinson attaqua brutalement le Second. <em>

_Surpris par l'improbabilité du geste, le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de réagir et de protéger ses points faibles. Son assaillant eut ainsi tout loisir de plonger librement ses crocs dans la chair tendre de sa nuque. Le dominant essaya bien de se soustraire de la prise de l'autre lycanthrope. Toutefois, celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt de relâcher son étreinte, ses griffes fermement enfoncées dans la musculature puissante de son dos._

_Grondant de douleur, le brun réussit finalement à se débarrasser du loup-garou, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Néanmoins, un liquide carmin s'échappait désormais à flots de l'endroit, où, quelques secondes plus tôt, son agresseur avait inséré sa mâchoire lupine. _

_Tremblant de colère, le loup chocolat fusilla de son regard rubis, la silhouette de son attaquant, qui gisait toujours sur le sol craquelé… Ou devrait-il dire son attaquante ?_

_Comment la louve avait-elle pu ainsi le tromper ? Comment avait-elle pu si bien masquer son odeur ?  
>Et SURTOUT, comment avait-elle pu ainsi l'attaquer ?<em>

_Effrayée par l'aura de puissance jaillissant soudainement de sa victime, la docile au pelage crème s'enfuit sans demander son reste.  
>Elle jouerait sur l'endurance. Avec une patte blessée et un trou dans la gorge, le Second d'Hangleton ne pourrait jamais la rattraper !<br>_.

La garce lui avait sauté à la gorge par derrière alors qu'il essayait de se remettre de la perte de sang causée par sa plaie ! Et elle s'était ensuite enfuie dans la forêt. Et ces stupides Poufsouffles lui avaient _bien évidement_ rapidement emboité le pas !

Blessé et affaibli, Tom avait titubé pendant des heures dans le désert de l'Est avant de s'évanouir sur le sol de terre. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, ce fut pour découvrir le plafond en bois d'une pauvre maisonnette.

_.  
>Une femme aux longs cheveux roux épongeait son front avec application, essuyant la sueur qui y perlait encore.<em>

_« Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillés ! »_

_Le brun lui répondit en grognant._

_« Vous avez de la chance d'être tombé sur mon grand-père ! Si de plus jeunes dominants vous avez trouvé avant lui, ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de vous ! »_

_Le Second d'Hangleton gronda un peu plus fort, cette fois-ci. L'effet fut néanmoins quelque peu atténué par son état d'alité !_

_La jeune femme, elle, ne s'offusqua nullement du comportement du dominant, semblant y être habitué, et continua consciencieusement sa tâche._

_Humilié, le brun referma rapidement les yeux. Ô Déesse Lune qu'il détestait les rousses ! Et puis, il avait encore besoin de sommeil !  
>.<em>

La seconde fois qu'il s'était réveillé, la pièce demeurait déserte.

.  
><em>Soulevant brutalement les couvertures qui lui cachaient son corps, le brun avisa les bandages qui recouvraient son cou et son crâne ainsi que sa jambe droite. Il se releva alors maladroitement pour faire le tour de la salle. Son périple se révéla quelque peu périlleux, seulement, il devait récupérer ses affaires pour rejoindre au plus vite son paternel.<em>

_Mettant la main sur ses effets personnels, le lycanthrope s'habilla non sans grimaces de douleur. Puis, il attrapa une lourde cape rapiécée pendant sur une paterne de la porte, et s'en enveloppa, camouflant ainsi l'ensemble de sa silhouette. Franchissant finalement le seuil de l'habitation, le loup-garou fut accueilli par les sifflements du vent gagnant la ville de l'Est au crépuscule. _

_Il ne lui restait plus qu'à atteindre la demeure de l'Alpha !  
><em>.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans une telle posture… et demain signifierait sa fin !

Bellatrix Lestrange n'acceptait pas l'erreur, et il avait lamentablement échoué.

Ce soir…il n'avait jamais ressenti la mort si proche.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Le Second d'Hangleton avait mis cinq jours pour récupérer suffisamment de ses blessures et rejoindre Durmstrang. Durmstrang, où il s'était directement rendu dans la demeure de la Grande Prêtresse.<p>

Bellatrix Lestrange, l'attendait déjà, assise par terre dans la pièce sacrée, face à l'autel de la Déesse Lune. La femme n'émit aucun mouvement à son approche, ne démontrant d'aucune façon qu'elle s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Mais Thomas savait qu'il demeurait tout autrement. Sa mère se révélait peut-être être une docile, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de posséder des pouvoirs pour le moins effrayants. Bien que sa force brute restait inférieure à celle d'un Alpha, elle disposait d'une vélocité, d'une agilité et d'une acuité sensorielle inégalables. Bellatrix Lestrange était tout simplement terrifiante !

Le jeune loup-garou prit place sur le parquet à quelques mètres de sa mère, agenouillé, talons contre fesses, faisant face au dos de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Je suis de retour, Mère. »

La brune ne fit à nouveau aucun signe pour démontrer qu'elle prenait en compte son existence, continuant son rituel de prière.

« La mission a échoué, Mère. »

La silhouette de la femme se rigidifia quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses activités. Le lycanthrope reprit alors la parole la voix tremblante.

« L'Alpha n'est pas mort. Cependant j'ai réussi à découvrir son identité. »

La prêtresse se retourna soudainement, son beau visage déformé par la fureur.

« Mais il a vu ton visage, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu es blessé ! As-tu au moins réussi à en faire tout autant ? »

Le jeune homme émit un geste de recul sous la brusque explosion de sa mère. Sous l'action, la plus âgée renifla.

« Tu as brisé ta couverture ! Il sait désormais qui sont ses ennemis ! As-tu au moins découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ? » se lamenta-t-elle. Elle fit alors une courte pause, avant de finalement demander, tout en feignant un profond désintérêt. « Qui est-il ? »

« Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, Madame. », avoua le dominant, apeuré.

« Draco Malfoy ! » s'écria-t-elle. « N-N'était-il pas mort ? »

Seul un silence lui répondit.

« Le fils de Lucius Malfoy est donc bien vivant. », dit-elle, analysant intensément l'information.

« Si Draco Malfoy est _vivant_, ta place d'Alpha est menacée. Nous devons nous débarrasser au plus vite de ce gêneur. », déclara la docile sans la moindre émotion.

« Mais, Mère, ce _fichu_ rôdeur est plutôt puissant. Il a repoussé mon corps de loup sous sa forme humaine, il se métamorphose instantanément et il possède les yeux écarlates. »

« Vraiment ? Cela ne met qu'un peu plus en avant ton _incompétence_ ! Tu avais déjà attaqué ce gamin sans que je ne t'en ai donné l'ordre, et tu avais pitoyablement échoué. Sa puissance ne démontre que tes propres faiblesses. Toutefois, ces éléments sont à prendre en compte. », nota-t-elle, tout en réfléchissant.

La lycanthrope plongea quelques secondes ses prunelles sombres sur l'autel de la Déesse, avant de finalement reprendre la parole avec assurance.

« Nous attendrons que notre heure vienne… Laissons pour l'instant les évènements se dérouler tranquillement. L'annonce que Draco Malfoy se révèle être l'Alpha, atteindra bientôt les oreilles des quatre territoires. Son titre se retrouva alors plus que contesté. »

« Cependant Mère…j-j'ai tenté d'assassiner l'Alpha… le Comité ne réclamera-t-il pas ma tête ? » s'inquiéta le Second d'Hangleton.

La Prêtresse hocha la tête dans un signe d'assentiment.

« Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et voir comment les choses évoluent. Prendre une décision hâtive pourrait se révéler fatale. »

La brune se releva ensuite pour s'approcher lentement du loup-garou. Celui-ci tenta de garder un masque impassible, néanmoins la tension habitant son corps le trahit. S'agenouillant face à son fils, la femme prit alors brutalement son beau visage en coupe.

« As-tu peur, Tom ? »

Le jeune homme garda ses yeux ancrés dans les orbes onyx de sa mère, le cœur battant désormais la chamade.

« Tu ne devrais pas. », continua-t-elle. « Tu ne devrais pas être _celui_ qui a peur. Ce sont tes ennemis qui devraient trembler de peur, _nos_ ennemis. »

« Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que l'étreinte d'une mère, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra-t-elle tendrement, en caressant doucement le visage de son enfant.

La Prêtresse continua l'affectueux traitement pendant quelques minutes, avant de cesser brusquement tout mouvement.

« N'aimes-tu pas ta mère, Tom ? » demanda-t-elle, toute trace d'affection ayant désertée son propre visage.

Retenant les tremblements qui menaçaient de saisir son corps, le lycanthrope s'exprima finalement.

« Bi-Bien sûr que je vous aime, Mère. Vous êtes la _seule_... »

Un sourire malsain s'inscrivit alors sur les lèvres de la femme.

« Et tu es mon _seul_ amour, ne l'oublies jamais. »

Sur ces paroles, la docile enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans la chair de la joue gauche du dominant. Fascinée par le sang s'échappant désormais de la fine coupure, la brune récolta le liquide précieux pour en peindre sa propre lèvre inférieure. Elle laissa ensuite lentement sortir sa langue de sa cavité buccale pour venir lécher sensuellement le liquide. Se rapprochant finalement complètement du jeune brun, elle vint lécher du bout de la langue, les restes écarlates ornant sa joue. Elle fit ensuite signe à son fils de se relever pour la suivre, et quitta aussitôt la pièce pour rendre la direction de sa chambre.

Non, jamais elle ne laisserait personne faire de mal à son fils ! et surtout pas le _bâtard_ de Lucius Malfoy et de sa _pute_ de sœur !  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Cadette d'une fratrie de trois dociles, Bellatrix avait toujours été la laissée pour compte. Elle n'était ni l'aînée respirant l'élégance comme Andromeda, ni la benjamine au sourire angélique comme Narcissa. Elle ne demeurait que la preuve vivante de l'incapacité de sa mère à enfanter des dominants ! - Au moins, la consanguinité Black ne l'avait pas rendue stérile ! -.<p>

Bien qu'ayant grandi sous l'emprise glaciale de ses parents, Bella n'avait pas manqué d'amour familial. En effet, si ses parents l'avaient toujours royalement ignorée, Andromeda avait su combler ce manque. Seulement cela n'avait pas empêché la brune de garder une profonde rancœur envers ses géniteurs.

En grandissant, la jeune docile, qui n'avait jamais brillé auprès des siens, avait su charmer son monde. Certes, Bella ne resplendissait pas de classe ni d'innocence, mais elle possédait un atout tout aussi ravageur. À peine treize ans, son corps aux proportions parfaites, sa chevelure sauvage et sa voix sensuelle fascinaient un bon nombre de dominants. Toutefois, la brune disposait de bien plus grandes ambitions ! Et la vie lui offrit un nouveau tournant, lorsque, Selena Karkaroff, Grande Prêtresse de Serpentard, la prit comme disciple.

Bellatrix ne rêvait nullement de devenir prêtresse. Passer ses journées à prier la Déesse Lune ? Très peu pour elle ! Cependant sa famille ne lui en laissa pas le choix. Quel plus grand honneur pour la maison Black que de disposer d'une Grande Prêtresse ? Bellatrix aurait finalement son utilité, après tout !

C'est ainsi, que la brune dut quitter à tout juste treize ans, sa ville natale, Grimmauld, pour partir pour Hangleton, la capitale de Serpentard (en ce temps là).

La jeune docile subit alors un dur apprentissage pendant plus de sept ans, avant de pouvoir assister librement sa Maîtresse. Portant quotidiennement des seaux de plus de trente kilos, se réveillant aux aurores tous les matins, dormant chaque jour au clair de lune quelque soit la température extérieure, et, interdite de contacts extérieurs à la maisonnée. Elle devait apprendre humilité, abnégation et dévotion, et ainsi, oublier fierté, égoïsme et liens affectifs.

Une Prêtresse servait la Déesse jusqu'à sa mort, Bellatrix n'héritait donc du titre sacré qu'au décès de Selena.

()()

Après ces sept années épouvantables enfermée dans le temple de la Déesse Lune, les clameurs de la capitale parvinrent finalement aux oreilles de la jeune docile.

Le Cor d'Hangleton venait de résonner par deux fois. On challengeait l'Alpha.

Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être la première fois, cependant, aujourd'hui, Bellatrix sentait quelque chose de différent. Il y avait comme un chuchotis dans l'air, qui lui disait que les choses étaient entrain de changer à Serpentard.

Se précipitant dans le couloir juxtaposant la salle des prières, l'adolescente rencontra sa Maîtresse, qui lui fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur. Une folle excitation parcourait le corps de la brune, alors que les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers la clairière où avaient habituellement lieu les combats. A leur arrivée, une cinquantaine de lycanthropes emplissaient déjà la clairière. La jeune fille, elle, suivait consciencieusement la Prêtresse qui se frayait un chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre l'Alpha d'Hangleton. Enfin libérée de la marée de corps, la brune releva lentement la tête pour aviser les combattants.

L'Alpha d'Hangleton et de Serpentard, Edgar Nott, se tenait bien droit au centre de la clairière. Sa posture fière respirant la puissance, masquait sa quarantaine passée. Le dominant se semblait nullement impressionné par son adversaire. Après tout, il avait l'habitude des combats !

Détournant ses perles onyx de l'Alpha pour examiner le nouveau challenger, la brune eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Torse nu, de grande taille, des muscles clairement dessinés sur une peau pâle humide de sueur, des cheveux blond platine masquant par intermittence des orbes métalliques glacés. La perfection sous forme masculine se trouvait devant elle.

S'apercevant de son trouble, l'étranger lui envoya un clin d'œil charmeur, avant de rediriger son attention sur la Prêtresse de Serpentard dont la voix claire s'élevait déjà. Et la voix rogue et ferme de l'inconnu lui succéda bientôt :

« Peuple d'Hangleton et de Serpentard. Moi, Lucius Malfoy, Alpha de Durmstrang défie aujourd'hui Edgar Nott, Alpha d'Hangleton et de Serpentard. Selon les règles établies par Fenrir Greyback, Premier des nôtres, je fais de vous tous ici présents, mes témoins. »

Le plus âgé lui sourit, amusé.

« Et je relève ce défi, Lucius. »

.  
>Pour Bellatrix, le résultat du match ne faisait aucun doute.<p>

Lucius Malfoy gagnerait haut la main le titre d'Alpha de Serpentard, aussi sûrement qu'il venait de ravir la clé de son cœur !

_.  
><em>

À suivre….


	12. Chapitre 11 : Pluie et Argent

**. .  
>Instinct Animal<br>. .**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Chronologie :**  
>- Décembre 212 : Rencontre Harry (17 ans) « Loup Marcheur » (20 ans)  
>- Mi-Mai 213 : Retour d'Harry à Godric's Hollow<br>- Septembre 213 : Comité.  
>- Octobre 213 : Départ des quatre troupes d'exploration pour les frontières.<br>- Novembre 213 : Retour des troupes.

**Évolution :** 16 chapitres écrits sur 19. Les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs, et j'avance presqu'à reculons !  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 11 <strong>**: Pluie et argent (anciennement Blaise Zabini)**

**.  
><strong>(Un an avant l'histoire principale)

(Mai 212)  
>.<p>

La Beltane avait eu lieu, il y a plus de cinq jours, et depuis, le « Loup Marcheur » évitait Harry comme la peste. Frustré, celui-ci avait fini par abandonner toute tentative de s'expliquer avec le dominant. Si le plus vieux avait décidé de le snober, très bien il n'allait pas lui courir après comme un _pauvre petit chiot soumis_ !

Le jeune docile était bien décidé à tenir cette dernière résolution, seulement le destin en décida autrement…

Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi et Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : être enfin en weekend ! L'ombre du dominant avait pesé sur lui toute la semaine, et le Griffondor entendait bien profiter de son weekend pour sortir le fantôme du plus âgé de sa tête.

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Poppy s'était révélée de bonne humeur ce matin-là, et en cette période de l'année, les patients demeuraient peu nombreux*. Le brun avait donc pu savourer une sieste postprandiale sous les doux rayons de ce début de mois de mai. L'après-midi avait confirmé la tendance matinale, en s'avérant tout aussi calme. Seulement, quand les derniers éclats de l'astre solaire commencèrent à disparaître, tout dérapa.

Son « service » fini, l'Alpha de Poufsouffle était venu lui rendre visite.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le châtain faisait de grands signes dans sa direction, alors qu'il remontait la rue principale pour venir dans sa direction. Vérifiant pour la énième fois que la porte de l'infirmerie était bien correctement fermée, le brun s'avança tout aussi gaiement vers lui. Cependant un détail intrigua le docile. Depuis que l'homme masqué était arrivé il y a de cela quatre mois, les deux compères demeuraient inséparables. Cedric avait donc pris pour habitude de venir le chercher en compagnie de son ami, toutefois, aujourd'hui il s'avérait seul. Une fois à la hauteur du châtain, le brun lui fit aussitôt part de son étonnement.

« Aurais-tu perdu ton _mari_, Diggory ? Vous êtes-vous disputés et avez-vous ainsi décidé de divorcer ? »

D'abord perplexe, le sens des paroles du plus jeune sembla trouver un écho dans l'esprit du Poufsouffle, qui répondit finalement en riant.

« Oh non ! Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés ! Mais il a bien décidé de me quitter ! »

Cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés, et c'était bel et bien Harry qui s'avérait complètement paumé !

« Com-comment ça ? »

Prenant l'adolescent en pitié, l'Alpha décida de lui expliquer plus clairement.

« Il viens juste de partir. Ne me demande pas où, je n'en sais absolument rien. Avec lui, poser des questions est inutile ! Il va et vient sans arrêt, parcourant les quatre territoires au gré de ses envies ! »

« Il-il est parti … ? » bégaya le plus jeune, abasourdi.

Le châtain n'aurait pourtant su dire s'il s'agissait là d'une affirmation ou d'une question.

« Euh…oui. Il y a quelques minutes. », répondit-il tout de même.

Le visage du docile demeura impassible quelques instants, avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Oh… ! Je suppose que rester quatre mois au même endroit a dû lui sembler bien long. »

« Sûr qu'il n'en a pas l'habitude ! », confirma le Poufsouffle.

« Ah ces rôdeurs ! Ils ont une vie bien compliquée, hein ? Il doit surement vouloir compenser ! » se moqua faussement le docile.

« Tu crois ? » s'amusa l'Alpha.

« J'en suis sûr ! » pointa fougueusement le plus petit, avant qu'il ne s'exclame soudainement les yeux écarquillés. « Ah !... Désolé, je viens juste de me souvenir que j'avais promis à Hannah de passer la soirée avec elle ! »

« On se reverra plus tard, Cedric ! », hurla-t-il à son ami, le dépassant en détalant.

Stupéfait, le châtain le regarda partir comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse à l'horizon.

Immobile et désormais seul dans la rue, une seule pensée reposait dans le cerveau de l'Alpha : la maison d'Hannah se trouvait dans la direction opposée.

()()

Courant à perdre haleine, Harry dévalait la rue principale. Arrivé aux portes du village de Beauxbâtons, il stoppa abruptement sa course, pour reprendre son souffle. Le rôdeur était parti il y a tout juste quelques minutes, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin ! Évaluant les alentours, le docile renifla l'air, mais aucune odeur familière ne vint envahir ses narines. Jouant le tout pour tout, il décida donc de prendre la grande route. C'était la voie qui débouchait sur le plus de choix de destinations, il y avait donc une plus grande probabilité que le dominant l'ait empruntée.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minute avant qu'Harry distingue finalement la silhouette du lycanthrope vagabond. Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de sa présence, car il se retourna soudainement à son approche.

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient désormais face en silence, chacun paraissant analyser le prochain mouvement de son vis-à-vis.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face au dominant, l'esprit du docile semblait totalement vide. Aucun mot ne lui venait. Agacé, le plus âgé se décida à parler le premier, mettant ainsi fin à la lourde tension qui emplissait l'atmosphère.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi, Harry ? »

Les paroles de l'anonyme sortirent brusquement le brun de sa torpeur. Comment ce _foutu_ lâche _osait_-il lui demander des explications ? Comment _osait_-il ainsi inverser les rôles et le faire passer pour une pauvre petite chose pitoyable, quémandant désespérément son attention ? Comment _osait_-il seulement lui demander la raison de sa présence, après l'avoir lâchement abandonné dans la forêt, cinq jours plus tôt !

« Pourquoi, hein ? » se moqua le docile.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de demander « pourquoi » ? ragea-t-il. « _N'es-tu pas celui_ qui m'a furieusement baisé avant de me laisser seul au milieu des bois ? _N'es-tu pas celui_ qui m'a ensuite ignoré pendant plus d'une semaine ? Et enfin, _n'es-tu pas celui_ qui s'enfuit à nouveau, lâchement, sans même me dire au revoir ! »

Estomaqué par la fureur de l'adolescent, il fallut quelques secondes avant le rôdeur ne réponde.

« Bien, si tu me détestes _autant_, pourquoi es-tu là, Harry ? »

Le brun allait répliquer, furieux, mais le dominant le devança.

« Parce que tu désires une réponse à tes questions, c'est_ ça _? »

Le plus jeune n'émit aucun son, mais l'intensité de son regard suffit à renseigner le plus âgé sur ses opinions.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de _gentil_, Harry. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Je suis _égoïste, moqueur_ et _profiteur_. Et je ne fais rien qu'il ne puisse être à mon avantage ! Ne le savais-tu pas en couchant avec moi ? »

Le Griffondor voulut à nouveau lui exprimer clairement sa façon de penser mais, comme précédemment, le dominant ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'attache. Et coucher avec toi ne représentait absolument rien pour moi. Je suis désolé si je t'ai laissé penser qu'il y avait plus... »

« Espèce de…. Comment as-tu pu…», s'insurgea le brun, la respiration hachée par la colère.

« Et puis, si je me souviens _bien_, tu en avais tout autant envie que moi. Je ne t'ai forcé à rien, et je ne t'avais rien promis ! La Beltane est juste une cérémonie pour évacuer la tension de nos corps après tout ! » continua le vagabond sans visage, clairement ennuyé.

Comment ce foutu dominant, _osait_-il ? Certes, il ne lui avait rien promis, mais il devait bien se douter que le jeune docile demeurait encore vierge et que ce n'était pas que du sexe pour lui ! Et puis même, étais-ce une façon de se comporter, que d'abandonner son coup d'un soir en pleine pampa !

Le dominant s'avança lentement de son interlocuteur pour venir poser sa main sur son épaule. Il soupira alors, navré.

« Tu es très mignon, Harry. Et je ne doute pas que tu te trouveras un compagnon très vite. Ce pauvre Cedric se meurt d'ailleurs déjà d'amour pour toi. Tu m'oublieras vite. Considères-moi juste comme ton… initiateur. »

Révolté, le brun voulut le frapper, mais son poing fut intercepté pas la main de son congénère. Frustré, il leva son autre bras, toutefois, le plus âgé coupa à nouveau son geste en se saisissant de son deuxième avant-bras.

« Lâches-moi ! » cria le plu petit en s'agitant furieusement.

Le dominant allait répondre quand des trombes d'eau s'abattirent soudainement sur leurs têtes.

.

Se dégageant de la prise du plus grand, Harry courut vite se mettre à l'abri, mais la pluie l'avait déjà trempé. Se trouvant en pleine forêt, le rôdeur vint également se protéger sous le grand arbre le plus proche, où demeurait déjà le brun. Celui-ci, agacé, lui jeta un regard furibond. L'ignorant, le vagabond masqué commença à se frictionner afin d'échapper au froid causé par ses vêtements mouillés. Mais la pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte et le vent de plus en plus violent, et les branches protectrices furent bientôt un bien maigre rempart face à l'eau. Ne voulant pas finir pas chopper la grippe, le dominant se rapprocha de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que leurs avant-bras viennent s'entrechoquer. Furieux qu'il ose ainsi empiéter sur son espace personnel, le docile lui décocha un regard noir et se décala afin de supprimer tout contact. Exaspérer par l'attitude du plus petit, et ne souhaitant pas, malgré toutes leurs embrouilles qu'il tombe malade, le plus âgé lui empoigna le poignet et le propulsa dans ses bras afin de partager un peu de chaleur corporelle. Pétrifié, Harry n'osait faire le moindre geste. D'ailleurs, pas une seule fois la pensée de s'échapper de cette étreinte réconfortante ne lui vint à l'esprit.

La température du dominant se dispensait à travers ses vêtements trempés et maintenait le docile dans un doux cocon. La pluie aurait dû normalement masquer toute odeur, mais la proximité des corps, rendait l'effluve envoûtante du dominant hautement perceptible pour le docile et son cerveau en était tout retourné. L'instinct de loup du rôdeur commençait également à se réveiller et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser délicatement traîner son nez dans le cou du plus jeune, caressant la peau du bout de son appendice et humant sa flagrance à grandes bouffées. Au contact de la peau du vagabond masqué sur la sienne, Harry perdit définitivement les pédales et se retourna brusquement dans les bras du dominant afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Agréablement surpris, celui-ci se laissa faire et prit possession des hanches du jeune lycanthrope afin de coller encore plus leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Enhardi, Harry empoigna la nuque du jeune garou à travers sa capuche pour avoir un meilleur contrôle sur le baiser. Mais le rôdeur ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Jamais il ne serait dit, que_ lui_, un _dominant_ se ferait mener par un docile !

Fort de son jugement, le plus âgé plongea une main dans les cheveux du brun, et les tira violemment vers l'arrière, provoquant un hoquet de douleur chez son partenaire. Profitant de cette ouverture, il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de son ancien amant, et partit rapidement à la recherche de son homologue afin d'entamer un ballet endiablé. Dirigeant totalement l'échange, le vagabond masqué laissa quelques secondes à son compagnon pour inspirer quelques goulées d'air, alors qu'il descendait ses mains sur le postérieur de sa victime et la soulevait du sol. Harry haleta sous la surprise, mais se laissa porter jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne rencontrer durement l'écorce du tronc d'arbre. Le rôdeur débuta alors des va-et-vient de plus en plus brusques contre le corps du plus jeune, propulsant chaque fois un peu plus violemment Harry contre le tronc.

Le bois lui écorchait la peau à travers son tee-shirt, mais il n'avait cure de la douleur. Seul comptait le dominant et les sensations incroyables qui envahissaient son corps. Une bouche vint bientôt reprendre la sienne avec possessivité alors que le rôdeur ouvrait de façon précipitée le pantalon du docile et infiltrait sa main dans son boxer. Le contact froid des longs doigts du plus âgé sur son érection dégrisa quelque peu le brun néanmoins des brumes de désir et de plaisir obscurcissaient encore son esprit, et il laissa le dominant pomper sa virilité au rythme de ses hanches. Accroché aux épaules puissantes du loup-garou, l'adolescent subissait la cadence avec complaisance. Mais déjà l'intensité du contact se faisait insuffisante pour le dominant, il en voulait plus… beaucoup plus…

Emporté par le sentiment grisant qui lui commandait de faire Harry sien, le rôdeur empoigna le pantalon et le boxer du brun et les fit descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il releva alors les cuisses de l'adolescent afin qu'il attache ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce que fit Harry avec bonne volonté. Puis, il approcha lentement ses doigts préalablement lubrifiés du sperme du docile, vers l'anus de celui-ci. Il fit d'abord pénétrer un doigt et le lubrifiant naturel du brun l'accueillit aussitôt. Rasséréné, le dominant entreprit des va-et-vient au sein de l'antre humide, puis rajouta un deuxième et un troisième doigt afin de bien étirer l'entrée de son receveur.

Satisfait, il ouvrit sa propre braguette, et abaissa caleçon et pantalon pour libérer son membre douloureusement tendu. Prêt, il dirigea son appendice vers l'orifice qu'il convoitait tant jusqu'à exercer une légère pression sur celui-ci.

Si Harry avait été plutôt complaisant jusqu'à présent, gémissant de plaisir sous le traitement que lui imposait le rôdeur, la sensation du sexe du dominant pressé contre son intimité le refroidit instantanément.  
>Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Coucher avec le vagabond masqué une première fois, ne lui avait-il pas servi de leçon ! Avait-il perdu la raison ? Il avait déjà perdu sa virginité à cause de sa propre bêtise, cinq jours plus tôt ! Comment avait-il pu laisser la situation dégénérer ainsi ?<p>

Emplie d'une rage nouvelle, Harry desserra la prise qu'exerçaient ses jambes autour du bassin du rôdeur, et le repoussa brutalement en appuyant puissamment ses mains sur son torse. Pris par surprise, celui-ci alla s'écraser sur le tronc d'un arbre en face.

Furieux d'être ainsi rejeté par son amant, le lycanthrope lança un regard haineux au docile, ses orbes désormais écarlates ressortant à travers le masque blanc. Le loup avait pris le pas sur l'humain dans les yeux du dominant.

Tenant encore à la vie, Harry ramassa rapidement ses vêtements toujours mouillés et s'enfuit précipitamment.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

(Retour au présent)

(Mi-Novembre 213)  
>.<p>

Il avait fallu dix-neuf jours à la troupe du nouvel Alpha pour rejoindre Godric's Hollow. Éviter les différentes meutes de loups-garous n'avait pas été une mince affaire, et le dirigeant louait leurs abondantes provisions et le garde-manger qu'était la forêt. Contourner Durmstrang et Poudlard avait quelque peu rallongé leur chemin, seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire repérer l'accueil à la capitale de Godric's Hollow promettait d'être bien assez folklorique !

D'ailleurs, à peine, les membres rescapés de la compagnie de l'Est eurent-ils passé les portes de la cité, qu'une vingtaine de lycanthropes sous forme lupine, les entouraient, menaçants. Ce joli _Comité_ d'accueil les avait attendus apparemment ! Faisant fi de la pudeur, Draco reprit alors forme humaine pour faire face aux droites silhouettes des Alphas des quatre territoires.

James Potter le toisa alors de toute sa hauteur.

« Draco Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour infractions aux lois lycanthropes ! »

« Hein ? » s'exclama stupidement Sirius Black qui s'était également métamorphosé. « Mais il.. »

La suite des protestations du Serpentard échappa totalement au jeune dominant. Tendant les deux mains en avant, le blond laissa deux gardes lui menotter les poignets ensemble.  
>Aoutch ! Ce foutu argent brûlait drôlement !<p>

« Pourrais-je tout de même bénéficier de vêtements, Alpha Potter ? » demanda-t-il innocemment. « C'est que l'hiver est proche ! »

Reniflant, le Griffondor demanda à un de ses hommes de s'exécuter.

Passant devant l'Alpha de Serpentard, le jeune loup-garou aperçut clairement son sourire vainqueur en revanche, l'état défaitiste du chef de Serdaigle, le prit totalement de cours. À son grand soulageant, il n'aperçut pas la silhouette du jeune Poufsouffle. Il redoutait plus que tout de voir de la déception dans les yeux de son ami.

Toutefois, rien ne lui fut épargné ! S'il avait pu éviter le Poufsouffle, il avait oublié une chose en revenant à Godric's Hollow. Harry Potter y séjournait. Et en ce moment, il s'avérait bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir !

Situé en retrait du groupe d'Alphas, contrairement à la foule, le docile brun ne s'écarta nullement pour le laisser passer. L'adolescent voulait-il lui cracher au visage ? ou se venger d'une quelconque autre manière ? Draco pourrait aisément le comprendre, après tout, il lui avait caché son identité et volé sa virginité !

Déterminé, le brun empêcha les gardes de le contourner en se plaçant directement devant le détenu, coupant ainsi la route du convoi.

S'apprêtant à recevoir un coup, pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco plia face à un docile, fermant douloureusement les yeux dans l'expectative.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, Malfoy ! » s'exclama Harry d'un ton traînant, tout en dévisageant scrupuleusement l'ancien vagabond de la tête aux pieds.

Un seul mot vint à l'esprit du blond : « Hein ? ». De toutes les réactions, il ne s'était jamais attendu à _celle-ci_ !

« Pensais-tu réellement que j'ignorai qui tu étais, _Draco _? Crois-tu que je me laisse baiser par le _premier_ lycanthrope venu ? » s'indigna cette fois-ci, le brun.

Le dominant, lui, demeurait totalement perdu. Harry connaissait déjà sa véritable identité ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries !

« Je connais ton _odeur_, Malfoy, et il est plutôt difficile pour toi de la cacher lorsque tu es en rut ! » se moqua l'adolescent.

En _rut_ ! Pour qui se prenait ce stupide Griffondor ! Le vagabond n'avait _plus du tout_ envie de se repentir, mais bien de faire comprendre au brun, à _qui_ il osait parler ainsi !

« Honnêtement, ta situation me satisfait assez, Malfoy ! » poursuivit le dit stupide Griffondor. « Après la façon dont tu m'as laissé à Poufsouffle, disons que c'est quelque peu… _grisant_ ? » fit-il semblant de réfléchir, ingénu.

L'ancien Serpentard grimaça au souvenir. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû traiter aussi inconsidérément le plus jeune… Ne disait-on pas que la rancœur d'un docile demeurait la pire des menaces ?

La réaction du dominant ne sembla cependant pas atteindre outre mesure l'adolescent, comme en témoignait son imperturbable sourire..

« Bon, on se reverra plus tard, _Draco~_ ! » salua-t-il finalement incroyablement guilleret.

Le brun s'écarta aussitôt sur le côté pour laisser le convoi poursuivre sa route.  
>.<p>

Alors qu'il s'éloignait entouré de ses gardes, une triste pensée vint envahir l'esprit du blond : « Combien lui restait-il donc d'alliés dans l'enfer qui l'attendait ? »  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Plongé dans l'obscurité totale de sa cellule, Draco essayait en vain de se repérer temporellement. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il ici ? Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des semaines, mais cela ne devait pas faire plus de quelques jours en réalité.<p>

On l'avait conduit dans la demeure de l'Alpha de Griffondor toujours aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, puis on lui avait fait franchir une lourde porte de métal dont il n'avait jamais pris connaissance auparavant. L'ancien Serpentard avait alors vaguement entendu les protestations du chef de Grimmauld, au loin, avant que la porte ne se referme avec fracas derrière lui, laissant apparaître un escalier de pierre, éclairé par la seule lumière de la torche que venait d'allumer un des gardes. Son compère le contraignit ensuite à descendre l'escalier, le poussant brutalement en avant d'un coup dans le dos. Le vagabond grogna aussitôt, par pur réflexe, provoquant le recul du dit garde.

Son pouvoir avait toujours son petit effet ! Les deux lycanthropes sentaient sa puissance et luttaient pour ne pas se soumettre. Reniflant dédaigneusement, Draco obéit pourtant.

Dans les sous-sols de la mairie de Godric's Hollow, des cavités avaient été creusées au cœur même de la roche pour y accueillir les « ennemis » de la meute. Une dizaine de cellules aux barreaux suintant l'argent faisaient ainsi face à l'ancien Serpentard.

Le garde l'enjoignit à nouveau à avancer pour pénétrer dans une cage, n'osant cependant pas le toucher cette fois-ci. Masquant son sourire goguenard, le rôdeur s'exécuta sans résister, et alla s'asseoir sur la couche se situant contre une des parois de son nouveau « chez soi ». Celle-ci s'avéra être le seul meuble de la cellule. Le Griffondor referma ensuite la porte à clé, avant de se retirer en compagnie de son partenaire. Les ténèbres reprirent alors possession des lieux.

Pourvu qu'il ait _réellement _encore quelques alliés, vivre ici promettait d'être _amusant _!

()()

En fait, Draco ne demeurait pas tout à fait ignorant face au temps. Bien que les rayons de l'astre diurne – tout comme ceux de l'astre nocturne – ne pouvaient atteindre la profondeur de son nouvel habitat, les visites culinaires du fils aîné de l'Alpha de Griffondor l'aidaient quelque peu.

Harry venait deux fois par jour – si ses calculs s'avéraient exacts -, lui apporter sa pitance. Le docile arrivait toujours seul, un plateau de repas dans une main et une torche dans l'autre. Il passait alors la nourriture à travers la trappe se situant au bas de la porte de la cellule, attendait silencieusement que Draco ait fini son repas, puis repartait d'où il était venu. Le brun, ne lui avait donc pour ainsi dire adressé aucun mot depuis son arrestation. L'ancien Serpentard avait bien essayé de l'interpeller, mais le Griffondor restait sourd à ses sollicitations. L'adolescent se contentait de s'asseoir doucement par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur faisant face à la cellule du vagabond, et de fermer les yeux. Pour être honnête, Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce que le docile lui parle joyeusement, échangeant les péripéties de sa journées avec lui cependant, la solitude commençait à lui peser, et un peu de compagnie, quelle qu'elle soit, ne serait pas de refus. Le Griffondor pouvait bien lui crier dessus, l'insulter de tous les noms pour ce qu'il en avait à faire ! Tout lui convenait plutôt que cet écrasant silence auquel il était assigné !

Bien sûr, il avait bien eu quelques visites. McNair ne s'était pas privé de lui montrer sa « supériorité », et de lui susurrer combien son père serait _fier_ de lui, désormais ! Le rôdeur avait alors rongé son frein, pensant à la correction qu'il infligerait au dirigeant de Serpentard, une fois qu'il aurait quitté l'enfer de ces murs. James Potter l'avait également attaqué, l'accusant d'avoir touché et « perturbé » son fils. L'Alpha de Griffondor lui avait alors _formellement_ interdit de s'approcher à nouveau de sa descendance ! Draco en aurait presque ri au visage du brun, s'il n'était pas aussi blessé – il fallait bien l'avouer – par l'indifférence du docile.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Tout le monde semblait avoir fort à faire au dehors, et Draco fut finalement convoqué après une semaine d'emprisonnement. Qui aurait crû que les Alphas des quatre territoires s'avéraient prêts à lui offrir un « procès » ? Pas lui, en tout cas.<p>

Deux gardes vinrent donc, cette fois-ci, le sortir de sa cellule, alors qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des heures ! Cela devait être encore le matin, et un lycanthrope affamé demeurait beaucoup moins énergique pour sûr. Le Comité n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques. Quoique… la faim pouvait parfois rendre un loup-garou complètement fou. Instinct animal oblige !

L'ancien Serpentard remarqua que ses « gardes du corps » s'avéraient différents de ceux de la dernière fois. Les précédents devaient être rentrés pleurer chez leur mère, de peur qu'il ne fasse qu'une bouchée d'eux !

Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la lourde porte menant au sous-sol, l'éclat de l'astre diurne vint soudainement agresser ses yeux. Après une semaine dans l'obscurité, il se révélait plutôt sensible aux rayons solaires. Le mot devait être passé, car les deux soldats l'enjoignirent à rejoindre la salle du conseil en évitant précautionneusement de le toucher ! L'espèce des lycanthropes avaient encore de beaux jours devant elle ! Un simple coup d'éclat lui suffirait sans doute à échapper aux deux Griffondors ! Mais bon, où irait-il ensuite ? Les quatre territoires étaient à l'agonie, et vivre caché ne le tentait plus tant que ça !

Le spectacle qui l'accueillit en entrant dans la salle de réunion, lui rappela une scène pour le moins semblable s'étant déroulée presque deux mois plus tôt. La situation s'avérait cependant quelque peu différente. Le peuple de Serpentard le dévisageait désormais avec une haine viscérale, à l'exception de Blaise Zabini et de Sirius Black. Le premier l'analysait avec perplexité, semblant clairement se demander qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là dans les habits du « Loup Marcheur ». Draco doutait qu'il ait été tenu écarté des évènements. Non ! Son regard lui demandait plutôt comment s'était-il mis dans une telle situation ! Le blond eut envie de rire à la réaction inappropriée de son ancien meilleur ami. Comptez sur Blaise pour avoir ses propres opinions !  
>Les orbes métalliques de l'Alpha de Grimmauld, eux, transpiraient l'inquiétude. Pour que Sirius Black perde son sourire jovial, la situation ne devait vraiment pas être bonne ! Aujourd'hui serait-il donc son dernier jour sur Terre ?<p>

À la table des Poufsouffles, Fleur Delacour fronçait sévèrement les sourcils, de même qu'Aston Chourave. Cedric Diggory, lui, l'étudiait avec attention semblant comparer son apparence actuelle avec celle du loup-garou masqué, …ou bien était-ce son ancien lui ? Après tout, Draco Malfoy avait rencontré Cedric Diggory plus d'une fois aux Cérémonies de la Lune.

Fidèle à lui-même, Gellert Grindelwald balançait toujours ses jambes sous sa chaise. Toutefois, son éternel sourire s'avérait quelque peu crispé. Xenophilius Lovegood, lui, affichait une expression pensive alors que le Second de Serdaigle, paraissait plus ennuyé que jamais.

Pour finir, chez les Griffondor, l'Alpha de Puddlemere, Oliver Wood, semblait hésiter entre la colère et l'amusement, Kingsley Shacklebolt affichait un visage paternaliste, et Remus Lupin lui offrait un sourire timide, ses yeux respirant la compassion. James Potter, ignorait délibérément sa présence, ses poings fermement serrés contre son corps.  
>Et bien ! L'Alpha de Griffondor serait sans doute encore plus difficile à convaincre que celui de Serpentard !<p>

.

Un mince couloir séparait les tables de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, et on désigna au blond l'espace vide se situant au centre du carré formé par les quatre tables. Le dominant s'avança alors jusqu'à se trouver au milieu de la forme géométrique, désormais incapable d'échapper aux regards de l'ensemble des administrateurs. Pour plus de sécurité, un des gardes se saisit des menottes joignant les mains du détenu, grâce des gants, évitant bien soigneusement de jeter un coup d'œil aux plaies sanguinolentes causées par la morsure de l'argent. Le lycanthrope éleva alors les membres de l'ancien Serpentard en l'air pour rattacher les menottes du prisonnier à un anneau pendant au plafond. Bien ! Désormais il était sûr ne pas pouvoir s'échapper !

Une fois le garde s'étant retiré et ayant soigneusement refermé la porte, la voix de l'Alpha de Griffondor résonna enfin dans l'air, glacial.

« Draco Malfoy, tu as été arrêté il y a de cela quelques jours pour avoir enfreint nos lois ! »

Toute protestation paraissait totalement inutile, le blond laissa donc le dirigeant poursuivre.

« Condamné à l'exil par Walden McNair, tu t'es cependant rendu sur les terres de Serpentard. »

Un léger grognement échappa des lèvres du dit McNair sous l'accusation. Nul doute qu'il voulait régir son propre « procès » ! D'ailleurs, qui s'intéressait à ces faits à part les Serpentards ?

« Tu ne seras toutefois pas juger par ton Alpha. Nous te chargeons aujourd'hui de faits bien plus graves ! »

Nous y voilà donc !

« Voyageant sous anonymat, tu as profité de la gentillesse de nombre de nos concitoyens, et tu as ainsi leurré les quatre territoires sous de _fausses _bonnes intentions ! Nous t'accusons donc d'abus de confiance et de tentative d'usurpation de pouvoir ! »

Pour qui se prenait le Griffondor ? Ils avaient _tous_ été bien contents de _profiter_ de son aide, oui ! Sirius Black semblait lui aussi ronger son frein.

Néanmoins, totalement imperturbable face à la fureur qui animait désormais le visage de l'accusé, James Potter poursuivit son réquisitoire, toujours aussi froidement.

« De plus, nous t'avons tous accueilli à bras ouverts, _nous_,_ Alphas,_ te confiant la lourde tâche de sauver notre communauté, et allant même jusqu'à t'offrir le poste d'_Alpha de tous les Alphas _! Ce qui apparaît désormais comme une ruse de ta part pour t'emparer du contrôle des quatre territoires ! Qu'as-tu à répondre pour ta défense, _Draco Malfoy_ ? »

À ces mots, le jeune lycanthrope éclata dans un grand rire hystérique, prenant totalement de cours l'assistance.

« Pour ma défense, hein ? Il semble que vous m'ayez déjà condamné, Alpha Potter ! » déclara-t-il le ton traînant.

Le Griffondor voulut s'insurger seulement le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Toutefois, je me demande si c'est _vraiment_ mon identité qui vous dérange ? Après tout, vous vous doutez bien que je ne chéris plus vraiment Serpentard depuis la mort de mon père et mon bannissement. Cela devrait même plutôt vous _arranger,_ vous qui détestez cordialement Walden McNair et probablement l'ensemble de la meute de Serpentard. Seulement, il y a une _autre_ chose qui vous tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? » Il fit alors une pause théâtrale, appréciant à sa juste valeur l'inquiétude naissant sur le visage du brun. « Non, ce qui vous dérange vraiment… c'est ma relation avec votre _innocente _petite progéniture ! Aller jusqu'à me menacer dans l'une de vos propres cellules, vous devez être _bien inquiet_, Alpha Potter ! » railla-t-il avec perfidie.

Cedric Diggory s'étouffa avec sa salive : « Quoi ? »

Alors que l'ensemble de l'assemblée éructait dans un immense vacarme.

« Il dit la vérité ! J'ai entendu qu'ils s'étaient embrassés lorsque Malfoy avait quitté Godric's Hollow pour l'Est ! »

« Est-ce que Potter est au courant de son identité depuis le début ? »

« Il doit l'être, s'il le laisse sortir avec son fils ! »

« Impossible, n'a-t-il pas dit que Potter n'acceptait pas leur relation ? »

Blaise Zabini, lui, s'empêchait à grands renforts d'éclater de rire. La langue venimeuse des Malfoys avait encore frappé !

.

Finalement un lourd grondement vint mettre fin aux conversations agitées. Gellert Grindelwald se tenait droit sur sa chaise, les mains rejointes sur la table, ses pieds ayant totalement cessés de se balancer dans le vide et ses orbes rubis dégageant une puissance inquiétante. À ses côtés, Scrimgeour et Lovegood tentaient de ne pas laisser paraître leur trouble.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler d'une possible relation entre toi et le jeune Harry, Draco mais pour connaître tes motivations quant à ta nomination en tant qu'Alpha des Alphas. », statua fermement le Serdaigle.

« En effet, j'ai crû comprendre que c'était là la _principale_ de vos préoccupations. », reprit le blond, moqueur, nullement impressionné par l'intervention du plus âgé.

Qui doutait encore de la puissance de Gellert Grindelwald, après tout ? Non, s'il avait un allié de poids ce soir, c'était nul doute l'Alpha des Serdaigles !

« Seulement n'est-ce pas _vous_ qui m'avez, _vous-même_, nommé à la place d'Alpha ? »

Rodolphus Lestrange renifla sans discrétion sous l'allégation. Toutefois, personne ne démentit les propos du vagabond.

« Nous t'avons élu car nous croyons en la prophétie, et en ton potentiel. », déclara le plus âgé des Alphas.

« Alors ne croyez-vous plus en moi ? » demanda innocemment Draco. « N'avez-vous accepté de me suivre et de me faire confiance quelque soit mon identité ? » accusa-t-il.

« Mais tu es un Serpentard ! » attaqua Fleur. « Et un banni, en plus de ça ! »

« Donc je ne fais plus partie de la meute de Serpentard, non ? » contrattaqua-t-il. « Et puis, je pense avoir rempli ma part du contrat jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne pense pas avoir favorisé aucune meute ! »

« Tu pourrais cependant le faire plus tard. », s'exprima posément Aston Chourave.

Un nouveau reniflement de Rodolphus Lestrange, sembla montrer son accord.

« La prophétie ne dit-elle pas que le Fils de la Lune unira les quatre territoires ? Il ne devrait donc plus y avoir de rivalités entre les différentes meutes. Et vous devriez _tous_ vous considérez comme faisant partie d'un même peuple. Les territoires ne devraient d'ailleurs même plus exister ! N'était-ce pas le but d'élire un chef unique ? » interrogea Draco.

« Espèce de petit… Qui crois-tu être pour nous parler ainsi ! » gronda McNair, soudainement debout, prêt à en découdre.

Seulement, l'intensité du regard de l'Alpha de Serdaigle le poussa à se rasseoir

« Rien ne nous prouve que tu es l'élu de cette prophétie. », posa calmement Kingsley Shacklebolt.

James Potter et Fleur Delacour approuvèrent fermement sa déclaration, tandis que McNair reprenait des couleurs.

Un long soupir attira alors l'attention de tout un chacun. Les mains croisées devant lui, Xenophilius plongea ses prunelles directement dans celles du « présumé innocent ».

« Nous ne doutons pas que tu sois le Fils de la Lune, seulement…les traditions ont la vie dure, mon garçon. », énonça pensivement l'Alpha de Salem, parlant pour la première fois. Il ignora alors les protestations de l'Alpha de Griffondor pour poursuivre son discours. « Tant que nous n'aurons pas quitté ces terres, et que nous ne serons pas installé sur un nouveau territoire, nous ne pourrons réellement nous considérer comme une nouvelle nation. »

« Bien alors je suppose que je ne dispose d'aucune preuve pour vous montrer ma bonne fois ! » soupira le rôdeur, vaincu.

L'Alpha de Serpentard affichait désormais un sourire satisfait….

« Tout comme nous ne disposons pas de preuves contre toi, mon garçon. », raisonna Grindelwald. « _Chacun_ ici a été témoin de tes actes de bravoure, et nous ne pouvons donc pas prononcer à ton encontre une sentence capitale. »

…qui fut de courte durée.

Alors qu'une peur dont il n'avait pas conscience de posséder, quitta soudainement l'esprit du blond. Il conserverait sa vie !

« Seulement nous ne pouvons pas non plus supprimer tous nos soupçons à ton encontre. J'ai bien peur que tu devras séjourner encore quelques temps dans cette cellule, Draco. »

Cela sembla sonner la fin de la délibération.

Grindelwald avait raison.  
>Ils ne possédaient pas de preuves suffisantes, et ils avaient bien d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment, comme comprendre où se trouvait la <em>foutue<em> clé qui ouvrait la _foutue_ porte incrustée dans le Mur de l'ouest. Pour l'instant, le mieux s'avérait donc de tenir le rôdeur démasqué à l'écart de leurs plans, il serait toujours temps de s'en débarrasser ensuite !

.

En sortant de la « salle d'audience », à nouveau entouré de « ses » gardes, Draco put apercevoir le clin d'œil de Blaise Zabini, alors que celui-ci lui indiquait la silhouette de Sirius Black.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire ?

_._

À suivre….

* * *

><p>Alors ce deuxième chapitre?<br>En fait à la base, ce chapitre s'intitulait Blaise Zabini, donc il se centrait un peu plus sur ce personnage mais l'intrigue commençait à devenir pas mal compliquée, et je m'éparpillait…  
>Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que cette fic deviendrait aussi longue, et je commence un peu à m'en lasser. J'ai donc préféré retirer ce passage pour me concentrer un peu plus sur l'histoire « présente » et Harry et Draco.<p>

Sinon ce Drarry ? une petite rupture quelque peu passionnelle, hein ?^^

Prochain chapitre : Sirius Black (ou le dernier flashback !)

À Lundi! (Oui ! je change aussi mon rythme de parution pour finir à temps !)

Nihona


	13. Chapitre 12 : Sirius Black

**. .  
>Instinct Animal<br>. .**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**Chronologie :**  
>- Septembre 207 : Sirius Black (26 ans) devient Alpha de Grimmauld<br>- Décembre 212 : Rencontre Harry (17 ans)/« Loup Marcheur »  
>- Mai 213 : Beltane puis « Rupture » HarryDraco (~21 ans)  
>- Mi-Mai 213 : Retour d'Harry à Godric's Hollow<br>- Septembre 213 : Comité.  
>- Octobre 213 : Départ des quatre troupes d'exploration<br>- Novembre 213 : Retour des troupes à Godric's Hollow. Emprisonnement de Draco.

**Nda :** Chapitre hommage à Sirius et… Severus bien sûr ! Mais on n'en oublie pas Harry, Draco et le Mur, rassurez-vous !

**RAR :** Merci à** lemonpowaa, himechu95670, stormtrooper2, Lalouve, cacaomille, Harry-Snape-Malfoy, ptitcoeurfragile, Shanatora **et** Amista** pour leurs reviews !

**Évolution :** 16 chapitres écrits sur 19.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>** : Sirius Black**

**.**

Dans la famille Black, on était Alpha de génération en génération. Ainsi, aussitôt Sirius Black fut-il né, que son père, Orion Black, l'instruisit au dur métier d'Alpha.

Les Blacks croyaient en la puissance du sang, et pour préserver la pureté de celle-ci, ils n'hésitaient pas à organiser des mariages consanguins. Leur sang demeurait source d'Alpha, pourquoi le diluer avec celui d'un quelconque autre loup-garou sans la moindre trace de sang « royal » ? Ainsi, aussitôt Sirius Black fut-il né, qu'un contrat avec sa plus jeune cousine Narcissa fut scellé !

Cependant Sirius s'avéra être un Black peu conventionnel, peu concerné par le pouvoir et les responsabilités ! Devenir Alpha ? Beaucoup trop de travail ! Épouser sa cousine ? Bien trop vieille ! Que valait-il de mieux que la fraîcheur d'une demoiselle ?

()()

Dans la famille Prince, l'honneur primait avant tout. Il fallait agir avec justesse et droiture. Ainsi, aussitôt Severus Prince fut-il né, que son père Tobias Prince lui inculqua les règles lycanthropes.  
>- Tout lycanthrope se doit de vénérer la Déesse Lune, et de respecter et protéger ses messagers et serviteurs.<br>- Tout lycanthrope doit vouer soumission et loyauté à l'Alpha, et tout Alpha se doit en retour, de diriger sa meute avec droiture et de la protéger.  
>- Tout docile doit respect et soumission aux dominants.<br>- Tout dominant se doit de guider et protéger les dociles.

Severus connaissait toutes ces lois par cœur, ayant passé ses jeunes années à les répéter chaque soir telles de tendres « bonne nuit » !

Tobias Prince était l'Alpha de Grimmauld, et Severus _savait_ qu'un jour cette responsabilité lui reviendrait à son tour.

Sirius Black et Severus Prince se côtoyaient depuis le berceau, seulement ils n'avaient jamais éprouvé un quelconque intérêt pour l'autre. De l'avis du jeune Prince, Black demeurait bien trop bruyant et de celui de l'enfant quelque peu hyperactif, Severus s'avérait pour le moins ennuyant.

Cependant tout changea un soir d'avril 193.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

(Vingt ans plus tôt)

(Avril 193)  
>.<p>

Ayant finalement réussi à échapper aux griffes de sa mère, Sirius se dirigeait joyeusement vers les portes de la cité de Grimmauld. Aujourd'hui était un jour de repos, ce qui signifiait : pas de cours alors pourquoi l'effrayante Walburga Black voulait-elle qu'il s'exerce encore au combat et aux responsabilités des Alphas ? Le tout jeune adolescent n'avait que douze ans, et il ne cessait de répéter à sa famille qu'une telle position ne l'intéressait pas. Seulement, il en fallait plus pour décourager, Walburga ! Les Blacks avaient toujours été des Alphas et en tant qu'aîné de la branche principale, Sirius se devait de devenir Alpha ! Le brun aurait voulu alors demander pourquoi son propre père n'avait jamais été Alpha ni même Second de la meute mais la matrone l'aurait sûrement mal pris, et le garçon tenait à la douceur de la peau de sa joue et à sa tendre couleur pêche !

Le jeune Black gambadait donc dans la ville pour aller chasser dans la forêt d'Arboris lorsqu'une conversation attira son oreille sensible. Les matinées demeuraient encore fraiches en ce début avril, toutefois cela ne semblait pas avoir découragé d'autres que lui à sortir le nez dehors si tôt. Étonné, le brun ralentit sa course.

Jetant de brefs coups d'œil à gauche et à droite, un petit homme roux potelé fit « discrètement » signe à son ami de s'approcher.

« As-tu entendu ? Le fils de l'Alpha… sa maturation a échoué hier soir. Le cortège vient tout juste de rentrer du Temple. Tobias Prince semblait dévasté et l'Oméga inconsolable ! » susurra-t-il avec avidité.

« Oh…! alors les Blacks reprendront sans doute bientôt le contrôle de Grimmauld ! » s'exclama un peu plus fort son interlocuteur.

Prenant alors conscience de la présence de l'enfant, les deux lycanthropes lui jetèrent un regard noir, avant de rapidement s'éloigner.

Soupirant, le garçon redirigea ses orbes métalliques vers l'immensité bleutée. Severus était un docile, alors…  
>Sirius avait lui-même déjà passé sa maturation, confirmant son statut de dominant. Pff… avec l'héritier Prince docile, ses parents n'avaient pas fini de lui mettre la pression !<p>

()()

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que le brun parcourait la forêt. Celle-ci lui avait offert son déjeuner, et bien que l'après-midi soit déjà bien entamée, le jeune adolescent n'avait nullement envie de revenir en ville.

La silhouette d'une biche apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision. L'animal n'avait pas dû voir le danger. Après tout, Sirius s'avérait un dominant depuis peu, et son odeur et son aura restaient peu imposantes. Amorçant sa transformation, le lycanthrope se prépara à se jeter sur sa proie. Néanmoins celle-ci sembla percevoir le subtil changement de puissance dans l'air, car elle détala aussitôt à travers les arbres. Agacé, Sirius secoua son dru pelage ébène avant de s'élancer à la suite de sa proie. Ses yeux argent fixaient avidement la femelle, et ils ne comptaient pas la lâcher.

Courant entre les feuillus, la langue pendante, le jeune loup sentait l'adrénaline de la chasse monter progressivement en lui. Juste un peu plus… et il l'aurait !

Son sang battait désormais bruyamment à ses tempes, alors que ses veines semblaient brûler sous l'afflux soudain d'énergie. Ce foutu animal s'avérait coriace !  
>L'effort commençait déjà à engourdir ses muscles, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Non, pas maintenant. Ce serait trop bête !<br>Alors que le jeune loup-garou demeurait à bout de souffle, le paysage se transforma peu à peu devant ses yeux, les branches laissant de plus en plus transpercer l'éclat de l'astre diurne. Un peu plus, juste un peu plus…*1

L'écho de la fuite de sa proie en amont se faisait désormais grandissant, elle était entrain de lui échapper ! Rageur, l'adolescent hurla sa frustration. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline vint accroître les enjambées du loup. Devant, la forêt fit alors place à la prairie, seulement, plus aucune trace de sa cible. Franchissant le seuil du bois, le chasseur ralentit brusquement sa course, ses pattes dérapant dans une glissade plus ou moins contrôlée sur l'herbe fraîche. Où était passé cette foutue biche ?!

Mais la bête ne réapparut pas miraculeusement pour répondre à sa question, toutefois, Sirius ne demeurait pas seul en ces lieux. Assis en tailleur sur la pelouse, les yeux vagues face à l'étendue sauvage du bois, Severus Prince laissait la douce brise du vent jouer avec ses –désormais – longs cheveux bruns.

Le docile ne s'était pour ainsi dire pas retourné face à l'arrivée pourtant plus que bruyante du dominant. L'esprit du jeune Prince paraissait dériver à des années lumières des quatre territoires. Reprenant forme humaine, Sirius se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant comment réagir face au silence du brun et à son évidente tristesse. Le jeune Black avait toujours été de ceux à montrer sa joie, la faisant parfois résonner de façon pour le moins exubérante, et il ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter face à la douleur et au mal-être. Devait-il essayer de consoler le docile ? ….sans doute, mais comment ? Cela demeurait encore un grand mystère !

Prenant son courage à deux mains – après tout il restait un Black ! -, le plus âgé s'approcha lentement de la figure de Severus, comme pour ne pas l'effaroucher. On ne savait jamais, Servilus pouvait parfois se révéler plutôt effrayant ! Voyant que le docile ne s'insurgeait pas à son approche, le dominant s'assit doucement à côté de lui, pour plonger à son tour ses prunelles métalliques dans le paysage forestier.

Severus ne réagit pas pendant de longues minutes avant que son cerveau semble soudainement se rendre compte de la présence de son congénère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Black ? » laissa-t-il échapper.

« … »

« Es-tu là pour te moquer de moi ? » cracha-t-il cette fois-ci, en détournant son regard du bois.

Sirius Black ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point les orbes du jeune Prince s'avéraient magnifiques. Noires cerclées de violet, ses prunelles le menaçaient en ce moment avec une intensité et une douleur déchirantes. L'adolescent prit alors connaissance de traces de larmes séchées sur les joues du docile. Le garçon avait dû passer la journée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Soupirant avec fatalisme, le plus âgé s'exprima un son tour, ses yeux argent, toujours plongés dans ceux de son semblable.

« Pourquoi serais-je venu jusqu'ici pour me moquer de toi, Prince ? » se défendit-il. « J'étais juste parti à la chasse, et cette maudite biche m'a filé sous les yeux pour m'emmener jusqu'ici ! »

Quelque peu sceptique, Severus détourna cependant le regard, délivrant l'autre brun de leur accusation et de leur mélancolie. Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes, avant que le fils de l'Alpha de Grimmauld ne vienne le briser, exaspéré.

« Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas, Black ? Tu es arrivé par erreur, j'ai compris, alors pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi, désormais ? La nuit va finir par tomber. »

« Je ne peux pas partir. », répliqua fermement le dominant, comme si c'était évident.

« Tu _ne _peux _pas_ partir ? » répéta son interlocuteur, son regard interloqué de nouveau dirigé vers lui.

« Non, je ne peux pas partir. », reprit le plus grand avec conviction. « Si je pars, tu vas te remettre à pleurer ! »

Un pli de colère vint marquer le front du docile.

« Me prends-tu pour une stupide fille en détresse, Black ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, et je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui pleure comme une femmelette ! » s'indigna-t-il.

Nullement démonté, Sirius poursuivit son discours.

« Et bien, il est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer, Servilus… »

« Je ne m'appelle pas _Servilus_ ! »

« … Seulement, il est certain que tu as pleuré, aujourd'hui. Donc je ne peux pas te laisser seul ! » L'héritier semblait plus que convaincu par son propre raisonnement.

Soupirant de défaite, Severus se désintéressa à nouveau du gêneur. Black lui portait vraiment sur les nerfs, mais il ne le laisserait pas gâcher sa morosité !

« Bien ! Fais comme tu veux Black ! »

.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, que Sirius vint finalement rompre.

« Tu sais… être un dominant ou un docile, ce n'est pas vraiment important. »

Pour qui se prenait Black pour lui donner des leçons ? C'était facile à dire pour lui, il _était_ un dominant !

« Être un dominant, c'est plus de soucis qu'autre chose… »

Au ton fatigué du dit dominant, alors qu'il était bien décidé à ignorer l'adolescent cette fois-ci, le jeune Prince jeta un bref coup d'œil à son camarade de classe.

« … Être un dominant, cela signifie être capable de devenir l'Alpha… »

« Où était donc le problème dans tout ça ? » voulut s'indigner le docile.

« … Mais honnêtement, être Alpha ne m'intéresse absolument pas !...»

Le _Grand _Sirius Black renoncerait donc à l'immense gloire d'être Alpha ?

« …Alpha, c'est bien trop de responsabilités et de contraintes. Je préfèrerai amplement passer mes journées à chasser dans la forêt ! » finit Sirius avec conviction. « Mais je suis un _Black_. Je viens d'une famille d'Alphas, qui n'enfante que des Alphas, alors je dois devenir Alpha !... Bla bla bla…! »

« Es-tu _stupide_, Black ? » s'exclama le fils de l'Alpha, avec incompréhension. « Tu abandonnerais la gloire, le pouvoir et la reconnaissance pour attraper des lapins ? Es-tu vraiment _aussi_ stupide ? » questionna-t-il avec condescendance.

Piqué dans sa fierté, le plus âgé renchérit aussitôt.

« Cela peut peut-être te paraître _stupide_, Servilus ! Mais passer sa vie à craindre pour sa survie et écrasé par le poids des responsabilités, me paraît bien plus _stupide_ ! »

Le docile allait contrattaquer mais le dominant ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Penses-tu qu'ils seront reconnaissants pour ton « sacrifice » ? Le peuple ne suit l'Alpha que parce qu'il a peur de lui ! Et il n'attend qu'une seule chose : _sa chute_ ! Les lycanthropes n'éprouvent aucune espèce d'adoration ou de gratitude pour l'Alpha, seulement une profonde jalousie. Ils voudraient tous être à sa place et c'est pour ça qu'ils se repaissent sur les cadavres des « rois » déchus ! »

Peut-être que Black ne s'avérait pas totalement _stupide_, après tout ! Le brun semblait avoir profondément étudié le fonctionnement de la société des lycaons. Et cela se révélait plutôt terrifiant : depuis quand Black possédait-il seulement un _cerveau_ ?

Sirius reprenait doucement sa respiration, s'étant _quelque peu_ emporté. Seulement Severus ne paraissait pas vouloir admettre son point de vue, et ignorait délibérément la réalité des choses et le plus âgé n'était pas de ceux à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Le dominant demeurait prêt à tout - enfin presque – pour démontrer son opinion, et si possible, la faire accepter.

Ainsi, Sirius Black n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

« Oublie ton statut de docile, Severus…. », dit-il doucement en se saisissant des deux mains du brun pour les recouvrir des siennes, les serrant ainsi fermement.

Surpris par la rapidité du geste de son congénère, le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de repousser les membres baladeurs.

« … Tu as raison, je suis un dominant et tu es un docile… »

Severus allait cracher –figurativement - à la figure de Black pour son audace, mais le dominant reprit rapidement la parole.

« …alors, deviens mon compagnon, Severus !... »

Que lui chantait donc, Black ? Avait-il complètement perdu l'esprit ?

« … Deviens mon compagnon… et je deviendrai l'Alpha de Grimmauld, si c'est ce que tu veux !... ou même de Serpentard !... »

C'était avéré : Black avait définitivement quitté le monde des gens sains !

« … Je deviendrai l'Alpha de Grimmauld et je ferai de toi mon Second, et tu dirigeras à ma place ! »

Black venait-il vraiment de lui proposer de devenir l'Alpha par procuration ?

Un court silence suivit alors la tirade de l'héritier des Blacks.

« Tu es vraiment un _idiot_, Black ! » souffla finalement le plus jeune, un mince sourire au coin des lèvres.

L'autre brun voulut rétorquer, mais lorsqu'il avisa l'éclat amusé dans les prunelles prune, il abandonna toute velléité d'opposition.

« Peut-être bien… Mon frère me le répète assez souvent ! » répondit-il calmement.

« Ton frère ? » l'interrogea le docile avec un intérêt sincère.

« Mon petit frère, Regulus. Il passe son temps à me traiter de stupide et d'inconscient ! »

« Tu te fais réprimander pas ton _petit_ frère ! Tu es _vraiment_ un _idiot_, Black ! » railla Severus, seulement une certaine tendresse transparaissait dans ses yeux brillants.

« Hé ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! » s'indigna Sirius. « Il a à peine un an de moins que moi, et il est plutôt intelligent ! »

Puis avisant, les mains du docile toujours fermement enserrées dans les siennes, le dominant poursuivit doucement.

« Enfin, cela t'a fait rire au moins. Cela fait plaisir de te revoir sourire ! » s'émerveilla-t-il presque.

« Quand m'as-tu déjà vu sourire, Black ? » interrogea Severus. « Il n'y a que la populace pour sourire bêtement comme toi ! » goguenarda-t-il.

Dans un geste pour le moins enfantin, Sirius libéra une de ses mains de leur étreinte, pour se boucher l'oreille gauche.

« Nia nia nia ! »

Un rire cristallin résonna alors dans l'immensité d'Arboris, alors que l'héritier de la puissante famille Black admirait le profil de son camarade.

Devenir le compagnon de Servilus… cela ne serait peut-être pas si mal !  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

(Quatorze ans plus tard)

(Septembre 207)  
>.<p>

Bien que quelque peu agitée, la relation entre Sirius Black et Severus Prince avait miraculeusement tenu. De camarades de classe s'ignorant royalement, ils en étaient venus à amis se chamaillant quotidiennement, puis à adolescents excités par leurs hormones se cherchant, pour finir par explorer complètement leur sexualité en s'unissant. Mais si Severus Prince s'avérait désormais être le compagnon de l'héritier Black, son opinion sur le brun n'en avait par pour autant changé. À déjà vingt-six ans, Sirius Black était et resterait un éternel _idiot_ !  
>Seulement son opinion sur le dominant changea totalement en ce jour de septembre 208.<p>

Sirius Black avait « promis » à Severus Prince qu'il deviendrait l'Alpha de Grimmauld, et pourquoi pas même celui de Serpentard, néanmoins la non-ambition du brun ne s'était pas vraiment altérée. Le dominant ne désirait pas plus qu'hier la place d'Alpha et les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Tout cela demeurait bien trop fatiguant ! Toutefois les circonstances l'amenèrent également à réviser sa position !

()()

Le Cor de Grimmauld résonna soudainement par deux fois dans la campagne de Serpentard.

Perché en haut d'un arbre, Sirius recracha le brin d'herbe qu'il avait précédemment glissé entre ses lèvres. Quel était l'_idiot_ qui avait encore défié l'Alpha !

Atterrissant souplement sur le sol déjà recouvert de feuilles de la forêt, le dominant amorça son retour vers la cité. Severus aurait sans doute besoin de lui pour le soutenir ! Bien que le docile jouerait sans nul doute au dur, et prétendrait ne pas être affecté par la situation et ne pas mourir d'inquiétude pour son paternel !

Ce furent les rues désertes de la ville qui accueillirent le jeune lycanthrope à son arrivée à Grimmauld. Bien ! Tout le monde devait déjà être rassemblé au sommet du Mont Obscurum. Le « spectacle » avait dû déjà commencé depuis un moment ! Conservant son allure de promeneur, Sirius gravit les artères de la cité pour atteindre le lieu du combat. Comme à chacune de ces manifestations, une foule compacte entourait les acteurs du « show ». Soupirant, l'héritier des Blacks usa de son aura pour tracer son chemin à travers les spectateurs agités. Severus devait sans nul doute se trouver aux premières loges, les poings serrés par l'appréhension et son visage respirant l'impassibilité.  
>Après quelques coups de coudes et grondements d'intimidation, Sirius atteignit finalement le premier rang, et par là-même son bien-aimé. Celui-ci se trouvait exactement dans la position qu'il avait imaginé, et cela fit naître un sourire tendre sur les lèvres du dominant. Le petit brun était vraiment trop adorable ! Bien que Sirius n'oserait jamais lui dire en face ! L'héritier voulut alors se saisir discrètement d'une des mains du docile, mais il avorta soudainement son geste. Quelque chose dans l'attitude plus rigide que d'ordinaire de son compagnon, ou alors était-ce les quelques gouttes du sang qui s'échappaient des mains refermées du docile ?...il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de réagir aussi… « excessivement » !<p>

Et ce fut à cet exact moment qu'un cri, plus virulent que les autres, perça la foule pour venir s'échouer à ses oreilles :

« Allez ! Bats-toi un peu, Black ! Vas-tu laisser, Prince, te laminer ainsi ? Veux-tu apporter le déshonneur sur ta famille ! »

Sirius fit alors brusquement volte-face pour réfrigérer de ses orbes métalliques l'impudent qui avait osé ainsi l'insulter. Pour qui se prenait ce _chien_ ? Et puis d'abord, était-il totalement stupide ? Pourquoi Sirius irait-il se joindre au combat ?

Apeuré, le lycanthrope hurleur se figea complètement sous l'intensité meurtrière du regard du dominant. Cependant, cela ne dissuada par un autre des spectateurs d'hurler à son tour.

« Du nerf, Black ! Prince n'est plus qu'un vieux loup désormais, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile ! »

Sirius voulut aller refaire le portrait à cet impertinent, quand un élément intrigant parvint soudainement à son cerveau. L'homme continuait de s'échiner à faire entendre sa voix et ne semblait nullement s'être rendu compte de sa présence, alors… à qui parlait-il ?

Se retournant doucement, l'héritier des Blacks prit, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au sommet du mont Obscurum, connaissance de la situation l'entourant. Et bientôt, ses perles grises s'écarquillèrent devant l'horreur du spectacle qui se jouait désormais face à lui.

L'homme ne s'était jamais adressé à lui, tout comme le premier lycanthrope d'ailleurs. Là, devant ses yeux, étalée de tout son long sur la terre humide de son propre sang, reposait la silhouette agonisante de son frère, l'ombre lupine de l'Alpha planant au-dessus d'elle.

Celui qui avait déclenché la sonnerie du Cor du Grimmauld n'était pas n'importe lequel _idiot _de loup-garou, mais Regulus Black, son _propre_ petit frère.

.

Et alors, son corps bougea tout seul.*2

Sirius n'avait jamais eu connaissance de posséder la capacité de métamorphose instantanée. Il semblait que le sang des Alphas Black coulait bien dans ses veines après tout !

L'imposante silhouette noire lupine qu'était désormais Sirius Black, se jeta ainsi, sans la moindre hésitation sur l'Alpha de Grimmauld. Il ne laisserait personne tuer son petit frère, fut-il son Alpha !

Subissant l'attaque du plus jeune, Tobias Prince alla s'étaler quelques mètres plus loin dans les feuilles automnales avant de se relever rapidement en grondant.

Il s'avérait normalement interdit d'intervenir dans un combat pour le titre d'Alpha, seulement Sirius se fichait totalement de ces _stupides_ règles !

Mais l'Alpha ne paraissait pas vouloir le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement ! Bien ! le jeune dominant voulait également le défier, il ferait donc son quatre-heure de la famille Black ! Qu'importe que le loup-garou soit son gendre, il venait de briser les lois sacrées des lycanthropes, il devait en payer le prix ! De toute façon, le jeune Regulus l'avait à peine touché, et il demeurait encore en pleine forme ! Pourquoi ne pas découvrir la « valeur » de l'aîné des Blacks après ce petit échauffement !

Le loup gris fit donc signe au plus jeune qu'il acceptait son défi d'un léger hochement de la tête accompagné d'un retroussement de babines.

Conduit par sa colère, Sirius lui répondit par un grondement sourd avant de s'élancer à nouveau à son encontre.  
>.<p>

Paniqué, Severus regardait son père et son compagnon se battre avec férocité. Quand la situation avait-elle ainsi dégénéré ?

()()

Sirius Black essayait de ne pas grimacer alors que sa mère pansait ses blessures encore fraîches, mais Walburga Black ne s'avérait pas connue pour sa douceur !

Grimaçant, le dominant se leva péniblement du lit pour s'habiller, et quitter ainsi l'atmosphère étouffante de sa chambre. Seulement la matrone n'était pas prête à le laisser partir.

« Retourne au lit, _idiot_ ! Tu n'es pas encore totalement rétabli. Veux-tu donc rouvrir tes blessures ? »

« _Idiot _» résonnait bien plus aigrement à ses oreilles, lorsque ce mot s'avérait prononcé par sa mère plutôt que par son compagnon. Severus… où était-il d'ailleurs ? Le lycanthrope ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours, confiné à son lit qu'il était. Le docile demeurait sans doute au chevet de son père Sirius l'avait laissé, il fallait l'avouer, plutôt mal en point.

Le jeune Black, lui, s'était tiré du combat avec une simple plaie à la poitrine. Seulement, comptez sur Walburga Black pour en faire toute une histoire ! La brune ne pouvait être décrite comme une douce mère aimante toutefois, elle éprouvait tout de même une certaine affection pour ses fils. Même si son aîné n'avait cessé de la décevoir, et lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

Pour être honnête, le dominant avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de sa génitrice quelque fois au cours de ces derniers jours - celle-ci se révélant plus que préoccupée par l'état de santé de son cadet -. Sirius en avait profité pour sortir un peu à l'extérieur. Il avait cependant habilement évité la demeure de l'Alpha.

Ou bien devait-il dire sa demeure ? Après tout, il avait battu Tobias Prince, il possédait donc son titre d'Alpha de Grimmauld, désormais, et sa maison…

Toutefois, Severus lui pardonnerait-il d'avoir renversé son père ?

Le docile devrait le comprendre, après tout. Sirius ne pouvait pas laisser l'Alpha tuer ainsi son petit frère, et humilier sa famille. Severus avait, lui-même, été élevé pour accomplir son rôle de dominant et devenir un Alpha. Il était le mieux placé pour comprendre ses actions… n'est-ce pas ?  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

(Retour au présent)

(Mi-Novembre 213)  
>.<p>

L'emprisonnement commençait à rendre définitivement fou, Draco. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat de l'astre diurne l'espace de quelques heures, avant qu'on l'en prive à nouveau. Il manquait affreusement de sa dose de vitamine D !

Et il y avait une seconde chose qui préoccupait profondément l'ancien Serpentard.  
>Cela faisait déjà deux jours que le « procès » s'était terminé et qu'il avait rejoint sa cellule, et ses journées s'en trouvaient à nouveau rythmées par les « visites » du fils de l'Alpha de Griffondor. Le blond se demandait d'ailleurs comment le dirigeant avait-il pu accepter que le docile continue à lui livrer ses repas, après l'humiliation publique qu'il lui avait offerte !<br>Seulement, le petit brun lui adressait toujours aussi peu la parole, et la situation devenait de plus en plus insoutenable pour le dominant. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un ! Il demeurait ignorant de la situation à l'extérieur et cela lui pesait autant que l'antipathie du Griffondor à son encontre !

.

Ce jour-là, le docile apparut à la même heure qu'à l'accoutumée – enfin de cela Draco ne pouvait en être sûr, seulement son ventre, lui, paraissait en être persuadé -. Le brun descendit tranquillement les marches menant au sous-sol, chacun de ses pas résonnant dans les ténèbres. Draco pouvait les entendre se rapprocher alors que l'obscurité diminuait peu à peu sous la lueur d'une torche. Le Griffondor arriva bientôt face à la porte de la cellule, devant laquelle il se baissa lentement pour faire basculer la trappe permettant le passage du repas. Ignorant le blond qui s'était jeté sur la nourriture tel un affamé, le docile fit quelques pas en arrière pour rejoindre sa place habituelle contre le mur du couloir, où il s'assit.

Dévorant sa pitance, le dominant respecta le religieux silence imposé par son congénère, qui se voyait seulement troublé par ses propres bruits de succions et de mastications. Ses plats finalement vides, Draco reposa son plateau devant la trappe. Le brun quitta alors son poste pour récupérer les récipients. S'accroupissant, il passa ses mains à travers le battant pour se saisir du plateau. Toutefois, le vagabond ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, refermant avec force ses propres mains autour des poignets de son ancien amant.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, Harry. Tu dois probablement m'en vouloir énormément… »

Le brun lui renvoya un regard meurtrier à travers les barreaux de la cellule, tout en essayant vainement de se libérer de la prise du plus grand.

« …et même vouloir ma mort. », déglutit le blond. « Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. »

Cette fois-ci, le docile renifla de dédain, tout en continuant ses tentatives d'extraction.

« Je suppose que tu penses que je ne suis qu'un beau parleur, et que tu t'es bien fait avoir ! Seulement…je ne suis peut-être pas le dominant le plus honnête ni le plus vertueux… »

Harry renifla à nouveau.

« … mais j'étais sincère avec toi, Harry. Cette nuit-là…» L'ancien Serpentard fit une brève pause. « Cette nuit-là c'est arrivé parce que cela devait arriver ! C'est arrivé parce que nous en avions tous les deux envie, et pas seulement à cause de l'augmentation de nos hormones ou de la Lune. Nous en avions tous les deux _vraiment_ envie, voilà pourquoi c'est arrivé ! » déclara-t-il sérieux.

« Vas-tu longtemps continuer à _m'_accuser, Malfoy ? » ironisa le brun.

Bien ! Comptez sur un Griffondor, et surtout un Potter, pour être entêté !

« Je suis enfermé ici depuis des jours, Harry, et j'y resterai probablement pendant encore des semaines voire des mois – si nous ne sommes pas tous morts avant -, quel intérêt aurai-je à me moquer ainsi de toi ? » reprit calmement Draco.

Un bref éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres du médecin.

« Oh je ne sais pas… peut-être l'espoir que je te délivre ! » railla le Griffondor.

« Alors je m'y prends très mal, non ? » renchérit le blond. « Ne devrais-je pas plutôt porter toute la faute sur moi ? Il y aurait plus de chances que tu me pardonnes, non ? »

« Sauf si tu sais déjà que je ne te croirai pas ! » s'entêta Harry. « Peut-être espères-tu me retourner le cerveau ? »

L'ancien Serpentard retint un soupir de frustration. Cette discussion avait-elle réellement un but ?

« N'as-tu pas réussi à tromper les Alphas des quatre territoires ? Ton pouvoir de persuasion doit être bien assez puissant ! » continua le brun.

« En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de marcher sur toi ! » capitula finalement Draco. « Et nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu m'en veux, Harry, et cela n'a rien à voir avec les quatre territoires, le Comité ou même mon ancien titre d'Alpha. »

« Tu as raison, je me fiche que tu es été l'Alpha des Alphas ! Si je t'_abhorre_ c'est bien pour t'être joué de moi. Pour m'avoir _baisé_ tout en _me cachant_ ton identité, m'avoir _abandonné_, avoir _à nouveau_ tenté de _profiter_ de mon corps pour _t'enfuir_ à nouveau ! » cracha Harry avec virulence, les joues désormais rouges de colère et les émeraude haineuses.

« Je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un comme je te hais, Malfoy ! »

L'ancien Serpentard aurait véritablement dû ménager la sensibilité du docile !

« Bien ! Au moins tu as été clair sur ce point ! » tenta maladroitement de faire de l'humour, le blond. « Je suppose que discuter de cela est inutile désormais. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de vouloir m'écouter, alors… »

Non, mais ! Pour qui se prenait le dominant !

Annihilant toute tentative d'indignation dans l'œuf, le rôdeur reprit la parole.

« Juste…Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, désormais…Mais il y a bien _une_ chose dont je suis certain, si nous ne quittons pas bientôt les terres des quatre territoires, nous périrons tous ici. »

Sa voix s'était quelque peu éteinte sur la fin.

« Alors… s'il te plaît, apporte-moi des nouvelles de l'extérieur, Harry. », implora-t-il le brun.

Celui-ci ne répondit que par un reniflement, dégageant soudainement ses mains de la prise de l'ancien Serpentard. Le blond le laissa faire, vaincu. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Le docile fit alors volte-face, le plateau dans une main, et la torche qu'il avait détaché du mur, dans l'autre. Ses pas résonnèrent à nouveau dans les cachots alors qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu du détenu. Et le lourd bruit de la porte métallique autorisa finalement l'obscurité et le silence à reprendre possession des lieux.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Après sa « dispute » avec Harry, Draco s'était résigné à devoir vivre le reste de ses jours dans cette cellule, creusée dans la roche des Monts du Sud, et dans le silence le plus absolu !<p>

Toutefois Mère Lune lui donna tord !

.

Le crissement métallique de la porte du rez-de-chaussée coulissant sur ses gonds se fit soudainement entendre.

L'heure du souper était enfin arrivée !

Le battant fut refermé avant que des pas résonnent à leur tour, leur son rebondissant contre les parois des cavités. Néanmoins, le bruit paraissait quelque peu différent de d'habitude, le corps semblant plus lourd, et une aura étonnamment puissance se dégageait du bout du couloir. Avait-il un nouveau visiteur ?  
>La réponse lui vint rapidement lorsque le nouveau venu ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de sa cellule. Cette odeur… Impossible !<p>

Le lycanthrope se stoppa devant les barreaux d'argent avant de s'accroupir pour insérer le plateau dans la trappe. Le blond, lui, dévisageait la silhouette encapuchonnée, les yeux exorbités. Et sa bouche ne put retenir plus longtemps ses interrogations.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu réussi à entrer ? »

L'individu éclata d'un rire canin, avant d'abaisser sa capuche.

« _Bonjour_ à toi aussi, Draco ! Depuis quand es-tu aussi peu mesuré ? Lucius en ferait probablement une syncope ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Bonjour, _Parrain_ ! _Content_ de te revoir ! » singea l'ancien Serpentard avant de se renfrogner aussitôt. « Et ne mêle pas mon père à la discussion ! »

« Ah, ce bon vieux Lucius ! » s'amusa l'homme aux orbes tous aussi métalliques que les siens.

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré en réponse. L'animosité entre Lucius Malfoy et Sirius Black ne cesserait-elle donc jamais, même après la mort du premier !

« Alors, comment es-tu entré ? »

L'Alpha de Grimmauld afficha un grand sourire.

« Le jeune Potter m'a donné un petit coup de main. Un joli petit docile que tu t'es trouvé là, Draco ! »

Évitant consciencieusement de rebondir sur les dernières paroles du Serpentard, le prisonnier s'étonna.

« Harry ? »

« Hum-hum. », confirma d'un hochement de tête, le brun. « Le jeune Potter a distrait les gardes en versant un petit calmant, que lui a donné Zabini, dans leurs boissons. Il les surveille en ce moment même. »

« Blaise ? » questionna cette fois-ci le blond, ébahi.

« Tu sembles posséder encore quelques alliés, Draco ! » glissa malicieusement, Black.

« Il semblerait… », sourit à son tour le détenu.

Le jeune lycanthrope se saisit d'une cuisse de poulet reposant dans la « gamelle » devant lui – le prenait-on _réellement_ pour un stupide chien galeux ? – pour la porter à sa bouche, la déchiquetant allègrement.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, en fait ? Venu m'apporter des nouvelles de l'extérieur ? »

« Ne puis-je pas rendre visite à mon filleul préféré ? » s'offensa Sirius.

« Tu n'as qu'un seul filleul. », rétorqua Draco, blasé. « Et m'ignorer n'a pas semblé te poser de problèmes pendant la semaine passée ! »

« Crois-tu qu'il est si facile de s'infiltrer ici, Malfoy ? » ronchonna le brun. « Je ne suis pas Alpha d'un des territoires, je ne possède pas un sauf-conduit illimité ! »

« Et à qui la faute ? » contrattaqua l'ancien Serpentard. « Tu étais largement en mesure de battre McNair, et de devenir l'Alpha de Serpentard ! »

Pour seule réponse, le plus âgé renifla.

« Severus m'a dit _comment_ tu avais vaincu Tobias Prince. Je _sais_ que tu disposes de la métamorphose instantanée et d'une force bien plus grande que tu ne le laisses paraître ! »

« Servilus, vraiment ? » souffla le brun les yeux dans le vague, avant de rapidement se reprendre. « Tu ne devrais pas écouter, Servilus, Draco. Il ne vit que pour me décrédibiliser ! »

« Et c'est _justement_ parce que ces paroles venaient de Severus que je les ai crues. Il s'étoufferait lui-même plutôt que de formuler le moindre compliment à ton encontre ! » railla le blond.

Le Serpentard poussa alors un grand soupir théâtral.

« Ah, ma vie est bien triste ! » Puis plissant légèrement le front, il posa avec rhétorique : « Existe-il seulement une seule personne qui croit sincèrement en ma bonne foi et en mes capacités ? »

« En ta bonne foi…non ! mais en tes capacités, oui ! » répondit néanmoins Draco. « Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles de l'extérieur ? »

« Dis tout de suite que ma seule présence ne te suffit pas ! » s'indigna l'Alpha.

« Désolé, mais ça fait plus d'une _putain_ de _semaine_ que je suis enfermé ici, Sirius ! Excuse-moi de m'enquérir de la vie au dehors ! » menaça le rodeur, ayant définitivement perdu patience.

Les petits jeux du brun pouvaient parfois s'avérer réellement fatigants !

Le dit brun positionna alors ses paumes en avant en signe de rémission.

« Bien, bien….Pas la peine de t'énerver, filleul ! »

Il prit ensuite un air sérieux pour le moins déconcertant. Qui avait déjà vu Sirius Black, les sourcils froncés par la préoccupation ?

« C'est de toute manière la raison de ma visite d'aujourd'hui. L'équipe du Sud-Est qui était menée par McNair est revenu la première, il y a de cela deux semaines. Ils ont dû faire demi-tour lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés face un mur. Et je parle bien là, _littéralement_ d'un mur. Une _putain_ de construction d'au moins cinquante mètres de haut ! »

Fronçant ses sourcils blonds à son tour, le plus jeune l'indulgea à poursuivre, continuant lui-même de profiter de son diner.

« La compagnie du Sud-Ouest, de Potter, a fait exactement la même découverte. Et Diggory et l'équipe de l'Ouest sont revenus, il y a tout juste trois jours pour nous faire part des mêmes informations. Seulement, à l'Ouest, le Mur possède une ouverture. Une porte de plus de deux mètres de hauteur avec une serrure de bien dix centimètres. »

Un léger silence fit suite aux paroles du brun, l'ancien Serpentard analysant minutieusement la portée de celles-ci.

« Nous sommes donc piégés sur les terres des quatre territoires. À moins que… »

« À moins que nous ne trouvions la clé rentrant dans cette _foutue serrure_ et pouvant ouvrir cette _foutue porte_ ! » confirma l'Alpha de Grimmauld.

« Et bien ! que la Lune est pitié de nous ! » s'exclama dramatiquement Draco. « Comment pourrions-nous avoir une stricte idée de l'endroit où se trouve cette clé ? »

Jetant un regard fade au reste de sa nourriture, le blond poussa un soupir fataliste. Allait-il vraiment finir sa vie, ici, rongé par Vulneris ?

Les yeux métalliques de son parrain lui renvoyèrent un découragement jumeau, avant qu'il ne lui adresse un mince sourire désabusé.

« À vrai dire, j'avais espéré que tu pourrais nous aider. Avec ta connaissance des quatre territoires, tu restes le mieux placé… »

L'ancien Serpentard releva brusquement la tête d'étonnement, manquant de se rompre le cou.

« Moi ? »

« Et bien, tu n'es pas notre _dernier _espoir, alors ne te mets pas trop la pression ! Grindelwald et Dumbledore réfléchissent déjà activement à la question. Seulement je pense que, même si ces deux vieux fous possèdent un savoir conséquent, ils mettront sans doute plus de temps à trouver la réponse. », affirma Black avec conviction. « Tu es celui qui connaît le mieux les différents territoires. Une fois que tu sauras qui l'a cachée, tu trouveras où elle repose. »

Le blond conserva encore quelque temps ses orbes argent dans ceux de son parrain, avant que celui-ci ne récupère le plateau de nourriture pour finalement se relever.

« Bien ! À la prochaine, Filleul ! » salua jovialement l'Alpha de Grimmauld. « N'appelle pas trop ta mère la nuit ! »

Le brun se saisit alors de la torche qu'il avait accrochée au mur du couloir pendant leur conversation pour rejoindre les escaliers. Le lycanthrope s'éloignait déjà quand la voix du plus jeune l'interrompit soudainement.

« Parrain, attends ! »

Le plus âgé se retourna pour lui faire face tout en levant un sourcil interloqué.

« J'ai juste une dernière question, Sirius. », pria le blond.

Le trentenaire brisa alors la distance les séparant.

« Hum ? »

« Quand m'as-tu reconnu ? Quand as-tu découvert que j'étais le « Loup Marcheur » ? » demanda Draco avec agitation.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu ! » répondit Black sans détour.

« La pre-première… », balbutia son filleul. « Mais…Comment ? »

« Ta façon de parader dans les rues de _ma_ cité !…tes remarques sarcastiques…ton ton traînant... », énonça le brun. Il fit alors une pause, mimant un air pensif. « Le portrait craché de ce serpent de Lucius ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dénoncé à McNair ? » demanda le blond, sincèrement intéressé.

« Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Ce _cabot_ de McNair n'a jamais été particulièrement mon ami, aux dernières nouvelles ! » s'offensa Sirius.

« Alors pourquoi ne _m_'as-tu pas _aidé_ ? » questionna cette fois-ci le jeune Malfoy, en serrant les dents d'énervement.

« Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, Malfoy ? Cela se serait révélé bien trop fatigant. », balaya-t-il la question, avec ennui. « Et puis qu'en aurais-je gagné en retour ? Je reste un Serpentard avant tout, alors pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? »

Le visage prenant peu à peu la couleur des coquelicots, les jointures blanches de serrer ses poings à s'en faire mal, Draco essayait de retenir sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Oh…je ne sais pas…Peut-être parce que je suis ton filleul ! » cracha-t-il.

« Et bien, tu marques un point, Draco ! » pointa bien trop innocemment le Serpentard. « Seulement je ne fais rien qui ne me soit assurément profitable ! »

« Alors pourquoi m'aides-tu pas aujourd'hui ? » abandonna, le blond, épuisé.

« Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? N'es-tu pas l'Alpha des Alphas ? Et puis, je ne t'aide pas vraiment, j'essaie surtout de sauver ma propre peau ! » déclara le brun avec aplomb. « Tu possèdes des connaissances sur les quatre territoires, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut trouver où repose cette fichue clé, c'est bien toi ! »

La logique de Sirius lui échapperait toujours !

« Alors dépêche-toi de te mettre au travail, Malfoy ! L'hiver n'attend pas, lui ! »

_._

À suivre….

*1 : Si vous constatez des similitudes avec le prologue, et bien…c'est tout à fait voulu !  
>*2 : Narutooo… ! Malheureusement fini, mais on ne t'oublie pas !<p>

* * *

><p>Une relation compliquée entre Severus et Sirius (j'aime la tragédie et les dilemmes !), et Draco continue de ramer avec Harry… chapitre plutôt positif, non ?^^<p>

Prochain chapitre : Lily Potter (ou où est cachée cette maudite clé !)

À Mercredi !

Nihona


	14. Chapitre 13 : Lily Potter

**. .  
>Instinct Animal<br>. .**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**RAR :** Merci à **brigitte26, himechu95670, stormtrooper2, ptitcoeurfragile, Alycia Panther, haruhi-kyouya, cacaomille, **et **lemonpowaa** pour leurs reviews !

**Évolution :** 16 chapitres écrits sur 19. Je croise les doigts pour finir à temps !  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>** : Lily Potter  
><strong>  
>.<strong><br>**(Mi-Novembre 213)  
>.<p>

Cette _foutue_ clé avait hanté toute la nuit le dominant, et il avait à peine fermé un œil depuis la veille ! Trouver à qui appartenait cette clé et où elle avait été caché : plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Désormais tout ce que désirait l'ancien Serpentard, c'était une douzaine de faux-filet de bœuf et quelques heures de sommeil !

Seulement, Draco dut attendre que le soleil soit à son zénith pour faire de nouveau face au fils de l'Alpha de Griffondor, et remplir ainsi son estomac criant famine. Malgré les faits que lui avaient conté la veille, Sirius Black, le docile ne montra aucun signe d'intérêt pour le prisonnier. Bien ! Les choses ne pouvaient pas se réaliser aussi bien après tout !

Comme à son habitude, le brun demeurait assis le dos appuyé contre le mur du couloir et les yeux dans le vague. Avalant goulûment son dernier morceau de viande, le dominant se décida à démarrer les hostilités.

« Sirius m'a informé pour ton aide hier… »

Tout comme la veille, le médecin lui adressa un simple reniflement comme preuve de son attention. Bon ! Il allait devoir s'échiner un peu plus !

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Et je sais combien tu m'adores, alors…merci ! Sincèrement, merci ! »

« Tu peux tout de suite arrêter ton speech ! » s'exclama calmement bien que soudainement le docile, avec dédain. « Ce pauvre Black me faisait de la peine, et quelqu'un me l'avait demandé, alors… »

« Quelqu'un ? » s'étonna intérieurement le blond. Enfin, peu importe, le brun se décidait enfin à lui parler, autant en profiter !

« Ah ce bon Sirius ! A-t-il usé de son regard larmoyant ? » s'amusa Draco.

« Il était plutôt bon acteur. », confirma Harry.

« C'est un Serpentard. », déclara le rôdeur, comme si cette affirmation expliquait à elle seule le « talent » de l'Alpha.

« Tout comme toi ! » contrattaqua le docile.

Le Griffondor était un adversaire à ne pas prendre à la légère. Bien que quelque peu tête brûlée, il possédait un esprit aiguisé et une langue presque aussi perfide que la sienne ! Néanmoins, Draco restait le maître incontesté dans ce domaine !

« En effet. », concéda-t-il. « Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui t'as plu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry voulut répliquer, mais le Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi tu ne t'intéressais pas à Cedric. Un jeune dominant : grand, beau, puissant…intelligent à ses heures, et Alpha d'un des quatre territoires, à tout juste vingt-et-un ans de surcroît ! » Il marqua alors une courte pause, comme pour donner plus d'effet à la « révélation » qui allait suivre. « Mais la réponse est assez simple, en fait. Cedric était juste… _trop_ pour toi. _Trop_ gentil, _trop_ prévenant, _trop_… collant. Et malgré son titre d'Alpha, _pas assez_ dominant ! »

Qu'est-ce que racontait cet imbécile de Malfoy ? Que connaissait-il réellement de sa relation et de ses sentiments à l'égard de l'Alpha de Poufsouffle, d'ailleurs ? Il allait lui montrer à ce foutu prétentieux !

Le Griffondor voulut à nouveau intervenir, cependant le blond reprit bien assez vite la parole.

« Je suis sûr que depuis ta maturation, tu t'es toujours persuadé que tu n'étais pas du tout intéressé par les dominants et que tu ne plierais jamais devant l'un d'entre eux. », réattaqua-t-il. « Mais la vérité demeurait tout autre, pas vrai ? Tous ces dominants…ces prétendants, s'ils t'exaspéraient, c'est parce qu'ils n'étaient pas à ta hauteur, pas vrai ? Pas assez…dominant ! », railla-t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Soient ils t'idolâtraient, soient ils te considéraient inférieurs, mais jamais aucun d'entre eux, n'a osé remettre en cause ta beauté ou ta valeur !... »

La conservation échappait désormais totalement au jeune Potter. Le docile observait son vis-à-vis, bouche-bée, ne sachant comment réagir. Que racontait-on donc, Malfoy ?

« …Qu'ils exigent ta soumission ou qu'ils baisent chacun de tes pas, aucun ne t'a jamais réellement rejeté ! _Harry Potter_, le _fils _chéri de l'_Alpha_ de Griffondor, qui oserait le rejeter ? »

Fils _chéri_ ? Le Griffondor semblait avoir retrouvé l'ensemble de ses capacités cérébrales, et son visage se colorait de pourpre à une vitesse hallucinante, alors que son corps tremblait sous l'affront. Se relevant d'un coup sur ses jambes, il vint se camper face à la silhouette du plus âgé.

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

Ne faisant nullement cas de l'état de rage du plus jeune, Draco resta assis en tailleur, le tronc en appui sur ses deux bras, en arrière. Le blond répondit alors avec détachement.

« Je ne sais pas tout de toi, Harry. Mais je sais _une_ chose. Tu es aussi fier que moi, et jamais tu n'accepteras quelqu'un aveuglé par ta beauté, ou ne t'uniras avec un dominant incapable de te tenir tête ! »

Bien ! Si Malfoy voulait la jouer ainsi !  
>Il ne laisserait pas le rôdeur contrôler ainsi cet échange, et l'atteindre aussi facilement !<p>

« Tu sembles avoir la mémoire courte, Malfoy… », lança le brun à son tour, le ton traînant. « Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne me suis pas uni avec toi ! »

« C'est vrai, mais tu en mourrais d'envie, alors même que tu ignorais jusqu'à mon identité ! » contra le blond, imperturbable. Le Griffondor croyait-il _vraiment_ pouvoir avoir l'ascendant sur _lui _? Au nom de la Lune, il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien !

Mais Harry, non plus, ne capitulerait pas aussi facilement !

« Es-tu sourd, Malfoy ? Ne te l'ai-je pas assez dit ? Je savais déjà qui tu étais, ton corps empestait la testostérone ! » goguenarda-t-il.

L'ancien Serpentard se releva doucement pour faire face au brun. Il ne laisserait jamais le Griffondor le dominer de quelque façon que ce soit ! Un sourire mauvais se formait déjà sur ses lèvres.

« Oh ! alors, encore mieux ! Tu as couché avec moi, alors même que tu me détestais ! As-tu un penchant pour le masochisme, Potter ? »

Le visage du docile offrait désormais des teintes de rouge jamais encore observées ! Son adversaire ne lui laissa toutefois aucun répit.

« Si c'est le cas, ma théorie demeure totalement fausse, tu as raison… », concéda-t-il faussement bon joueur. « Tous ces dominants n'ont pas pu trouver tes faveurs car ils ne devaient sans doute pas t'avoir assez humilié ! »

_Draco Malfoy était et resterait le pire des salauds !_

« Vas mourir, Malfoy ! » s'écria le docile en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Comment avait-il pu offrir sa virginité à ce monstre !

« Nous y irons sans doute _tous _bientôt, Potter, si je ne trouve pas où est cachée cette foutue clé ! »

Clé ? Mais de _quelle_ clé, parlait-il ?

« Une clé ? » interrogea le Griffondor, désormais dos au dominant. Plutôt mourir que de lui montrer l'effet qu'il lui faisait !

« Oui, la clé de la porte de ce _foutu_ Mur ! » ragea le vagabond, à nouveau.

« Un mur ? Quel mur ? » questionna le brun, profondément perdu.

« Argh ! Tu es vraiment ignorant de tout, Potter ! » se lamenta Draco. Il s'expliqua néanmoins tout en ignorant l'air offensé du plus jeune, qui lui faisait désormais face. « _Le_ Mur. Celui qui nous entoure et nous emprisonne tous au cœur des quatre territoires… C'est ce qu'ont découvert les troupes d'exploration, un mur d'une cinquantaine de mètres qui va de la frontière Est à la frontière Ouest ! Et nous sommes enfermés à l'intérieur…», soupira-t-il.

« Et cette clé ? » questionna le brun, sincèrement intéressé. Il ne demeurait pas l'ami d'Hermione Granger pour rien !

« Il existe une porte au niveau de la frontière Ouest. Une porte verrouillée par une serrure, une serrure pour laquelle nous n'avons aucune _espèce_ d'idée d'où se trouve la clé… »

« Ohhh ! » s'exclama Harry.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans un parfait silence avant que le docile ne s'exprime à nouveau brisant la morosité du dominant.

« Et qui a construit ce Mur ? »

L'ancien Serpentard lui jeta un regard ennuyé, avant de pourtant reprendre la parole.

« Et bien, pour être honnête, nous n'en savons rien. Personne n'a jamais eu connaissance de ce Mur, alors il doit remonter aux temps ancestraux. Probablement à l'époque même du Premier. Fenrir Greyback est celui qui a mené les premiers lycanthropes sur ces terres, le Mur ne devait donc pas exister à cette époque. »

« Alors tu penses qu'il l'a bâti ? »

« C'est fort possible. Notre communauté existe depuis seulement deux cents ans après tout, et cacher une telle construction s'avèrerait plutôt compliquée, entre le bruit, les odeurs et la vue bien évidement. Et puis, il faut trouver de la main d'œuvre… », énonça Draco.

« Alors pourquoi construire un tel Mur ? » interrogea à nouveau le brun, perplexe.

Le blond soupira d'agacement. Le Griffondor lui portait réellement sur les nerfs avec toutes ses questions ! Ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir seul ?

« _Pourquoi_ ne nous intéresse pas vraiment pour l'instant. Trouver la cachette de cette clé demeure tout aussi bien une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Harry ignora royalement l'état d'énervement de son interlocuteur, nullement impressionné. Le dominant devait-il être aussi arrogant ? Ses idées valaient tout aussi bien les siennes !

« Oui, mais savoir pourquoi ne nous aiderait-il pas à deviner où l'on aurait pu dissimuler cette clé ? » proposa-t-il innocemment.

L'ancien Serpentard renifla d'ennui, mais suivit tout de même le chemin de pensée du plus jeune.

« Si Greyback et ses hommes ont construit ce Mur, c'était sans doute pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Il a donc dû cacher précautionneusement la clé pour que personne de… _mal intentionné_ ne s'en empare. »

« Et s'il s'est tout simplement débarrassé de la clé ? » contra le brun.

« Il n'a pas pu la jeter. », rétorqua le rôdeur avec assurance, les sourcils froncés. « Il voulait que les loups-garous ignorent l'existence d'un monde extérieur seulement, il ne s'est jamais débarrassé de tous les écrits en faisant mention. Il n'a donc pas pu abandonner la clé. », appuya-t-il. « S'il a créé cette porte, c'est bien pour une raison… »

Il fit une courte pause, les traits désormais marqués par la concentration, avant qu'un sourire malicieux ne se dessine soudainement sur ses lèvres.

« Il _savait_ que les lycanthropes devraient un jour quitter les terres des quatre territoires. Si la maladie ne nous avait pas atteinte, d'ici quelques siècles l'augmentation de notre population ne nous aurait pas permis de continuer à vivre en ces murs. Nous aurions dû partir vers un nouveau territoire plus vaste… Et Greyback le _savait_. »

Harry fronça à son tour les sourcils sous le discours du plus grand.

« Une amie m'a dit que ce serait des humains qui seraient à l'origine de l'apparition des lycanthropes, des êtres incapables de se métamorphoser en loup. Ils nous auraient créés sans le vouloir ! Le Premier a dû vouloir nous protéger d'eux. »

Draco hocha furtivement la tête, le visage fermé, considérant ses propos. Ses pensées faisaient écho à celles du brun : « Pourvu que le monde ne soit pas pire au dehors ! »

Un silence de quelques minutes suivit.

« Inutile de penser au pire ! », s'admonesta Draco, « Pour le moment, ils devaient juste trouver où était cette _foutue_ clé ! Ils détenaient déjà l'identité de son propriétaire, alors pourquoi tout cela devait être aussi compliqué ! »  
>Les paroles de son parrain lui revinrent alors soudainement en tête : « Tu es celui qui connaît le mieux les différents territoires. Une fois que <em>tu sauras qui l'a cachée, tu trouveras où elle repose<em>. »  
>Il demeurait loin d'être celui qui connaissait le mieux les quatre territoires, mais…<p>

Le blond reporta alors brusquement son attention sur le docile, son sourire narquois de retour. Mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui en savait beaucoup !

« Bien Potter, et que te dirait, Granger, désormais ? Où Greyback aurait-il pu cacher cette clé ? Dis-moi Potter, qu'est-ce que ton amie dirait? »

« Her-Hermione ? », s'étouffa Harry avec sa salive. « Comment connais-tu Hermione ? »

Une pensée incongrue vint alors traverser son esprit : « Et si… ? »

« Imp-Impossible ! » s'épouvanta-t-il à voix haute. « Tu ne peux pas être le _jeune et incroyable dominant mystérieux_ ! »

« Le quoi ? » se choqua le blond, ses orbes métalliques hallucinés.

Les émeraudes, elles, lui renvoyaient un regard meurtrier.

_Jeune et incroyable dominant _quoi ? Balayant l'effrayante image qui venait d'envahir son cerveau d'un revers de la main, l'ancien Serpentard évita précautionneusement les prunelles de son vis-à-vis avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge.

« Bon ! Si je te parle du Premier, tu penses à quoi ? » interrogea-t-il Harry, changeant habilement de sujet. Le docile savait-il que Richard Granger lui avait proposé la main de sa fille ?

« Sa…tombe ? » proposa, le brun, peu assuré.

La tête du blond pivota brutalement vers son congénère, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un immense sourire, ses yeux brillants de félicité.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! »

Comment n'avait-il pas pu le deviner plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident !

« Tu es un génie, Harry ! », s'exclama-t-il néanmoins, rayonnant.

« Euh…merci ? »

Mais à peine les mots du brun eurent-ils quitté ses lèvres, qu'une bouche audacieuse vint s'écraser sur elles. Le prisonnier venait de se précipiter en avant de sa cellule pour se saisir du visage du plus jeune à travers les barreaux, et baiser profondément ses lèvres. S'écartant au bout de quelques secondes, l'ancien Serpentard gratifia à nouveau le Griffondor de son sourire éblouissant.

Le docile, lui, s'éloigna brutalement du dominant, mais surtout des barreaux nocifs avec horreur !  
>Le rôdeur était-il devenu cinglé ? L'argent venait de brûler la peau de ses joues.<p>

Voulait-il faire un barbecue ?

« As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit, Malfoy ? » s'écria-t-il, tout en palpant son visage de ses mains pour constater l'étendue des dommages. Heureusement les plaies ne s'avéraient pas bien profondes, et guériraient en quelques jours.

Mais Draco, lui, l'ignorait totalement, aveugle aux propres dégâts qu'il venait d'infliger à sa figure, nageant follement dans son euphorie.

« Greyback et les premiers lycanthropes devaient être les seuls à connaître l'existence de cette clé… alors ils l'ont cachée dans sa propre tombe, pour que personne ne la trouve ! » s'exclama-t-il les yeux comme transfigurés. « Enfin…dans les premiers temps, en tout cas ! » haussa-t-il nonchalamment les épaules.

Faisant fi du comportement pour le moins absurde du blond, Harry prit à son tour la parole.

« Tout ça c'est très bien, mais, qui va aller la chercher ? » interrogea-t-il. « Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es coincé derrière ses barreaux ! »

Le vagabond haussa un sourcil, semblant peu concerné, avant de replonger ses orbes métalliques dans les émeraudes de son interlocuteur, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Le brun hoqueta sous la suggestion avant de crier son indignation.

« Alors là, tu rêves, Malfoy ! »

« Oh… mais je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Potter ! » susurra Draco, de son ton traînant typiquement malfoyien. « Comme tu l'as si bien énoncé, je ne peux pas quitter les sous-sols de ta _charmante_ demeure, et tu es celui dont l'absence paraîtra la moins suspecte ! »

« Il suffit d'en informer le Comité ! » contra le docile.

« Si le Comité trouve de lui-même cette _foutue_ clé, je ne pourrais jamais retrouver ma liberté ! » tonna soudainement l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry le dévisagea, statufié par l'éclat inattendu du lycanthrope.

« Si tu trouves la clé… je pourrai enfin quitter ces lieux et laver mon nom ! » souffla finalement le blond.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Ce maudit Malfoy avait encore réussi à lui retourner le cerveau ! Comment avait-il pu faiblir face au timbre éteint de l'ancien Serpentard ? Simple. Harry avait bien essayé de résister, seulement son instinct lycanthrope ne semblait pas d'accord, et l'avait obligé à accepter la « mission » du blond !<p>

Être un docile craignait vraiment !

Être obligé de suivre les ordres d'un dominant, lui qui s'était promis de les mépriser jusqu'au restant de ses jours !

Que la Lune maudisse Draco Malfoy !

.

Le brun ressassait son infortune, étendu sur son lit aux draps depuis longtemps défaits. Draco Malfoy ne cesserait jamais de l'importuner !  
>Le docile devait quitter Godric's Hollow dès le lendemain matin pour rejoindre le Grand Temple de la Déesse Lune. Un endroit, où il n'avait, là encore, aucune envie de se rendre. La dernière fois qu'il avait franchi les lourdes portes du lieu sacré, s'était soldé par le reniement de sa famille. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver cette fois-ci ?<br>Enfin, la population lycanthrope demeurait condamnée désormais, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire !

Alors que le brun se battait une fois de plus sous les couvertures, le bruit de petits pas se rapprochant lui fit tendre son oreille. Sur la défensive, le docile observa attentivement la poignée de la porte basculer avant que le battant de la porte ne coulisse doucement sur ses gonds. Le Griffondor relâcha alors brusquement sa respiration, soulagé, avant de s'adresser à son visiteur nocturne.

« Tu peux entrer, Ed. »

La silhouette d'un petit garçon de tout juste cinq ans, aux cheveux tout aussi brun que son aîné, se dessina alors dans l'embrassure de la porte. Cependant, la tête baissée, l'enfant ne fit aucun geste de pénétrer plus en amont dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » interrogea le docile.

Le garçonnet se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, tout en jouant avec ses deux mains.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Désolé, Harry ! » murmura-t-il, penaud.

Poussant sa propre main dans son épaisse crinière désordonnée, le plus âgé poussa un profond soupir, avant de se reculer dans son lit, pour laisser un peu de place à son visiteur nocturne.

« Allez, viens-là ! » sourit-il au petit avec réluctance.

Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier, et courut se réfugier dans le lit et les bras de son aîné. S'installant un peu plus confortablement, désabusé, Harry laissa l'enfant se blottir contre sa poitrine.

Un doux silence vint ensuite reprendre possession des lieux.

()()

« Harry ? » chuchota Edward, ses lèvres frôlant à chacun de ses mots la peau du cou du brun.

« Oui… », répondit par automatisme le plus grand, la voix pâteuse.

« Est-ce…Est-ce que tu crois que Maman va mourir ? » demanda innocemment l'enfant.

Surpris, l'aîné reconcentra ses derniers neurones éveillés. Puis il resserra doucement son étreinte autour du corps de son frère, avant de venir lui caresser doucement les cheveux d'une main. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, ses orbes émeraude plongés dans les méandres du plafond de la chambre.

« Maman ne peut pas mourir, Ed. », déclara-t-il le plus fermement possible. « Elle tient bien trop à nous…alors elle ne peut pas partir. »

Un nouveau silence suivit sa déclaration, avant que le garçon ne s'exprime à nouveau.

« Oui, mais…Pèr-Père a dit que Maman allait mourir. », balbutia-t-il le ton tremblant, ses yeux clos fermement.

Le docile continua tendrement ses caresses, empêchant son corps de trahir la moindre de ses émotions.

« Père est juste triste que Maman soit malade, et il a tendance à imaginer le pire ! » énonça-t-il finalement.

Le petit hocha alors la tête pour montrer son approbation.

« Oui ! Et puis tu es médecin, grand-frère alors si tu dis que Maman ira bien, c'est qu'elle ira bien, hein ? » s'exclama-t-il quelque peu rasséréné.

« Exactement ! Puisque je le dis ! » fanfaronna faussement Harry.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour permettre au plus jeune de gagner le sommeil.

Imperturbable, le docile gardait ses prunelles fixées au plafond, sa main continuant son travail avec application. Un liquide transparent s'échappait pourtant de ses orbes et dévalait presque amoureusement ses joues.

La voix de l'être éveillé, bien qu'à peine plus élevée qu'un souffle, vint alors trouver écho dans le silence de la chambre.

« Et j'aimerais que cela suffise, Edward. Je l'aimerai sincèrement… »  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Ajustant avec soin la lourde cape beige sur ses épaules, Harry jeta un vague regard à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, il était temps de partir !<p>

Le docile s'approcha du lit pour remonter la couverture sur le petit corps de l'être qui y dormait encore, avant de faire volte-face vers la porte.

.

En cette heure matinale, les rues de la cité demeuraient désertes. Le brun ne rencontra ainsi nul lycanthrope sur sa route. Les loups-garous, bien que possédant une apparence humaine, gardait un fort instinct animal. Ainsi, tout comme leurs cousins lupins, ils se couchaient tard et ne se réveillaient pas avant les premières lueurs de l'astre diurne, préférant amplement la vie nocturne.

Bifurquant, le jeune docile s'avança soudainement vers l'entrée d'un bâtiment, avant d'y pénétrer dans le plus grand silence possible.

Le Griffondor avait une mission à mener à bien, seulement, il lui demeurait une dernière tâche à accomplir avant de pouvoir partir !

.

L'odeur de mort emplissait toujours aussi abondamment l'infirmerie, tel qu'ouvrir les fenêtres s'avérait presque totalement inutile. Circulant entre les lits, Harry atteignit rapidement sa destination.

Lily Potter respirait bien trop lentement, sa chevelure flamboyante reposant sur l'oreiller, telle une corolle autour de sa tête. Sa peau semblait plus pâle que jamais, et son visage demeurait atrocement creusé par la fatigue comme par la maladie.

Se saisissant d'une chaise, le docile vint s'asseoir au chevet de sa patiente. Le brun prit alors délicatement une des mains de la rousse pour la maintenir tendrement au chaud entre les siennes. Le membre de l'alité demeurait glacé, tout comme le reste de son corps, Harry le savait. Vulneris avait désormais atteint la moindre petite cellule de l'enveloppe corporelle de l'Oméga.

Dégageant une de ses mains, le Griffondor replaça attentivement une des mèches de la mère de famille derrière le creux de son oreille. Lily Potter avait toujours été une femme magnifique, et Harry l'avait longtemps admiré pour ça. Bien sûr, les compliments sur sa propre apparence et l'éclat unique de ses yeux lui parvenaient quotidiennement toutefois, pour le jeune lycanthrope, sa mère restait la plus belle docile qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Sa chevelure couleur feu et son sourire éblouissant en faisaient une femme à la beauté rayonnante. Seulement, ce sourire qui lui avait longtemps été adressé, lui avait ensuite été brutalement retiré.

Caressant une dernière fois les contours du visage de sa mère, le docile se prépara à quitter les lieux. Néanmoins, celle-ci en décida autrement. Au moment où le brun allait reposer délicatement la main de l'Oméga sur le matelas, celle-ci ouvrit soudainement ses yeux pour plonger ses émeraudes égarées dans celles de son enfant. Le regard de la grande dame était hagard, toutefois, il statufia aussitôt son visiteur.

« Ha-Harry ? » bégaya-t-elle difficilement, sa gorge bien trop sèche de ne pas avoir bu ni parlé depuis des heures.

« C'est bien moi, Mère… », souffla-t-il, affecté.

Comment sa mère, si belle, pouvait demeurer dans un tel état ?

« Le soleil n'est-il pas encore levé ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée par sa présence auprès d'elle.

Bien qu'il savait que l'Oméga n'y voyait plus grand-chose, le docile baissa la tête, essayant d'échapper par tous les moyens à ses orbes émeraudes scrutatrices.

« Non, mais… je devais vous voir, Mère… Je ne serai pas là pendant quelques jours, alors… »

Le regard de la rousse, lui, ne scia pas d'un millimètre.

« Tu pars ? » s'étonna-t-elle sincèrement, les sourcils froncés.

Tel un petit garçon pris en faute, le brun frotta de sa main libre l'arrière de son crâne.

« Oui, je… », hésita-t-il.

La rousse resserra doucement la prise de sa main sur la sienne, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui donner des explications. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire timide.

« Tu-tu vas me manquer, Harry… »

Surpris par le rapide abandon de questionnement sur ses propres agissements de sa mère et son imprévisible confession, le docile redressa lentement sa tête pour plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de sa génitrice.

« Vou-vous aussi vous allez me manquer, Mère. », s'exprima-t-il alors, à son tour, la voix tremblante

« Et à ton père aussi… », ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Seul un lourd silence accueillit les paroles de la louve. Toutefois la malade n'abandonna pas pour autant. Lily Potter ne demeurait pas docile à plier face à l'adversité ! Bien qu'elle ait délaissé son fils après sa maturation, elle restait l'Oméga de Griffondor !

« Il-il n'est pas tr-très expressif…mais il t'aime, Harry… »

Le Griffondor s'empêcha à grands renforts de renifler. Pourvu que la docile n'ait pas perçu son scepticisme !

Une quinte toux suivie néanmoins les déclarations de la rousse et Harry se précipita aussitôt pour la redresser en position semi-assise, lui permettant ainsi de libérer plus efficacement ses poumons. Un filet de sang vint cependant s'écouler de la commissure des lèvres pâles de la patiente. Le médecin reposa alors le plus doucement possible le dos de la femme sur le lit, avant de venir caresser tendrement son visage émacié. La lycanthrope lui adressa à nouveau un sourire quelque peu crispé, avant de resserrer, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sa prise sur la main du brun. Cela faisait déjà un moment que son corps ne lui répondait plus !

« N'oublie jamais, Harry, que peu importe ce que tu fais ou décide, nous t'aimerons toujours. », avoua-t-elle religieusement. « J'ai peut-être mal agi envers toi dans le passé seulement, s'il-te-plaît ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi, Harry… Tu es mon petit loup, après tout ! » finit-elle les yeux légèrement brillants.

Le brun, lui tentait vainement de ne pas pleurer. Toutefois, les larmes ne mirent pas longtemps à dévaler les unes après les autres ses joues tannées. Après tout ce temps passé à l'ignorer, comment la rousse pouvait-elle encore avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui ?

Un long silence prit ensuite possession de la chambre. Les deux dociles profitaient chacun de la seule présence de l'autre, et cela semblait hautement leur convenir. Néanmoins la « mission » se rappela bien rapidement à Harry. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait franchir les portes du village avant l'aube ! Le Griffondor récupéra donc sa main de l'étreinte de celle de sa mère, et se releva doucement. Sentant les mouvements de son fils, Lily s'exprima la première.

« Prends bien soin de toi, mon fils.»

Ses orbes toujours humides, le brun hocha faiblement de la tête, avant de laisser un faible borborygme s'échapper de ses lèvres pour montrer à la rousse qu'il avait entendu ses paroles.

« Hum. »

« Au revoir, Harry. », souffla-t-elle, ses yeux cherchant désormais aveuglément sa présence. Ses sens, eux-aussi, l'avaient quittée depuis longtemps !

« Au revoir, Mère. », murmura-t-il à son tour, toutefois assez fort pour que son salut parvienne aux oreilles de l'alitée.

Le brun fit alors volte-face avant de marcher vers la porte de la chambre. Cependant, la rousse stoppa soudainement son départ, le faisant se retourner vers elle à nouveau.

« Ha-Harry ! Prends soin d'Eddy aussi, veux-tu ? Veille sur lui à ma place. », plaida-t-elle.

La demande aurait pu s'avérer anodine, toutefois, l'expression attristée de l'Oméga signifiait qu'elle demeurait tout autre. Le brun fronça les sourcils sous la confusion – ne s'occupait-il pas déjà de son petit frère ? -, avant que la réalisation ne le frappe.

« Tu pourras le faire toi-même lorsque tu iras mieux, Mère. », déclara-t-il fermement.

« Harry… », soupira-t-elle faussement énervée.

« Nous-nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne reste que très peu de temps. », énonça-t-elle dans une nouvelle quinte de toux. « Je n'ai pas été une très bonne mère pour toi, seulement, peut-être égoïstement, je ne voudrais pas qu'Edward subisse le fruit de mes erreurs. »

Le docile voulut intervenir, néanmoins, faisant fi du sang dont le goût emplissait à nouveau sa gorge, l'Oméga continua son discours.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de te demander une faveur. Seulement… s'il-te-plaît, Harry… », implora la rousse les yeux suppliants.

Le plus jeune observa quelques secondes la silhouette fantomatique de sa mère, ses perles émeraude délavées et défocalisées, avant d'hocher finalement la tête avec défaite, le visage résigné.

« Je le ferai. »

La louve poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors que la figure de son aîné s'éloignait à nouveau, ses pas étouffés par le parquet.  
>.<p>

Désolée de t'infliger un fardeau de plus, Harry ! Il semblerait bien que je sois la mère la plus pitoyable des quatre territoires !

()()

Lily aurait sans doute dû se sentir effroyable d'infliger une telle responsabilité à son jeune fils, seulement, elle savait que sa demande s'avérait nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait donc que se féliciter que sa dernière faveur de mourante ait été acceptée.  
>En effet, la rousse savait qu'elle quitterait bientôt le monde des loups-garous, et James en serait dévasté pour sûr. L'Alpha lui avait toujours voué un amour bien trop passionnel et ça aussi, elle le savait : il ne pourrait jamais faire face à sa perte. Son compagnon avait beau lui avoir fait toutes les promesses du monde, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait se relever véritablement de sa mort, et nul doute qu'Eddy en souffrirait. Harry demeurait le choix parfait. Bien qu'elle ait longtemps délaissé son fils, Lily ne pouvait qu'admirer le jeune docile qu'il était devenu. Le brun s'avérait aussi borné et fier que son père mais tout comme lui, il possédait au fond un grand cœur. Harry et James se ressemblait d'ailleurs tant que cela en était troublant !<p>

La rousse espérait que son enfant trouve un jour un compagnon qu'il le chérisse autant que son propre mari l'aimait. Harry méritait le meilleur !  
>Pour être honnête, Lily avait toujours voulu avoir une fille toutefois, la Déesse Lune, dans son ironie, lui avait offert deux garçons. Mais deux magnifiques petits garçons ! Comme elle, Harry vivait la dure existence de docile et bien que son caractère affirmé refusait la compagnie des dominants, l'Oméga savait que son fils aîné rencontrerait un jour le loup-garou qui lui était destiné.<br>.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Voilà deux jours que son fils aîné avait disparu, et James Potter ne décolérait pas. Comment ce stupide gamin avait-il osé lui faire une chose pareille ? Trouvait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas assez humilié ?<p>

Entrant furieusement dans l'infirmerie de Godric's Hollow, l'Alpha de Griffondor se dirigea directement vers la chambre où reposait sa femme. Rencontrant le Docteur Price dans le couloir, il salua brièvement le lycanthrope. Entrant enfin dans la chambre, il renifla en constatant l'absence de tout soignant dans la salle. Comment Harry avait-il pu ainsi abandonner sa propre mère à son sort !  
>Le brun traça alors son chemin jusqu'au lit de son épouse, seulement alors qu'il se trouvait encore à quelques pas de la silhouette de la rousse, le Griffondor se figea soudainement.<p>

Le spectacle qui s'affichait sous ses yeux, draina tout sang de son visage. Lily Potter, demeurait allongée sur son lit de convalescente, plus pâle que la mort elle-même. Ses orbes, autrefois rieurs, s'avéraient fermés, son visage totalement détendu et son corps dangereusement rigide. Son aura, elle, complètement disparue. La rousse avait réussi, dans un dernier effort, semblait-il, à bouger ses bras pour croiser ses mains sur son ventre en une pose apaisante. La figure de l'Oméga respirait la paix toutefois, James pouvait l'affirmer sans même s'approcher plus, elle conserverait cette expression éternellement.

Trébuchant sur ses pieds dans une tentative d'approche, l'Alpha de Griffondor s'effondra lourdement sur sa bien-aimée. Alors qu'il se saisissait des mains de la morte en tremblotant, les larmes ravageant - bien qu'il n'en ait pas conscience - depuis longtemps ses joues, le loup-garou poussa soudainement un hurlement déchirant.

.

Après plus de quatre mois de lutte contre la maladie, Lily Potter avait finalement succombé à Vulneris. Que son âme repose en paix auprès de la Déesse Lune !

_._

À suivre….

* * *

><p>Lily est finalement morte… Enfin, ça lui pendait au nez depuis le premier chapitre !<br>Et Harry et Draco ont plus ou moins enterré la hache de guerre !^^  
>Sinon j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par rapport à la clé, j'avoue que je n'avais pas trop d'idées, alors…<p>

Prochain chapitre : James Potter (ou gardez les mouchoirs à portée de main !)  
>Vous allez autant apprendre à le plaindre qu'à le détester !^^ Oh, et Harry part à l'aventure ! (après tout c'est un des thèmes de mon histoire !)<p>

À Vendredi !

Nihona


	15. Chapitre 14 : James Potter

**. .  
>Instinct Animal<br>. .**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**RAR :** Merci à **brigitte26, himechu95670, stormtrooper2, lemonpowaa, cactusetlila, ptitcoeurfragile, Alycia Panther **et** haruhi-kyouya **pour leurs reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir!

**Évolution :** 16 chapitres écrits sur 19.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>** : James Potter**

**.  
><strong>(Entre Mi et Fin Novembre 213)  
>.<p>

Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, une silhouette encapuchonnée dévalait la rue principale de la capitale de Griffondor. L'inconnu franchit les portes de la cité sans un regard en arrière, avant de se diriger vers la forêt. Une fois à l'abri des feuillus, le lycanthrope ôta sa capuche, laissant ainsi s'en échapper une longue tresse ébène. Libres du vêtement, quelques mèches noires vinrent alors masquer son regard. Cependant, le brun ne se préoccupa pas plus que ça des gêneuses, détachant déjà le lourd manteau qui reposait sur ses épaules. Le reste de ses habits suivit bien assez vite, et le docile fut rapidement complètement nu. Ramassant ses habits, il les rangea dans son baluchon avant de camoufler efficacement son paquetage dans le creux d'un arbre. Débarrassé de tout bagage, le Griffondor se laissa alors tomber à quatre pattes. S'en suivit un spectacle peu ragoutant.  
>La silhouette de l'adolescent se déforma lentement, ses os se cassant pour se reformer, son corps s'allongeant. La peau s'étira ensuite pour venir convenablement recouvrir le squelette et la chair. Puis, une épaisse fourrure aussi sombre que la nuit vint peu à peu agrémenter l'épiderme. Le loup avait pris la place de l'humain.<p>

Les yeux émeraude du loup noir dévisagèrent alors une dernière fois sa ville natale qui commençait doucement à s'illuminer sous les rayons naissant de l'astre diurne, avant qu'il ne s'élance plus en amont dans la forêt, droit vers le nord.

()()

Ralentissant sa course, le docile prit une grande goulée d'air. Un parfum d'herbe humide et de menthe vint alors envahir ses naseaux. Il était arrivé. Après quatre jours de voyage, le Grand Temple de la Lune se dressait enfin face à lui. Harry se permit donc de retrousser légèrement les babines dans une faible esquisse de sourire. Dur de réellement se réjouir ! Cet endroit renfermait toujours l'épisode le plus traumatisant de sa vie, et même s'il venait seulement de poser la première patte sur la prairie entourant la bâtisse sacrée, il était déjà pressé de rentrer !

Tout comme la première fois qu'il avait fait face au bâtiment de pierre, douze ans plus tôt, le Griffondor prit le temps d'observer le Temple sous le moindre de ses angles. Haut d'une dizaine de mètres, ses murs surmontés d'une coupole en son centre, l'édifice perçait le ciel d'un pic, signifiant ainsi sa position à des lieues à la ronde. Le lieu de culte avait été construit dans un style qui, de par ses courbes, rappelait l'ère romane européenne et les rayons solaires de cette fin d'automne lui offraient justice, rendant ses pierres immaculées éblouissantes.

Effectuant quelques foulées dans l'herbe fraîche, le brun reprit finalement forme humaine. Essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler les battements de son cœur, l'adolescent s'avança alors lentement vers les lourdes portes en bois. Les mains tremblantes, il réussit pourtant à se saisir fermement de chacun des anneaux permettant la fermeture des deux battants, et poussa de toutes ses forces contre les panneaux de bois. Les deux portes pivotèrent alors sur leurs gonds dans un grand bruit sourd.

Contrairement au jour de la Cérémonie de sa maturation, la lumière de l'astre soleil filtrait à travers les vitraux des murs et de la coupole, magnifiant la pureté de la pierre. Seulement, ils révélaient par la même occasion des milliers de particules de poussière. Autant ébloui que terrifié par la beauté du spectacle face à lui, le docile resta quelques secondes sur le seuil de l'édifice, le regard interdit, avant de finalement pénétrer dans le lieu sacré. Entrant doucement dans la bâtisse, ses pieds mouillés glissèrent néanmoins rapidement sur les pierres glacées, et le brun mit quelques instants à retrouver son équilibre. Les dalles demeuraient encore plus froides que dans son souvenir...

A l'intérieur, l'édifice se composait d'une grande « salle » ouverte, bordée par deux allées d'arches. Avançant tranquillement dans la « salle » principale, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux vitraux semi-cachés parant les murs du temple. Ceux-ci représentaient des scènes « quotidiennes » de la vie des lycanthropes, telles que la transformation, les combats ou encore l'union. Mais ce qui attira vraiment ses orbes émeraude, fut l'immense rosace ornant en son milieu, le mur du fond. D'environ trois mètres de diamètre, un loup gris aux yeux jaunes hurlant à la Déesse Lune, y était représenté. Fenrir Greyback.

L'adolescent se souvenait parfaitement de cette rosace, tout comme de la « prière» qu'il avait prononcée douze ans plutôt auprès de la Déesse Lune, avant de plonger ses prunelles émeraude dans celles chocolat de son père, et ainsi, par la même occasion, en arrière-plan, dans celles jaunes du Premier.  
><em>« Moi, Harold James Potter, fils de James Potter, me présente aujourd'hui devant le Conseil du territoire de Griffondor, afin de prier la Déesse de la Lune de m'offrir sa puissance, pour que sa lumière m'accompagne telle une Mère aimante, me protège et condamne l'obscurité à jamais de m'envahir ». <em>

La « prière » que la Déesse Lune lui avait refusée.

Détournant son esprit de ses souvenirs tourmentés, Harry continua son avancée dans la pièce jusqu'à poser ses pieds sur les dalles se situant directement sous le centre de la coupole. Là, juste devant ses orteils nus, une inscription incrustée, altérait la pureté de la pierre. S'accroupissant, le brun caressa du bout des doigts les quelques mots :

_Ici repose, Fenrir Greyback,  
>Premier des lycanthropes et Alpha parmi les Alphas<em>.

Un véritable sourire vint alors se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

.

Voilà des heures qu'Harry essayait d'ôter cette _foutue _dalle, seulement celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un poil, et le Griffondor commençait sérieusement à perdre patience !  
>Son estomac vint d'ailleurs bientôt se signaler à lui, le priant de le nourrir. Fatigué et les nerfs à vif, le docile décida d'abandonner les recherches pour la soirée et de partir chasser à la place. Quelques heures de plus ou de moins ne changeraient pas grand-chose au sort du blond et du peuple des quatre territoires, autant remplir convenablement son estomac et se reposer pour réfléchir de façon claire le lendemain ! Ce fut sur cette résolution que le brun quitta le Grand Temple pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les bois.<p>

()()

Le Griffondor se réveilla difficilement lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent transpercer les vitraux du temple. Se frottant les yeux en grognant sous le manque de sommeil, le docile se redressa finalement doucement en position assise. Ce _foutu_ sol de pierre avait totalement détruit son dos !

Le brun avisa alors son environnement, avant de soupirer de dépit. Malheureusement la dalle n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille ! Une nouvelle journée prise de tête s'annonçait donc !

Grommelant à nouveau, l'adolescent se releva difficilement dans l'optique d'aller se chercher un petit-déjeuner. On travaillait toujours mieux l'estomac plein !  
>Cependant, le destin en décida autrement. Les doux rayons de l'astre diurne atteignirent finalement la rosace, illuminant la Déesse Lune de leur éclat. Le reflet circulaire de l'astre diurne se dessina alors sur une des colonnes bordant l'allée Ouest du temple, révélant l'image d'un loup miniature sur la pierre. Ébahi par la scène, Harry resta immobile l'espace de quelques instants.<p>

Reprenant finalement ses esprits au bout de quelques secondes, le docile se précipita aussitôt vers le pilier. On ne savait jamais, le dessin du loup pouvait bien disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu !

Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, le Griffondor inspecta alors attentivement la gravure. Celle-ci représentait un loup gris avec une pierre jaune brillante en guise d'œil. Alors que le brun retraçait délicatement les aspérités du caillou, son pied gauche glissa soudainement sur les dalles, le poussant à venir embrasser la colonne. Réagissant à l'instinct, le lycanthrope enroula aussitôt ses bras autour du pilier.  
>Une fois stabilisé et sa prise sécurisée, l'adolescent se recula finalement de la colonne pour essuyer vivement sa bouche. Dégouté, le docile reporta à nouveau son attention sur la gravure toutefois, il eut juste le temps de constater que la pierre avait disparu - enfoncée dans les profondeurs du pilier - avant qu'un tremblement ne vienne agiter le sol.<p>

S'appuyant à nouveau contre le pilier de l'arche, Harry pivota lentement la tête dans la direction des tremblements. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement en avisant la dalle qu'il avait tenté en vain de forcer la veille, entrain de basculer lentement à la verticale. Prudent, le brun attendit alors précautionneusement que la lourde masse de pierre ait fini de bouger, avant de s'avancer vers l'ouverture.

Plongeant sous le temple, un escalier s'échappait du trou.

Bien ! En avant pour l'aventure !  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>James Potter était resté deux jours prostré au chevet de sa femme avant que son Second, Remus Lupin, ne le traîne lui-même hors de l'infirmerie. On avait alors procéder à l'inhumation de l'Oméga sous les yeux de l'ensemble de la meute.<p>

.

Lily Potter était partie. Sa douce Lily avait rejoint la Déesse Lune et tous leurs ancêtres.

Lily. Son âme-sœur. Sa moitié.

Comment pourrait-il seulement l'accepter ?

Bien sûr, James savait qu'elle était malade, et que Vulneris demeurait pour le moins fatal. Et la rousse luttait depuis plus de quatre mois contre l'infection. Seulement, il ne savait pas… Il avait espéré…

C'était sa Lily, sa _forte_ et _passionnée_ Lily…Elle ne pouvait _juste_ pas mourir ainsi…

Depuis tout petit, James avait toujours répondu aux attentes de son père, et il était ainsi devenu Alpha. Cependant, _sa_ Lily, c'était lui qui l'avait choisie.

()()

Enfant, James avait été un fils exemplaire, un fils que tous jalousaient. Élève brillant, il demeurait premier dans toutes les matières, de l'histoire des quatre territoires au combat en passant par la grammaire. Le jeune loup était capable de réciter les noms des « Grands » Alpha des quatre territoires de tête, et vainquait la plupart de ses adversaires les yeux fermés. Oui, James était l'enfant_ parfait_ !

.

Suivant le chemin de la réussite, il avait acquis le titre de Second de Godric's Hollow et de Griffondor, à tout juste vingt ans. Et puis, il avait rencontré Lily… ce petit bout de louve au caractère bien trempé ! Contrairement aux autres dociles, la jeune femme ne se pâmait pas devant sa puissance et son titre de Second. Non, tout cela représentait bien peu de choses aux yeux de Lily ! Et elle dédaignait ainsi fortement sa présence. Et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, la fierté du lycanthrope en avait profondément été entachée ! Pour qui se prenait cette campagnarde ?!

La rousse avait quitté sa meute pour rejoindre sa sœur après la mort soudaine de ses parents, et James Potter demeurait le cadet de ses soucis ! Elle détestait les dominants prétentieux, et d'ailleurs, même les dominants tout court ! Toutefois la Déesse Lune aimait jouer avec ses enfants… Et bientôt la jeune fille découvrit une facette cachée du Griffondor. Derrière une insupportable arrogance, une profonde dévotion filiale et une droiture à toute épreuve, le dominant dissimulait surtout une crainte de l'échec. Ses parents l'étouffaient sous leur « amour » et leurs attentes, et son cœur criait silencieusement sa propre douleur. La docile poussa alors sa curiosité…

Et Lily Evans s'unie ainsi à James Charlus Potter, un soir de pleine Lune 194. Les Potters s'opposèrent bien sûr à cette union. Les Evans n'étaient qu'une famille de roturiers sans aucun sang d'Alpha dans leurs veines, qu'est-ce que cette pauvrement née de Lily pourrait apporter à leur fils, et à leur lignée ? Surement pas des petits Alphas ! Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter prit une décision qui lui était propre, et alla à l'encontre de ses parents.  
>Bien sûr, la vie n'avait pas été toute rose. Et Lily avait dû supporter les attaques pour le moins vicieuses des aînés Potters, mais elle avait tenu bon. La rousse ne payait peut-être pas de mine, cependant, elle ne demeurait pas juste une jolie poupée et elle avait tenu bon et montré aux Potters et au reste de la meute, qu'elle méritait amplement son titre d'Oméga ! Oh oui ! Sa <em>douce<em> Lily n'avait pas abandonné et avait férocement défendu sa place ! Et, comme une preuve de son amour et de sa force, Harold James Potter, dit Harry, naquit un an plus tard.

.

James avait tout prévu dans sa vie. La moindre de ses journées se révélait planifiée à la lettre, seulement il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, avoir un enfant ! Second de Griffondor, il rongeait son frein en attendant de s'emparer du titre d'Alpha d'un des quatre territoires. Chaque seconde de sa vie avait été savamment orchestrée dans ce seul but. Toutefois, Harry Potter en avait décidé autrement, et avait pointé le bout de son nez, un matin du juillet 195, bouleversant tous ses projets. James n'était même pas encore devenu Alpha, il s'avérait bien trop tôt pour s'occuper d'un enfant !  
>Mais lorsque les orbes aveugles du bébé se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre conjugale où reposait exténuée sa compagne après des heures de cris, de travail et de douleur, James sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire que chérir le petit être. Il était le fruit de l'amour qu'il portait à sa douce Lily. Il était sa chair et son sang. Un Potter…<p>

Bien que fort bruyant dans les premiers temps – surtout la nuit -, Harry s'était avéré être un adorable bébé. Ses yeux émeraude identiques à ceux de sa mère, brillaient sans cesse de joie, et ses gazouillements emplissaient continuellement la demeure familiale.

.

Et puis…le Grand Jour était arrivé ! Un après-midi de juillet 198, James Charlus Potter avait détrôné Albus Dumbledore et, était ainsi devenu l'Alpha de Godric's Hollow et de Griffondor. L'Alpha d'un des quatre territoires ! Et à tout juste vingt-trois ans !

James avait enfin répondu aux attentes de son père.

.

Ce fut donc en tant que fils de l'Alpha de Griffondor, qu'Harry Potter grandit. Contrairement à son père, Harry ne s'avéra pas être un louveteau avec une carrure supérieure à la moyenne cependant l'enfant demeurait vif, et nombre de ses adversaires s'y étaient laissé fait prendre. Oui, malgré sa taille, le brun arrivait à imposer sa loi !

James Potter vivait ainsi dans un doux cocon de félicité jusqu'au jour fatidique de la Cérémonie de maturation de son héritier. James avait placé de grands espoirs en son fils, et il ne lui était jamais venu une seule seconde à l'idée que le pré-adolescent puisse être un docile. C'était son fils après tout !

Seulement, une fois de plus, la Déesse Lune se joua des pauvres mortels. Et ce jour de juillet, le petit monde parfait de James Potter s'écroula.

On n'avait jamais dénombré de dociles chez les mâles Potters, et Harry Potter n'échapperait pas à la règle. L'Alpha décida donc de destituer son propre enfant, et de ronger son frein dans l'attente d'un nouvel héritier. La rousse avait été très compréhensive et l'avait activement soutenu. Personne ne le comprenait mieux que sa Lily !  
>Toutefois, Harry demeurait le fils de Lily, le fils de sa douce Lily, et sa chair et son sang. Et malgré toute sa volonté et un masque d'impassibilité perfectionné, lorsque l'adulte rendit finalement visite au convalescent, son cœur flancha face aux émeraudes désespérées du petit brun. Bien sûr, fidèle à son éducation, le dominant n'en montra rien mais la peine, la douleur, et le remord s'insinuaient peu à peu en lui. Accablé, le lycanthrope ne put alors se résoudre à se débarrasser complètement du garçon, et il entra à l'encontre de sa propre résolution en permettant au docile de conserver son nom et de vivre sous son toit.<p>

Mais à nouveau, Lily avait été là. Et tout juste un an plus tard, elle lui offrit un nouvel héritier, allégeant finalement sa douleur.  
>Edward Potter. Une nouvelle preuve de leur amour, vierge de toutes imperfections.<p>

.

Oui, heureusement, Lily avait été là. Et elle l'avait soutenu tout le long du chemin. Et James ne doutait pas un instant qu'il serait devenu fou depuis longtemps sans sa femme.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus là. Elle l'avait quitté, sa douce Lily. Et elle ne lui reviendrait pas.

_La mort les séparait désormais, et à tout jamais_.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Remus Lupin suait à grosses gouttes. Lui qui aimait la tranquillité, vivait une vie épique depuis bien une semaine. Le Griffondor n'avait jamais eu de rêves de grandeur, et quand son meilleur ami lui avait proposé le poste de Second de Griffondor, le châtain avait majoritairement accepté pour faire plaisir au brun. Et puis, il savait que James ne serait jamais au maximum de ses capacités sans sa présence à ses côtés. Les deux dominants se connaissaient depuis le berceau, et nul ne pouvait se targuer de comprendre mieux James Potter que lui ! Enfin… peut-être, Lily ! Seulement, la rousse ne demeurait pas en mesure d'assister son compagnon - de par son statut de docile - et puis, Remus s'avérait bien mieux à même de gérer les débordements de l'Alpha que la louve.<p>

James Potter demeurait ainsi, borné et excessif dans tout ce qui entreprenait. Excessif dans sa joie, excessif dans sa colère, et excessif dans son amour. Le lycanthrope ne connaissait pas de demi-mesure, et le rôle du châtain était de rester dans son ombre, pour tenter de le tempérer et éviter les pots cassés. Toutefois, le brun lui avait échappé plus d'une fois, et il avait alors dû réparer les dégâts !

Mais aujourd'hui, l'Alpha faisait face à une crise sans précédent, et le Second de Griffondor se voyait totalement dépassé. Lily Potter était morte, et le brun était devenu incontrôlable !

()()

Cela faisait désormais plus de deux semaines que Cedric Diggory et la compagnie de l'Ouest étaient revenus de la frontière Ouest, et ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver cette _fichue_ clé ! _Rien_ ! Pas le _moindre_ indice !

Et aujourd'hui encore, tout comme la veille, l'avant-veille et tous les jours précédents depuis deux semaines, le Comité avait une énième réunion pour essayer de trouver quelque piste sur la clé. Seulement, comme les précédentes, cette session paraissait bien inutile aux yeux de l'Alpha de Griffondor, et il en fit directement part à autres dirigeants :

« Cette fichue réunion ne rythme à rien ! Nous n'avons _rien_ appris de plus qu'hier ! Nous conversons depuis des jours pour en arriver toujours au même résultat_. Rien_. ». Il fit une courte pause pour marquer son opinion, avant de reprendre son discours avec verve. « Rester ici à discuter ne sert absolument à rien ! L'hiver vient(*1), et reposer gentiment nos _fesses_ sur les chaises de cette foutue pièce, ne nous mènera à _rien_ ! La nourriture va bientôt se faire rare, et les animaux infectés seront tout ce à quoi nous aurons droit ! Il faut _agir_. Et agir _maintenant_ ! »

La moitié de l'assemblée dévisageait le brun, estomaquée, pendant que l'ordre moitié affichait un air scandalisé voire révolté.

« Et bien, je t'en prie, Potter, éclaire-nous de tes brillantes idées ! » nargua McNair. « Nous ne pouvons pas bouger tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé cette foutue clé ! Alors, vas-y, nous écoutons, que devons-nous donc faire pour la trouver ? »

Sentant la situation dérapée, l'Alpha de Poufsouffle intervint à son tour dans la discussion.

« On pourrait organiser des recherches sur le terrain, non ? » proposa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mon garçon. », appuya posément Gellert Grindelwald, le ton indulgent. « Seulement les quatre territoires demeurent bien trop vastes, et nous n'avons aucune piste pour nous orienter et délimiter des zones dont l'exploration pourrait se révéler intéressante. »

« Alors, nous allons juste rester assis, ici, à attendre qu'une illumination nous donne l'endroit où se trouve cette _fichue_ clé ? » réattaqua James Potter.

Conservant son indécollable sourire éclatant, l'Alpha de Serdaigle redirigea alors son attention vers le brun.

« Je comprends ta frustration, Jamesie. Toutefois, pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. »

Pour qui se prenait cet _illuminé_ pour continuer à l'appeler ainsi à la légère ? Le prenait-il pour un idiot ?  
>Avec son petit sourire bien trop présent pour être honnête et son air condescendant, l'Alpha de Griffondor était convaincu que le vieux fou leur dissimulait des choses. Grindelwald avait forcément une petite idée sur la cachette de la clé ! Seulement le lycanthrope restait muet. Mais cela ne prouvait rien. Le loup-garou n'était-il pas censé être incommensurablement intelligent ? Les lycanthropes louaient son savoir et son esprit brillant aux quatre coins des quatre territoires, il demeurait donc impossible qu'il ne possède pas même la plus maigre des idées ! Le barbu complotait forcément quelque chose !<br>Peut-être gardait-il l'information pour lui pour discrètement s'enfuir avec son peuple, des terres de leurs ancêtres ? Enfin, cela paraissait tout de même incongru. Avec dociles, vieillards et enfants, le Serdaigle devrait forcément traverser Poufsouffle pour rejoindre la frontière Ouest. Et puis, il condamnerait lui-même leur espèce à l'extinction avec un si petit nombre de participants. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait derrière ce Mur, après tout. L'extérieur disposait peut-être de dangers encore plus grands que Vulneris !  
>Bien alors, le Serdaigle voulait sans doute s'emparer du contrôle des quatre grandes meutes. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait défendu le « Loup Marcheur », puis Draco Malfoy, avec passion ? L'Alpha s'était sans doute servi du rôdeur pour tromper leur vigilance, pendant qu'il agissait par derrière ! Le Griffondor ne voyait pas bien comment, mais ce serpent de Grindelwald avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et le brun ne doutait pas qu'il puisse ainsi tous les berner depuis des semaines !<p>

James Potter s'était toujours méfié du blond aux sourire bien trop éclatant, et si peu naturel et à raison, il en était sûr ! Mais le manège du « vieillard » allait cesser aujourd'hui ! L'Alpha de Griffondor ne laisserait pas cette mascarade se jouer plus longtemps !

« Vraiment ? En êtes-vous sûr Grindelwald ? » rétorqua-t-il finalement, avec un ton traînant qu'auraient presque pu lui envier les Malfoys. « N'êtes-vous pas le plus lettré d'entre nous ? N'avez-vous réellement aucune idée de qui pourrait avoir construit ce Mur et y avoir inséré une porte ? N'avez-vous réellement aucune idée du propriétaire de cette clé ? »

Le brun avait abandonné toute subtilité, et accusait désormais franchement son « adversaire ». Outragé, l'imperturbable Second de Nurmengard se leva brusquement pour défendre son supérieur.

« Qu'insinues-tu, Potter ? » menaça-t-il, en grondant légèrement. « Dis-tu que nous oserions vous cacher délibérément des choses ? »

« Et bien, qui sait ? » goguenarda l'Alpha de Griffondor, nullement impressionné par l'éclat de Scrimgeour. « Je trouve juste cela étrange que vous n'ayez pas le plus petit indice sur l'emplacement de cette clé. Nous savons tous, que Gellert Grindelwald est le digne représentant des Serdaigles, de par son _extraordinaire_ intelligence seulement, aujourd'hui, elle semble lui faire tout aussi _extraordinairement_ défaut ! »

Afin d'avorter toute tentative de protestation venant de son clan, Gellert Grindelwald décida d'assurer lui-même sa propre défense.

« Ce Mur doit remonter à bien avant l'apparition du Premier, _Jamesie_. », énonça-t-il. « Celui-ci ignorait d'ailleurs probablement son existence… »

Mais le brun ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il allait doucement conduire le Serdaigle jusqu'au pied du mur, puis lorsque celui-ci se verrait obligé d'avouer son plan machiavélique, il l'achèverait !

« Voulez-vous dire, que la seule clé qui existe se situe à l'Extérieur ? »

« C'est une possibilité, en effet… », répondit le doyen des Alpha toujours souriant.

« Oh… Alors je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que la mort vienne tous nous chercher ! » concéda le Griffondor, malicieux.

« La Déesse Lune pourrait également avoir créé ce Mur, et… »

« Arrêtez de vous moquer de nous, Grindelwald ! Vous ne croyez pas plus que moi en l'existence cette fichue Déesse ! » gronda soudainement le brun, ayant totalement perdu son calme.

Fidèle à lui-même, le blond répondit calmement à l'attaque.

« Rien ne nous prouve son existence, certes, mais rien ne nous la réfute nous plus… »

« Un fait qui nous a tous bien arrangés, hein ? Nous laissant effectuer telle action ou exécuter telle loi en son nom ! » concéda narquois James Potter. « Mais il n'y a plus de place pour les schèmes et les faux-semblants aujourd'hui, Grindelwald ! Je sais que vous cacher quelque chose et je le prouverai ! »

Le sourire éternel du Serdaigle vacilla quelque peu.

« Je ne suis pas _celui _qui demeure le plus suspicieux, aujourd'hui, _Jamesie_. », susurra-t-il. « N'est-ce pas _ton _fils aîné qui a disparu ? _Celui_ qui entretenait justement une relation avec le jeune Malfoy ? Aurais-tu _toi-même_ une idée de l'emplacement de cette clé et nous l'aurais-tu dissimulé, _Jamesie_ ? »

Grindelwald demeurait un adversaire de taille, il devait l'avouer. Mais il ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement impressionner !

« N'était-ce pas _toi_ qui défendait ardemment Draco Malfoy, et qui lui a permis dans un premier temps de devenir Alpha des Alphas, puis de rester en vie ? »

Le blond se pinça brièvement les lèvres, avant que son sourire ne reprenne sa place, plus éblouissant que jamais.

« Et n'est-ce pas_ toi_ qui a convoqué en premier ce Comité, _mon garçon_ ? N'est-ce pas ce bon vieux Dumbledore, _ton_ ancien Alpha, qui nous a présenté le « Loup Marcheur » ? » retourna-t-il prestement la situation. « Nous as-tu _tous_ habilement manipulé, _mon garçon_ ? As-tu fait _semblant_ de mépriser profondément Draco Malfoy pour mieux nous _endormir_ ? »

Oui, l'Alpha de Serdaigle était réellement un opposant à ne pas prendre à la légère, un challenger _impitoyable_, qui était entrain de le détruire. Et bientôt, il lui assènerait le coup de grâce !

« T'impatientes-tu, car nous n'avons _toujours_ pas quitté ton territoire, et que le jeune Harry va bientôt revenir avec la clé ? Dis-moi, _Jamesie_, quelle est la vérité ? »

Enragé, le Griffondor se releva brusquement sur ses pieds, prêt à attaquer physiquement le Serdaigle.

« Comment oses-tu m'…. »

Heureusement, fidèle à son poste, et tel le spécialiste de James Potter qu'il était, Remus Lupin intervint à temps, stoppant de son propre corps son supérieur avant qu'il ne mette à rude épreuve l'entente fragile qui reposait entre les quatre territoires.

« James ! »

« Lâ-Lâche-moi, Remus ! Laisse- moi régler son compte à ce chien galeux ! » grogna le brun, fou, en se débattant activement.

L'Alpha de Poudlard dut alors également intervenir pour contrer la résistance du dirigeant.

« James, arrête ! » se désespéra le Second de Godric's Hollow. « Désires-tu tant que ça déclencher une guerre ! »

L'Alpha de Griffondor gronda une dernière fois à l'encontre du blond, avant de laisser ses deux subordonnés avoir finalement raison de lui. Au vu de l'aura instable et meurtrière du brun, et des tremblements de sa silhouette, le châtain congédia alors l'assemblée et excusa profusément le comportement de son supérieur, avant de conduire le père de famille dans ses appartements, avec l'aide précieuse de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Seulement le dirigeant n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et en quittant la pièce, il lança un ultime avertissement au Serdaigle.

« Tu ne t'en sortira pas à si bon compte, _vieillard_ ! »  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Godric's Hollow, et rares demeuraient les âmes échappant encore au sommeil. Cependant, comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, une lueur solitaire brillait au sein de la demeure de l'Alpha. Dans sa propre chambre, assis sur le lit conjugal, James Potter écumait de rage depuis des heures. Gellert Grindelwald l'avait ridiculisé, et avait complètement retourné la situation à son avantage, poussant désormais les autres dirigeants à douter de lui. La réputation de l'Alpha de Serdaigle n'était en aucun cas usurpée. Gellert Grindelwald demeurait <em>monstrueusement <em>malin et dangereux. Et, _lui_, James Potter s'était laissé prendre dans ses filets.

Se levant finalement, le brun se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la pièce.

**Bien ! Si chacun voulait juste gentiment attendre que le peuple des loups-garous disparaisse, ou que Grindelwald prenne le contrôle des quatre territoires. **_**Lui**_**, James Potter, fils de Charlus Potter, et descendant d'une longue lignée d'Alphas remontant à la création même des quatre territoires, ne resterait pas là à observer les lycanthropes courir à leur perte.**

Abaissant la poignée de la porte, le Griffondor s'engouffra dans le couloir de ses quartiers privés.

**Lily l'avait quitté, et Harry s'était enfui. Seul restait son dernier né, Edward. Edward, ou Eddy, comme l'appelait affectueusement sa mère. L'enfant n'avait que cinq ans et aurait surement fait un Alpha aussi dégoulinant de bons sentiments que ce cher Diggory. James avait dû sans doute être trop laxiste avec ses enfants, le premier défiait son autorité et le second possédait autant de charisme qu'une fillette ! Enfin, il n'était plus temps de se plaindre. Bientôt, tout cela n'aurait de toute façon plus aucune importance…**

Poussant la porte de la chambre de son fils, le brun s'avança silencieusement vers le lit de l'enfant, avant de se courber pour installer délicatement le garçon dans l'étreinte de ses bras. James fit alors rapidement volte-face, quittant la pièce, son paquet toujours entre ses bras.

**Depuis la mort de sa mère, l'enfant n'avait pas passé une seule journée à ne pas pleurer. La perte d'une mère s'avérait une douleur inimaginable. Et la disparition de son aîné avait détruit un peu plus les repères du petit brun. Ils ne restaient plus qu'**_**eux**_**, père et fils. Et il demeurait de **_**son**_** devoir de père de prendre soin de son fils. Edward souffrait tout autant que lui de l'absence de l'Oméga, et il se devait de mettre fin à cette souffrance. **

L'Alpha de Griffondor quitta finalement les quartiers des Potters, avant de descendre précautionneusement les escaliers menant au hall de la mairie. Le brun semblait voler, déposant à peine ses orteils sur les lattes de chêne des marches. Il ne devait en aucun cas réveiller son paquet. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, le dominant se dirigea directement vers son bureau. À cette heure-ci, la porte en demeurait verrouillée, et aucun lycanthrope ne gardait les lieux. Pendant la nuit, James était le seul à posséder les clés de son office et du sous-sol, alors que les quatre gardes se chargeant du service de nuit se _contentait _de patrouiller l'_ensemble_ de la capitale.

**Cela prendrait sans doute une « éternité » aux gardes à se rendre compte de son stratagème, tout comme aux occupants de la maisonnée. À ce moment-là, il serait déjà trop tard et ils ne pourraient rien faire pour contrecarrer ses projets ! Oh oui ! Il disposait de bien assez de temps pour que son plan soit un succès !**

Glissant le poids de l'enfant sur un seul de ses bras, l'Alpha mit quelques minutes à essayer d'ouvrir la porte tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois le battant de bois refermé et à nouveau verrouillé, le brun déposa délicatement le corps du plus jeune sur un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à l'âtre.

**Un enfant ne méritait pas de subir une telle perte à un si jeune âge. Et en tant que père, il prendrait ses responsabilités, et libèrerait définitivement son fils de toute cette douleur ! Il avait peut-être quelque peu failli à ses devoirs de père avec le premier, mais il n'échouerait pas avec le deuxième !  
><strong>  
>S'agenouillant devant la cheminée, le dominant s'empara alors des quelques cendres et bois non consumés y restant pour les déposer en un petit tas sur le tapis. Il se releva ensuite pour parcourir la pièce dans de grandes enjambées et vider la bibliothèque, à son tour sur le tapis, laissant les ouvrages, plus ou moins reliés, éparpillés quelques unes de leurs pages. Admirant la pile de combustibles, le brun effectua un dernier trajet vers son meuble de bureau pour en extraire deux pichets d'alcool. L'Alpha en aspergea alors abondamment le tas, mettant ainsi fin à ses funestes préparatifs.<p>

**Parfait ! Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'une chose à faire avant qu'ils ne puissent enfin accéder à la paix éternelle !**

Admirant son travail, James Potter resta immobile quelques minutes, avant se saisir de son briquet « médiéval »(*2) et des allumettes de souffre reposant sur le manteau de la cheminée. Embrasant par friction des deux parties du briquet l'amadou, puis, de par le biais de l'amadou l'allumette, le Griffondor écarta lentement ses doigts pour relâcher le petit bout de bois. Il observa alors avec une fascination morbide, la tige chutée vers la pile de feuilles et de livres, qui s'enflamma brusquement à son contact.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, le dominant récupéra son précédent fardeau qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans un des fauteuils, pour s'installer à son tour confortablement sur le siège, l'enfant sur ses genoux. Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, le brun poussa un soupir de plaisir en fermant les yeux.

**Voilà, il était désormais temps. Ils échapperaient finalement bientôt à cette incommensurable tristesse. Les flammes emporteraient avec leur vie leur souffrance, et ils rejoindraient enfin, tous les deux, sa **_**douce**_** Lily dans les cieux. La vie sur terre n'avait de toute façon plus aucun sens sans elle. Et puis, mourir enflammés aujourd'hui ou rongés par Vulneris dans quelques mois, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Autant se séparer dès aujourd'hui de cette douleur.**

**Oh oui ! Ils seraient bientôt tous les trois réunis !**

()()

Il s'évadait tranquillement au pays des rêves lorsqu'une odeur de brûlé envahit ses narines. Fronçant adorablement le nez de gêne, l'enfant sortit peu à peu des brumes du sommeil, ouvrant ses orbes ambrés au monde des vivants. Clignant subrepticement des paupières, la silhouette assoupie de son père lui apparut bientôt. Surpris, le garçon plissa ses paupières pour évaluer plus précisément la situation. Il reconnut alors le cuir d'un des fauteuils occupants le bureau de l'Alpha de Griffondor. Quand et comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se souvenait s'être endormi dans son lit au pleurant, puis plus rien, avant maintenant. Son père l'avait-il transporté jusqu'ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

L'enfant n'eut pas le loisir de gamberger plus longtemps, la raison de son réveil se rappelant soudainement à lui. L'odeur de brûlé ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Une odeur de brûlé ? Et une intense chaleur aussi ! Il sentait des gouttes de sueur dégouliner le long de son visage et dans le creux de son dos, et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, la figure de l'Alpha portait les mêmes stigmates. Pourquoi faisait-il aussi chaud, et l'air était-il ainsi saturé par cette odeur de brûlé ? Une odeur de brûlé comme lorsque son père allumait la cheminée, mais en bien plus fort. Suivant le cours de ses pensées, se contorsionnant au maximum, le garçon se retourna vers l'âtre. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit alors lui fit aussitôt regretter son geste. Le tapis qui reposait habituellement devant la source de chaleur avait totalement pris feu, et quelques flammes audacieuses commençaient déjà à lécher l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil. Le brun eut alors la plus naturelle des réactions. Il cria, cria de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

Sonné par les gaz carboniques et son état délirant, James Potter ouvrit alors les yeux. Avisant la situation, il tenta de calmer la terreur de son fils. Toutefois ses tentatives s'avèrent plutôt inefficaces. L'enfant continuait d'hurler tout en s'agitant pour s'extraire de l'étreinte du plus âgé. Agacé, le dominant lui administra une gifle. Le petit stoppa net de bouger, pour laisser des larmes s'échapper de ses prunelles sur ses joues écarlates, autant de colère, d'excitation et de peur que de chaleur. Soupirant de dépit, l'Alpha resserra sa prise sur le petit corps.

« Calme-toi, Eddy ! Calme-toi… Tout ira bien désormais… »

Le louveteau fixait attentivement son géniteur, ses larmes ralentissant progressivement leur flot.

« Maman ne te manque-t-elle pas, Eddy ? »

Le petit hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Elle me manque beaucoup à moi, aussi. », murmura doucement James. « C'est pourquoi nous allons aller voir, Maman. Tous les deux, ensemble… »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Mais Maman est morte, on ne peut plus la voir ! »

« Oui, Lily est partie. Elle est partie, et elle nous attend, désormais. Voudrais-tu faire_ attendre_ ta Maman plus longtemps, Eddy ? »

L'enfant hocha, cette fois-ci, la tête négativement.

« Mais Harry a dit que quand les gens étaient morts, on ne pouvait plus jamais les voir. Il a dit ça le jour où Oncle Fabian est mort. Seuls les morts peuvent rendre visite aux morts ! » pointa-t-il avec conviction. « Alors s'il faut mourir pour voir Maman, je ne le ferai pas ! Car si je meurs, je ne pourrai plus jamais voir Harry ! »

Son aîné trouvait toujours le moyen de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, même quand il n'était pas là, hein ?

« Mais Harry est parti, mon ange. Il nous a abandonné, nous laissant seuls tous les deux. »

« Ha-Harry a dit qu'il reviendrait à Maman… »

« Mais il n'est toujours pas revenu, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, le petit renifla, ravalant ses sanglots.

« Viens avec moi, Eddy. Viens avec moi, rejoindre Maman. »

Détournant son regard, dans une attitude que James connaissait bien, l'enfant commença à se triturer nerveusement les doigts.

« Je-je sais pas… », balbutia-t-il.

« Viens avec moi, mon ange. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, désormais, partons ensemble rejoindre Maman. », invita à nouveau l'adulte. « Ne la faisons pas attendre plus longtemps ! »

Le petit brun releva alors ses ambres perdues pour rencontrer celles de son père. Harry avait dit que Maman ne mourrait pas, après tout. Et elle était bien morte ! Mais Harry l'avait consolé lorsqu'il s'inquiétait le soir, et il lui avait raconté d'incroyables histoires de loups-garous. Et puis, Harry avait cette odeur… Cette odeur lorsqu'il le serrait tendrement dans ses bras… La même que Maman !

Mais c'était un bien autre effluve qui envahissait ses narines désormais ! Des vapeurs de chair carbonisée s'étaient jointes à celle du brûlé. Le garçon pivota alors lentement sa tête, dévoré par l'appréhension. Et l'horreur de la situation le frappa. Affamé, le feu avait avalé l'entièreté du tapis, et ne se contentait plus de lécher tendrement l'accoudoir gauche du fauteuil, rongeant désormais les jambes de l'Alpha de Griffondor, des pieds jusqu'aux genoux.

Redirigeant ses prunelles vers son père, l'enfant lui offrit un visage totalement interdit. Bien que le plus âgé contrôlait activement son propre visage, son aura ondulante et ses yeux à la nouvelle couleur rubis trahissaient sa douleur. Est-ce que c'était cela mourir ? Cela n'avait pas du tout l'air marrant ! Alors, non ! Edward ne voulait pas mourir ! Et il voulait revoir Harry pour qui le prenne dans ses bras et le berce de sa chaleur et de son odeur !

Décidé, le jeune Potter fronça alors brusquement les sourcils avant d'enfoncer férocement sa mâchoire dans l'avant-bras de son géniteur. Surpris par le brutal changement de comportement de son cadet, l'Alpha relâcha légèrement sa prise sur celui-ci, ce qui permit à l'enfant de s'enfuir, en sautant par-dessus l'accoudoir encore intact du fauteuil.

Terrorisé, le garçon se précipita aussitôt sur la porte dans le but de quitter la pièce. Seulement, celle-ci avait été soigneusement fermée à clé. Paniquant un peu plus, le brun tambourina activement sur le battant de bois. Mais personne ne sembla entendre son appel.

« C'est inutile, Eddy. Viens rejoindre Papa, Maman nous attend… »

Toujours aussi agité, le louveteau ignora les paroles du second occupant du bureau pour se diriger vers le côté opposé de la salle. Il s'échina alors à essayer d'ouvrir l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, seulement celle-ci paraissait condamnée. N'avait-il donc aucune échappatoire ?

« Maman nous attend, Eddy. Reviens, mon ange… »

Edward était bien décidé à ignorer les délires de son père, cependant lorsque la silhouette de celui-ci s'avança vers lui en rampant, traînant ses jambes carbonisées derrière lui, le garçon ne put qu'hurler sa frayeur !  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>La chaleur étouffante avait fini par réveiller la maisonnée, poussant l'ensemble de ses occupants à quitter précipitamment les lieux.<p>

En apercevant la lumière rougeoyante de l'incendie, la garde de nuit s'était aussitôt dirigée vers la mairie, et avaient envoyé les quelques badauds sortant déjà de leurs demeures réveiller leurs voisins. Il fallait agir, et vite ! Le feu prenait chaque minute un peu plus d'ampleur, et il faudrait des litres d'eau et des dizaines de lycanthropes pour l'éteindre. Alors il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre ! La vie de l'Alpha et, la sauvegarde de Godric's Hollow et de Griffondor en dépendaient !  
>Les loups-garous demeuraient robustes, certes, mais, ils n'en restaient pas moins mortels, et les flammes, elles, plus qu'assassines.<p>

.

Courant depuis le quartier Est de la capitale, la silhouette d'un jeune lycanthrope remontait la rue principale. Arrivé devant la demeure de l'Alpha, le dernier soldat de la garde de nuit resta quelques secondes stupéfié devant le spectacle du bâtiment en flammes. Le feu avait totalement pris possession de la mairie et s'échappait ainsi des fenêtres du premier étage et du rez-de-chaussée. Reprenant conscience avec la réalité, l'homme d'arme rejoignit aussitôt ses coéquipiers pour prendre la mesure de la situation. Essoufflé, il se saisit de dos de l'épaule d'un grand brun aux joues mal rasées.

« Comment est la situation à l'intérieur ? »

Prêt à montrer à cet impudent que l'on ne s'adressait pas ainsi à son encontre, toute protestation mourut sur les lèvres du plus grand lorsqu'il avisa le visage du plus jeune.

« Toute la petite « compagnie » est sortie, et nous commençons seulement à essayer de maîtriser le feu. », énonça-t-il. « Mais nous n'avons toujours aucune idée d'où se trouve l'Alpha et le gamin. On a fouillé l'entièreté de leurs appartements, et on a rien trouvé… »

« Ed ? », interrogea le nouveau venu.

Le brun lui lança un regard navré.

« Pauvre petit… Nous retrouverons sans doute demain son corps carbonisé. Une bien triste mort en somme ! »

Effaré, le plus jeune le dévisagea quelques instants les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, avant de s'élancer droit vers la bâtisse en flammes.

.

Honnêtement, le lycanthrope n'était jamais rentré dans une maison en feu, et il se serait bien passé de cette première expérience. Enfin, il n'était pas suicidaire, alors autant prendre le maximum de précautions ! Volant un seau d'eau à un des habitants, le garde en aspergea abondamment son pantalon, ses chaussures et sa cape d'hiver - qu'il venait d'ôter -. Ainsi mouillé, il repassa le lourd vêtement sur ses épaules, le resserrant fermement autour de sa silhouette. Puis, il remonta le haut de sa chemise, camouflant efficacement son nez. Il était prêt.

Enjambant aisément un des panneaux de bois qui portait autrefois le nom de porte d'entrée, le loup-garou pénétra dans le bâtiment. Les flammes léchaient férocement les murs, le plafond et le parquet. Comment comptait-il explorer les lieux, déjà ?  
>Serrant ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, le soldat parcourut la pièce en quelques bonds. Son collègue lui avait dit qu'il n'avait trouvé personne au premier étage, ne restait donc que le rez-de-chaussée avec la salle de réunion et le bureau du dirigeant. Toutes deux possédaient une cheminée, seulement il paraissait bien moins probable que l'Alpha se rende en pleine nuit dans la première pour entretenir une conférence avec lui-même !<p>

Fort de ses déductions, le jeune loup actionna la poignée de la porte enflammée de l'office du plat du pied. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Le dirigeant, ce serait-il enfermé ?  
>Reculant de quelques sauts en arrière, le dominant se propulsa de toute ses forces contre le battant de bois. Alors que son épaule rencontrait brutalement la surface fragilisée, le panneau céda, le propulsant directement dans la pièce.<p>

Le bureau avait dû être la source de départ de l'incendie, car ici, les flammes demeuraient encore plus dévorantes qu'ailleurs. Le tapis et les fauteuils avaient été complètement avalés par le feu, et la bibliothèque penchait, branlante. Scannant activement l'office, le lycanthrope repéra rapidement la figure du jeune Potter.

« Ed ! »

Face à l'enfer des flammes, l'enfant s'était réfugié sur le meuble de bureau en acier. L'acier demeurant un matériau peu conducteur et le brun un loup-garou, il avait peu souffert de la chaleur s'échappant de l'alliage. Toutefois, les émanations de dioxyde de carbone avaient eu raison du garçon, le plongeant immanquablement dans l'inconscience.

Néanmoins rasséréné par la présence du plus jeune des Potters, le garde s'élança aussitôt vers celui-ci, sautillant habilement entre les flammes. Une fois debout sur le meuble, il s'abaissa pour s'emparer du corps du brun. L'enfant fermement appuyé contre sa poitrine, sous la protection de sa cape encore humide, le soldat entreprit le trajet du retour. Cependant, alors qu'il parcourait agilement la pièce, son pied droit rencontra soudainement un obstacle. Surpris, le garde eut néanmoins le réflexe de se retourner dans sa chute, protégeant ainsi son fardeau du choc. Toutefois l'accident n'avait pas été sans conséquence ! Une douleur lancinante engouffrait la totalité de son membre supérieur droit. Son épaule avait absorbé la dureté de l'atterrissage, le laissant désormais gémissant. Grognant sous la souffrance, le dominant se releva néanmoins rapidement. Ses orbes se posèrent alors sur la silhouette carbonisée d'un loup-garou, dont le bras demeurait tendu, là où se trouvait sa cheville quelques instants plus tôt. Les recherches pour retrouver l'Alpha de Griffondor pouvaient cesser. James Potter reposait sur le sol de son bureau, le corps méconnaissable.

Détournant le regard en déglutissant, le lycanthrope fuit la scène macabre, une boule au ventre. Avait-on assassiné l'Alpha… ou s'était-il lui-même suicidé ?

Traversant le hall de la mairie, le loup-garou bondit brusquement, esquivant ainsi de justesse une planche du plafond s'effondrant sur lui. Il franchit alors finalement les derniers mètres le séparant de la sortie de la bâtisse.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Sortant tranquillement des bois, une silhouette encapuchonnée se déplaçait lentement vers les portes de Godric's Hollow. Seulement, lorsque l'individu avisa l'énorme lueur surplombant la cité, il changea soudainement d'allure.<p>

Le lycanthrope remontait ainsi désormais à toute allure la rue principale, chacun de ses pas claquant bruyamment contre les pavés, humides en cette heure tardive. Lorsqu'il eut atteint sa destination, le loup-garou ralentit peu à peu avant de s'arrêter totalement, son visage effaré par le spectacle se jouant sous ses yeux. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, ses orbes écarquillés et sa bouche béante, avant qu'une main inconnue ne se saisisse de son avant-bras. Pivotant vers l'importun, le voyageur plongea ses émeraudes suspicieuses dans les prunelles vert pâle souriantes de son vis-à-vis.

« Enfin de retour, Potter ? »

Ignorant le ton moqueur du mulâtre, le brun prit la parole à son tour.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Et bien, quelqu'un semble avoir mis le feu à la demeure de l'Alpha ! » l'éclaira Zabini.

Un hoquet terrifié s'échappa alors de la bouche du docile.

« E-Ed…Où est Ed ? »

Devant le soudain silence du métis, tel un rapace, le Griffondor s'empara des deux avant-bras du Serpentard, enfonçant méchamment ses ongles dans la chair. Choqué par la brutalité et la détresse du plus jeune, Blaise se décida finalement à répondre.

« Les gardes ont fouillé l'ensemble des appartements de l'Alpha, mais Po-Potter et son fils sont introuvables… »

Face aux yeux vides du brun, le Second de Durmstrang reprit aussitôt la parole.

« Ma-Mais… un des gardes est parti à leur recherche, il y a quelques minutes… Il reviendra sans doute bientôt, et… »

Une déflagration retentit alors soudainement dans la nuit, coupant abruptement le discours du basané. Redirigeant aussitôt leur regard vers la mairie, les deux loups-garous virent une silhouette plonger hors des flammes, atterrir contre les pavés dans une roulade parfaitement exécutée avant de se relever souplement debout. La capuche de la cape qui couvrait son corps, s'abaissa alors, révélant une chevelure flamboyante et un visage couvert de suie.

Le nouveau venu scanna ensuite attentivement la foule avant de se diriger droit vers Harry et Blaise. Une fois à leur hauteur, le dominant ouvrit lentement son lourd vêtement, exposant ainsi la silhouette du jeune Edward Potter. Désormais sorti de l'incendie, celui-ci sembla brusquement se souvenir de comment respirer, et éclata dans une quinte de toux. Gagné par le soulagement et l'euphorie, Harry franchit en quelques enjambées la distance le séparant de son cadet.

« Ed ! »

À l'appel de son nom, l'enfant ouvrit péniblement ses ambres sensibles, avant de brusquement pivoter vers son frère, tombant presque des bras du roux.

« Ed ! » répéta l'aîné des Potters.

« Harry ! »

Le garde passa alors le garçon au docile, celui-ci sautant pratiquement pour venir étreindre désespérément le brun. Une fois l'enfant contre sa poitrine, le plus âgé lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Tout va bien, Ed. C'est fini. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. », le rassura-t-il tendrement.

« Papa, Papa…il voulait…. », sanglota le plus petit.

L'effroi frappa le docile, tout comme les deux dominants.

« …il voulait qu'on rejoigne Maman… », pleura encore un peu plus fort, le plus jeune.

« Maman ? » demanda Harry. Mais sa question demeurait plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, la cruelle vérité l'ayant déjà rattrapé. Refoulant ses propres larmes, le Griffondor continua alors à consoler son cadet, le berçant doucement dans ses bras. Plongeant finalement ses émeraudes dans les perles océan du sauveur de l'enfant, il le remercia.

« Merci, Ron ! Vraiment, sincèrement, merci ! »

Au vu des circonstances, le roux lui adressa une esquisse de sourire.

« Pas la peine de me remercier ! » balaya-t-il alors de la main. « Je n'allais pas laisser un gamin livré à lui-même en plein milieu d'un incendie ! Tout le monde l'aurait fait ! »

« Oui… mais tu es le seul à t'être élancé dans les flammes pour le sauver. », appuya Harry. « Alors, merci… »

Le garde leva alors les yeux au ciel, abandonnant la bataille.

« Si tu le dis… »

Le docile voulut à nouveau rétorquer quand une pensée effrayante lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Il se retourna alors d'un seul coup vers le Second de Serpentard.

« Et-Et Draco…. ? » balbutia-t-il, apeuré.

« C'est gentil de te soucier de lui, _maintenant_, Potter. Draco…. », commença Zabini.

« …va très bien. », compléta l'Alpha de Poufsouffle, le visage fermé, faisant soudainement part au groupe, mais surtout au brun, de sa présence.

Cedric avait aperçu le docile de loin, et avait décidé de venir le réconforter, de lui apporter son soutien dans cette terrible épreuve. Seulement, il semblerait que le Griffondor ait bien d'autres soucis en tête que ceux qu'ils avaient envisagés, et qu'il désirait le réconfort et le soutien d'une toute autre personne.

« Les sous-sols de la mairie ont été creusés directement dans la roche des montagnes du Sud, le feu n'atteindra jamais sa cellule. », expliqua-t-il. « Malfoy demeure donc pour l'instant en sécurité. »

Gêné par le ton glacial du châtain et ses orbes noisette accusateurs, le docile lui adressa un faible hochement de tête en remerciement.  
>.<p>

Quelles que soient les épreuves accablant sa vie, Draco Malfoy ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche !

_._

À suivre….

(*1) : Fan de Game Of Thrones un jour…  
>(*2) : Je vous rappelle que l'électricité n'existe pas dans les quatre territoires.<br>Donc pour allumer un feu, il faut un briquet médiéval (en silex) et une allumette en souffre. Mais contrairement aux allumettes "chimiques" actuelles, elles ne s'allument pas par frottement. On les allume avec une petite braise d'amadou. Faire du feu est donc une action en deux temps : d'abord on allume l'amadou avec le briquet à silex (en deux parties qu'on frotte l'une contre l'autre), puis ensuite on allume l'allumette avec la braise formée. Et enfin, on allume ce que l'on veut.

* * *

><p>Et un Potter en moins, deux Potter en moins… ! (Bah, Harry est censé être orphelin après tout !)<br>Peut-être suis-je un peu trop cruelle… Enfin, on ne peut pas faire une happy end sans quelques sacrifices, non ? Et puis, je vous l'avais dit : « James est excessif dans sa joie, dans sa colère, dans son amour… ». Et encore plus dans sa folie !  
>Bon la scène de l'incendie n'est pas tout à fait crédible, parce qu'avec une telle chaleur (dans les 500°C), et avec les gaz produits et le manque d'oxygène, Ron et Edward n'auraient jamais pu survivre mais bon, ce sont des loups-garous et c'est une fic !<p>

Prochain chapitre : Narcissa Malfoy, chapitre avec encore plus d'action et encore surtout plus long !^^

À Lundi !

Nihona


	16. Chapitre 15 : Narcissa Malfoy

**. .  
>Instinct Animal<br>. .**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**RAR :** Merci à **brigitte26, himechu95670, stormtrooper2, lemonpowaa, ptitcoeurfragile, haruhi-kyouya, cacaomille **et** flashcode35 **pour leurs reviews !  
><strong>lemonpowaa :<strong> Tu n'aimais pas James ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi !^^

**Évolution :** 17(enfin !) chapitres écrits sur 18+épilogue.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>** : Narcissa Malfoy**

**.**

Quand vint le lever du jour, le peuple de Godric's Hollow avait enfin réussi à maîtriser les flammes ravageant la demeure de l'Alpha, et il ne restait de l'édifice qu'un tas de cendres fumant. James Potter avait réussi l'exploit de faire disparaître presque chaque preuve de son vivant avec lui-même.

Face à la perte de son chez-lui, Harry avait dû alors rechercher un toit pour permettre à son frère de passer le reste de la nuit. Le brun avait d'abord pensé à la famille de sa mère. Seulement Petunia Dursley et Lily Evans ne se parlaient plus depuis l'union de cette dernière avec celui qui occupait alors le poste de Second de Godric's Hollow. En désespoir de cause, le docile avait ainsi levé un regard désespéré vers son ancien ami roux.

_« Tu peux l'amener à la maison, Potter. », soupira Ronald Weasley. « Maman sera ravie de s'occuper de lui ! »_

_Devant l'air incertain du brun, il rajouta :_

_« Maman t'adorait, ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir Ed. Et puis, elle s'ennuie un peu depuis que Ginny et moi sommes devenus adultes. Ça lui fera de l'entraînement pour ses futurs petits-enfants ! »_

_Répondant au sourire amusé du dominant, Harry hocha lentement la tête, un mince sourire sur ses propres lèvres._

Le docile avait alors conduit son petit frère paisiblement endormi dans ses bras jusqu'à la demeure des Weasley, où la matrone avait été, en effet, plus que ravie de revoir le plus âgé des bruns et d'avoir à prendre soin du petit. Après plus de dix jours d'escapade et les évènements pour le moins émotionnellement forts qui l'avaient accueilli à son retour, le fils de l'Alpha suicidaire aurait également rejoint avec plaisir les bras de Morphée toutefois, il y avait une chose qu'il se devait de régler _absolument_ en premier lieu.

()()

Sortant de la chambre où reposait paisiblement son frère cadet, le docile fit signe au roux qui se tenait appuyé sur le mur du couloir de le suivre. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard bleu interloqué, mais se décida tout de même à s'exécuter. Les deux jeunes adultes traversèrent alors la ville pour se rendre à la maison du Second.  
>Suite à la mort de son supérieur, Remus Lupin avait décidé de faire de sa demeure la mairie temporaire de Godric's Hollow. Néanmoins la modeste bâtisse demeurait loin d'être assez grande pour abriter tous les invités séjournant autrefois chez l'Alpha et jouait ainsi le seul rôle administratif d'hôtel de ville, accueillant par là-même les nouvelles réunions du Comité. Tout comme Harry, les Alphas des autres territoires s'étaient donc également tournés vers l'hospitalité des villageois pour se loger.<p>

Poussant le battant de la porte d'entrée, le brun se retrouva directement face à l'ensemble du Comité. Les réactions des membres ne se firent pas attendre.

« Harry ?! »

« Potter ?! » s'exclama McNair.

Au vu des yeux plus qu'écarquillés du lycanthrope grisonnant, l'Alpha de Serpentard n'avait pas dû être mis au fait qu'Harry était rentré !

En cercle, face au foyer du salon du Griffondor, les dignitaires avaient dédaigné les deux fauteuils devant l'âtre, et demeuraient ainsi debout. Interloqués face à la présence du docile, les dirigeants abordaient diverses expressions, allant de la simple surprise au profond dédain, en passant par l'amusement pour le chef des Serdaigle. Gellert Grindelwald restait un loup-garou à part pour sûr !

« Messieurs, je suis venu vous présenter un objet qui retiendra, j'en suis sûr, votre attention ! » s'expliqua finalement l'impudent.

Perdus, Walden McNair et Rodolphus Lestrange dévisagèrent alors le nouveau venu, les sourcils froncés.

« Je t'en prie, parle mon enfant. », l'enjoignit l'Alpha de Serdaigle.

Toutefois, en réponse, le Griffondor ne prononça aucun mot, et plongea à la place sa main droite dans une des poches avant de son pantalon. Le brun en sortit alors une clé en or de bien huit centimètres de largeur et du double de longueur. Son anneau formait un loup hurlant, alors que sa tige pleine menait à un panneton, aux rouets et pertuis particulièrement complexes.*1

« La clé… », souffla Cedric Diggory, ses orbes chocolat exorbités.

Cependant, le reste de l'assemblée n'en menait pas plus large, possédant des expressions semblables à celle du Poufsouffle. Particulièrement halluciné, Xenophilius Lovegood s'avança prudemment pour se saisir de l'objet. Néanmoins, le jeune Griffondor ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, éloignant le « trésor » de la portée de l'Alpha de Salem pour le cacher derrière son dos. Le dos droit et le regard tranchant, il reprit alors la parole.

« J'ai quitté Godric's Hollow, il y a de cela près de dix jours pour partir à la recherche de cette clé, après que Draco Malfoy en ait _lui-même_ deviné l'emplacement. Je ne vous céderai donc cette clé que lorsque vous l'aurez _libéré_ ! »

Sa proposition fut toutefois accueillie par quelques protestations.

« Draco Malfoy ? »

« Le libérer ? »

« C'est un total non-sens, Potter ! » renifla Lestrange.

« Harry, mon enfant, nous comprenons ton affection et ton inquiétude pour le jeune Malfoy… », compatit Grindelwald avec indulgence, en s'approchant à son tour du Griffondor. « Et s'il s'avère que tes propos demeurent exacts, nous le remercions sincèrement pour sa participation dans cette quête. Seulement Draco Malfoy nous a caché bien trop de choses jusqu'à présent, et nous ne pouvons ainsi nous permettre de le laisser errer en toute liberté. »

Plissant le front à l'approche du dominant, le docile effectua un pas en arrière, manquant de peu de rentrer dans son ancien ami.

« M'accuseriez-vous de mentir, Grindelwald ? » susurra-t-il alors. « _Draco Malfoy_ est _celui_ qui m'a dit de me rendre au Grand Temple de la Lune pour aller inspecter la tombe de Fenrir Greyback ! J'ai donc parcouru,_ seul_, la forêt, pour rejoindre ce maudit temple ! Et vous, que faisiez-vous ? »

« Je ne doute ni de ton courage ni de ta parole, Harry. Seulement, quelques soient les faits, nous ne pouvons le libérer, aujourd'hui. », énonça calmement le blond.

Le brun voulut répliquer, cependant, l'Alpha ne lui en laissa pas le temps, reprenant à nouveau la parole.

« Nous ne sommes plus que trois Alphas, Harry. Notre équilibre demeure plus que précaire. Libérer Draco Malfoy aujourd'hui causerait sans nul doute son éclat ! »

« Comment pouvez-v… », s'indigna le jeune Potter.

Mais un signe de tête du Second de Godric's Hollow lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'interrompre ici toute contestation, pour sa propre sécurité et celle de Draco. Le docile détourna alors la tête pour échapper aux orbes délavés de son parrain, ainsi qu'au sourire éclatant, pour le moins désagréable, du Serdaigle. Le petit ricanement de Rodolphus Lestrange ne fit qu'ajouter à sa frustration.

Indifférent à la scène se passant devant lui, l'Alpha de Salem s'avança à nouveau vers le brun pour se saisir, cette fois-ci, de ses mains, laissant échapper au docile un hoquet de surprise.

« Dans la tombe du Premier, hein ? » questionna, les yeux brillants, Lovegood. « Où était-elle exactement ? »  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>La chaleur étouffante avait tiré Draco de son sommeil. Se retournant encore et encore sur sa couche, l'ancien Serpentard avait été incapable de se rendormir. L'air des sous-sols se faisait de plus en plus lourd, et des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son épiderme. Perdu, le blond avait crié pour demander des explications, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Une odeur de brûlé avait alors gagné ses narines, à laquelle s'était rapidement succédé le bruit des grésillements des flammes, des craquements du bois et des cris épouvantés. Le feu. Il y avait le feu. Cette<em> maudite<em> baraque prenait feu… et lui, demeurait coincé en dessous !

Ces chiens galeux de Griffondors, comptaient-ils le laisser mourir ici ?

Au dehors, l'agitation avait finalement cessé, mais l'incendie, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt ! Accablé par la chaleur croissante, le rôdeur s'était ôté difficilement de ses vêtements et son torse dénudé dégoulinait désormais de sueur. Il avait alors trouvé refuge le loin des parois de la roche, cherchant un peu de sa fraîcheur.

S'il n'y avait eu que cette affreuse odeur et cette température quasi-insoutenable, l'ancien Serpentard aurait pu tenir, seulement les flammes amenaient toujours avec elles leur taux de gaz toxique. Accroupi au fond de sa cellule, le lycanthrope essayait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. Le monoxyde de carbone entrait par son nez et sa bouche, et lui brûlait affreusement les yeux, la gorge et les poumons.

La Déesse Lune l'avait réellement abandonné ? Allait-il réellement mourir ici ?

Comment pouvait-il mourir aussi pathétiquement ?

Il s'était donné tant de mal pour survivre jusqu'ici et se faire une place parmi les loups-garous… Ceux-ci commençaient enfin à le respecter ! Bon… il y avait bien eu le _petit_ incident qui l'avait conduit dans cette cellule, mais cela leur passerait bien vite ! Et puis, il n'avait même pas encore vengé la mort de son père ! Comment pourrait-il faire face à celui-ci lorsqu'il le rejoindrait dans les cieux ?

Les paupières désormais totalement closes, le loup-garou tentait de rester conscient, seulement le manque d'oxygène et la toxine encombrant ses bronches eurent rapidement raison de lui.

()()

Ce furent les cris fermes d'une voix peu mélodieuse, qui réveillèrent finalement Draco. Clignant faiblement des yeux, l'ancien Serpentard adressa un grognement à l'importun. Il se sentait énormément fatigué, et cet imbécile troublait son sommeil !

« Debout, Malfoy ! » répéta la voix, urgente. « Le Comité t'attend ! »

Levant le bras comme pour chasser une mouche, le blond gronda à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que ces abrutis du Comité lui voulaient ? Venaient-ils vérifier s'il était mort ? Et bien voilà, c'était fait ! Ils pouvaient repartir maintenant !  
>Prenant soudainement conscience de ses pensées, le dominant ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il n'était pas mort !<p>

« Non ! Tu es bien vivant, Malfoy ! À mon grand regret… »

Oh ! Il semblerait qu'il se soit exprimé à voix haute. Tournant finalement la tête pour s'intéresser au nouvel arrivant, Draco ouvrit des yeux étonnés face à la silhouette de Ronald Weasley à moins d'un mètre de lui. Toutefois, il se reprit vite, offrant au Griffondor, son habituel masque d'impassibilité.

« Il semblerait que tu sois également vivant, Weasley ! »

Se retenant de fermer les yeux face à la douleur que lui infligeait chacune de ses inspirations, le vagabond réussit à se redresser, bien que péniblement, debout l'incroyable lourdeur qui tenaillait chaque partie de son corps et le poids mort attaché à ses mains, ne l'ayant pas aidé à rendre la tâche plus facile. Faisant désormais face au rouquin, le rôdeur releva paresseusement son sourcil droit à son adresse, un sourire narquois typiquement malfoyien, accroché à ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tant de _haine_ à mon encontre, Weasley ? »

« Je ne t'_aime_ ni ne te _déteste_ particulièrement, Malfoy. », soupira le garde. « Seulement ta présence demeure pour le moins…_ennuyante_ ! Et ne nous attire que des problèmes ! »

Le blond eut envie de lui demander à qui correspondait ce « nous », cependant face à l'énervement qu'affichait déjà le Griffondor, il préféra se s'abstenir.

« Bien, qu'est-ce que me veut le Comité ? » demanda-t-il à la place, sincèrement intéressé.

« Contente-toi pour l'instant de me suivre ! », l'enjoignit Ron en lui indiquant la porte de la cellule grande ouverte. « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! »

À son tour énervé et pour le moins frustré, Draco s'exécuta néanmoins, s'écartant de la paroi pour se diriger vers la sortie. Le soldat glissa alors son propre bras sous le sien pour s'emparer, dans une prise ferme, de son coude.

« Oh ! » s'étonna faussement le blond. « Il fallait le dire si tu voulais sortir avec moi, Weasley ! Seulement, je suis vraiment désolé, mais les roux, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc ! »

S'amusant de la couleur rouge qui venait peu à peu envahir les joues de son interlocuteur, l'ancien Serpentard poursuivit.

« Enfin, je peux te présenter des dociles, si tu veux. J'en connais des _putains de bonnes_ dans les quatre territoires ! Tu pourras aisément faire ton choix ! Enfin… à moins que ton truc ce soit les dominants ?… mais là, je suis désolé mon vieux, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi ! Résigne-toi à abandonner ! »

« TA GUEULE, MALFOY ! »

Le visage entier du roux, et même son cou, arboraient désormais un ton écarlate, qui jurait d'ailleurs atrocement avec ses cheveux. Le Griffondor tira alors brutalement sur le bras de l'ancien Serpentard, l'obligeant à accélérer l'allure. Hilare, Draco cachait tant bien que mal son sourire goguenard.

.

L'incendie avait, semble-t-il, réduit la mairie à néant. Ainsi, à peine eurent-ils atteint le pied de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, que l'astre diurne surprit le rôdeur en l'aveuglant de ses rayons. Les deux dominants montèrent alors rapidement les marches, côte à côte, dans le plus grand silence. Enfin arrivé à la surface, Draco eut tout juste le temps de contempler le triste spectacle qu'offrait désormais la demeure de l'Alpha, avant qu'une silhouette familière ne capte l'intérêt de son œil gauche. Sa jambe droite en appui sur l'ancienne porte de métal menant aux cachots, un sourire railleur aux lèvres, Blaise Zabini respirait la prestance.

« Hey, Drake ! »

Le blond le salua à son tour d'un mince, mais sincère sourire.

« Comme tu peux le voir, après la mort de sa compagne, Potter a décidé de revoir complètement sa décoration intérieure ! Malheureusement… au péril de sa vie ! » conta le Serpentard, avec emphase. « Sans doute désirait-il un peu de changement ? »

Il prit alors un air navré.

« Enfin…l'immolation, ce n'est _vraiment_ plus tendance ! C'est tellement années 80 ! »

À ses côtés, le vagabond sentait le corps du Griffondor trembler. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à Zabini quand utiliser son humour noir !

Le métisse ne parut pas se rendre compte de l'état du roux, ou bien, fit-il semblant, - Draco penchait plutôt pour la seconde proposition – et reprit rapidement la parole.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il alors bruyamment, prenant totalement de cours, ses deux compagnons. « Savais-tu que Weasley est notre petit héro régional, désormais ? »

Le blond lança un regard perdu en direction du garde.

« Tel le preux Griffondor qu'il est, il a plongé à travers la mairie en flammes, au péril de sa propre vie, pour sauver le jeune petit Potter ! Un vrai petit héro, pas vrai ? » s'excita le Second.

_Vraiment_ ? Ronald Weasley possédait plus de courage qu'il ne le pensait !

« Oh et puis, ton cher et tendre, est revenu… ». Le mulâtre baissa alors brusquement la voix pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son ami. « …avec notre _objet_ tant chéri ! »

« Pas besoin de murmurer et de parler par noms de code, Zabini, je sais _déjà_ qu'Harry a rapporté la clé ! » renifla le Griffondor, exaspéré. « J'étais _là_ lorsqu'il l'a annoncé, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oh ! tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Weasley ! » fit étrangement la moue, le basané. « Es-tu vraiment _obligé_ de m'enlever tout mon plaisir ? »

Le roux poussa un soupir désespéré. Sirius Black. Blaise Zabini. Les Serpentards étaient-ils tous aussi cinglés ? Pas étonnant qu'on lui est toujours dit de se méfier d'eux ! Enfin, lorsqu'il voyait comment se comportaient Grindelwald et Lovegood, il n'était pas plus rassuré !

Après quelques minutes de marche, la troupe s'arrêta finalement devant une modeste bâtisse, dont le toit en ardoise constellé de trous avait vu des jours meilleurs. Intrigué, Draco lança un coup d'œil perplexe à son ancien meilleur ami.

« Ce bon vieux Remus Lupin a eu l'amabilité de nous prêter sa maison pour qu'on puisse y organiser les réunions. », lui expliqua le Second de Serpentard.

.

Le mulâtre frappa alors trois coups légèrement espacé sur le panneau de bois, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre de l'intérieur. On invita ensuite le blond à entrer, tandis que Weasley relâchait sa prise sur son bras pour qui puisse passer la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, le prisonnier fit face à l'ensemble du Comité. Debout, ses geôliers le fixaient pour une bonne moitié avec une certaine animosité. Scrimgeour, Lestrange, McNair… Les dévisageant l'un après l'autre, Draco s'arrêta quelques instants sur la silhouette de Cedric Diggory. Droit, le châtain ne lui montrait pas explicitement sa haine, toutefois la tension qui habitait son corps, trahissait un certain ressentiment. Bien ! Le Poufsouffle ne lui en voulait sûrement pas pour être le « Loup Marcheur », seulement la pilule Harry Potter avait dû difficilement passer. Le chemin du pardon promettait d'être long !  
>Quelques mètres sur sa droite, Sirius lui renvoya un sourire encourageant. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus, ne fut pas le perpétuel sourire éblouissant de Grindelwald – qui demeurait d'ailleurs le seul à être assis – ou encore l'air pensif de Lovegood, mais le regard évaluateur du Second de Griffondor. Étrangement, Remus Lupin semblait considérer son cas. Bien que James Potter ait montré un profonde inimité à l'encontre de l'ancien Serpentard, le châtain paraissait vouloir lui donner une chance.<br>Et bien, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu après tout ! Peut-être le laisserait-on à nouveau jouir de sa liberté !

« Approche, Draco. »

Pénétrant un peu plus dans la pièce, le rôdeur entendit alors la porte se refermer derrière Weasley et Zabini. Dirigeant ses orbes gris vers Gellert Grindelwald qui venait de prendre la parole, le blond avisa alors seulement la silhouette de son ancien amant. Harry Potter se situait quelque peu en retrait, à l'extrême droite du salon du Second - soit face à lui -, son corps nonchalamment en appui sur le mur de la cheminée.

Face au silence de ses compères, le Serdaigle reprit finalement la parole.

« Harry, ici présent, apparemment sous tes ordres… »

Le docile émit un reniflement, alors que le blond refoulait un ricanement.

« …est revenu dans la nuit, ramenant avec lui la clé du Mur. »

Tout cela, Blaise le lui avait déjà dit. Draco hocha cependant la tête pour montrer son entendement.

« Nous allons donc procéder à l'Exode dès demain. », déclara le doyen des Alphas, ses yeux fermement plongés dans les siens. « Pour ce qui est de ton cas…et qui explique ta présence ici, aujourd'hui… ». Il fit une courte pause, avant de poursuivre le ton plein de sollicitude. « Draco, nous ne pouvons toujours pas te libérer. Nous ne possédons toujours aucune preuve de ton innocence, et tu nous as masqué ton identité pendant près de quatre ans. Sous ce constat, tu restes une menace potentielle. »

Incapable de maîtriser sa colère plus longtemps, l'ancien Serpentard poussa un grognement. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou lui chantait là ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le garder prisonnier ! Le Serdaigle venait de le dire lui-même : ils ne possédaient aucune preuve contre lui, et il leur avait offert cette foutue clé sur un plateau d'argent ! Que leur fallait-il de plus pour prouver son innocence ?  
>S'ils étaient si supérieurs à lui et si intelligents, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas trouvé eux-mêmes où se trouvait cette clé ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas allés eux-mêmes la chercher ? Que complotait Grindelwald ? Avec son air compréhensif et compatissant, avait-il seulement prévu un jour de le libérer ?<p>

Indifférent au trouble envahissant du jeune dominant, le plus âgé poursuivit son discours.

« Cependant, nous te laisserons participer à l'Exode. Nous sommes tous désormais conscients du rôle que tu as joué dans la recherche de la clé, et nous ne pouvons donc t'abandonner ici, à ton propre sort. »

Trop aimable ! Ce vieillard complotait définitivement quelque chose ! Après plus de sept mois passés auprès d'Albus Dumbledore, Draco était passé maître dans l'art de débusquer la rouerie ! Ces deux-là se ressemblaient bien trop !

« Comme je le disais, le Comité s'éparpillera dès demain, pour que chacun rejoigne son territoire et organise les préparatifs de sa propre meute en vue de l'Exode. », énonça le Serdaigle.

Le rôdeur étouffa un reniflement.

« Et qui conduira, Griffondor ? » railla-t-il néanmoins. « Le territoire se trouve dans une situation plus que précaire, maintenant que son Alpha a disparu ! »

Fronçant les sourcils sous l'insulte, Remus Lupin lui répondit directement.

« Aux dernières nouvelles je suis toujours présent, jeune Malfoy. Et puis, tout comme Serpentard, Griffondor compte plus de trois meutes. Poudlard et Puddlemere fonctionneront très bien sans l'aval d'un « Grand » Alpha. L'Alpha de Griffondor intervient peu dans les affaires internes de ses cités, et opère plutôt dans des circonstances allant dans l'intérêt du territoire, comme sa sécurité ou son commerce avec ses voisins. Pour ce qui est de Godric's Hollow, je m'occuperai moi-même de son gouvernement temporaire. »

Draco approuva d'un hochement de tête. Le châtain avait bien plus de bon sens que son ancien supérieur. Enfin, restait à savoir si Griffondor, et surtout Godric's Hollow, tiendraient sans la présence d'un Alpha. Les combats promettaient de pleuvoir dans les jours à venir. Chaque dominant voudra réclamer la place vacante.

« Et puis, le peuple semble s'être amouraché du jeune Weasley, je pense donc qu'il pourrait me seconder dans cette tâche. », continua le Second. « Sans parler du jeune Potter. Le nom de James Potter impose toujours le respect parmi les Griffondors, et Harry en demeure son digne descendant. Il possède des compétences appréciées en médecine et surtout, il nous a rapporté la clé. Il est désormais considéré comme notre sauveur ! »

Le blond lança un sourire goguenard à son amant.

_Sauveur_, hein ?  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Suite à la réunion du Comité, comme prévu, Draco avait retrouvé ses « quartiers privés », la seule partie de la mairie que l'incendie avait épargnée. Et chacun des dignitaires avaient rejoint leur meute dès le lendemain. Décembre débutait paisiblement, tout comme les préparatifs de l'Exode.<p>

À Godric's Hollow, chaque villageois avait été réquisitionné. Il fallait recueillir le plus de nourriture non-périssable possible, charger des dizaines, des centaines même, de charrettes de denrées qui veilleraient au bon déroulement de l'expédition. Des vêtements, des couvertures, des tentes. L'hiver avançait, et il serait rude. Des couteaux, des haches, des épées. On ne pouvait sous-estimer le danger. Le Grand Ouest demeurait un mystère. Remus espérait juste que ces armes ne se retourneraient pas contre les lycanthropes.

Puddlemere demeurant la meute de Griffondor se situant le plus à l'Ouest du territoire, il fut ainsi convenu que Poudlard et Godric's Hollow entameraient les premières leur long périple, et qu'elles rejoindraient les habitants de Puddlemere aux abords de la frontière de Poufsouffle.

Ce fut donc au doux matin du 21 décembre 213, que les villageois de la capitale de Griffondor, guidés par leur Alpha temporaire, Remus Lupin, quittèrent leurs foyers pour s'enfoncer au cœur de la forêt de Sinefine. Après des jours de neige, le ciel s'était enfin apaisé, sonnant par là-même le départ des troupes.  
>En temps normal, Puddlemere ne se situait qu'à quatre jours de marche de Godric's Hollow, cinq tout au plus seulement, la caravane comprenait des vieillards et des enfants, et ne pouvait ainsi s'imposer une telle allure. L'ensemble des Griffondors ne renoncerait donc définitivement à leur patrie qu'aux prémices de la nouvelle année.<p>

.

Perdue au milieu du convoi, quelques mèches de cheveux blonds s'échappaient d'une des capuches des voyageurs. Entourée de quatre soldats armés, la silhouette progressait au même rythme que les autres migrants, un faible nuage de buée se formant dans l'air à chacune de ses respirations. Enveloppé dans sa lourde cape d'hiver, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait se retenir de frissonner. L'hiver était loin d'être à son paroxysme seulement, les menottes qu'il portait chaque jour aux poignets l'empêchaient de fermer le manteau convenablement, et le métal glacial frottant contre sa peau, au moindre de ses mouvements, ne faisait rien pour le réchauffer. Mais l'ancien Serpentard supposait qu'il ne devait pas se plaindre, les Griffondors avaient été assez aimables pour couvrir l'argent de tissu, rendant l'attaque du métal contre son épiderme _presque_ inoffensive. Cependant le blond supposait plutôt que le fait qu'il portait l'objet de torture depuis presque deux mois, avait quelque peu atténué son effet sur son organisme. Comme un drogué, le corps du lycanthrope, après avoir reçu sa dose quotidienne d'argent, n'en ressentait plus les effets à court terme.

Pour être honnête, le rôdeur s'ennuyait ferme. Voilà déjà trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté la capitale, et trois jours qu'il parlait à un mur ! Ses gardes semblaient trouver sa compagnie inintéressante, car ils ne répondaient à aucune de ses entrées en discussion et aucun des _adorables_ Griffondors qu'il connaissait ne s'était soucié de lui « rendre visite ».

_Sa vie avait vraiment pris un tournant catastrophique… _

Ils leur restaient encore bien un mois avant d'atteindre la grande frontière Ouest, et alors seulement le _véritable_ périple commencerait !

…_et les choses semblaient loin de s'arranger !_

.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Le 30 décembre 213 vit l'arrivée à la frontière de l'ouest de Griffondor de la compagnie de Godric's Hollow, et la réunion des meutes de Lupin et de Wood. Se trouvant la plus éloignée, proche du territoire de Serpentard, Poudlard avait, semblerait-il, rencontré quelque retard. Ses voisines l'attendraient donc.<p>

Alors que les habitants se préparaient à monter le camp, Harry Potter courait à travers les tentes du campement de Puddlemere. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas revu Hermione, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir enfin lui parler.  
>Ce fut au détour d'une des tentures écarlates que les deux amis se rencontrèrent. Les bras chargés de seaux d'eau, la brune traçait son chemin entre les obstacles de toiles jusqu'à celle de l'infirmerie, lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le docile. Délaissant ses seaux, l'adolescente courut alors vers son ami pour se jeter dans ses bras.<p>

« Harry ! »

Habitué par le comportement parfois impulsif de la jeune lycanthrope, le brun la rattrapa au vol pour la serrer contre lui.

« Hermione ! » se moqua-t-il.

Toutefois, la docile ne releva pas.

« Ça fait une éternité ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Oh Harry ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi, Mione. Moi aussi. »

Les deux amis restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, plongés dans l'étreinte rassurante des bras de l'autre, avant que la brune ne mette finalement fin au doux moment, en s'écartant du corps du garçon.

« Ha-Harry…je-je suis tellement désolée pour ton père et…ta mère… », confessa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

L'adolescent la reprit aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Ne le sois pas, Mione… », souffla-t-il contre son oreille. « Ce-ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Il pouvait sentir l'humidité des larmes de la jeune fille contre sa chemise à travers sa cape entrouverte.

« … Et puis, il y a longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus mes parents….hein ? »

Les sanglots de la brune redoublèrent.

« Arrête de dire de telles choses, imbécile ! » le punit-elle en frappant faiblement sa poitrine de son poing. « Je sais très bien qu'ils comptaient encore beaucoup pour toi ! Tu peux tromper tout le monde, Harry Potter mais tu ne peux me tromper, _Moi_ ! »

Le lycanthrope laissa alors l'adolescente pleurer contre lui tout son saoul, alors que de fines perles d'eau s'écoulaient silencieusement de ses propres orbes. Des fins flocons de neiges vinrent bientôt se joindre à leur douleur.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Le mois de janvier se révéla encore plus glacial que le précédent, mais le pire restait à venir. Février demeurait le mois le plus froid de l'année au sein des quatre territoires.<br>Remus Lupin avait dit vrai. Sitôt le convoi eut-il quitté la frontière que les Griffondors reportèrent leur attention sur Harry Potter. Leur sauveur. L'histoire de la clé avait rapidement fait le tour du territoire, et les loups-garous le considéraient désormais tel un envoyé de la Déesse Lune. « Peut-être, était-ce lui l'enfant de la prophétie ? », soufflait-on. Après tout, le brun était issu d'une grande famille d'Alpha, qui l'avait quelque peu rejeté lorsqu'il était devenu un docile, et il devait désormais faire face à la mort de ses deux parents. Et surtout, il leur avait rapporté la clé. Autant de coïncidences n'existaient pas, il devait être le réel Fils de la Lune !  
>Harry s'était ainsi vu attribué une place à l'avant de la troupe, aux côtés des Alphas. Étonnamment, ceux-ci le consultaient régulièrement, avec ce qui semblait être de la sincérité. Ignorant de la marche à suivre dans une situation d'exode, le docile tentait cependant du mieux possible de leur offrir son opinion. Heureusement, son parrain demeurait présent pour appuyer lorsqu'il le fallait ses idées, ou le réorienter implicitement !<p>

Ronald Weasley avait été déchargé de la surveillance du prisonnier, et assurait désormais la sécurité du convoi. Son acte d'héroïsme, lui avait valu l'admiration de nombre de ses congénères, et une montée en grade au sein de la garde. Désormais, le roux participait ainsi à la planification des itinéraires, et dirigeait les forces armées tel un général.

Comme prévu, après une marche pénible de plus d'un mois au cœur d'une Sinefine enneigée, le peuple de Griffondor atteignit finalement l'orée de la forêt sans fin aux premières lueurs du mois de février. Et tout comme ses prédécesseurs, il resta scotché face au spectacle du Mur. Qui avait dont pu bâtir pareille construction ? Étaient-ce réellement des lycanthropes ? Le Premier était certainement impressionnant !  
>Étonnamment, les nouveaux arrivants y rencontrèrent la troupe de Serdaigle, qui campait déjà sur la plaine dans l'ombre intérieure du Mur. Les Sudistes y installèrent, à leur tour, leur propre campement, prenant la décision de se reposer quelques temps avant d'aller explorer le Grand Ouest.<p>

Les portes, elles, demeuraient grandes ouvertes. Se trouvant le territoire le plus proche de l'imposante construction, Poufsouffle s'était vu confiée la clé en or. Diggory et ses gens avaient d'ailleurs franchi le Mur depuis bien deux semaines.  
>Serpentard, en revanche, se situait à l'extrême Est des quatre territoires, et n'arriverait donc, sans doute pas avant plus d'une semaine au Mur de l'Ouest.<p>

()()

Entouré par deux gardes, les menottes attachées à un arbre à l'orée de la forêt, reposant à même le sol boueux, Draco Malfoy maudissait les Griffondors. Pour un peuple prônant soit disant la justice, ils faisaient peu cas des prisonniers !

Alors qu'il ressassait ses sombres pensées, un raclement de gorge sortit l'ancien Serpentard de sa torpeur. Relevant la tête d'agacement, le blond se retrouva face à la silhouette d'Hermione Granger. Celle-ci le dominait de toute sa hauteur, une gamelle contenant la ration du soir du prisonnier à la main. Quelque peu paniqué, le dominant avala péniblement sa salive. Honnêtement, depuis que son identité avait été révélée - et d'ailleurs même avant -, le rôdeur redoutait de rencontrer à nouveau la fille du Second de Puddlemere. Après tout, il avait tout de même refusé la proposition d'union du père, et il demeurait loin d'être inconscient des sentiments que la jeune louve éprouvait à son égard. Et aujourd'hui était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'il revoyait la brune depuis son rejet et sa _légère_ fuite. Qu'avait-elle ressenti en apprenant qu'il l'avait rejetée ? Et en découvrant qu'il était en réalité, Draco Malfoy, un _Serpentard_ ? Allait-elle le frapper ? ou pire encore, tenter de le _castrer_ ?

L'adolescente le dévisageait attentivement de ses perles noisette. Draco s'empressa aussitôt de retrouver un visage impassible toutefois, s'il en jugeait par le petit sourire que lui adressait désormais la brune, elle avait clairement eu le temps de se rendre compte de son trouble.

« Draco Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle, rhétoriquement.

Le blond se contenta de la fixer à son tour.

« Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer _enfin_, Draco ! »

Placide, le dominant ne bougea pas le moindre muscle.

« Tu sais, j'ai appris de nombreuses choses sur toi, Draco. Hormis le fait que tu sois le « Loup Marcheur », bien sûr ! Cela, _tout le monde_ le sait déjà ! » se moqua-t-elle, faussement. « En fait, j'ai été assez étonnée, lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais _couché_ avec mon meilleur ami ! Mon meilleur ami, _Harry Potter._ C'est fou comme le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas ? » gloussa-t-elle.

Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon ! Ça commençait toujours comme ça, d'abord le ton léger, et puis…

« Tu aurais dû me dire clairement que tu n'étais pas intéressé par moi, Draco. », déclara-t-elle le ton étrangement calme. « Honnêtement, je ne suis pas désespérée au point de courir après un dominant qui ne veut pas de moi ! »

Le blond haussa son sourcil droit, perplexe. Vraiment ? Elle lui pardonnait aussi facilement ?

La brune poussa un petit soupir. Non ! Il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche !

« Mais…Harry… », ricana-t-elle désabusée.

Draco déglutit nerveusement. Était-ce le moment où elle allait le castrer ?

« J'avoue avoir été assez surprise ! » commenta-t-elle. « Je veux dire, pas qu'Harry ne soit pas un docile séduisant, mais je ne vous voyais pas finir ensemble ! Vous êtes juste…tellement différents. »

La docile le faisait languir. Voulait-elle l'endormir pour ensuite l'attaquer par surprise et lui assener le coup fatal ? Depuis quand les Griffondors étaient devenus des Serpentards ?

« Est-ce pour Harry que tu es parti ce jour-là, Draco ? » continua-t-elle, ignorant totalement le trouble que tentait désespérément de cacher le rôdeur.

Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, où ton adversaire pourrait aussitôt s'en repaître !

« J'avoue n'y avoir pas fait attention au début… », exposa l'adolescente. « Mais tu as soudainement montré un vif intérêt… pour _lui_, lorsque je t'ai parlée de lui après avoir reçu sa lettre. Désirais-tu le revoir, Draco ? »

La brune fronça alors les sourcils.

« Votre relation ne m'avait pourtant pas paru être d'une telle nature. Si je ne trompe pas, la dernière fois que vous vous étiez rencontrés, demeurait pendant la Cérémonie de la Lune de 206, et tu avais été particulièrement odieux à son égard ! Alors, pourquoi vouloir le revoir ? » l'interrogea-t-elle sincèrement curieuse.

Devant le silence du plus âgé, elle reprit la parole, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Aussi bornés et aveugles, l'un que l'autre, hein ?

« Savais-tu qu'Harry t'a longtemps _vénéré_, Draco ? » railla-t-elle. Elle pouvait bien se venger un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Quittant son masque d'impassibilité, l'ancien Serpentard lui renvoya un regard profondément surpris. Résistant ardemment face à l'intensité de ses incroyables perles métalliques, la brune réussit à conserver son sourire narquois.

« Après qu'il t'ait rencontré à sa première cérémonie de la Lune, il ne parlait _plus_ que _toi_. Enfin…jusqu'à ce que tu ne brise toi-même le mythe à partir de là, je crois qu'il t'a plutôt détesté ! Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana-t-elle. « Dans tous les cas, que cela soit le désir et l'admiration ou la haine et la colère, Harry a toujours ressenti de forts sentiments à ton égard. »

Complètement estomaqué, le blond affichait désormais un air aussi intelligent qu'un poisson dans son bocal.

« Tu parais étonné ? Est-ce parce que tu ne croyais pas Harry digne d'amour ? … ou parce que c'est moi qui vient te faire part de ses sentiments ? » le questionna la Griffondor.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle prit soudainement une expression sérieuse.

« Harry est mon meilleur et _unique_ ami, Malfoy. Bien que ton rejet m'ait fait énormément de mal, je suis bien consciente que je ne peux pas te forcer à aimer et puis, Harry compte beaucoup pour moi. Il est comme le frère jumeau que je n'ai jamais eu ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La tension habitant le corps du vagabond s'apaisa légèrement. Ses parties étaient-elles donc sauvées ?

L'adolescente s'accroupit alors soudainement devant le dominant pour prendre fermement son visage en coupe. Ses prunelles noisette fermement plongées dans les siennes, séparées par moins d'une dizaine de centimètres, elle lui susurra le ton doucereux.

« Alors je te le dis, car il n'osera jamais le faire, et parce que cet idiot, ignore même sans doute encore ses propres sentiments, Harry t'aime Malfoy !...alors tu n'as pas intérêt à le _blesser_ ! »

La castration demeurait peut-être bien de retour finalement !

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, je sais que tu fais partie du convoi de Griffondor depuis déjà quelques semaines maintenant… », concéda la brune, « …seulement, je craignais quelque peu de te faire face. J'avais peur que mes sentiments à ton égard, me poussent à faire quelque chose de…_stupide_. Et puis, j'étais sans doute encore un peu lâche pour vouloir te laisser à Harry. Mais, maintenant que je te vois face à moi, je me rends compte que nous sommes sans doute _encore plus_ différents que toi et Harry. » Elle fit une courte pause. « Je pense que comme Harry lors de votre première rencontre, je t'avais quelque peu idéalisé, et aujourd'hui tout cela me revient en pleine figure ! Tu es fier et droit, et j'aimais beaucoup cela chez toi mais lorsque j'écoute Harry parler de toi, je me rends compte que tu es également _fourbe_ et _moqueur_, et je ne suis pas sûre de réellement chercher cela chez un dominant ! »

Desserrant sa prise sur les joues et la mâchoire de l'ancien Serpentard, l'adolescente lui adressa un sourire faible mais sincère.

« Je te confie donc Harry, ne fais pas l'erreur de passer à côté de lui, Draco ! Toutefois, notre cher petit brun a lui aussi son caractère, alors soit bien accroché, car si tu veux le récupérer, tu vas devoir ramer dès aujourd'hui ! » railla-t-elle. « Je suis sûre que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, et qu'il est exactement celui qu'il te faut. Mais tu vas devoir en convaincre Harry désormais ! Courage ! »

Ricanant légèrement, Hermione se releva lentement avant de faire demi-tour. Cependant, elle fit soudainement volte-face au bout de quelques enjambées.

« Oh ! Et Draco ! Te voir ainsi enchaîné et si misérable, fait un bien fou à mon amour propre ! » lui renvoya-t-elle les yeux brillants.

La brune se retourna alors pour de bon, adressant un dernier signe de main au prisonnier.

« Bon appétit, Malfoy ! »  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Après trois bons jours de repos, Serdaigle franchit enfin la Grande Porte, rapidement suivis par ses voisins du Sud. Les deux caravanes avaient décidé de se déplacer conjointement. Les lycanthropes furent déçus en s'apercevant que le paysage à l'extérieur du Mur demeurait en tout point semblable à celui à l'intérieur. Aucune des rocambolesques théories de Dean Thomas et Charlie Weasley ne s'avérait heureusement – ou malheureusement ? - exactes. Aucune trace de dragons, d'extraterrestres aux cheveux roses cannibales ni même d'humains. Tel un miroir, au dehors, la plaine entourant la construction s'étendait également sur une dizaine de kilomètres avant de laisser place à une forêt de chênes.<p>

Les loups-garous marchèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une semaine, puisant peu à peu dans leurs réserves. Dans les bois, la nourriture demeurait de plus en plus rare, et le froid, lui, de plus en plus implacable. Les plus faibles commencèrent peu à peu à tomber comme des mouches. Les vieillards, les enfants… et ceux contaminés par Vulneris ne faisaient pas de vieux os.

À l'aube du septième jour, les chênes commencèrent peu à peu à décroître pour se voir remplacés par des épicéas, et la couche de neige s'épaissit soudainement. Des éclaireurs furent ainsi envoyés au sommet des arbres pour prendre compte de l'ampleur de ce soudain changement et décider de la marche à suivre. Il apparut alors que les Monts du sud de Griffondor se poursuivaient jusqu'au Grand Ouest. Le convoi décida donc d'éviter le Sud à tout prix et de conserver leur cap sur l'Ouest.

Au sein de la caravane, Draco avait finalement trouvé de la compagnie en la personne d'Hermione Granger. Depuis leur « explication », celle-ci venait régulièrement lui « rendre visite », et l'ancien Serpentard n'avait jamais été si heureux que la brune partage avec lui son savoir. Le voyage se faisait de plus en plus fatiguant, le froid de plus en plus mordant, et il avait peur d'arborer bientôt des engelures aux mains. Bien heureusement, la docile lui tenait compagnie, l'empêchant de sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir que lui procuraient le mutisme de ses « gardes du corps ». Et elle lui avait même confectionné des gants ! Bon, ils manquaient cruellement de sens esthétique, mais Draco s'en contentait fort bien !

Harry, lui, avait quitté depuis bien longtemps l'avant du convoi pour rejoindre les charrettes de soins à l'arrière. La neige et le froid avaient fini par avoir raison de certains des métamorphes, et Edward était de ceux-là. Le brun passait donc désormais son temps à veiller au bon rétablissement de son jeune frère et des autres malades.

.

Alors que le médecin épongeait doucement le front couvert de fièvre de son cadet, un grand bruit en amont de la caravane lui fit interrompre son geste. Étonné, le brun écarta lentement les tentures de la charrette pour se rendre compte que ses congénères se ruaient vers l'avant du convoi. Les sourcils froncés, curieux, le docile sauta souplement dans la neige, une gamelle d'eau où reposait le linge toujours à la main. Il intercepta alors un dominant qui remontait la procession pour s'enquérir auprès de lui de la situation.

« Un des chariots, un peu plus à l'avant, s'est effondré. Sa roue s'est coincée entre deux rochers, et elle est complètement brisée. Nous devons rapidement la changer afin de pouvoir repartir au plus vite ! » répondit le plus âgé.

Harry hocha la tête dans un signe d'assentiment, et relâcha par là-même sa prise sur le manteau du lycanthrope. Se retournant pour continuer son exercice auprès de son malade, le docile fit quelques pas en direction de l'infirmerie itinérante, avant de faire brusquement volte-face. Le brun s'éloigna alors lentement de la caravane pour ramasser un peu de neige fraîche et pure entre les arbres. Un peu d'eau ferait sans nul doute du bien à ses malades ! Et il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un peu de neige pour faire tomber la fièvre ! Harry devrait seulement attendre qu'elle fonde un peu pour ne pas provoquer de choc thermique auprès de ses patients. Pivotant pour rejoindre la charrette, le Griffondor reçut brutalement un poids en pleine poitrine. Le choc lui fit faire un vol plané pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin contre le tronc d'un feuillu pour le moins dénudé. Sonné, ôtant péniblement la neige qui recouvrait son visage, les orbes émeraude du brun découvrirent la silhouette d'un loup…non, d'une louve au pelage aussi sombre que le sien, qui s'approchait lentement de lui.

_Qui était donc cette lycanthrope ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, bon sang !_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, la louve reprit forme humaine, et Harry se retrouva face à la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Assez grande, de longs cheveux noir de jais ondulés qui dégringolaient sur ses épaules nues, une peau d'une extrême pâleur, un corps aux formes voluptueuses, des lèvres pulpeuses écarlates et enfin une paire d'obsidiennes en guise d'yeux. La brune avait dû faire tourner la tête de bien des loups ! Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, la femme ne laissa pas une seule seconde au Griffondor pour récupérer de sa précédente attaque, et se jeta violemment sur les genoux de l'adolescent pour s'emparer fermement de son cou.

« Bonjour Bébé Potter ! Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer ! »

La voix de l'inconnue demeurait aussi sensuelle que son physique.  
>Encore dans les vapes suite au choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête lors de son atterrissage contre l'arbre, Harry ne put que lever les mains en l'air pour tenter vainement de briser l'étau qui enserrait son cou. Seulement la docile s'avérait puissante, et resserrait chaque seconde un peu plus sa prise sur le pauvre orphelin.<p>

« Tu n'es pas très poli, petit Griffondor ! Ne sais-tu pas ce qu'il faut répondre à une Dame lorsqu'elle te salue ! » railla-t-elle. « Enfin ! Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose venant des Griffondors ! »

Un sourire machiavélique recourba soudainement ses lèvres.

« Dis-moi, Harry, à quel point ce cher Draco tient-il à toi ? » lui susurra-t-elle en rapprochant son propre visage de celui du brun. « Que penses-tu qu'il fera lorsqu'il se rendra compte que j'ai tué son compagnon ? »

La louve partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire à vous glacer le sang.  
>Le visage bleuit, les yeux injectés de sang, l'intensité du regard de l'adolescent ne faiblit pourtant pas. Un mince sourire tremblant vint alors prendre possession de ses propres lèvres. Interloquée par l'assurance de son adversaire, l'assaillante fronça les sourcils.<p>

« Il-Il te tuera ! » souffla-t-il finalement, plein de défi. Des étoiles dansaient désormais devant les yeux du Griffondor, et il était sûr de ne plus tenir bien longtemps. Encore quelques secondes et il rejoindrait ses parents auprès de la Déesse Lune.

Étonnamment, la louve sembla considérer les mots de son interlocuteur, l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'elle n'éclate finalement à nouveau de rire.

« Penses-tu vraim… »

Seulement une masse à la fourrure dorée venant de la droite l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Le regard trouble, le Griffondor localisa une deuxième louve, de taille légèrement plus petite, qui plaquait le corps de la brune contre le sol enneigé. Les crocs profondément enfoncés dans la gorge de son adversaire, la nouvelle venue possédait clairement l'avantage. Si ce n'était sa position dominante, les gémissements de douleur de sa victime en attestaient.

Plongé dans une quinte de toux face à l'air qui venait soudainement d'envahir à nouveau ses poumons, le Griffondor évaluait le corps de l'assaillante à travers sa vision altérée par l'asphyxie.

_Qui était cette louve ? Et combien de lycanthropes allaient encore surgir de ces foutus arbres ?_

Il eut sa réponse, lorsqu'une nouvelle silhouette lupine au pelage chocolatée rencontra le flanc de la louve dorée pour l'envoyer valser plus loin dans la neige. Celle-ci eut tout juste le temps de pousser un faible couinement, avant que le dominant ne fourrage rageusement dans sa chair.

_Mince ! il devait faire quelque chose ! Certes, il ne connaissait pas la louve, mais celle-ci venait de lui sauver la vie ! Il ne pouvait juste pas la laisser mourir devant ses yeux !_

Combattant la fatigue et la souffrance physique, le docile tenta tant bien que mal de se transformer. Mais son corps ne paraissait plus vouloir lui répondre… Gagné par la frustration, le brun se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Un éclair de douleur traversa alors son corps, rendant sa vue soudainement plus nette.

_Bien ! Juste un petit peu plus et il y serait ! Il demeurait bien trop faible pour se battre, mais il ferait tout pour se transformer, et ainsi prévenir les autres._

Enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, le Griffondor poussa un gémissement de douleur.

_Brillant ! Maintenant, ses poumons et sa gorge le brûlaient un peu plus !_

Toutefois cette nouvelle vague de souffrance sembla donner à son corps le petit coup de punch qu'il attendait. Puisant dans ses maigres ressources, celui-ci se changea doucement. Ses membres s'allongèrent, ses os craquèrent, et son museau vint percer son visage, avant qu'une douce et drue fourrure ébène ne vienne recouvrir le tout. Se relevant lentement sur ses deux pattes antérieures, le loup redressa alors sa truffe vers le ciel avant d'hurler pitoyablement à la Lune – bien que pas encore présente ! -. Seulement cela sembla suffire à attirer l'attention de Tom Lestrange, et alors que le Serpentard s'avançait vers lui, délaissant sa proie, Harry espéra fortement que cela ait également suffit à prévenir ses compagnons.

Le Griffondor demeurait complètement piégé. Le dominant se situait désormais seulement à quelques pas, face à lui, et le tronc du chêne dans son dos, lui empêchait toute retraite dans la forêt. De toute façon, la fuite se serait avérée bien compliqué pour Harry. Il tenait à peine sur ses pattes, et respirait déjà comme un bœuf. Alors, comment aurait-il bien pu s'échapper !

_Vraiment ! Pourquoi les dominants n'étaient-ils jamais là lorsqu'on avait besoin d'eux !_

Plaquant son corps au sol dans une position défensive, le plus jeune commença à grogner. Cela parut amuser fortement le Second d'Hangleton, qui retroussa aussitôt ses babines, ses orbes brillants de cruauté. Les perles onyx semblaient dire au brun : « Je ne vais faire de toi qu'une bouchée ! », et celui-ci n'en doutait nullement !

_Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée, déjà ? Sauver une étrangère ? Et bien… ce n'était définitivement pas la plus brillante de ses idées !_

Le dominant ouvrit lentement sa gueule pour exposer ses crocs, avant de la refermer en se pourléchant les babines. Luttant pour ne pas détourner le regard, Harry tenta de faire appel à son courage de Griffondor.

_Bon ! Il avait gagné des combats contre des dominants, aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas être pire qu'un autre ! Enfin…. Sauf que la dernière fois il avait dix ans, et l'autre lycanthrope n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui ! Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait face à un spécimen - plutôt imposant il fallait le dire – de loup-garou adulte, et il possédait à peine la force de tenir debout ! Harry voulait bien être optimiste, mais là, vraiment….il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il s'en sorte !_

Le plus âgé sembla en avoir marre d'attendre, et se décida à attaquer lui-même en premier. Esquivant de justesse la gueule plongeante du plus grand, le Griffondor bondit abruptement sur la droite. Cependant, son attaquant ne lui accorda aucun répit, s'élançant à nouveau à sa rencontre. Évitant une seconde fois la mâchoire destructrice de son adversaire, Harry atterrit précairement sur ses quatre pattes. La neige demeurait bien trop épaisse, et les foulées du docile s'y enfonçaient profondément. Récupérant finalement son équilibre, le Griffondor recula souplement en arrière pour échapper à une nouvelle attaque de son ennemi. Il s'était désormais rapproché du convoi, et il espérait fortement qu'un de ses compatriotes ne tarderait pas à arriver. Le Serpentard parut lire dans ses pensées, car il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, comme pressé d'en finir. Bondissant à nouveau en arrière, le docile se heurta brusquement à la roue d'une charrette, et perdit quelques secondes sa balance. Seulement ces quelques secondes suffirent au dominant pour enfoncer ses griffes dans son flanc à découvert. Gémissant de douleur, l'adolescent s'effondra sur le sol boueux.

Fier de sa « victoire », Thomas Lestrange s'avança vers le Griffondor dans le but de l'achever, toutefois celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps, roulant sur son flanc droit non-lésé. Se relevant péniblement sur ses quatre pattes, le plus petit gronda à nouveau à l'adresse du dominant. Humilié et rageur, celui-ci fonça à nouveau sur son adversaire. Pour qui se prenait ce stupide docile ? Se croyait-il à même de le battre, _lui_, un _dominant_ ? _Lui,_ le Second d'Hangleton et fils de la Grande Prêtresse de Serpentard ?_ Lui_, le prochain Alpha de Serpentard ? Il allait apprendre à cet _insignifiant_ docile qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de _Lui_ !

Protégeant son flanc gauche blessé, le brun s'aida de la boue glissante pour s'éloigner de son adversaire. Se défendre ne suffirait pas. Personne ne semblait pressé de venir lui donner un coup de main, et le dominant s'impatientait. La rage de l'étranger transparaissait à travers la tension de son corps, et ses actions de plus en plus brutales. Harry, lui, faiblissait de plus en plus, et il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Il perdrait bientôt l'avantage de son agilité, ses mouvements se faisant de plus en plus lents. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Il devait attaquer, et attaquer maintenant !

Fort de sa résolution, le loup ébène fonça droit sur le Serpentard. Surpris, celui-ci resta scotché l'espace d'une demi-seconde, mais celle-ci fut suffisante pour permettre au Griffondor de bondir sur son adversaire d'une puissante propulsion de ses pattes postérieures. Allongeant son corps au maximum, le docile atterrit finalement sur le dos du lycanthrope. Plantant profondément ses griffes avant et arrière dans la chair des flancs du Second d'Hangleton, le plus jeune ouvrit grand la gueule et enfonça férocement ses crocs dans le flanc droit de son ennemi. Poussant un gémissement de douleur, celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de son assaillant. Il ruait en tous sens, mais le médecin ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Pour qui se prenaient tous ces dociles, bon sang ! Déjà la deuxième fois qu'un docile osait se jeter ainsi sur son dos ! Depuis quand les faibles dociles attaquant les dominants étaient-ils devenus monnaie courante ?

Frustré de la prise inflexible du brun, Thomas Lestrange commença à courir pour finalement se stopper abruptement devant un des feuillus. Emporté par l'élan, le corps du Griffondor alla brutalement s'écraser sur le tronc de l'arbre. Sonné, le docile ne put que laisser son adversaire s'approcher, les babines retroussées. C'était la fin… Il avait lutté, et le résultat était finalement tombé. Un docile ne pouvait battre un dominant ! Cela demeurait tout simplement contre nature. Les dominants s'avéraient physiquement plus forts, comment un docile pouvait-il avoir la moindre chance contre eux ? Il avait vécu sa vie, fidèle à ses idéaux, et la Déesse Lune semblait lui renvoyer sa propre bêtise en plein visage. Un docile était destiné à courber l'échine toute sa vie. Peu importe qu'il est trouvé cette foutue clé, ou qu'il soit le fils de l'Alpha décédé de Griffondor, il demeurerait toujours inférieur à un dominant. Rien ne pouvait changer cette vérité. Le brun espérait juste qu'Ed ne serait pas trop triste de sa disparition, et que les Weasleys ou une autre famille s'occuperaient attentivement de lui. Ed se révélait pour l'instant quelque peu sensible et peureux, mais Harry était sûr qu'il deviendrait un fier et puissant dominant. Le sang ne trompait pas après tout. S'il s'était lui-même avéré être un docile, il ne pouvait pas en demeurer de même pour Edward. La malédiction ne frappait jamais deux fois au même endroit, pas vrai ? Résigné, à son propre sort, Harry ferma les yeux dans un dernier signe de rémission. Il ne voulait pas voir son ennemi déchirer ses entrailles. Cela ferait sans doute un spectacle abominable.

.

Pressés autour du chariot accidenté, les lycanthropes essayaient tant bien que mal de remonter une roue sur l'essieu. Un hurlement lupin vint alors briser l'agitation du convoi de Griffondor. Détournant ses orbes métalliques des réparateurs, Draco se précipita brusquement vers l'arrière de la caravane.

« Draco, attends ! » l'appela Hermione.

« Malfoy ! » s'horrifia un garde.

Mais l'ancien Serpentard les ignora superbement. Ce cri, il le connaissait. Il l'avait entendu pour la première fois, il y a plus de douze ans de cela, alors qu'un petit garçon appelait désespérément ses parents. Harry. Harry était en danger…. Et il devait aller le sauver !*2

Le blond accéléra progressivement l'allure pour finalement se mettre à courir. Son cerveau semblait s'être mis en position pause, alors que son instinct animal se rappelait à lui. Il devait protéger Harry à tout prix !

Les charrettes défilaient les unes après les autres devant lui et toujours aucun signe d'Harry et du chariot de l'infirmerie. À quel point ce convoi pouvait-il être long ? Poussant un grognement de frustration, le dominant s'intéressa alors à ses menottes. Lorsqu'il aurait enfin retrouvé le docile, il aurait sans doute besoin de se battre et/ou de se transformer, mais avec cette foutue ferraille aux poignets, ses mouvements se verraient plus que restreints ! Se pinçant les lèvres en prévention de la douleur qui allait suivre, l'ancien Serpentard ralentit légèrement l'allure pour écarter avec force ses avant-bras l'un de l'autre. La chaîne reliant les deux anneaux métalliques se tendit progressivement, alors que les veines des bras du loup-garou se faisaient de plus en plus saillantes, et que la fine peau de ses poignets se faisait ronger par la brûlure de l'argent. Un pli de concentration barrait le front du rôdeur, et son visage suait sous l'effort. Un mince filet écarlate commença à s'échapper de la lèvre du blond, lorsque la chaîne se rompit finalement. S'arrêtant pour reprendre doucement son souffle, Draco essuya le sang maculant sa bouche d'un revers de la main avant d'afficher un large sourire victorieux. Il avait eu raison de ces foutues menottes, et il était désormais libre de bouger à sa guise !

Reprenant sa course à pleine vitesse, il fallut peu de temps au dominant pour distinguer enfin la silhouette du brun. Sous forme lupine, affalé contre un arbre, le docile se voyait dominer par un loup chocolat. Un loup que Draco connaissait bien. Thomas Lestrange.  
>Grondant du plus profond de sa gorge, l'ancien Serpentard s'élança brutalement vers les deux lycanthropes. Projetant soudainement ses mains en avant, comme mimant une roulade, le blond se changea en plein vol. Son corps d'humain s'allongea alors quasi-instantanément tandis qu'une fourrure immaculée commençait déjà à recouvrir son épiderme. À peine les pattes antérieures du loup ivoire eurent-elles touché terre, qu'il se jeta violemment sur le Serpentard.<p>

Enragé, le rôdeur rencontra brutalement la silhouette de son ennemi. Surpris, celui-ci alla s'échouer quelques mètres plus loin dans la neige. Se redressant finalement sur ses quatre pattes, le Second de Hangleton dévisagea glacialement le nouveau venu. Comment Malfoy osait-il intervenir dans son combat ? Il avait presque achevé le docile insolent !

Le loup ivoire ne laissa pas une seconde de plus à son ennemi, fonçant déjà sur lui. Protégeant son flanc blessé, Lestrange tenta d'esquiver l'attaque par la droite seulement, le vagabond semblait s'être rendu compte de son état, et avait déjà anticipé son mouvement. Le choc fut donc frontal. Malfoy plongea tous crocs dehors, prêt à porter un coup dur ni ce n'est fatal à son adversaire. Ouvrant sa gueule en tandem, le Serpentard rata néanmoins sa cible, ses canines effleurant seulement la fourrure immaculée. Ce ne fut toutefois pas le cas du loup blanc, dont les crocs acérés se refermèrent voracement sur la gorge de son opposant, perforant habilement la carotide. Le fils de la Prêtresse voulut alors s'écarter, cependant Draco ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, maintenant efficacement sa prise sur le brun. Implacable, tel un vampire, le blond semblait vouloir avaler la moindre goutte du liquide vital du Second.

Le prisonnier relâcha finalement sa prise au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à sa victime. Totalement affaibli, le regard vague, le loup chocolat s'écroula alors dans la neige. Les babines retroussées en un sourire cruel, le museau écarlate, Draco dominait totalement le perdant. Le déplacement rapide d'une fourrure grise fut néanmoins intercepté par son œil droit, venant troubler son euphorie.

.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement sur le ciel gris d'hiver. Où se trouvait-elle donc ? Clignant rapidement des paupières sous l'éblouissement de ce paysage bien trop lumineux, elle finit par détourner le regard. Ses obsidiennes se posèrent alors sur sa gauche. La silhouette d'un loup reposait quelques mètres plus loin dans la neige. Inspectant plus attentivement la forme, Bellatrix se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait parfaitement l'individu, ou devrait-elle dire la docile ? Narcissa Malfoy, sa chère sœur cadette, gisait baignant dans son sang, sur le sol neigeux des terres du Grand Ouest. Toutefois, rien ne prouvait que la louve soit belle et bien morte…

Tournant cette fois-ci, sa tête vers la droite, la brune découvrit la figure lupine de son fils unique en plein combat avec le fils Malfoy. Harry Potter reposait un peu loin contre le tronc d'un arbre. Bien ! C'était le moment ou jamais ! Il fallait agir au plus vite, pendant que les autres lycanthropes demeuraient bien trop occupés pour se soucier de ses propres agissements !

Se retournant péniblement sur son flanc gauche, puis sur le ventre, la Grande Prêtresse envisagea de ramper jusqu'à la silhouette de sa cadette. Toutefois, son corps protesta quelque peu. La blonde n'y était pas allée de main morte, et avait littéralement lacéré sa gorge. Du sang s'échappait ainsi à profusion de son cou à chacun de ses mouvements, et encombrait sa bouche. Crachant son propre flux vital à chacune de ses avancées, la brune poursuivit néanmoins son entreprise. Elle allait mourir ici et aujourd'hui, de toute façon autant s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à rejoindre ce soir les cieux.

Narcissa ne se situait plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres, encore un petit effort, et elle pourrait statuer de l'état de la femme de l'ancien Alpha de Serpentard. Et si elle s'avérait vivante…elle s'assurait elle-même de mettre fin à ses jours. Un sourire cruel vint naître sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Narcissa Malfoy quitterait définitivement le monde des vivants, aujourd'hui ! Rien ne pouvait être plus jouissif ! À part peut-être la mort de son _bâtard_ de fils unique ! Enfin…Tom se chargerait de lui ! Bientôt la famille des fiers Malfoys se retrouverait éradiquée, et plus aucun de ces chiens ne viendrait souiller cette terre !

Bien ! plus qu'une dizaine de centimètres, et elle y était. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, la docile se tracta un peu plus en avant. Voilà, elle y était ! Tendant sa main pour toucher la figure lupine dorée face à elle, Bellatrix stoppa soudainement son geste à mi-parcours. Elle poussa alors un cri étouffé, qui résonna aux oreilles des lycanthropes présents comme un horrible gargouillement. Bellatrix Lestrange s'était vu brisée les cervicales, et ses orbes onyx fixaient désormais à tout jamais l'étendue neigeuse l'entourant. Ôtant lentement son pied du haut de la colonne vertébrale de la docile, Walden McNair lui dédaigna le moindre regard, pour venir aussitôt s'agenouiller au-dessus de la silhouette de la louve au pelage doré. Avisant les yeux éteints de l'animal, l'Alpha avança doucement sa main du museau de la morte pour venir plonger, presque religieusement, ses doigts dans la fourrure pelucheuse. Une larme solitaire quitta alors les prunelles claires du Serpentard pour venir humidifier les poils de la femelle.

.

Délaissant la silhouette pitoyable du Second d'Hangleton, Draco Malfoy reporta son attention sur le nouveau venu. Que faisait Walden McNair ici ?

S'approchant précautionneusement de l'Alpha de Serpentard, le blond perçut rapidement la tension habitant ses épaules. Est-ce que le lycanthrope tremblait ? Impossible ! S'avançant un peu plus, le rôdeur tenta d'aviser l'identité de la silhouette que le dominant tenait aussi attentivement dans ses bras. Une foulée après l'autre, la forme d'une louve au pelage doré entra bientôt dans son champ de vision, et la respiration de Draco se bloqua brutalement….

Walden McNair demeurait penché au dessus du corps inerte de Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy, cette docile apathique depuis la mort de son compagnon. Narcissa Malfoy, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son bannissement de Durmstrang et de Serpentard. Narcissa Malfoy, sa mère…

Elle était morte.

Et ce chien galeux de McNair l'avait tué ! Assassiné son père et l'exiler lui-même de Serpentard ne lui avaient pas suffit, il avait fallu qu'il tue également sa mère !

Ses orbes couleur rubis, aveuglé par la tristesse et la colère, Draco Malfoy se jeta sur Walden McNair. Son cœur criait vengeance et il allait exaucer son vœu !

Pris par surprise, l'Alpha de Serpentard n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque du plus jeune, dont les mâchoires égratignèrent son épaule. Bondissant à l'écart du loup ivoire, le plus âgé se changea. Essayé de raisonner le rôdeur ne servirait à rien, l'instinct animal avait pris l'ascendant sur l'humain, et la bête ne l'écouterait assurément pas. Elle voulait du sang, et elle ne cesserait le combat que lorsqu'elle aurait obtenu satisfaction !

Traçant un cercle de leurs foulées, les deux lycanthropes se jaugeaient attentivement du regard. Des souvenirs pas si lointains remontaient dans l'esprit des deux dominants, ceux d'un même combat, il y a quelque quatre années de cela. Un combat qui avait débouché sur la victoire du plus âgé et l'exil du plus jeune. Un combat qui avait renforcé la haine du second pour le premier.

Draco attendait cette confrontation depuis près de quatre ans, et maintenant qu'il faisait face à l'Alpha, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire traîner les choses. Il voulait que le Serpentard voie sa mort arriver et qu'il la redoute. Il voulait se délecter du sentiment de terreur du dirigeant lorsqu'il verrait sa fin approcher et qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour y échapper. Il voulait d'abord entendre les pitoyables suppliques de l'Alpha quémandant pour sa vie, puis celles le priant de l'achever. Oh oui ! Il voulait faire du loup-garou son jouet, et se repaître de sa peur et de sa douleur !

Se lassant du jeu qui s'était installé entre lui et son adversaire, le loup ivoire se décida à attaquer le premier. Déniant toute subtilité, il chargea son opposant de front. Tout comme son père, Draco possédait l'avantage de la taille, du poids et des muscles face à McNair. Cependant cela n'avait pas empêché le loup gris de gagner contre son paternel, le blond se devait donc de rester sur ses gardes et de ne pas sous-estimer le plus âgé. Si Draco ressemblait physiquement en tous points à son père, ils n'avaient certainement pas eu la même vie. Draco n'était pas Lucius, et il ne commettrait assurément pas la même grossière erreur que celui-ci !

Face à la violente attaque du plus jeune, McNair esquiva habilement sur la gauche toutefois, le rôdeur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et se servant de son élan et de la neige glissante, il pivota aussitôt sur sa patte antérieure droite pour faire de nouveau face au Serpentard. Ouvrant alors sa gueule, il plongea sur la patte avant droite de son adversaire. Celui-ci bondit à nouveau sur la gauche, pour se protéger des crocs aiguisés du blond.

Les deux loups-garous reprirent alors consciencieusement leur ronde. Bien ! De nouveau, McNair ne paraissait définitivement pas prêt à attaquer, Draco s'en chargerait donc ! Viser l'approche de front s'était avéré inapproprié, restait à savoir si le Serpentard se débrouillait aussi bien sur le côté ! Prenant appui sur ses pattes postérieures, le plus jeune se rua brusquement sur le dirigeant, visant son flanc. Toutefois, tout comme pour la première attaque, l'Alpha esquiva la mâchoire de son assaillant. S'aidant à son tour de la neige, il pivota habilement sur sa patte antérieure droite. Le plus âgé venait d'échapper une fois de plus à la tentative d'attaque du blond.

McNair demeurait décidément un combattant redoutable, et son agilité hors pair le plaçait hors de la portée du plus jeune. Grognant d'agacement, celui-ci réfléchissait activement à une stratégie. Face à l'incroyable réactivité du trentenaire, attaquer de front ou même sur le côté paraissait inutile. Alors que lui restait-il ?

Le bluff ? N'était-il pas lui aussi originaire de Serpentard, après tout ? Mentir et tromper les autres demeuraient presque une seconde nature pour lui, autant en exploiter tout le potentiel aujourd'hui !

Retroussant ses babines à l'égard de l'Alpha, le loup immaculé fonça une seconde fois sur son adversaire. Et, tout comme l'avait prédit le vagabond, le plus âgé s'écarta sur la gauche. Quoi de plus naturel après tout ? Il était droitier il prenait donc instinctivement appui sur son côté gauche*3. Ayant anticipé le mouvement, le rôdeur dévia un quart de seconde plus tôt, et ce quart de seconde lui permit d'enfoncer allègrement ses crocs dans la gorge de l'Alpha. Gémissant de douleur, celui-ci ne put néanmoins se soustraire de la prise du dernier Malfoy.

La mâchoire solidement refermée sur son ennemi, Draco ne semblait nullement prêt de relâcher son adversaire. Paniqué, par la quantité astronomique de sang qu'il sentait s'échapper de sa jugulaire pour directement abreuver le blond, le loup gris se débattait comme un diable. Il tentait en vain d'écarter le plus jeune, en labourant son flanc de ses griffes. Cependant, face à la résistance de l'Alpha, l'ancien Serpentard avait sécurisé sa prise autour du cou de son opposant, en l'enveloppant de ses pattes antérieures, ses griffes fermement plantées dans les épaules musclées du lycanthrope. Profitant de son avantage et des mouvements désormais restreints du loup gris, Draco propulsa son poids en avant. Face à la force du choc, le plus âgé essaya dans bien que mal d'absorber la force du choc grâce à ses pattes postérieures, mais la neige et le blond eurent rapidement raison de lui. L'Alpha se retrouva alors allongé sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air, et son congénère affalé de tout son long sur lui, le dominant. Fier de sa supériorité, Draco relâcha quelque peu sa prise sur la gorge du loup gris, pour se ressaisir aussitôt, plus habilement du cou de sa victime. L'ancien Serpentard arqua alors sa propre nuque d'un coup net, laissant ainsi résonner un claquement sec dans l'air.

Walden McNair, Alpha de Durmstrang et de Serpentard, venait de décéder, les cervicales définitivement brisées.  
>.<p>

Victorieux, Draco leva son museau vers le ciel avant d'hurler du plus profond de ses poumons. Seulement, pour toute réponse, un corps puissant vint rencontrer son flanc, une intense douleur succédant rapidement au choc.  
>.<p>

À suivre…

*1 : Bon je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquez ce que sont l'anneau et la tige d'une clé. Pour le panneton, c'est la partie « codée » qui rentre dans la serrure.  
>*2 : En fait je n'ai pas écrit textuellement qu'Harry hurlait pour appeler ses parents (Prologue), mais on va supposer que c'est le cas. Il dit bien que ses parents lui manquent, alors…<br>*3 : Vous savez c'est comme à la boxe, ou au snowboard. Si vous êtes droitier, votre pied gauche est souvent devant (jambe d'appui en gros).

* * *

><p>Merci à tous d'avoir été aussi patients ! Sûr que ce chapitre a mis pas mal de temps de temps à venir… En fait, j'attendais que le prochain soit fini pour pouvoir posté celui-ci, et comme j'ai été pas mal occupée avec Noël qui approchait, je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit, et j'ai mis pas mal de temps à le finir. Enfin du coup, je poste avec quoi…deux semaines de retard ?…oups ?^^<br>Sinon Noël est passé et ma fic n'est pas finie ! Bon alors, visons…mi-janvier ? Le temps d'écrire un dernier chapitre et l'épilogue.

Par en revenir à ce dernier chapitre, cette fic devient réellement n'importe quoi ! Draco qui tue Voldemort à la place d'Harry, Narcissa qui se sacrifie presque pour lui, à la place de Lily ! Je suis entrain de réécrire totalement Harry Potter ! J'espère que J.K. Rowling ne m'en voudra pas trop ! Enfin, Bellatrix est toujours aussi folle, ça compte un peu, non ?  
>Sinon… beaucoup de morts dans ce chapitre… Je construis un petit cimetière au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Mais rassurez-vous, il y aura des survivants ! Après tout, je n'ai pas classé cette fic dans « Tragedy » !<p>

Prochain chapitre : Ours (j'pouvais pas mettre de nom de personnage, alors…)

À la semaine prochaine (si tout va bien !)

Nihona


	17. Chapitre 16 : Ours

**. .  
>Instinct Animal<br>. .**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire pourrait avoir certaines similitudes voulues ou non avec d'autres fanfictions. Excusez-moi d'avance !

**Pairing **: HPDM….Rating : M

**Genre **: Aventure/Fantastique/Romance

**RAR :** Merci à **honeymily23, marie, ptitcoeurfragile, brigitte26 **et **stormtrooper2 **pour leurs reviews, auxquelles je vais me dépêcher d'aller répondre !  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o<p>

.  
><strong>Chapitre 16 <strong>**: Ours**

.  
>Début Février 213,<br>.

Grognant dans son sommeil, le lycanthrope voulut se retourner sur le côté pour plus de confort toutefois, cela s'avéra résolument une mauvaise idée. Sous l'action, une souffrance innommable traversa son flanc jusqu'à son cerveau et sa joue droite rencontra le sol glacial, le tout le poussant aussitôt à retrouver sa position initiale. Était-il réellement entrain de dormir par terre ?  
>Ouvrant un œil pour vérifier, le loup-garou fit face à un plafond de stalactites. Des stalactites ? Que faisait-il donc dans une grotte ? Perdu, le dominant ouvrit alors son deuxième œil et voulut se relever, cependant la douleur qui parcourut à nouveau son flanc, le força à rester couché. Délaissant la préoccupation que représentait l'étrange environnement, l'individu tordit atrocement son cou pour observer son abdomen. Cependant, sa propre cape reposait sur l'ensemble de son corps, le lui cachant, il ôta donc le vêtement pour pouvoir inspecter son buste. Sous l'habit, des bandages adroitement serrés enveloppaient son ventre, et quelques bandes remontaient obliquement jusqu'à son épaule gauche pour plus d'efficacité. Argh ! Comment pouvait-il être encore blessé ! Et puis, comment s'était-il fait ça d'ailleurs ?<p>

À quand remontaient donc ses derniers souvenirs ? Le dominant sentait pointer une douce migraine, et il ferma les yeux tout en se pinçant le nez dans un signe d'agacement. Réfléchir demeurait la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire en ce moment-même, seulement il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il était seul et il avait grand besoin de se souvenir. Qui sait qui pouvait l'avoir mené ici ? Plus il en saurait, moins il se retrouvait démuni face à ses « sauveurs ».

Bon, récapitulons ! Il avait été emprisonné à Griffondor par le Comité en Novembre. Sirius lui avait ensuite révélé l'existence du Mur et de la clé, puis Harry était parti la chercher. James Potter avait ensuite grillé les quelques neurones qui lui restaient et avait tenté de s'immoler dans sa propre maison. Au même moment, Harry avait rapporté la clé du Temple, et ils étaient alors tous _joyeusement_ parti en exode – pour lui, menottes attachées, bien sûr – à la fin décembre. Après un mois de périple, ils avaient rejoint le Mur et par la même occasion la troupe de Serdaigle. Et finalement, après une bonne semaine de marche dans le Grand Ouest, ils s'étaient faits attaqués pas un groupe de Serpentards. Enfin, pour être plus précis, ils s'étaient jetés sur Harry. Là, Draco, tel le _preux_ loup-garou qu'il était, avait accouru au secours de son docile en détresse et avait déchiqueté la gorge de cette raclure de Lestrange. Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'était retourné, le loup blanc avait fait face à la silhouette de Macnair au-dessus du corps ensanglanté de sa mère et avait pour le moins… _quelque peu_… pêté les plombs ! Enfin, rien de grave ! Il avait mis une raclée à l'Alpha, et il avait allègrement savouré sa victoire jusqu'à ce… qu'un foutu _connard_ vienne gâcher son bonheur !

Voilà ! Il se souvenait maintenant ! Lestrange, il ne savait pas trop comment, avait réussi à se relever et à se jeter sur lui, blessant gravement son flanc. Enragé Draco s'en était à son tour pris au Serpentard, et avait rapidement mis fin à sa misérable vie ! Le blond se souvenait ensuite d'avoir entendu le docile brun l'appeler en courant vers lui, alors qu'il sentait son corps se faire de plus en plus léger et sa tête lui tourner. Il avait dû perdre beaucoup trop de sang.

Bien ! Ses ennemis n'avaient donc pas eu raison de lui cependant, cela n'expliquait en rien sa présence en cette grotte !

.

Toutefois la réponse lui vint rapidement, lorsque le plus âgé des survivants Potters pénétra dans la dite grotte. Constatant l'état éveillé de son patient, le médecin lui adressa un fabuleux sourire avant de s'approcher de sa couche pour attester lui-même de son bon rétablissement.

« Enfin réveillé, Malfoy ? » interrogea-t-il avec ironie.

L'ancien Serpentard lui renvoya son sourire moqueur.

« Exactement, Potter ! Et en parfaite santé, en plus de ça ! »

S'accroupissant devant l'alité, le Griffondor arqua un sourcil, dubitatif.

« En parfait santé… hein ? » Pour appuyer ses dires, le docile exerça une faible pression sur les bandages ensanglantés du dominant.

Esquissant une brève et quasi imperceptible grimace de douleur – héritage Malfoy oblige -, le blond ignora pourtant la réplique de son congénère, pour l'interroger avec empressement sur la grotte. Le brun répondit alors calmement tout en déroulant précautionneusement les bandages souillés qui entouraient le torse du blessé.

« Suite à l'attaque de la Grande Prêtresse de Serpentard et de Thomas Lestrange, Poufsouffle nous a rejoints. Ils se trouvaient apparemment à seulement quelques kilomètres en amont de notre convoi, et l'approche de la caravane de Serdaigle et les hurlements les ont prévenus de notre présence. Ils se sont refugiés dans ces grottes, il y a de cela une bonne semaine. »

« Ces grottes ? » s'étonna le dominant. « Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? »

« Croyais-tu être le seul à l'abri, Malfoy ? » railla le Griffondor, amusé.

Le blond se rebiffa aussitôt.

« Et toi ? N'as-tu pas d'autres patients, Potter ? »

« Effectivement. Seulement ils se trouvent dans une autre pièce. », énonça tranquillement le brun.

« Dans une autre pièce ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna sincèrement le plus âgé.

« Et bien, tu es _techniquement _toujours un prisonnier, et je ne pouvais pas laisser mes patients partager leur chambre avec un hors-la-loi ! »

« Prisonnier, hein ? » soupira l'ancien Serpentard, désabusé. Il avait presque oublié ! Jetant un long regard pensif aux anneaux, qui, bien que privés de la chaîne qui les reliaient, entouraient toujours ses poignets, il retint une grimace de dégoût en s'apercevant du piètre état de ceux-ci. Sa tentative plus que précipitée d'extraction des menottes avait permis à l'argent de ronger sa chair quasi jusqu'à l'os. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se débarrasse de ce damné objet !

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à Lupin de te donner la clé de ces foutues menottes ! » proposa-t-il avec excitation. L'ancien Second n'avait pas paru lui vouer une franche hostilité, et la mort de Macnair changeait de tout façon la donne, non ?*1. Il ne pouvait plus être considéré comme un banni, puisque l'Alpha était mort. La loi, désormais, c'était Lui !

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible… », souffla doucement le Griffondor, son esprit toujours concentré sur la plaie de son patient.

Le nez du blond se fronça légèrement. Comment ça, pas _possible_ ? Il avait battu l'Alpha de Dumstrang et de Serpentard devant témoins ! Il était désormais l'un des Quatre, et le Comité n'avait aucun droit de le garder prisonnier !

« …Premièrement, je ne crois pas que ces menottes disposent d'une quelconque clé et deuxièmement, je doute que te libérer soit dans leurs intentions ! » poursuivit tout naturellement ses explications, le médecin.

« Pas de clé… ? » répéta stupidement le Serpentard, dans une attitude pour le moins contraire aux concepts Blacks et Malfoys.

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que le rôdeur ne prenne toute l'ampleur d'un tel aveu. Pas de…_clÉ_ ? La rage envahit alors tout son être, durcissant brusquement les traits de son visage.

« Je leur ai presque offert la clé de ce _foutu Mur _! Je t'ai sauvé la vie au détriment de la _mienne_, que leur faut-il de _plus_ pour prouver ma bonne foi ?! » cria-t-il, incrédule.

« Et bien… », tenta précautionneusement le docile. « Tu as comme même assassiné l'Alpha de Serpentard, … »

Les orbes, désormais écarlates du blond, se braquèrent aussitôt sur le brun.

« Qui m'avait privé de mes _droits_ ! Je ne faisais que les retrouver. », tempêta-t-il. « Et puis, il n'est pas interdit de challenger « son » Alpha, _non_ ? » Le ton de sa voix s'était dangereusement abaissé sur cette dernière phrase, telle une menace. Personne, non _Personne_, n'était en droit de contredire un Malfoy !

Mais le Griffondor ne se démonta pas pour autant. On ne décrirait pas le courage des Griffondors !

« …hors de son territoire, sans annonce du Cor… »

« On est en exode ! » tonna à nouveau le vagabond, à pleins poumons.

« …tu leur as caché ton identité pendant près de deux mois… »

« Sous leur accord ! » répliqua triomphalement Draco.

Il fallut cette fois-ci un léger instant avant que le brun ne puisse lancer une quelconque contre-attaque. Prenant conscience de sa « victoire », le dominant laissa un fin sourire narquois fleurir au coin de ses lèvres, la colère ayant brutalement délaissée ses traits.

« … tu as osé déflorer le fils d'un des Alpha des quatre territoires ?... », proposa finalement Harry.

« Et, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, sur le moment, il ne s'en est pas plaint ! » goguenarda le prisonnier.

« …Il était jeune et naïf ! » s'offusqua le brun.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! » compatit le blond, clairement amusé.

« Oh ! Va mourir, Malfoy ! » renifla le Griffondor en cognant son poing contre les pectoraux du plus âgé.

Harry avait délibérément évité la blessure de son ancien amant, néanmoins le visage de celui-ci se crispa presqu'imperceptiblement avant qu'il ne réponde au plus jeune.

« Tu en serais bien trop triste ! »

« Imbécile ! » l'insulta le docile, un sourire tendre recouvrant toutefois ses lèvres.

« Arrête de lutter, Potter, tu m'appartiens déjà ! » fanfaronna le dominant.

« Il ne me semble pourtant pas m'être uni avec toi, Malfoy ? » goguenarda le plus jeune. Le brun fit alors mine de réfléchir. « Oui, oui, j'en suis sûr, je ne porte _aucune_ marque de tes crocs sur mon cou ! »

« Oh…ça ? ça peut encore s'arranger, Potter ! » contre-attaqua le blond. « Il te suffit de t'approcher un peu, et… »

« Je doute que tu sois en condition, Malfoy ! » se moqua ostensiblement Harry.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu serais d'accord ? » demanda le rôdeur avec un sourire éblouissant.

Le visage du Griffondor, lui, devint aussitôt complètement écarlate, pressant son propriétaire à réfuter les propos du plus âgé.

« N'importe quoi, je-je… Si tu crois qu-que… Tu te tr-… »

Face aux pitoyables bafouillages du plus petit, le blond explosa de rire. Toutefois, une douleur soudaine dans le bas de son abdomen l'obligea à réfréner son hilarité. Tentant alors de reprendre son sérieux, ses joues pâles roses d'amusement, Draco déposa franchement sa main sur l'épaule gauche du brun.

« Ar-Arrête Potter, tu t'enfonces ! »

Faisant la moue, vexé, Harry se décida à ignorer l'ancien Serpentard, pour se concentrer sur le nettoyage de sa blessure.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles le rôdeur fixait attentivement les moindres gestes de son soignant, le Griffondor tenta finalement de reprendre la parole.

« Mal-Malfoy, je… »

« Oui, Potter ? » l'interrogea celui-ci, étonné par l'hésitation du plus petit. Harry Potter n'avait jamais été de ceux à se retenir de dire ce qu'il pensait !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le brun délaissa le linge sale de sang dans la bassine d'eau qu'il avait apporté, pour rediriger ses prunelles émeraude directement dans celles argent de son congénère. Se perdant dans l'intensité métallique l'espace de quelques secondes, Harry rassembla finalement tout son courage.

« Je..je suis désolé pour ta mère… », souffla-t-il.

Le regard brillant de l'ancien Serpentard s'éteignit alors quelque peu à la mention de la matriarche Malfoy.

« Je…je ne prétends pas comprendre ce que tu ressens ou quoique soit, après tout, je ne connaissais même pas Narcissa Malfoy, et même si j'ai moi-même perdu mes parents, ils n'étaient pas vraiment un exemple de parents débordant d'amour… Cependant, ta mère… ta mère semblait être une grande femme… Et je suis sûre qu'elle t'aimait profondément… Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle sacrifié sa vie pour moi alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas ! »

« Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi ? » s'étonna sincèrement Draco.

« Oui.. », confirma Harry, en baissant honteusement la tête. « Si elle ne s'était pas jetée à la gorge de Bellatrix Lestrange, je serais mort à l'heure actuelle ! Alors… je suis vraiment désolé, si ce n'était pas pour moi… »

« Cesse de te blâmer, Potter ! c'est Macnair qui l'a tué. », l'interrompit rapidement le blond, l'agacement transparaissant dans sa voix.

Face à l'évidente tristesse du brun, un bref soupir lui échappa cependant. Parler de sentiments n'était vraiment pas son truc, _vraiment_, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Harry Potter ! Hésitant, le prisonnier tendit alors lentement sa main jusqu'à la joue du Griffondor, obligeant ainsi celui-ci à lui faire face. Ses prunelles mercures fermement accrochées à celles de son vis-à-vis, Draco laissa alors sa main venir tendrement caresser l'épiderme du plus jeune, ses lèvres bougeant tout aussi légèrement. Toutefois, si sa voix vint à nouveau rompre le lourd silence de la grotte, ce fut pour l'emplir de sa douceur.

« Ma mère était bien assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions, Potter. Si elle a voulu se sacrifier pour toi, c'est son choix alors ne te confonds pas ainsi en excuses, tu salis son geste, en faisant cela ! » gronda-t-il le Griffondor, avec tendresse.

Perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait l'étonnante manifestation d'affection du dernier des Malfoys, bien que peu assuré et réticent à interrompre le doux cocon qui s'était installé entre lui et son ancien amant, Harry finit par lui avouer le fond de ses pensées.

« Euh… tu sais… je ne crois pas que cela soit Macnair qu'il l'ait tuée… »

« Qui, alors ? » se raidit brutalement le blond, stoppant momentanément ses caresses sur le visage du brun

« Et bien… », commença à s'expliquer le docile. « J'étais plutôt dans les vapes à ce moment-là, mais je suis sûr que Thomas Lestrange s'est jeté sur elle pour sauver sa mère, je me souviens même d'avoir alors hurlé pour essayer d'appeler de l'aide. Ensuite, ce foutu dominant a tenté de me mettre en pièces, et il avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien commencé le travail jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et ne l'étales par terre… »

L'ancien Serpentard esquissa un mince sourire fier à ces paroles.

« … Après, tout est plutôt flou… »

Le blond balaya les incertitudes du plus petit d'un revers de la main, son sourire narquois toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« J'ai simplement montré à ce stupide fils à maman ce qu'était un vrai dominant ! »

Pas du tout impressionné, le Griffondor évita soigneusement de commenter les affirmations du rôdeur – Lune seule savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on gonfle un peu plus son égo, et il fallait également mieux éviter de le froisser -, et poursuivit sa pensée.

« Ouais… enfin, bref… tu l'as battu, et pendant ce temps-là, Bellatrix Lestrange a tenté de s'en prendre à ta mère. Et puis, Macnair est arrivée et lui a brisée définitivement la nuque. »

Le prisonnier fronça soudainement les sourcils.

« Es-tu entrain de me dire que Macnair a sauvé ma mère, Potter ? » susurra-t-il lentement.

Le silence du brun répondit pour lui.

« C'est complètement insensé ! » s'offusqua Draco. « Il déteste les Malfoys ! »

« Et bien… au vu de la façon dont il tenait ta mère dans ses bras, je ne pense pas que cela s'applique à Narcissa ! » rétorqua le Griffondor avec assurance.

« Mais… pourquoi… », souffla Draco, perdu.

Un nouveau silence prit alors place entre les deux lycanthropes, le plus âgé complètement paumé face aux révélations du plus petit, alors que celui-ci hésitait à exprimer la totalité de ses pensées. L'imperceptible tension emplissant l'atmosphère eut finalement raison du plus jeune qui finit par dévoiler sa théorie à son patient.  
>C'est lui qui avait plongé le blond dans un tel trouble après tout, un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changerait pas grand-chose, non ?<p>

« À mon avis, Macnair éprouvait une profonde affection pour ta mère. Une douloureuse affection à sens unique… »

Face aux mots du brun, le prisonnier sortit brusquement de sa léthargie pour venir plonger ses prunelles métalliques écarquillées dans les émeraudes du Griffondor. Fait rarissime, Draco Malfoy était choqué !

Comment cela était-ce seulement possible ? Walden Macnair, _bouc émissaire_ de Lucius Malfoy, éperdument amoureux de son épouse, Narcissa Malfoy !

Le Serpentard n'avait pourtant montré aucun signe d'une telle affection. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à les expulser de leur demeure, alors que le corps de Lucius Malfoy était tout juste froid.  
>« Oui, mais il devait le faire pour montrer sa force, ou on se serait empressé de challenger son titre d'Alpha ! » souffla sa confiance. « Et puis, malgré la menace que tu représentais, Macnair t'as laissé la vie sauve pendant plus de trois ans, te laissant atteindre ta majorité. »<br>« Et il s'est d'ailleurs empressé de me mettre en pièces lorsque je l'ai défié ! » lui opposa-t-elle.  
>Cependant la petite voix, hantant sa tête n'avait pas non plus dit son dernier mot : « Mais il a accédé aux suppliques de ta mère, et ne t'a pas tué, mais seulement exilé de Serpentard ! »<p>

« C'était vrai, mais… », s'entêta-t-il.

« Alors tu l'acceptes aussi facilement ? Je m'attendais à plus de résistance de ta part, surtout après avoir vu avec quelle rage tu t'es jeté sur lui, hier ! » s'étonna Harry.

« Hein ? » laissa stupidement échapper le blond. Apparemment il avait pensé à haute voix !

« Enfin, bref… », balaya de la main le Griffondor. « Je voulais juste te dire que je suis là. »

Devant le regard perplexe du plus âgé, le brun s'empressa de préciser ses mots, baissant néanmoins la tête pour masquer le rouge qu'il envahissait progressivement ses joues.

« Tu sais… si tu as besoin de parler…ou bien de… enfin… »

Amusé, l'ancien Serpentard émit un léger ricanement. La gêne du brun avait efficacement chassé les préoccupations du dominant.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » s'insurgea le plus jeune. « J'essayais d'être gentil, et tu… »

Le blond l'interrompit cependant en se saisissant soudainement délicatement de son menton.

« Je serais ravi de parler avec toi, Harry. Ou bien de… faire d'autres choses… », lui susurra-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

L'écarlate avait désormais envahi la totalité du visage du Griffondor.

« Espèce de… Je… Comment peux-tu penser… J'essayais d'être sérieux là, Malfoy ! »

« Mais, moi aussi, Potter ! » lui renvoya Draco dans un sourire éblouissant.

« Tu es vraiment exaspérant et irrécupérable… », soupira Harry, en relâchant ses sourcils.

« Et tu es vraiment adorable, Potter, à rougir à tout bout de champs et à tomber dans chacun de mes pièges ! »

« Pervers de Serpentard ! » s'offusqua le brun.

« Juste pour toi, chéri… », souffla alors le rôdeur à seulement quelques centimètres des lèvres du Griffondor.

Fermant délicatement les yeux, celui-ci se laissa emporter par la soudaine douceur de son ancien amant.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit néanmoins le rapprochement des deux lycanthropes, rompant la fragilité et la magie du moment.

« Est-ce que je dérange ? » questionna froidement l'inconnu.

« Euh…non, non, pas du tout ! », répondit précipitamment Harry. « Je finissais juste de m'occuper de sa blessure. »

Se saisissant aussitôt d'une bande, le médecin termina alors rapidement le nouveau bandage du blessé, avant de se hâter vers la sortie de la grotte. Il se stoppa toutefois au niveau du nouveau venu pour adresser un dernier message au vagabond, d'une voix parfaitement claire.

« En fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Malfoy. Je ne l'oublierai pas ! »

Une fois les paroles ayant passées le barrage de ses lèvres, le Griffondor reprit aussitôt sa marche, maintenant toutefois sa tête baissée pour masquer joues enflammées qui trahissaient explicitement son trouble.

()()

Un froid polaire régnait entre les deux occupants de la grotte. Agacé par toute cette tension, l'ancien Serpentard finit par mettre lui-même un terme au silence.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Cedric ? »

Le Poufsouffle dévisagea encore quelques secondes la silhouette de son adversaire, prêt à la contre-attaque, avant de finalement déclarer forfait d'un soupir.

« Comptais-tu me dévoiler un jour ton identité, Draco ? »

« Et bien… pour être honnête, ce n'était pas dans mes projets immédiats, non ! »

« Attendais-tu donc d'être découvert ? » interrogea le châtain, perplexe.

« Je me doutais, effectivement, que mon identité ne tarderait pas à être mise à jour. Mais… je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y penser. Du coup, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de plan de « rechange » ! » avoua le dernier des Malfoys, penaud.

« Plutôt étonnant pour un Serpentard ! » se moqua gentiment l'Alpha.

L'espace d'une demi-seconde, le blond sembla surpris, mais il se rattrapa bien vite.

« Ouais… Je ne fais pas vraiment honneur à mon territoire, hein ? » ironisa-t-il lui-même.

« Et bien… Si on considère que tu as trompé le Comité des quatre territoires pendant près de deux mois, qui contient tout de même Gellert Grindelwald et les représentants de ton propre territoire, je pense que l'on peut féliciter ta ruse et ton génie ! » admit le Poufsouffle.

« Ne devrait-on pas plutôt me… punir ? » hasarda le blond.

« Et bien, tu nous as tous dupé, et tu as même tué ce « pauvre » Macnair, alors… Grindelwald et nombre des membres du Comité ne te font pas vraiment confiance. », confirma le plus âgé. « Toutefois, mon père dit toujours que malgré ma trop grande bonté, mon jugement s'avère souvent juste. Alors je veux croire…je veux croire que j'ai eu raison d'avoir foi en toi et de te faire confiance. », confia-t-il le visage adouci. « Tu m'as épaulé à travers l'une des épreuves les plus éprouvantes de ma vie. Tu m'as écouté, tu m'as conseillé et tu as parfois été tout simplement là… et je ne peux l'oublier… », termina-t-il la voix presqu'éteinte.

L'expression du rôdeur s'était également détendue face aux paroles de son ancien ami, néanmoins le ton las de l'Alpha ne pouvait suggérer qu'une seule chose…

« Mais… », enjoignit l'ancien Serpentard.

« Mais je ne peux te pardonner pour Harry ! » explosa soudainement le châtain, la fureur déformant ses traits.

Quelque peu impressionné par l'éclat du Poufsouffle au tempérament habituellement si doux, Draco recula légèrement sous la soudaine manifestation de puissance du châtain. Cedric Diggory n'était pas l'Alpha de Poufsouffle pour rien après tout ! Le blond l'avait peut être aidé à monter sur le trône, mais le plus âgé ne devait sa victoire sur ses adversaires qu'à lui-même, sa force lui demeurait propre !

Déglutissant imperceptiblement, le prisonnier reprit rapidement son masque d'impassibilité. Ne jamais montré ses faiblesses face un adversaire !

« Et… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses ! »

Amer, le châtain ignora totalement la défense de son rival, pour l'accabler de sa colère et de sa tristesse.

« Tu savais que je brûlais d'amour pour lui depuis près d'un an et demi, … »

Brûler d'amour ? Plutôt poétique. Les Poufsouffles avaient décidément le sens du mélodrame ! Cependant, Draco ne releva pas. Cette conversation devait avoir lieu, et il écouterait attentivement les reproches et la peine du châtain. Au nom de leur amitié passée, il le lui devait bien !

« … Tu savais à quel point il comptait pour moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour quiconque avant lui, et je m'étais _confié_ à toi, et à _TOI SEUL_ ! Je t'avais tout dit de mon attirance et de mes sentiments pour lui. Je t'avais même demandé conseil ! Et tu as… »

L'Alpha interrompit soudainement son discours, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire sans joie.

« J'ai été _stupide_, pas vrai ? Je comprends _mieux_ pourquoi tu m'avais dit de laisser tomber…ce n'était qu'une partie de ton petit plan, pas vrai ? Tu m'éloignais de lui pour avoir le champ libre ! Plutôt logique et évident, quand on y pense, tout ce qu'on peut attendre d'un Serpentard ! Tu as même feints de le trouver ennuyant, vraiment habile de ta part ! » s'émerveilla le Poufsouffle, désabusé.

Le visage de l'ancien Serpentard, lui devenait de plus en plus pâle. Mince ! La situation lui échappait totalement. Diggory était complètement à côté de la plaque, et était en train de partir dans des délires complètement fous à son encontre !

« Séduire Harry, n'a jamais été dans mes intentions, Cedric. Je… », tenta posément Draco.

« C'est pourtant bien arrivé ! » rétorqua le châtain sans préambule.

« C'est en effet arrivé, mais je ne l'avais nullement prémédité ! » opposa le vagabond. « Harry et moi, on a une relation quelque peu spéciale depuis notre rencontre, il y a douze ans. Et c'est vrai, que j'étais plutôt curieux de le revoir après sept ans. Surtout que j'ignorais alors qu'il était devenu un docile. Je t'ai peut-être caché ce fait, mais je le devais bien en cachant mon identité. Toutefois, je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mon opinion et mes intentions à son égard. Harry ne m'intéressait absolument pas en tant que docile et encore moins en tant que compagnon ! Il est bien trop… »

« Dominant ? » proposa Cedric, moqueur.

« Oui, exactement. Toujours rebelle et réfractaire à ce que disent les dominants ! » se plaignit le blond.

« Il me semblait que _contrairement à moi_, tu étais, je cite : « capable de gérer », les plus indomptables ! » renvoya le Poufsouffle, sa rage ne l'ayant pas quitté.

Grimaçant sous l'attaque traîtresse de son ancien ami, l'ancien opta pour la légèreté.

« Et j'ai réussi, mais crois-moi j'y ai laissé quelques poils ! »

Le silence du châtain sonna comme un échec face à sa tentative pour apaiser les choses jusqu'à ce que l'Alpha s'exprime à son tour sans velléité.

« Imbécile ! »

Agréablement surpris par le ton calme du dominant, Draco reprit paisiblement la parole.

« Sincèrement, attirer l'attention d'Harry et m'unir à lui, n'a jamais été dans mes intentions, Cedric. ». Effectuant une courte pause, le blond se redressa le plus possible en s'aidant de ses coudes - maudissant sa condition d'alité -, pour poursuivre le ton implacable. « Cependant, aussi incroyable que cela soit, aujourd'hui, tout est différent, et je ne peux te laisser Harry. Il a, désormais, bien trop d'importance pour moi ! »

Le regard assuré malgré sa position désavantageuse, Draco Malfoy défiait ostensiblement Cedric Diggory. Voilà, il avait exposé à l'Alpha ses positions, à lui de faire de même désormais !

Le Poufsouffle maintint le combat de regards avec l'ancien Serpentard un certain temps avant d'admettre finalement dramatiquement sa défaite. Il ne servait à rien de lutter, ils étaient trois dans cette histoire, et la troisième personne avait déjà démontré depuis longtemps son point de vue.

« Et je suis sûr qu'Harry ressent exactement la même chose… », soupira Cedric, fatigué.

Vaincu, il laissa échapper un petit rire, mais celui-ci sonnait atrocement faux.

« Alors le mystérieux « Loup Marcheur »… non ! l'impassible Draco Malfoy, fils du roi des glaces lui-même, est finalement tombé amoureux… », ironisa-t-il.

Conscient du courage qu'il avait fallut au Poufsouffle pour ainsi abandonner, les joues légèrement rosées, le dit Draco Malfoy se contenta de faiblement ronchonner.

« Ferme-la, Diggory ! »

« … et d'Harry Potter, en plus de cela, le magnifique docile inapprochable de Griffondor ! » poursuivit l'Alpha. Il venait presque d'offrir à son rival en amour sa bénédiction pour s'unir avec celui qui demeurait l'objet de son affection depuis plus de deux ans, il pouvait bien se jouer de son ancien ami, pas vrai ?

« N'as-tu pas réussi à l'approcher ? » railla le blond.

« Uniquement parce que je suis, je _cite_ : « Un Poufsouffle amoureux des lycanthropes », et qu'il ne me considérait absolument pas comme un partenaire potentiel ! »

« Peut-être… », concéda Draco. Le Poufsouffle semblait pour le moins enclin à faire de l'humour !

Le châtain contredit néanmoins l'ancien Serpentard en reprenant soudainement son sérieux.

« Bien ! Je te cèderai Harry, mais… à une seule condition, Malfoy ! »

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? » s'étonna sincèrement le blond.

« Tu dois absolument toujours veiller sur lui et le rendre heureux ! » déclara l'Alpha de son ton le plus solennel.

« Un vrai Poufsouffle, hein ? » se moqua gentiment Draco.

« Je ne déconne pas, _Draco_… », le prévint tout aussi gentiment Cedric. « Si tu _oses_ le rendre malheureux… »

« Pas besoin de me _menacer_, Diggory, je le rendrai _assurément_ heureux ! » s'outra le dernier des Malfoys. « Et je suis on ne peut plus sérieux ! »

Satisfait par la détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans les pupilles métalliques, le Poufsouffle décrocha ses ambres de leurs homologues pour entamer son chemin vers la sortie.

« Bien ! Dépêche-toi de te rétablir alors, Malfoy, ou qui sait…je pourrais bien changer d'avis, et convaincre ce cher Harry que je… »

« Si tu oses toucher la moindre parcelle de son corps, Diggory, je… », menaça soudainement enragé le rôdeur, mais le dirigeant avait déjà quitté la grotte en ricanant.  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Après deux jours d'alitement, Draco fut enfin « autorisé » à quitter la grotte. Dehors, février demeurait plus impitoyable que jamais. La neige recouvrait toujours le sol de la forêt, et la force du vent battait des records. Toutefois, après l'isolement qu'il venait de subir, le blond fut tout heureux de retrouver la végétation endormie et le froid glacial de l'hiver.<p>

Parcourant le « camp » en compagnie de ses « gardes du corps », le prisonnier se rendit effectivement compte, que Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Griffondor cohabitaient désormais. Peu de lycanthropes traînaient à l'extérieur, préférant la maigre chaleur non moins réconfortante que leur offraient les cavités. Les pans d'une des tentures masquant l'entrée d'une des grottes se levèrent soudainement, et la silhouette de Gellert Grindelwald s'en dégagea. Repérant l'ancien Serpentard, l'Alpha de Serdaigle lui fit signe d'approcher. Dévisageant prudemment le loup-garou, Draco s'avança néanmoins.

« Je vois que tu as bien récupéré, mon garçon. », s'exclama le dirigeant, ses yeux bleus brillants, et son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« En effet… », répondit simplement le blond.

« Le jeune Potter semble un médecin des plus compétent. », approuva le plus âgé.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. », sourit faussement le rôdeur.

Le Serdaigle ricana légèrement.

« Il semblerait, en effet ! », s'amusa-t-il. « Ce bon vieil Albus louerait sans doute le pouvoir de l'amour ! »

« Qui sait… », lui renvoya l'ancien Serpentard, souriant à son tour. « On dit qu'après la Déesse Lune, il demeure le plus grand des pouvoirs ! »

L'Alpha hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, avant de prendre un air un peu plus sérieux.

« J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas trop pour ton statut de prisonnier, Draco. », s'excusa-t-il. « Je suppose qu'à la suite des récents évènements, tu espérais retrouver ta place de lycanthrope libre seulement, les complications qui ont suivi l'attaque d'il y a trois jours, nous ont poussés à prolonger ton statut de prisonnier… »

Tu m'en diras tant !

« … La mort de Walden Macnair a démuni les Serpentards de son Alpha, et le peuple des quatre territoires ne dispose donc plus que de deux Alphas. Tu comprends donc que face à une situation aussi instable, nous ne puissions te laisser errer en toute liberté. »

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, Grindelwald. », salua le blond. « Cependant, je me dois de vous contredire. Serpentard dispose d'un Alpha. J'ai combattu et gagné loyalement contre Walden Macnair, le titre d'Alpha de Serpentard me revient donc de droit. »

« Tu as effectivement vaincu Walden Macnair, mon garçon. », énonça suavement le doyen des Alphas. « Seulement, ni la Prêtresse de Serpentard ni son peuple ne demeuraient présents pour en attester. »

« Ces règles s'appliqueraient habituellement, toutefois nous sommes en exode, et la Prêtresse était déjà décédée, comment aurait-elle pu en juger ? » s'insurgea Draco.

« C'est pourquoi ta légitimité en tant qu'Alpha de Serpentard ne peut s'avérer pour l'instant recevable, et que tu occupes la place de meurtrier de ce pauvre Macnair. »

« Cette affaire ne relève-t-elle pas de l'autorité de Serpentard ? » rétorqua malicieusement le plus jeune.

Les lèvres du Serdaigle tremblèrent légèrement, néanmoins son sourire resta en place.

« En effet… », décréta-t-il. « Tu ne seras donc pas jugé pour ce crime tant que les dignitaires de Serpentard ne nous auront pas rejoints. Ce qui devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. »

« Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, mon garçon. Je crois bien que ce cher Albus m'attend déjà ! »

L'Alpha lui renvoya, une fois de plus, son absurde sourire hypocrite, avant de se retourner pour prendre la direction d'une des cavités.  
>.<p>

Personne ne gagnait jamais contre Gellert Grindelwald, pas vrai ?  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Le blond avait traîné toute la journée, aussi excité que ses congénères par la pleine lune. Seulement lorsque le soir tomba enfin, on l'obligea à regagner sa caverne pour y passer la nuit en compagnie de ses gardes. À cette annonce, Draco soupira. Il avait <em>presqu'<em>oublié qu'il était un prisonnier !

L'ancien Serpentard retrouva donc le haut standing de sa couche, pendant que Serdaigles, Griffondors et Poufsouffles se rassemblaient pour profiter d'une bonne partie de chasse, et d'une nuit à gambader et folâtrer sous la bienveillante de la Déesse Lune.

.

Le rôdeur ne cessait de se retourner dans tous les sens, rien que de penser à ses congénères qui s'amusaient follement au dehors lui coupait totalement toute envie de dormir. Et puis, si les lycanthropes veillaient généralement jusqu'aux premières heures du matin pour se lever peu après les premières lueurs du jour la pleine lune les rendaient pour le moins insomniaques. Le « Comité » était donc entrain d'infliger une véritable torture au dominant !

De brusques bruits étouffés attirèrent soudainement l'attention du blond sur l'entrée de la grotte. Le camp était censé être désert, alors qui pouvait bien causer tout ce remue-ménage ? Le corps crispé par l'attente et l'inquiétude, le loup-garou s'était relevé en position de combat.

La réponse à sa question lui fut alors offerte, lorsque les tentures pourpres se soulevèrent pour dévoiler la silhouette d'un individu d'environ 1m70. La tension du dominant se relâcha alors imperceptiblement, un tel adversaire ne pourrait lui faire aucun dommage.

Nullement impressionné par la menace que représentait l'occupant de la pièce, l'inconnu pénétra dans la caverne. Reniflant doucement, Draco laissa un tendre sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Toujours aussi seul et abandonné, Potter ? »

Le nouveau venu soupira, blasé.

« Encore à chercher la bagarre, Malfoy ? »

« Il se pourrait… », sourit un peu plus le blond.

« Rhaa… Je devrais tout simplement t'abandonner à ton triste sort, Malfoy ! » s'énerva légèrement le docile.

L'ancien Serpentard s'avança alors à son tour vers le brun.

« Mais tu ne le feras pas, car tu es un gentil Griffondor, et qu'au fond tu m'adores~ ! » chantonna-t-il, amusé.

« Si peu… », souffla l'adolescent à quelques centimètres de la bouche du plus grand.

Le plus âgé se pencha alors pour s'emparer des lèvres perfides du Griffondor, mais celui-ci se recula brusquement, échappant ainsi au Serpentard, qui ne put qu'embrasser l'air.

« Toi ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

Auquel le brun répondit par un grand éclat de rire.

« Croyais-tu vraiment que cela serait aussi facile, Malfoy ? »

Retroussant ses lèvres, le blond lui adressa un sourire machiavélique.

« Sûr que cela n'est pas le cas, Potter ! »

Et il se précipita aussitôt sur la forme du docile. Celui-ci s'enfuit en courant de la caverne, l'écho de son rire le suivant.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'abri, Draco ne jeta qu'un bref regard aux corps affalés de ses deux geôliers, avant de rapidement partir à la poursuite du Griffondor.

La course-poursuite dura bien une dizaine de minutes, avant que le plus grand ne plaque finalement le plus jeune à terre. Les orbes métalliques dévisagèrent alors intensément les émeraudes pendant quelques instants, obligeant le rire du Griffondor à se faner brutalement. Chacun sous l'emprise de l'autre, les deux lycanthropes se complaisaient dans leur propre monde. Dominant le brun de toute sa hauteur, l'ancien Serpentard se pencha finalement doucement vers l'adolescent pour prendre enfin possession de ses lèvres. Tout aussi hypnotisé que son partenaire, le cœur battant la chamade, Harry regarda le dominant lentement s'approcher, avant de refermer ses yeux. Les lèvres de Draco effleurèrent alors les siennes dans une tendre caresse. La langue du rôdeur sortit ensuite pour lécher doucement sa lèvre inférieure, avant de recouvrir totalement la bouche du plus petit de la sienne. Le blond s'écarta finalement au bout de quelques minutes pour replonger dans l'océan vert de son vis-à-vis. Étalé de tout son long dans la froide neige de février, le corps emprisonné sous le poids de celui du plus grand, Harry lui renvoya un sourire tremblant, ses prunelles brillantes d'émotion.

Leur premier baiser en tant qu'Harry et Draco ! Le docile ne disposait d'aucun mot pour qualifier l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Ce baiser était tellement… et il représentait tellement ! Un baiser significatif… un baiser où l'un et l'autre ne portaient plus de masque ou de faux-semblants, où ils étaient tout simplement eux-mêmes.

Le dominant offrit alors au brun un sourire éblouissant, ses orbes grises lui démontrant une profonde affection. Amusé, le Griffondor glissa ses mains derrière le cou du plus âgé pour l'obliger à venir à nouveau l'embrasser. L'ancien Serpentard s'exécuta avec complaisance, s'emparant rapidement de la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire pour la suçoter. Appréciant le dévouement du blond pour sa bouche, l'adolescent gémissait sans honte cependant, lorsque son compagnon voulut infliger le même traitement à sa lèvre supérieure, le Griffondor tira allègrement sur la crinière blonde. Gémissant à son tour, mais cette fois-ci de douleur, le vagabond détacha sa bouche de celle du plus petit, pour gronder sa colère.

Nullement impressionné, le brun lui envoya un faible sourire d'excuse, avant de tirer à nouveau la tête dorée vers lui. Mais que voulait donc le Griffondor ? Il l'attirait, il le repoussait quel était exactement son problème ?

Le docile lui répondit en s'emparant furieusement de sa bouche, plongeant avidement sa langue dans la cavité buccale du plus grand.

Les deux lycanthropes passèrent ainsi quelques minutes à se dévorer mutuellement la bouche, enlaçant fiévreusement leurs langues. Draco prit toutefois assez vite l'avantage, ne supportant pas de se voir dominé d'une quelconque façon par l'adolescent. Néanmoins, s'embrasser ne fut rapidement plus assez, et les mains du dominant prirent alors leurs libertés, parcourant fébrilement toute partie du corps du docile se trouvant à leur portée.

Cependant, les vêtements du brun vinrent à leur tour se mettre sur le chemin du blond, qui dans sa furieuse passion fit peu cas de leur intégrité. Agacé, le Griffondor repoussa alors sauvagement son amant, pour s'extraire lui-même de ses sous-vêtements qui avaient miraculeusement survécu à l'attaque du plus âgé. Légèrement ennuyé par le rejet de l'adolescent, l'ancien Serpentard s'empressa de se rallonger sur celui-ci, le plaquant à nouveau efficacement sur le sol. Le docile frissonna sous la chaleur que lui apporta la soudaine proximité de son amant. Il faut dire que reposer à même le sol, avec pour seul rempart entre lui et la neige, sa cape d'hiver, avait de quoi refroidir !

Se rendant compte de l'inconfort du plus jeune, Draco décida de se dévêtir à son tour. Plus vite il serait nu, et plus vite il pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses, et réchauffer efficacement le brun ! Libéré de tous ses vêtements, l'ancien Serpentard entreprit de vénérer le corps de son compagnon. Il s'empressa donc d'accoler sa bouche au cou de sa victime, pour le couvrir de baisers. Resserrant quelque peu ses lèvres, le blond aspira doucement la peau tannée, laissant derrière lui un large suçon. Satisfait, le dominant se recula légèrement pour contempler son œuvre avant de s'attaquer à la clavicule du brun. Le plus âgé déposa ainsi sa marque sur les épaules, les pectoraux et le ventre de plus petit, sous les gémissements de plaisirs de celui-ci.

Bien, maintenant qu'il était sûr d'avoir clairement délimité son territoire, il pouvait enfin obéir à son cerveau secondaire qui lui criait depuis un moment de faire sienne la torride créature se tordant fiévreusement sous lui !

Joignant le geste à sa pensée, le loup-garou s'ôta de la silhouette languissante du brun, pour se placer entre ses jambes. Relevant alors chacun des deux membres, le blond se pencha avidement vers l'orifice du docile. Tel un assoiffé devant une oasis, l'ancien Serpentard lapa aussitôt le fluide transparent qui s'écoulait abondamment de l'anus du plus jeune, avant d'y enfoncer profondément sa langue. Punaise ! Il n'y avait rien de plus érotique que cela ! Et les gémissements de son compagnon ne venaient que sublimer le tableau !

Délaissant finalement l'antre du Griffondor, Draco redirigea son attention vers le sexe douloureusement tendu de son partenaire. Se saisissant fermement d'une main de l'appendice, le dominant sortit lentement sa langue de sa bouche, ses prunelles métalliques plongées dans celles passionnées du brun. Le blond donna alors de légers coups de langue contre le prépuce, avant de s'éloigner du membre de l'adolescent. Celui-ci poussa un geignement plaintif, provoquant le recourbement de la bouche du plus âgé en un sourire narquois. Peut-être possédait-il encore assez de self-control pour tourmenter un peu le brun, après tout ! Mais le regard meurtrier de celui-ci et la griffure de ses ongles dans la peau tendre de son dos mit fin aux plans pervers de l'ancien Serpentard, et à son sourire moqueur. Il jouerait une autre fois !

Se reconcentrant sur le pénis se trouvant devant lui, Draco le prit cette fois-ci en bouche, le suçant consciencieusement. Harry relâcha alors la prise de ses ongles sur les omoplates de son amant, pour s'agripper à la chevelure dorée de celui-ci. Le plaisir était trop bon…Trop fort… Et il sentait déjà ses doigts de pieds se recroqueviller sous le plaisir intense que lui procurait expertement le blond. Se rendant compte de l'état avancé d'excitation du Griffondor, le dominant stoppa abruptement son délicieux traitement. Perdu dans les affres du plaisir, le docile lui renvoya un regard trouble, tentant sans succès de lui exprimer sa frustration. Amusé, ses orbes gris toujours plongés dans les émeraudes du brun, Draco enfonça abruptement une de ses phalanges dans l'anus du plus petit.

Étonné, celui-ci laissa échapper un petit cri offusqué, et plutôt aigu pour un mâle. Décidément amusé par les réactions de son compagnon, l'ancien Serpentard ajouta un deuxième doigt. La chair se contracta à nouveau sous la brusque intrusion, mais le Griffondor essaya de conserver un visage impassible, la courbure tremblante de ses lèvres fermement serrées, seule preuve de son trouble. Pas prêt à abandonner, le rôdeur ne prit pas plus la peine de prévenir son partenaire de l'invasion d'un troisième intrus dans son corps. Celui-ci fut accueilli avec un peu plus de mal, l'anus du Griffondor voulant refuser l'accès à l'imposteur et le brun hoqueta légèrement de douleur, sa prise sur le scalp de son amant s'affirmant. Celui-ci grogna doucement sous la douleur, tout en continuant les mouvements de va-et-vient de ses doigts dans l'antre du docile. Estimant que l'adolescent demeurait fin prêt à l'accueillir, le blond ôta ses phalanges du corps du Griffondor pour enduire son propre sexe des sécrétions du brun.

Courbant le corps de son partenaire jusqu'à ce que ses genoux viennent encadrer sa tête, Draco dirigea sa verge vers l'entrée du docile, afin de pouvoir enfin le pénétrer. Cependant, celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Reposant abruptement ses pieds au sol, Harry profita de la surprise du dominant pour renverser la situation, et se retrouver à califourchon sur les hanches du plus grand.

« Que… ? » s'exclama stupidement celui-ci.

« Crois-tu vraiment être à la hauteur, Malfoy ? » railla narquois le brun.

Piqué au vif dans sa fierté, le blond lui renvoya un regard furieux.

« Pour qui me prends-tu, Potter ? »

« Et bien… », minauda Harry. « Il me semble bien qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais blessé alors… »

Offusqué, Draco hoqueta.

« Une si petite blessure ne pourrait jamais avoir une quelconque incidence sur les… capacités d'un Malfoy ! » s'indigna-t-il, tout en essayant de déloger le brun de ses cuisses.

« Vraiment ? » renchérit le Griffondor.

Habituellement, l'ancien Serpentard aurait repris le contrôle de la situation en un dixième de seconde seulement la plaie recouvrant son torse demeurait encore fraîche, et malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire, l'handicapait quelque peu. Et cela l'adolescent en avait parfaitement conscience, il était médecin après tout !

Le docile hocha alors négativement la tête, d'un air paternaliste.

« Tut-tut-tut…Je pense que tu as fait bien assez d'exercice pour la journée, Malfoy ! Tu vas donc rester bien gentiment allongé et profiter du spectacle ! » commanda-t-il. « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de voir ta blessure se rouvrir et de devoir te refaire un bandage dans l'instant ! »

Frustré, le blond abandonna cependant toute protestation.

« Bien ! Bon garçon ! » s'amusa Harry.

Draco gronda aussitôt d'avertissement.

Ignorant totalement l'irritation et la menace sous-jacente du dominant, le Griffondor appuya un peu plus fermement sa main gauche sur le torse de son partenaire, tout en se saisissant du sexe de celui-ci de la main droite. Relevant doucement ses hanches pour se placer perpendiculairement à l'appendice de l'ancien Serpentard, le brun prit une grande inspiration avant d'entreprendre sa descente sur le pénis de son amant. Toutefois, celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps, basculant soudainement son bassin vers le haut. Écartelé par la verge du rôdeur, Harry cria de douleur sous l'intrusion bien trop brusque et bien trop _énorme_. Furieux, ses prunelles émeraude fusillèrent le visage du plus âgé. Affichant un franc sourire moqueur, celui-ci ne semblait nullement vouloir se repentir. L'entièreté de sa figure hurlait : « vengeance » !

Pas prêt à abandonner la partie, le brun entama de lentes girations des hanches, ignorant la souffrance qui tiraillait toujours son anus et venait régulièrement déformer ses traits. Jamais il ne laisserait le dominant gagner !

Amusé par l'attitude naïve de son amant, Draco s'empara rapidement des hanches du jeune lycanthrope pour infliger son propre rythme à leur union. Personne ne commandait ni ne dominait un Malfoy ! Et le Griffondor allait bientôt l'apprendre à ses dépends !

À chaque mouvement que le blond imposait au brun vers le bas, il basculait lui-même son bassin vers le haut les corps des deux loups-garous se retrouvaient ainsi brutalement, les claquements de leurs rencontres résonnant dans la forêt. Malgré le froid polaire, une pellicule de sueur recouvrait les deux amants alors qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément, leur environnement inhospitalier oublié depuis bien longtemps.

Les cuisses du docile commençaient à trembler de fatigue sous l'effort physique qui leur était imposé, et il se laissait désormais totalement manipuler par le dominant, poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait de cesse de se rengainer puissamment dans son corps, et sa prostate malmenée ne l'aidait pas à garder l'esprit clair. Sentant sa propre jouissance arrivée, le rôdeur accéléra ses coups de boutoir, tout en appelant désespérément son amant.

« Harry ! »

Complètement perdu, le brun réussit néanmoins à focaliser l'espace de quelques secondes son attention sur le visage de son partenaire. Celui-ci se redressa alors brusquement pour prendre violemment possession de la bouche du plus jeune. Enfonçant sa langue dans la cavité buccale du Griffondor, le blond détacha sa main gauche de la hanche du plus petit pour se saisir fermement de la longue crinière emmêlée de l'adolescent. Relâchant alors la bouche de celui-ci, l'ancien Serpentard laissa échapper à bout de souffle :

« Har-ry…Main-Maintenant ! »

Se rengainant avec encore plus de fougue dans l'anus du brun, faisant fit de l'extase qui l'envahissait, Draco ouvrit grand la bouche, et planta férocement sa mâchoire à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de son partenaire, évitant habilement la jugulaire.  
>Alors que le plaisir montait de plus en plus fort, le perdant chaque seconde un peu plus, le docile avait lui aussi ressenti ses dents le démanger désagréablement. Et lorsque le rôdeur lui avait envoyé le signal, emporté par la jouissance, le Griffondor avait laissé faire son instinct, et avait lui-même perforé la chair du dominant de ses dents.<p>

Épuisé l'ancien Serpentard se laissa retomber sur la cape du médecin, le corps de celui-ci venant le recouvrir aussitôt. Le plus âgé caressa tendrement le dos du plus jeune pendant quelques minutes, descendant lentement de son état post-coïtal. Reprenant alors conscience avec la réalité, il se retira du docile qui geignit faiblement sous la sensation d'inconfort. Amusé, le blond se redressa en position assise, puis changeant pour une position accroupie, déposa délicatement son amant sur sa cape. Amorphe, celui-ci se laissa _docilement_ faire. L'enroulant dans le vêtement, le rôdeur se pencha à nouveau vers le plus petit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Nul doute qu'ils attraperaient tous les deux la crève s'ils restaient plus longtemps ici !

Gémissant sous l'effort, Draco réussit finalement à se relever, le docile tout contre sa poitrine. N'était-ce pas ce foutu Griffondor qui lui avait proscrit plus d'exercice ? Comment pouvait-il donc le laisser trimer ainsi alors qu'il souffrait d'une blessure à l'abdomen !

Ronchonnant intérieurement, l'ancien Serpentard abandonna leurs vêtements – plus ou moins intacts – à la neige, et prit la direction de la caverne. Ignorant totalement les deux gardes toujours évanouis par terre, le loup-garou pénétra dans la cavité rocheuse, son paquet dans les bras. Délaissant le corps du brun sur sa couche étroite, le blond s'empressa de s'étendre à ses côtés, étalant la tête ébouriffée contre son cœur, et entourant le corps de son amant de son bras. Reposant son propre menton sur la chevelure d'ébène, fermant doucement les yeux, Draco esquissa un sourire tendre.

Harry Potter était désormais le compagnon de Draco Malfoy !  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Voilà deux jours que la pleine lune s'était déroulée, et le convoi des territoires de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Griffondor avait repris sa route, Poufsouffle toujours en tête. Bien sûr, Cedric Diggory et ses subordonnés menaient les immigrés en compagnie de Gellert Grindelwald, Remus Lupin et leurs conseillers. Les quatre territoires ne possédaient plus d'Alpha unique, mais leurs propres Alphas comptaient toujours adopter une politique unitaire. Ils n'avaient toujours pas vu l'élévation de leur élu, et pour être honnêtes, n'y croyaient plus cependant, fonder une nouvelle nation unie demeurait toujours leur priorité. Qui sait, peut-être que le Fils de la Lune se révèlerait bientôt ?<br>Après tout, cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Grand Ouest, et de plus en plus de lycanthropes succombaient sous la morsure glaciale du froid, et les infectés par Vulneris se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux – s'affaiblissant encore plus rapidement que les autres -. Et malheureusement, toujours aucune terre hospitalière n'était encore en vue ! La Déesse Lune attendait peut-être qu'ils soient au bord de l'extinction, pour leur envoyer son aide !

.

À l'arrière de la caravane, Harry Potter s'occupait toujours de ses patients, occasionnellement dérangé par son nouveau compagnon, Draco Malfoy ! Draco était toujours considéré comme un prisonnier et se déplaçait parmi ses semblables, menottes aux poignets. Toutefois, les représentants du « Comité » le laissaient un peu près errer à son aise, sous la surveillance de ses gardes du corps favoris bien sûr ! Draco avait donc élu domicile dans le chariot de l'infirmerie de Griffondor, au grand désespoir du pus âgé des Potters.

Edward s'était finalement remis de sa faiblesse passagère, soulageant grandement l'inquiétude de son aîné. Celui-ci s'occupait donc désormais essentiellement des victimes de l'Exode. À la réassurance de tous, Vulneris ne semblait pas avoir traversé le Mur. Les lycanthropes n'avaient donc pas constatés de nouveaux contaminés depuis qu'ils avaient franchi les portes de l'ouest, et les loups déjà infectés n'avaient pas fait de vieux os face au froid de l'hiver. Toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas le brun d'avoir du travail, et le blond lui tapait parfois réellement sur les nerfs ! Ils venaient à peine de reprendre leur voyage, et l'ancien Serpentard traînait déjà dans ses pattes, le perturbant dans sa tâche ! Quelle idée folle avait-il eu de se lier au rôdeur ?

Conscient de l'agacement de son partenaire face à ses interventions plutôt gênantes, celui-ci affichait son sourire goguenard favori. Rien n'était plus amusant que d'ennuyer le Griffondor !

« Tu es sûr de faire ce qu'il faut, Potter ? » interrogea l'ancien Serpentard.

Le médecin continua d'étaler de la neige sur le torse moite de son patient, ignorant totalement le plus âgé. Nullement vexé, celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Non, parce que ce type ne cesse de dire qu'il meure de froid, et toi… tu répands de l'eau glacée sur son corps ! »

« As-tu reçu un enseignement en médecine, Malfoy ? » répliqua Harry, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid.

« Non, mais… »

« Alors ne préjuges pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! » lança le brun en se retournant vers son compagnon, le regard meurtrier.

Quelque peu amusé par la réaction disproportionnée du médecin – de son avis -, Draco éleva ses mains devant lui en signe de rédemption.

« Wouoh, wouoh…du calme, petit Griffondor ! » tempéra-t-il. « J'essayais juste d'aider, moi ! »

« Et bien, si tu pouvais aller aider dehors, ça m'arrangerait ! »

Le blond éclata d'un petit rire.

« Waouh ! le louveteau sort les griffes, on dirait ! »

« Malfoy, si tu n'es pas sorti dans la seconde, je vais… »

Mais, le rôdeur ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Le corps tendu à l'extrême, il huma légèrement l'air. Ils avaient de la visite !

Obéissant aux ordres du plus jeune sans le vouloir, Draco fit brusquement volte-face, écarta les tentures de la sortie de l'infirmerie, et sauta souplement sur la neige. Quelque chose approchait… Une puissante aura se dégageait su Sud, fonçant droit dans leur direction.

Ignorant les deux gardes qui le dévisageaient avec surprise, l'ancien Serpentard s'élança à toute allure vers la queue du convoi.

« Malfoy ! »

Il ne pouvait rester inactif face à une telle menace !

Le chariot de l'infirmerie se trouvait déjà à l'arrière du convoi, et longeant les quelques charrettes, le rôdeur ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le dernier chargement, où il stoppa sa course. Les deux pieds fermement plantés dans la neige plus que piétinée, jambe gauche en avant, en position de combat, Draco fixait avidement l'horizon à l'affut d'un quelconque ennemi. Le dernier chariot avait tout juste une centaine de mètres d'avance, lorsque celui-ci se matérialisa, courant sur le chemin créé par le convoi.

En fait, il aurait été plus juste de dire_ les_ ennemis, bien que le blond ne puisse affirmer qu'ils leur soient réellement hostiles. Ne bougeant cependant pas d'un pouce, le dominant laissa les inconnus s'approcher, les deux soldats de Griffondor, à quelques pas derrière lui.

Les lycanthropes étrangers métamorphosés – car c'était l'identité des nouveaux venus -, ralentirent leur allure, à la vue du comité d'accueil qui les attendait. Amusé, par la posture menaçante du blond, un loup chocolat fit signe à ses compagnons de rester en arrière, et s'avança tranquillement vers l'ancien Serpentard.

Agacé par tant de cérémonial, Draco laissa échapper un grondement sourd à l'attention du dirigeant. Celui-ci retroussa un peu plus ses babines, railleur, pour finalement se positionner à moins de deux mètres de son adversaire.

Derrière le blond, les Griffondors tremblaient d'effroi. L'inconnu dégageait une aura extrêmement puissante, tout comme sa meute, alors comment Malfoy pouvait rester aussi stoïque et le laisser ainsi s'approcher ? Pourquoi ne l'attaquait-il pas, tout simplement ?

Reniflant d'ennui, l'ancien Serpentard brisa finalement le silence, et par la même occasion la tension emplissant cette partie de la forêt.

« Toujours à parader, hein, Zabini ? » se moqua-t-il. « As-tu réellement besoin de toujours faire une telle mise en scène de tes entrées ? »

Se léchant avidement les babines, le loup chocolat agita doucement sa tête de gauche à droite, ses orbes clairs brillants d'amusement. Sa silhouette lupine s'effaça alors progressivement pour laisser place à un jeune homme à la peau dorée.

« Que veux-tu, Malfoy ? Tout le monde ne possède pas la classe naturelle de ta famille ! » contre-attaqua-t-il.

Le blond lui répondit par un rire franc.

« Sûr que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! »

.

Effarés par l'échange, les gardes dévisageaient tour à tour, les deux jeunes lycanthropes. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Serpentard les avait finalement rejoints ?

Répondant à leur trouble, la dizaine de loups accompagnant Blaise Zabbini se changea à son tour. Se débarrassant de sa fourrure ébène, Sirius Black se dirigea aussitôt vers son dirigeant intérimaire. Toutefois, il ignora totalement le mulâtre, s'adressant directement au blond.

« As-tu réellement tué Macnair, Draco ? »

Soupirant face à l'étonnante inquiétude qui se dégageait des paroles du brun, Draco lui répondit de manière toute aussi franche.

« J'ai en effet tué Macnair. »

« C'est un fait plutôt grave, Draco. », déclara le Serpentard.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Parrain ! Je sais très bien tout ce que cela implique. », s'offusqua le blond.

Hochant brièvement la tête d'entendement à son adresse, Blaise Zabbini reprit la parole. Macnair mort, il s'était retrouvé Alpha intérimaire de Durmstrang et de Serpentard, et s'était donc à lui que revenait la responsabilité de la sécurité du peuple de Serpentard.

« Grindelwald nous a déjà informés de ce qu'il s'était passé, et comme tu t'en doutes, le Conseil de Serpentard a dû prendre une décision. ». Il fit une courte pause, comme pour se préparer à sa future annonce. « Aucun Serpentard n'était présent lorsque tu as mis fin à la vie de l'Alpha, toutefois le nombre de témoins y ayant assisté suffit à statuer que tu as battu loyalement Walden Macnair. »

Mais… Parce qu'il y avait un « mais », n'est-ce pas ?

« Cependant, la Grande Prêtresse ayant déjà succombée à ses blessures, et ne pouvant attester de la légitimité de ta victoire, ton acte reste considéré comme une simple rébellion contre l'Alpha. Nous ne pouvons donc t'octroyer le titre d'Alpha de Serpentard, et tu conserve ainsi ton statut de prisonnier politique. Par la mort de Walden Macnair, ton bannissement est déclaré nul, toutefois, tu n'es pas autorisé à pouvoir prétendre au titre d'Alpha tant que tu seras un hors-la-loi. », statua l'Alpha temporaire, la voix basse.

Anéanti, le blond soupira de défaite.  
>.<p>

Allait-il porter ces fichues menottes jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?  
>.<p>

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
>Le crépuscule approchant, l'ensemble du convoi avait décidé de monter le camp pour la nuit. Ce soir, il n'y aurait pas de grottes pour se protéger du vent et du froid, et il faudrait ainsi se contenter du maigre rempart que représentait la toile des tentes. Cette nuit, nul doute que la population lycanthrope dormirait sous forme lupine.<p>

Allongé dans sa propre tente, le corps de son compagnon tout contre le sien et sa truffe plongée dans sa fourrure ivoire, Draco n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quant à l'avenir.

Resterait-il vraiment un prisonnier à jamais ? et puis, allaient-ils seulement trouver une terre d'asile ? Ils avaient quitté le Mur depuis quasiment deux semaines, et tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, c'était de la neige ! Combien de temps avant qu'ils atteignent enfin un territoire propice à l'installation ? Combien de morts avant qu'ils ne trouvent finalement une terre accueillante ? Y en existait-il seulement une ?

Par ici, les animaux se faisaient vraiment rares, et les loups-garous avaient dû se mettre au régime. Survivraient-ils seulement à cet exode ? ou finiraient-il eux-mêmes recouverts par cette neige inépuisable, après avoir succombés à la famine ou au froid ?

Et puis, même s'il survivait, quel avenir pour lui ? Meurtrier de Walden Macnair, condamné à porter les « fers », quelle vie offrirait-il ainsi à Harry ? Il avait été élevé pour être le meilleur, pour être Alpha et même si le Comité finissait par le libérer, Draco savait très bien qu'ils se méfieraient toujours de lui. On ne lui permettrait jamais de diriger enfin, à part s'il décidait d'agir en tyran, et il n'en avait nullement l'intention ! Alors que lui resterait-il ? une misérable vie de chasseur ?… ou de travailleur des champs ? Il ne pourrait jamais s'en contenter ! D'ailleurs, son père crierait sans doute à l'infamie depuis les cieux !

Hanté par ces terribles pensées, le loup immaculé s'écarta lentement de son congénère ébène pour se diriger vers l'extérieur de la tente. Il fallait qu'il s'éclaircisse les idées. L'air frais l'empêcherait de trop cogiter, et éloignerait toutes ces sombres pensées. Après tout, quelque soit son futur, le blond se devait pour l'instant de tenir le coup. Il n'était plus seul désormais, et son compagnon comptait sur son soutien. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'afficher le moindre signe de découragement. Il devait être un pilier pour Harry, il en allait de sa responsabilité de dominant !

Passant lentement son museau entre les tentures, l'ancien Serpentard émit un faible reniflement avant de finalement se décider à affronter l'impitoyable Mère Nature.

()()

Cela devait bien faire une heure désormais que Draco avait quitté Harry, et le froid glacial de février lui avait plus que remis les idées en place ! Le blond n'avait qu'une envie retrouver la tiédeur de sa tente, et par la même occasion, le corps agréablement chaud de son compagnon. Toutefois, alors qu'il prenait enfin le chemin du retour, un poids lourd vint brutalement s'écraser sur lui, le plaquant douloureusement dans la neige. Gémissant sous la soudaine sensation glacée, le loup ivoire tenta aussitôt de se soustraire de la masse qui le recouvrait. Cependant, celle-ci ne semblait pas prête à le laisser s'échapper, s'accrochant fermement à lui.

Grognant d'agacement, le rôdeur cessa finalement toute tentative d'extraction. Face à l'agacement transparaissant chez sa proie, la créature inconnue lécha malicieusement son museau, le recouvrant ainsi d'une épaisse couche de salive. Outré, Draco reprit ses mouvements de protestation, mais cela parut amusé un peu plus l'animal, qui se mit à pousser des jappements moqueurs.

Bien qu'envahit par la rage, l'ancien Serpentard céda à nouveau. La bête finirait bien par se lasser !

Constatant le manque de réaction du lycanthrope, celle-ci poussa un léger grognement ennuyé, avant de finalement libérer sa proie. Se relevant doucement, le blond secoua alors avidement sa fourrure, essayant d'en ôter le plus de neige possible. Lorsqu'il jugea son poil assez sec et à nouveau présentable, le loup blanc redirigea enfin son attention vers son assaillant.

Un air blasé transparaissant de ses orbes ambrés, un loup chocolat de taille semblable à la sienne lui faisait face. L'ignorant superbement, Draco reprit son chemin vers sa tente. Toutefois, le lycanthrope marron, lui, semblait penser tout autrement, et le fit savoir à son congénère en bloquant sa retraite. Agacé, le blond montra légèrement les dents. Diggory ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Il avait besoin de sommeil, lui !

Ne s'offusquant nullement sous le refus de son compère, le Poufsouffle retroussa les babines dans une esquisse de sourire, ses prunelles brillant désormais d'amusement. Ignorant toujours la posture défiante de l'ancien Serpentard, il s'avança tranquillement dans sa direction, allant jusqu'à donner un léger coup de museau sous l'oreille de son vis-à-vis. L'Alpha semblait avoir envie de jouer !

Clignant ses paupières sous l'irritation, le rôdeur n'intervint pourtant pas, laissant même le dirigeant lui mordiller doucement les oreilles. Diggory avait toujours été particulièrement ennuyant et collant ! Ces Poufsouffles…

Constatant avec joie que son ami ne repoussait pas ses cajoleries, Cedric mordit un peu plus durement dans l'appendice sensible du prisonnier. Surpris par la douleur, l'ancien Serpentard émit un glapissement quelque peu aigu, avant de soudainement se retourner vers le coupable, prêt à lui faire payer son geste. Toutefois, le Poufsouffle avait largement anticipé la réaction du loup ivoire, et s'enfuyait déjà à travers les bois. Grondant de colère, le blond n'hésita par une seule seconde à s'élancer à sa poursuite.

.

Draco avait depuis longtemps rattrapé Cedric, et les deux lycanthropes se couraient désormais innocemment après, jouant tels des enfants. Il semblait que leur amitié ait réellement résisté aux derniers évènements finalement. Et si on se fiait à leurs jappements joyeux, les deux loups-garous en paraissaient plus que satisfaits.

Le loup ivoire se jetait pour la énième fois sur la silhouette de son ami, lorsqu'un rugissement menaçant résonna soudainement tout près d'eux. Stoppant brusquement tout mouvement, l'ancien Serpentard rencontra violemment le flanc du Poufsouffle. Celui-ci s'était figé sous le cri étranger, et perdit ainsi l'équilibre sous le choc. Gémissant tout deux de douleur, les deux lycanthropes se relevèrent néanmoins rapidement. Ce bruit appartenait à une bête dont l'espèce leur demeurait totalement inconnue, et ne leur disait rien qui vaille !

Retenant sans le vouloir leur respiration, les deux amis ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de l'endroit d'où provenait le rugissement. Perçant la pénombre, des orbes jaunes apparurent bientôt. Côte à côte, en position de défense, prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect, les deux loups-garous laissèrent l'animal doucement s'approcher. Les prunelles dorés se virent alors peu à peu accompagnées par une énorme tête ronde, surmontée de deux petites oreilles presque arrondies et d'un museau légèrement proéminent à la truffe de bonne taille. Sa mâchoire demeurait sans aucun doute puissante ! De taille imposante, longue de 2-3 mètres, et mesurant près 1,5 mètre au garrot, la bête se déplaçait à quatre pattes, les muscles de ses omoplates roulant sous chacun de ses mouvements. Le corps recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure brun foncé aux poils longs et drus, elle possédait également des griffes d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

Il n'existait pas de pareil prédateur dans les quatre territoires, et apparemment ils avaient pénétré son territoire de chasse.

Fuir apparaissait comme la solution idéale après tout, ils ne connaissaient rien de l'animal et ne pouvaient donc anticiper ses réactions. Mais s'ils s'échappaient vers le camp, il y avait un risque qu'ils ramènent le danger là-bas. Faire face à plusieurs face à la bête pouvait apparaître comme une bonne idée seulement, cela signifiait également, mettre femmes et enfants en danger.

Épaule contre épaule, les deux amis échangèrent un bref regard, avant de rediriger à nouveau toute leur attention vers la silhouette inconnue. Bien ! ils avaient décidé : ils combattraient ! Ils ne pouvaient laisser un tel animal s'approcher de leur campement !

Grondant à l'adresse de la créature, Draco lui montra ses crocs, menaçant. Toutefois, cela ne sembla nullement intimider la bête, qui en réponse, se redressa sur ses pattes arrières tout en ouvrant grand la gueule, exposant ainsi sa stature imposante et ses propres canines.

Stupéfié, le blond déglutit silencieusement. Le combat s'annonçait tendu ! Quoique soit cette créature, sa force serait sans nul doute destructrice !

Donnant un léger coup d'épaule à son partenaire, le loup ivoire lui indiqua presqu'imperceptiblement du museau la droite. Le Poufsouffle montra son accord en hochant la tête. Mieux valait se séparer !

Échangeant alors un bref regard, les deux loups-garous s'élancèrent simultanément vers la gauche et la droite, encerclant ainsi la bête. Aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre, ils foncèrent sur leur adversaire, se propulsant puissamment à l'aide de leurs pattes arrières. Griffes en avant, les deux amis se saisirent tous deux du poitrail de l'animal, y plantant cruellement leurs crocs. Rugissant de douleur et de rage, leur ennemi bascula vers l'avant, retrouvant ainsi sa posture à quatre pattes.

Voulant mettre fin à son supplice, la bête agita furieusement son corps de droite à gauche, essayant de déloger ses assaillants. Les deux lycanthropes tentèrent tant bien que mal de conserver leur prise sur l'animal, enfonçant un peu plus leurs griffes et crocs toutefois, la force colossale de leur adversaire finit par avoir raison de leur attaque. Le loup blanc se vit alors violemment éjecté, allant rencontrer brutalement le tronc d'un arbre, alors que son congénère fut projeté dans les airs, pour finir son vol plané par un atterrissage dans la neige, un peu moins douloureux.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincus pour autant, les loups-garous se relevèrent rapidement, gémissant néanmoins quelque peu sous le contrecoup de la défense plus qu'efficace de leur adversaire. Mais la bête n'avait pas non plus dit son dernier mot, et toujours aussi furieuse de l'audace des étranges quadripodes à longue queue, elle se jeta sur l'impudent le plus proche, soit le jeune Poufsouffle. Surpris par la vélocité de son attaquant en dépit de son imposante masse corporelle, le châtain eut tout juste le temps de faire appel à sa propre agilité pour éviter la mâchoire destructrice de l'animal aux poils longs. Esquivant ainsi sur la droite, l'Alpha se retrouva à nouveau aux côtés de son congénère. Les deux lycanthropes n'eurent besoin de communiquer leur ressenti, la tension de leur corps le faisant déjà pour eux.

Le combat s'annonçait difficile !

Frustré que sa proie ait pu lui échapper, la bête se retourna furieusement, pour faire à nouveau face aux impudents qui avaient osé envahir son territoire. Ces bestioles maigrichonnes ne perdaient rien pour attendre ! Les défiant de ses orbes dorés presque invisibles, perdus qu'ils apparaissaient au cœur de son énorme tête et à moitié cachés par l'épaisse fourrure épaisse, l'animal attendait le prochain mouvement de ses adversaires, ses larges pattes fermement ancrées dans la neige.

Tenter une nouvelle attaque par les côtés pourrait s'avérer payante pour les deux loups-garous seulement, ils ignoraient totalement le degré d'intelligence dont pouvait faire preuve la créature inconnue qui leur faisait face. Elle possédait certes une boîte crânienne aux proportions plus qu'admirables, toutefois, cela n'attestait nullement de son intellect. Néanmoins, les deux habitants des quatre territoires se devaient de rester prudents si l'animal possédait un cerveau suffisamment développé, il pourrait sans difficulté anticiper leur plan d'attaque, et celui-ci pourrait ainsi se retourner brutalement contre eux.

Lançant un furtif coup d'œil, Draco lui signifia cependant de se préparer à attaquer le flanc gauche pendant qu'il se chargerait lui-même du flanc droit. Les deux lycanthropes s'élancèrent alors à nouveau de concert sur leur adversaire. Toutefois tandis que le Poufsouffle plongeait allègrement canines et incisives dans la chair du prédateur, l'ancien Serpentard aplatit soudainement son corps contre ses pattes antérieures glissant habilement sous l'estomac du géant. Dérapant dans un jet floconneux, le blond pivota abruptement pour se retrouver en un éclair face au spectacle de son congénère fermement agrippé par les dents à leur adversaire. Reculant légèrement, le loup ivoire plia judicieusement ses pattes arrières pour bénéficier de toute l'étendue de sa célérité. Lancé à toute vitesse, le lycanthrope bondit sur l'Alpha, l'utilisant tel un tremplin pour se propulser sur le dos de la créature. Sous l'appui des pattes de son congénère contre son propre corps et l'incongruité du geste, la prise du châtain sur la fourrure marron se relâcha quelque peu. Les mouvements de lutte de la bête eurent alors raison du loup chocolat qui fut à nouveau violemment repoussé dans les airs.  
>Habilement assis sur le monstre de muscles, Draco, lui, tint incroyablement bon, malgré l'agitation de son adversaire. Plantant férocement ses griffes dans la gorge de leur opposant, le prisonnier plongea impitoyablement ses crocs dans la nuque de l'animal.<p>

Hurlant sa souffrance, le blessé essaya aussitôt de se débarrasser de son assaillant mais celui-ci ne paraissait nullement prêt à lâcher prise. Le museau teinté d'écarlate, le liquide vital de son ennemi s'écoulant fluidement dans son œsophage, Draco résistait aux secousses que lui imposait celui-ci. Voyant chacune de ses tentatives échouées, aveuglé par sa colère, la bête s'élança brusquement vers un arbre. Elle s'inclina alors contre son tronc, avant de se projeter violemment contre l'écorce du feuillus dénudé, dans l'espoir que le choc du corps de son adversaire contre la dureté végétale, la débarrasserait enfin du gêneur. Toutefois, l'entreprise n'eut nullement l'effet escompté, le loup encaissant les coups sans faillir. Après une vingtaine d'essais infructueux, frustré, l'animal abandonna l'arbre.

Du sang tâchait désormais en abondance les fourrures des deux combattants, teinture écarlate résultant autant des blessures de l'un que de l'autre. Désespéré, la créature inconnue essaya de ruer, cependant l'imposante masse reposant le long de sa colonne, rendit son entreprise complètement vaine. Ennuyé par le léger sursaut du corps de sa proie, l'ancien Serpentard relâcha brièvement l'étreinte de sa mâchoire sur la nuque, pour la reporter sur le cou de l'animal. La section de la carotide droite de la bête provoqua un écoulement sanguin encore plus important, et eut définitivement raison de la sanité de son propriétaire.

Emporté par la folie propre aux êtres sentant leur fin approcher, l'animal s'élança soudainement dans la forêt. Slalomant habilement entre les hautes silhouettes des troncs, il courrait à vive allure, les dernières doses d'adrénaline produites par son instinct de survie le rendant oublieux du handicap imposant couché sur son dos. Plaqué au maximum contre la bête, Draco tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les branches et autres obstacles jonchant la course du prédateur, tout en conservant sa prise sur celui-ci. Les dents du rôdeur avaient cependant rapidement quitté la gorge du plus grand et le sang juteux s'en échappant, pour reprendre leur prise sur la nuque du coureur.

Toujours aussi peu gêné par l'épaisseur de la neige et l'âpreté des branchages contre ses flancs, l'animal poursuivait sa course à travers le bois, s'éloignant chaque seconde un peu plus du campement des lycanthropes. Tout comme une semaine plus tôt avec le convoi, les feuillus se firent progressivement rares, laissant la place aux conifères. La bête commençait vraiment à prendre ses distances avec le camp. Commençant doucement à paniquer, l'ancien Serpentard essaya d'interrompre la course de son adversaire en resserrant légèrement l'étreinte de ses crocs dans la chair de l'animal seulement, celui-ci ne sembla nullement réagir, complètement gouverné par sa folie.

Malgré le faible éclat de la lune, grâce à la vision nocturne de ses yeux lupins, le loup-garou prit finalement connaissance d'un éclaircissement à l'horizon. L'aube ne pointait par encore, mais les troncs des sapins, eux, se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux en amont. La forêt laissait place à la prairie ? Au vu de la vélocité de la bête aux poils bruns, le loup eut rapidement sa réponse toutefois, elle ne fut nullement à la hauteur de ses espérances !

La fin des branches épineuses lui offrit un spectacle mortel.

Le bois prenait bien fin comme le blond l'avait deviné néanmoins, il prenait fin un_ peu_ trop abruptement. En effet, l'absence soudaine de conifères s'expliquait de par la présence d'une falaise d'une cinquantaine de mètres qui dominait un cours d'eau s'écoulant vivement en contrebas. Cependant, l'ancien Serpentard ne prit connaissance de ce fait qu'au moment où franchissant le seuil des derniers troncs, les foulées de la créature quittaient définitivement le sol enneigé pour un baptême de l'air impromptu.

Toujours accroché au dos de la bête, Draco eut juste le temps de sentir le vent siffler à ses oreilles avant d'effectuer une chute fatale.

.

À suivre…

*1 : Je me suis rendue compte que j'orthographiais mal le nom de Macnair, alors je corrige à partir de maintenant.

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord, BONNE ANNÉE 2015 à tous ! Plein de bonnes choses bien sûr : la santé, la réussite, l'amour et surtout le bonheur !<p>

Chapitre corrigé à 90% (j'ai abandonné à la fin, j'espère que ça ira !). On est Samedi, ça compte encore comme la semaine prochaine, pas vrai ?^^  
>Bon, un chapitre que beaucoup attendaient je suppose, l'union d'Harry et Draco !<br>Franchement, j'ai été plutôt cool : Union de Draco et Harry, Guérison de Draco et Edward, Réconciliation entre Draco et Cédric, bref, bienvenue au pays des bisounours… jusqu'à…la fin du chapitre !  
>Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Draco est-il mort ? Comment va réagir Harry ? L'Exode va-t-il enfin prendre fin ? Le Fils de la Lune va-t-il finalement apparaître ?<p>

Prochain et dernier chapitre (que j'ai à peine commencé à écrire ! et qui promet d'être long) : Gellert Grindelwald, un des personnages les plus énigmatiques de cette fic !

À la semaine prochaine (là encore, si tout va bien ! Mais je ne promets vraiment rien !)

Nihona


End file.
